


To Catch an Uchiha

by WrittenWithSwords



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adrenaline, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, As canon compliant as I can possibly make it, Blood and Gore, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Murder, Painful Sex, Pansexual Character, Power Play, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Torture, Toxic love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 118,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWithSwords/pseuds/WrittenWithSwords
Summary: Naruto is a thrill-seeking criminal who breaks the law continually in order to experience the high of an adrenaline rush. Upon finally being arrested for his years of criminal activity, he cuts a deal with the The Public Security Intelligence Agency of Japan in order to avoid hard prison time. His mission? To take down the largest drug cartel in Japan by exploiting and seducing the youngest son of the drug lord and infiltrating the Uchiha clan's empire built from drug distribution and money laundering. Sounds simple enough.~~~No beta. We live and die like ignorant whores. What? Do minor typos scare you, slut? Click the fucking story.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1557
Kudos: 713
Collections: Amazing never forget, Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	1. A Deal with the Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> What's up whores?! 
> 
> A lot of you asked me to write more fics, so I am here giving you all what you want because I am high-key in love with my readers. 
> 
> It's a story about a man who cuts a deal The Public Security Intelligence Agency of Japan (their version of the FBI, I guess). Takes place in Tokyo. I really like the concept and I hope you all will, too. 
> 
> All the warmth xx

“Okay, young grasshopper, just follow my lead,” Naruto shouted against the din of the packed club. He raised his glass, tilted his head back and poured the tequila down his throat. 

Konohamaru nodded at his mentor and watched the blonde man make his way through the crowd of people to approach a tall redhead with tan, long legs. Naruto rubbed his palms together as he talked to the woman. The woman laughed and tossed her loose, bouncy curls. She leaned in, her green eyes narrowing, and she grinned like a sly little fox. Naruto spoke again and then he turned to point at Konohamaru across the room. The woman looked up, her eyebrows suddenly scrunching with anger. Suddenly, she reached out and slapped the blonde across the face. Konohamaru gasped as the woman grabbed her purse and walked away haughtily. 

“Boss!” Konohamaru shouted as Naruto came back rubbing his cheek, “What happened?” 

“She just had to go walk her dog.” Naruto chuckled as he approached the bar where the boy was sitting. He motioned for another shot and turned away from the barista to look out into the masses of people dancing, drinking and laughing before him. 

“Sure…” Konohamaru snickered into his drink, “Anyway, where are your guys at? They’re supposed to be here by now.”

“They’ll be here. Don’t worry,” Naruto picked up another shot and threw it back, baring his teeth slightly as he felt the tequila scorch his throat on the way down. 

Sure enough, two men walk through the door and make their way over to Naruto and Konohamaru. Naruto grinned and held out his hand to the one clad in a fur coat and fang tattoos on his face. The man smirks and slaps his hand into Naruto’s, their fingers curl and their free arms come around in a brotherly hug. The second, larger man had red swirl marks on his cheeks and a bag of chips in his hands. He was too busy eating to greet Naruto in the same way so they settled on nodding at each other. 

“Who’s the kid?” Fur coat spoke. 

“A fan, and student, of my work,” Naruto smirked, “Don’t worry about him. What you got for me, Kiba?”

The man, Kiba, grinned and reached into his coat to pull out a set of keys, “Nice little G ride by the name of Lucy. Cute little One-77,” Kiba jiggled the keys in front of the blonde man’s face. 

Naruto’s face lit up, “Where the fuck did you manage to cop a fucking _Aston Martin One-77_?!”

Kiba laughed and dropped the keys into Naruto’s palm, “Councilman Hyuuga.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, and his voice dropped, “You stole Councilman Hiashi Fucking Hyuuga’s car?!” 

“Yep,” Kiba raised his open arms and inhaled deeply, as if basking in glory, “Worship the ground my feet walk upon, peasant!” 

“You’re a hero. A legend!” Naruto shook his head in awe as he looked down at the key belonging to a 1.4 million dollar car. To say he was impressed was the understatement of the year. He excitedly jumped up and grabbed his coat hanging on the back of his chair, “Let’s go!” 

“Chill for a second, I promised Choji I’d buy him something to stuff into his face,” Kiba chuckled and turned to motion to the barista. Naruto grinned and pulled his coat on. His eyes once again wandered the scene around him.

Tokyo’s Club Mochi was an exclusive nightclub occupied mostly for the affluent members of society to do everything they can't do publicly for fear of ruining their public images. Sex. Drugs. Orgies. Drinking. Stripping. VIP rooms were filled with rich playboys spending daddy’s money on thousand dollar lap dances and fine liquor. They didn’t just let _anyone_ in. The only reason Naruto and his friends got in was because they blackmailed the bouncer, who liked to spend his weekends dressed in maid costumes to entertain rich, old men. Which wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t have a wife and kid. They don’t mention how they knew that, though. 

Naruto smirked as he watched a barely dressed waitress walk by carrying metal handcuffs and a whip on a silver platter. Just beyond the waitress, the double doors to a VIP room burst open, and inside was a group of people who seemed to be having a rather exciting night. Naruto watched as a single man in the midst of three women lounged in a loveseat. And though he could only see his side profile, Naruto could tell by the way his sharp jawline curved and his thick lashes curled that the man was handsome. He wore a suit, black and neat, that was most likely crafted by a well known fashion designer. Perhaps Italian. His boots looked extravagant, and when the man leaned farther back onto the seat, Naruto could see the red soles underneath. The blonde smirked. _Louboutin_ . The shoes alone are priced at over a grand. Paired with his rolex watch and black diamond earrings, the man seemed to _drip_ with luxury. 

Naruto’s eyes moved upward, and his eyes widened to see the three women begin to descend upon the man. One woman climbed into his lap, her hands burying themselves in his dark, long hair to tilt his head back. He parted his lips and she leaned down to put her tongue in his mouth. His lips closed around her tongue as if he was sucking on it. The other two women fell before him on their knees, one of them working to unbuckle his belt while the other, farther back, unbuttoned his shirt and dragged her flattened tongue over his toned, pale abdomen.

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up. _Holy shit_. This went on for a moment, the women sucking and licking on the raven haired man as he lounged back with his arms stretched out on the back of the loveseat. The women‘s touches were gradually growing hotter, more sloppy and wet and lustful. Their tongues on the man’s body were rampant, ravishing and roaming. Suddenly the man’s head turned, his black eyes found Naruto’s blue ones. Naruto’s cheeks flushed, but he couldn’t look away. The pale, dark haired man, obviously intoxicated, did not look away either. As the woman in his lap swirled her tongue against his jaw and his throat, the man’s lips slowly curled into a cold smirk directed right at the blonde. 

Naruto felt his face get hotter. The woman on her knees reached into the man’s pants, but her touch didn’t bring the man’s attention back to her. At least not completely. The raven simply reached up and wrapped his fist into her hair, and pulled her head lower as he maintained eye contact with Naruto. There was something oddly challenging about the gesture, as if the man was daring him to say something, _do_ something. 

“Naruto!” Kiba shouted and waved his fingers in the blonde’s face. Naruto blinked and looked up to see an annoyed Kiba. 

“Yeah?!” Naruto shouted over the loud music. 

“Let’s fucking _go_!” Kiba motioned towards the exit. 

Naruto stood up again and followed Kiba through the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder once more to see the man had looked away. He now sat with his head tilted over the back of the couch, eyes closed and pale neck exposed as he arched his back and pushed his hips up towards the woman’s mouth. The women were touching and pleasing him like he was a god. And, Naruto supposed, with a face like that and money to throw around, he _was_ a god. 

~~~~~~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve been waiting for!” Konohamaru screamed dramatically into the cool night air as he stood with two cars on either side of him, “Drivers, start- your- **_engines_ **!”

The roar of a stolen Ford Mustang thundered in the air as the blonde woman behind its steering wheel turned her head to grin at Naruto. He smirked and revved up his own car, allowing the quiet hum of Councilman Hyuuga’s luxurious car to please him in every sense of the word. _God, such a gorgeous car._ Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought about where this car was going to end up. _1.4 million dollars...Hiashi is going to be so pissed, that rich bastard_. The thought alone sent waves of unbridled energy and excitement down his body. 

“Get ready!” Konohamaru threw his arms into the air, the scarf around his neck whipping viciously as the cold wind blew harder, “ _GO!_ ”

Both blondes slammed their foot on the gas pedals and took off with the smell of rubber piercing through the air as they streaked down the street. Naruto looked over at Temari, and the blonde woman accelerated past him with her middle finger up in his direction.

“See ya, bitch!” She shouted, laughing giddily as the wind whipped her glorious, golden mane around that beautiful face. 

They swerved around the corner, and Naruto’s eyes widened as he saw a Tokyo City Police cruiser near the upcoming traffic. The blonde quickly decelerated, and Temari did the same as she quickly took in the scene. They came to a rolling stop just beside the cop’s car as the light turned red. _Fuck_. The officer was a pink haired woman, and her suspicious eyes were already checking out the two cars beside her. Temari looked over at Naruto, a single brow raised questioningly. Naruto laughed softly and looked straight ahead. He bit his lip as he watched the traffic light intently. 

Suddenly the officer’s door was thrown open and she was making her way over to the driver's side window of the Aston Martin. Naruto rolled his window down and smiled charmingly. 

“Problem, ma’am?”

“Sir,” She blinked and leaned in a bit as her nostrils flared, her face confused, “Have you been drinking?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, officer.” He looked the woman right in the eye and winked. The woman’s eyes widened with alarm. The light shifted into a brilliant green and Naruto threw his head back in laughter as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal and blasted past the woman who had barely leapt back in time. Temari screamed and giggled, hot on Naruto’s tail as they bolted. He looked into the side mirror to see the officer screaming into her radio and running back to her cruiser. In only moments, the sirens of the police car sang through the air. 

Naruto’s grin didn’t falter. This was his favorite song. He simply switched gears and floored the engine, sending the world outside of the car windows into a blur as he quickly picked up speed. _180 mph. 190 mph. 200 mph. 210 mph._ They were on the Tokyo Gate bridge now. This late at night, there were hardly any other cars around. Naruto and Temari maneuvered through the sparsely populated road, the engines of their cars screaming and roaring, delightfully mixing with the sounds of numerous police sirens now. 

When they approached the ramp Konohamaru and Choji set up earlier that night, they immediately swerved into an unerring path towards the steep slope. Naruto glanced into his rearview window to see the blonde woman bracing herself for the jump. Naruto quickly reached down to make sure his parachute was strapped up tightly around his torso, and then he rolled down the windows of the car quickly. 

The Aston Martin, in all of its glory, hit the ramp smoothly and suddenly Naruto was flying through the air with a thrilled scream laced with sheer adrenaline and pure bravery. Or was that stupidity? Either way, the rush that coursed through the blonde’s veins and sent his heart thundering in his chest was worth _everything_ in that moment. 

Naruto leapt out of the car that nosedived straight for the Tokyo Bay below, and he quickly pulled the line of the parachute with a strong _whoosh!_ Naruto looked up in time to see Temari flying through the air, her blonde hair and skirt whipping in the air as she descended. She reached up and pulled the line to her parachute as well. The blondes laughed and screamed with joy as they watched each other head straight for the water below. The sirens were blaring, the blue and red lights flashing, and the cold wind embraced Naruto’s body in a way that was almost painful. _Wooo!_

Below them, a speedboat was racing through the freezing waters, headed straight for them. Naruto could see Konohamaru and Kiba cheering and laughing. When Termari and Naruto plunged into the bay, they quickly stripped the parachutes. Konohamaru threw out a rope for Naruto to catch onto, and Kiba reached his hand out for the blonde woman who landed a bit closer to the boat. 

Naruto grappled the rope, and climbed aboard the boat where Konohamaru held out a towel. Kiba sent the boat blasting off once Temari was onboard, and they watched as the police cars followed them closely on land, their cars speeding parallel to the boat. Naruto and Temari quickly changed out of their wet clothes as they approached the rendezvous point. 

“Was that as cool as it looked?” Konohamaru’s eyes glittered with admiration and respect as he looked up at his blonde mentor. Naruto laughed and nodded. 

“Cool doesn’t even begin to describe it, grasshopper!” 

When they reached land, Choji was waiting for them in the getaway truck. They all climbed in and the side door came to a thundering slam as they sped off into the night. Choji expertly steered and maneuvered, his strong hands gripping the wheel with whitened knuckles. Naruto leaned his head out of the window as the police cars chased them down the streets of Japan. He laughed to see the female cop from earlier bare here teeth angrily at him from behind the wheel of a cruiser that was catching up quickly. He blew a kiss. 

“Tunnel!” Choji called out, and the others in the car braced themselves for the deep, downward slope. 

The truck charged on, weaving in and out of traffic. When they neared the end of the tunnel and began ascending, Choji quickly swerved, heading straight for the nearby forest. The cars in pursuit were too late to adjust to Choji’s movements and instead of swerving along with him, they sped straight past. This is where they would shake them off completely. Choji stopped the truck at the edge of the forest and the squad climbed out of the car and sprinted into the forest, whooping and laughing. Just a bunch of reckless characters chasing the high of an adrenaline rush.

They heard the sirens double back and they picked up their paces. The police officers were now running into the forest behind them, and the squad began to split off into different directions. Konohamaru was right behind Naruto as they dipped and dodged between the branches of the trees. The kid was struggling to keep up. It was his first time experiencing anything like this. 

They heard a few gunshots being fired into the sky as a warning, and Naruto grabbed the kid’s neck and forced him to get lower as they ran. 

“Stop!” Naruto’s head whipped around to find two officers shouting and gaining on them with their hands reaching for their guns. He continued to run, tugging the boy along behind him. He skidded to a halt when saw the flashing lights of the cruisers in front of him, and more cops running toward him from the front. Naruto’s heart skipped a few beats, and then he reacted on pure instinct. 

“This way, Kona!” Naruto pulled the boy as he whirled around and ran south, where there were no cops in sight. He pointed towards the water that ran along the park’s boundaries, “Into the water. Stay safe. Stay low. Don’t come out until there’s nothing but silence!”

Naruto shoved the boy towards the water, and then spun on his heel to run back towards the officers. He raised his arms above his head, panting heavily as the flashlights held by the police beamed into his face. They surrounded him quickly and pushed him to his knees, working quickly to slap handcuffs around his wrists. Naruto glanced back, relieved to see no further pursuit of the younger man was occurring. The police officers had descended upon him like bees to honey, allowing Konohamaru to escape into the night. Naruto sighed heavily and turned to see the female cop with a smirk on her face, her hands tightened the cuffs aggressively and he grimaced as the metal dug into his skin harshly. 

“Damn, Miss, you’ll have to buy me a drink, first!” He laughed as his ocean blue eyes pierced into the cop, rebellious and striking. The pink haired woman reached out and slapped the back of his head.

~~~~~~~

The lights in the interrogation room flickered and hummed slightly, and Naruto’s irritated eyes squinted. The room was freezing cold, and silent. He had been sitting in the uncomfortable, metal chair for what seemed like hours. His ass hurt and his cuffed wrists had gradually gone numb. He sighed heavily and thought of his friends. They most likely got away. He never worried about Temari, Choji or Kiba. They were too experienced. Too skilled. He mostly thought of Konohamaru. He had disappeared into the water. He wondered if the kid, who had become like a little brother to him, was doing okay. 

“Naruto Uzumaki,” A tall, busty blonde woman walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind her, causing the man to straighten up in his chair, “Your reputation precedes you, young man.”

Naruto didn’t speak. He watched quietly as the woman set down the multiple creme colored folders she brought into the room. Her slender, pretty hands reached down and flipped open the folder that lay on top. He looked down to see a picture of himself, grinning in that charming, goofy way. Below the picture were different colored papers, all stacked neatly.

“Grand theft auto, aiding and abetting, street racing, vandalism of private _and_ government property…” The woman skimmed through the long list of crimes he had committed in the past, “Breaking and entering, _larceny_ …Need I continue?”

Naruto’s smile spread slowly over his face as his mind flashed through the many memories he had created, each crime she named triggered a different image in his mind. The woman looked up with her eyes narrowed. 

“And you’ve managed to evade my team every time, just barely skimming through,” Her eyes were cold, hardened, “Yet we caught you today...why?”

“I guess I tripped,” Naruto chuckled as he shrugged.

“You let us catch you,” she stated flatly, and the man looked away from those steady eyes. 

She walked around the interrogation table, “You’re looking at prison time, young man. Which is a shame, really. What are you, 20? 21? Still in the prime of your life. Still so _alive_ and _young_ and _free_.”

Naruto kept his gaze leveled straight ahead. He knew how this often went down. They would use everything he said against him. The only problem was Naruto didn’t have a lawyer. He wouldn’t even be able to afford a lawyer. So he sat in silence. 

“This looks to be at _least_...” The woman reached out and picked up his file again, her eyes scanning through the list again, “25 years of hard time. Would you be okay with that, Naruto?”

Naruto’s eyes were muddled with anger when he looked up at her. His stomach churned. _25 years._ Upon seeing his expression, she smirked. She sat on the interrogation table beside him, silent for a long moment. 

“How about we cut you a deal?” Her voice was low when she spoke, those hazel eyes searching the man’s youthful, handsome face. The faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks were slightly endearing, and the woman found herself thinking about her deceased younger brother. 

Naruto blinked and raised his eyebrows skeptically, “A deal?”

The blonde woman turned her head towards the door, “Shizune! Get in here!”

A moment passed, and then a brunette walked into the interview room carrying a clipboard, “Yes, Director Tsunade?” 

“Now you have a witness, so you don’t have to doubt my words. I can offer you a deal. You help us, we help you. No bullshit, no false promises.”   
  


Naruto looked to the brunette, Shizune, who began to take notes as the blonde, Tsunade, spoke. He bit his lip and turned back to those earnest hazel eyes. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked slowly, cautiously. 

The blonde woman got to her feet and walked back around the table. She closed Naruto’s file and set it aside before taking out the folder underneath it. She opened it up and placed the file in front of Naruto. He looked down to see a picture of a man with brown hair that framed his face with bangs on either side.

“Meet Fugaku Uchiha. Trillionaire. Chairman, CEO, and the majority shareholder of the largest clothing retailer in Asia. The wealthiest man in Japan.” Tsunade flicked a page over, “And also the drug lord of the biggest drug organization in Japan. With some money laundering on the side of course.”

Tsunade straightened up, her face flushed with anger, “We’ve been pursuing him for years, but that man… He is simply _too good_. His status, his power, his money. He does everything flawlessly. Everything runs smoothly. He’s been able to thwart all of our attempts to catch him in the act. But he evades us easily. The simple truth is he has managed to keep his public image immaculate. He is well liked by many, and his connections run far and wide across the globe. He’s gotten so good at working around us that it’s impossible to come near him!” 

“Okay…” Naruto felt himself grow bored of the conversation, “What the fuck does that have to do with _me_?”

The woman’s eyes flashed with anger, “Let me finish! We’ve decided to take a different route.” She reached for the third and final folder, and placed it in front of him as well. She pointed to a picture of a black haired, younger man, “This is Itachi Uchiha. Student at Harvard university, 4.0 GPA, perfect, star athlete. Golden child. And this,” Tsunade shuffles through the papers to find a picture of an even younger man who resembled itachi very closely, “Is Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Sasuke is the weak link,” Tsunade spoke, “He’s the youngest child. The spoiled baby of the Uchiha clan. He’s a mess compared to his brother. His game revolves around money, sex, pleasure, fast cars. Anything luxury. He’s a fashion model. He’s well known and loved by the public. Seen as the brooding bad boy. The ladies fall for him, thinking they can be the ones to change him, blah blah blah. All that stereotypical bullshit wrapped in a beautiful, neat little package.” 

Naruto looked down at the man’s picture, his eyes squinting as he searched the man’s face, “He looks so familiar…”

“He’s often featured in fashion magazines, billboards,” Tsunade tilted her head as she thought, “Very popular in various ways. Anyway, this man will be our way into the entire operation. That’s where _you_ come in.”

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and smirked down at the blonde, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, “You see...Sasuke needs a new _playmate_.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed as they met her gaze, “ _What_?”

“Our man likes to engage in...colorful activities. Sexual games of pain and pleasure. His old play thing was fired, and now he needs a new toy.” Tsunade’s grin widened as she placed her palms flat on the table and leaned forward, “The position is open for new applicants.”

Naruto shook his head, bewildered at what the woman was insinuating, “Excuse me?!”

The woman didn’t falter. She didn’t even blink. Her smile didn’t fade, but there was something stern and serious in her hazel eyes. Naruto shook his head, his anger flaring. 

“First of all, you are _not_ going to pimp me out to some rich bastard!” He growled, and then laughed humorlessly into the woman’s face as he remembered where he had seen the dark haired man. Images of the nightclub came to mind, “And second of all, you’re forgetting a major detail. I have a dick. And this man...I know for a fact he likes _women_.”

Tsunade laughed, “That’s true. He does like women of all shapes, sizes, colors...” She reached into the folder again and pulled out an envelope, took out a stack of pictures and plopped the stack in front of Naruto as well, “And he also likes men. But only one type of man, really. And fortunately for us, you seem to fit the description perfectly,”

Naruto looked down at the multiple pictures strewn about before him. They were snapshots of Sasuke Uchiha holding hands with, embracing, and kissing men. All of the men...Naruto blinked. All of them were blonde men with fit figures, muscular and tan. Naruto exhaled as his eyes looked back up at Tsunade. 

“You’re _perfect_ , baby.” She whispered, biting her lower lip excitedly. 


	2. Mission Impossible

Tsunade moved behind Naruto and in seconds, the cuffs clinked as she pulled them away. Naruto rubbed his wrists, trying to bring the feeling back into them. Tsunade motioned for him to follow her out of the interrogation room and into the dull hallway of the police station. They walked over to the counter and Tsunade handed him a pen. 

“Sign this.”

“What’s this?” Naruto’s voice was tired when he spoke.

“A contract. I can’t go on just your word, alone. You’re a criminal.” Tsunade smirked and pushed the clipboard of paperwork towards him. Naruto blinked as he looked down at the documents. 

“You…” Naruto’s eyes came up to meet hers, “You planned for this. You already have the contract written up and ready to sign.”

Tsunade’s hazel eyes did not soften. She merely nodded, “I did not make it this far in my career as the Director of the Public Security Intelligence Agency without knowing when to seize an opportunity when it comes along.”

“You knew I would accept the deal.”

There was anger in his voice, and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like feeling like he was being taken advantage of or manipulated. He didn’t like the feeling of being controlled or molded into what Tsunade needed. He felt like a mere tool to her. 

“25 years. At the very least. We could always push for a longer sentence.” Her reminder was curt, her tone strictly professional. But she looked away from those bright blue eyes, suddenly not being able to look the young man in the face as she threatened him. 

Naruto turned to the papers in front of him. He reached up and shuffled through them, his eyes scanning every page. He refused to go any further without reading every word of the contract. He refused to place any further trust in Tsunade. 

“Naruto,” Her voice was lower as the man met her gaze, “I’m not here to play you. I’m here to do my duty for my country. And when you sign this, you will shift from criminal to partner in my eyes. And I will consider it my _duty_ to treat you as such.”

Naruto searched the woman’s face. Her voice sounded softer. More motherly. And he could hear the sincerity in it. Something in his chest stirred, and he found that he had to look away from her kind eyes. He brought the pen to the paper, and spilled his ink, and his trust, onto that dotted line. 

~~~~~~

When Naruto got back to his apartment at 2 in the morning, he quickly pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed Konahamaru’s number. His chest was heavy with guilt, and the prolonged amount of time the phone spent ringing only made it weigh heavier on him. 

“Naruto?!” Konohamaru's voice was both relieved and sleepy when it came through the speaker, and the weight on Naruto’s chest dissipated quickly, “What’s going on? What happened? Are you in jail? Should I call Iruka?!”

“Ah, Kona, no, I’m good,” Naruto laughed, “Are you home? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, boss! I think I might have caught a chill, but…” Kona’s voice trailed off and when he spoke again he sounded troubled, “Are _you_ home…?”

“Absolutely,” Naruto grinned, “You know those pigs don’t keep me down,”

“Boss, you really had us worried for a second there! Temari and Kiba were seriously considering busting you out!”

Naruto made his way over to his bedroom, not bothering to change out of his clothes or brush his teeth. He sunk into the small bed, and it sagged under his weight. He rubbed his eyes as he listened to Konahamaru go on about how Choji and Kiba found him and gave him a ride back home. Naruto was so grateful to hear it. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Naruto yawned and curled into his pillows.

“I’m glad you’re not in prison,” Konahamaru chuckled softly. 

“Goodnight, grasshopper.” 

“Night, boss.”

Naruto tossed his phone aside and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. He should really get a haircut soon. His mind ran through the events of the day, and he felt his stomach grow heavy as he thought of the raven haired man from the nightclub. Those black eyes flashed across Naruto’s eyelids, and the blonde sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_~~~~~_

“Naruto, this is Shikamaru Nara,” Tsunade gestured to the man standing in front of them. His stance was relaxed, hands in his pockets and hips slightly cocked. His eyelids drooped as if it was too much effort for the man to even look in Tsunade’s direction. Naruto’s eyes took in the sight of the man’s messy man bun, his fishnet shirt, his ripped jeans, and scuffed sneakers. He was handsome in an effortless, lazy way. 

“Sup,” The man muttered. He sounded like he was already over it. 

“He’s our I.T.-”

“I’m _not_ the I.T. guy.” The man cut in, his eyes rolling upwards. 

“He’s a lowlife hacker that won’t stop breaking into shit he has no business breaking into,” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at the man, “We arrested him. He cut a deal with us. Now he runs our tech team and helps with our covert operations by providing a bird eye’s view of the field. Is that better, Nara?”

“Whatever. Just don’t call me an I.T. guy. It’s a drag to be degraded like that,” The man sighed and he finally met Naruto’s eye, “Uzumaki, right?”

Naruto nodded as the man’s eyes swept over him from head to foot. 

“They say you’ve once broken into the imperial palace and spray painted your name and face onto the emperor’s family portrait. Did you?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. 

“I sure as hell did.” Naruto grinned proudly. 

“Dude,” Shikamaru’s face broke into a brilliant smile, and suddenly he was ten times more attractive than he was a moment before, “How the fuck did you manage to get past all of that security?!” 

Naruto laughed and Tsunade’s eyes flashed angrily at the men, “Don’t encourage him, Nara.” 

Shikamaru chuckled softly, and started to walk backwards toward the office he came out of before he spun around and walked off, “It’ll be cool working with you, man.”

Tsunade turned to the blonde beside her, “Let’s go. There’s someone else you should formally meet.”

“Formally?” Naruto saw the smirk on Tsunade’s face and he scowled in confusion. He trailed after her as she walked through the corridors of the enormous building. 

They were making their way through the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) headquarters. Naruto found himself wondering when his life would go back to normal. This was too strange, too unfamiliar, too uncomfortable. He felt cornered here. Unwelcome. It was like he was plunged into a snake pit, and what made matters worse was that he dived in voluntarily. Well, was it _actually_ voluntary?

When they walked into the Director’s office, there was a pink haired woman standing near her desk. Tsunade smiled as she greeted the woman warmly.

“Good afternoon, Sakura,” The blonde woman sat in her chair and leaned forward. Her fingers interlaced in front of her face while her elbows rested on the desk. 

“Good afternoon, Director,” The woman bowed her head and grinned when she straightened.

“Naruto, this is Officer Sakura Haruno. She works with Tokyo PD. I’m sure you’ve met already?”

Naruto smirked at the woman, and she returned his gaze with a deep set frown, “Oh, we’ve met. She groped me when she arrested me. Where do I file a complaint?” 

“Baka!” Sakura cried out, her brows raising in alarm before she quickly turned to the Director, “I did no such thing, ma’am.”

Naruto laughed, “You wanted to.”

“Please, shut up,” Sakura reached up and rubbed her forehead.

“I’m glad you guys are so well acquainted. Naruto, you’ll be working with Sakura tonight.” Tsunade chuckled softly when she saw both of their faces twist in distaste, “Sakura has connections to the Uchiha family. Mainly Sasuke. They went to school together, so Sasuke’s assistant invites her to large events the family hosts. You’ll be her 'plus one' tonight.”

The blonde woman turned away and began typing on her computer, as if the conversation had ended. Naruto blinked. 

“What’s happening tonight?” Naruto asked, annoyed that he had to even press for more information. Did this woman think he could read her mind?

“Sasuke’s birthday.”

~~~~~

The building seemed to be quaking with the sound of music that blared from inside it. Naruto stood outside of the nightclub, dressed in clothes that were a little too dark, a little too tight, and a little too thin. He shivered as a cold breeze fell over him. Sakura had helped him pick out a new outfit when they went shopping in the late afternoon. She had forced him to pick something _not_ orange and baggy. It was frankly the hardest thing she had ever done as a cop. Naruto had resisted every outfit she chose. Finally, after 17 outfit changes, he gave up and let her buy whatever she thought would be best for a night out clubbing. Now he was stuck wearing a plain, black v-neck T-shirt (that came down too low for Naruto’s liking, exposing his throat and collarbone), cuffed denim jeans and a thin, casual blazer (sleeves rolled up to expose forearms because, according to Sakura, manly forearms are sexy). Naruto had never felt more unlike himself. 

“Name?” The bouncer standing at the door held a clipboard and spoke with a weary voice.

“Uzumaki, Naruto.”

The bouncer’s eyes skimmed the list of names quickly, “Nope. Sorry. Next in line, please!” 

“Wait wait, check again!” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. He was told he could walk right in!

“He’s with me,” Sakura finally arrived. She stepped up from behind Naruto, “Haruno, Sakura,”

Naruto quickly glanced over at the woman, but then did a double take. _Damn._ Sakura stood beside him dressed in a _skin tight_ red dress that exposed her long, toned legs and a lot of cleavage. Her perfectly painted toe nails peeked out from stilettos that were impossibly thin and high. Naruto swallowed thickly before he looked away.

“Come on in,” The bouncer pulled back the velvet rope and Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto’s as they walked into the crowded nightclub. Naruto winced at the booming music that engulfed and rattled him. Colorful lights streaked through the haze of the dimly lit club. 

Naruto let Sakura lead him to a dark corner. She reached into her clutch and pulled out two skin colored, small communication devices. She put one in her ear and passed the other to Naruto. The blonde squinted at her ear, the comms unit was barely visible. He put his own into his ear. 

“Go, Shika,” Sakura spoke, and Naruto heard her voice in his ear clearly. 

“Sup, losers.” Came the lazy man’s voice, slow and deep in Naruto’s ear, “I’ve got eyes on pretty boy. He’s making his way towards the building now.”

Sakura smirked at Sasuke’s code name, “Good,” She took Naruto’s hand and led him towards the dance floor. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, looking towards the entrance to spot a head of wild black hair. 

“The best way to get a play boy’s attention?” Sakura grinned and grabbed Naruto’s forearms, pulling him closer, “ _Play_.”

Naruto laughed. The dance floor gradually became more crowded, and their bodies were pushed close. He could feel the woman’s breast pressed against his chest, and when she began to sway, he felt her hips rub up against him. Naruto’s face felt warm, and he avoided looking down at Sakura's exposed chest. 

“I’ll be at the bar keeping an eye on him,” Shikamaru’s voice crackled through the comms, and Naruto turned his head to see the man plop himself down on a stool. His hair was loose and flowing, and Naruto couldn’t help letting his gaze linger on the man before turning his head to look for Sasuke. Shikamaru must have noticed him looking around because he spoke again, “He’s on the next level.”

Naruto looked up to see the raven leaning against the handrail of the second level overlooking the night club, his dark eyes scanning the crowd below him. He looked indifferent and shut off. He had a drink in his hand, and he was already surrounded by women. Sakura reached up and grabbed Naruto’s jaw, bringing his attention back to her. 

“Put your hands on my hips, idiot,” Sakura said, her eyes flashing up towards Sasuke before meeting his gaze again, “At least _pretend_ to be interested.”

“I _am_ interested,” Naruto chuckled softly and obeyed her order. His hands slid down her waist and followed the curve of her body until they rested on her hips, pulling her towards him.

From above, the raven’s eyes roamed the dance floor while a woman slid her hand up his shirt. He took one final sip of his drink and set it down on a nearby table. Those bottomless eyes landed on a bright pink head of hair and he smirked, recognizing the woman who was grinding up against a blonde man. He turned and started to make his way towards the dance floor. 

Below, Naruto’s hands were roaming Sakura’s warm body. She smirked and looked into his eyes, a glimmer of trouble shining in those green eyes. She turned around suddenly, and he was taken by surprise. He recovered quickly when she pressed her back to his chest. _Oh, nice._ The blonde grinned as the woman’s ass pressed against his crotch. He wrapped his arms around her, following her lead. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek, drawing a soft laugh from those red lips. 

“Pretty boy at your twelve, babe.” The comms unit hissed. Naruto lifted his head to look, but Sakura quickly brought her hand back and grabbed the hair at the back of his head, forcing him to lower it again. 

“Don’t look,” she whispered, her voice coming out breathless. 

Naruto kept his eyes on her neck, counting her freckles as he swayed his hips to the pace she set. He felt a jerky, slight bump, and his eyes came up to the raven standing in front of Sakura. The man was smirking at the pink haired woman. Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. Up close, Sasuke was... _gorgeous_. He was already good looking, but Naruto had only been seeing him from a distance. Now, standing in the crowd, Sasuke looked like he was hand carved and chiseled by God himself as a gift from heaven sent down for humans to simply admire.

Sasuke leaned down, bringing his mouth close to Sakura’s ear and, in turn, getting closer to Naruto as well. He said something and the woman’s face flushed. Then, the man turned his head and pecked her cheek, and Naruto felt the woman melt in his arms. He didn’t even blame her. 

Naruto couldn’t help but be impressed by this man’s nerve. Kissing and flirting with a woman who is literally in another man’s arms, so _boldly_. But it seemed like Sasuke hadn’t even seen him. He didn’t acknowledge the blonde at all. Naruto felt his cheeks grow a bit warm as he watched the beautiful man continue speaking into Sakura’s ear. He could only hear Sakura’s side of the conversation with the help of the communication device. 

“It’s good to see you, too! It’s been a while, I know!” 

“Of course I made it. You know I wouldn't miss it!” 

“You wanna dance with me?” A giggle, and the man’s smirk seemed to spread a little wider. She nodded a little too eagerly, and Naruto’s eyebrows shot up. _Wow, Sakura, at least_ **_fake_ ** _some hesitation._

The man’s hand was now on her waist, just above Naruto’s arm. And then Sasuke’s obsidian eyes pierced into Naruto’s, finally acknowledging his presence. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed and the man cocked his head, as if daring him to speak up. The blonde clenched his jaw shut as the raven stepped impossibly close, sandwiching Sakura between both of them. 

The music shifted and slowly transitioned into something with a little more bass, the tempo just a bit slower. Their bodies seemed to mold together as all three of them moved along to the beat. Sasuke never took his eyes off of him, and Naruto, stubborn and defiant, didn’t break eye contact either. 

Something stirred in Naruto’s stomach when the raven’s eyes began to wander down Naruto’s face. He felt the man’s harsh gaze stop at the marks on Naruto’s cheeks, and then he watched as the man’s smirk faltered and he squinted in confusion. Naruto’s face flushed with a mixture of humiliation and anger. He was used to people staring, but the raven’s reaction was too much. Sakura turned to face him again, her green eyes bringing some comfort to Naruto. She smiled at him and her lips moved to mouth “Bathroom break,” and she then untangled herself from the men and began to weave through the crowd. 

Naruto was immediately pushed up against Sasuke as the bodies crowded around them adjusted to the empty space Sakura left. Naruto’s face was inches from Sasuke. The man’s easy, cold smirk found its way to his face again. 

“Okay, Naruto, here’s your chance,” He heard Shikamaru’s voice in his ear, “Reel him in, baby,”

Shikamaru’s words sent a tidal wave of nerves crashing over Naruto. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Naruto turned his head to the bar, hoping Shikamaru could see the distress on his face and get him the fuck outta there. When he glanced back at the raven, the man’s face had shifted into an expression of discontent. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his head tilted upwards a bit. He seemed to be confused and offended by Naruto’s reaction. 

“Naruto, relax,” Shikamaru spoke, “You look like a deer caught in the headlights. You’re gonna scare him away. Bring it home, dammit!”

The words rang in his ear and sent a jolt of determination through his body. _Fuck it. Get it over with._ Naruto’s arms came up and wrapped around the man’s neck. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly at the touch, alarmed at how quickly the blonde’s energy shifted. Naruto was very, very aware of the man’s hot body pressed against him. Their thighs were wedged together, chest on chest, as they danced along to the shifting music. Slowly, the raven’s arms moved. His hands slid past Naruto’s blazer and rested on the blonde’s hips, his hot fingers sending flames into Naruto’s flesh through that thin, _thin_ t-shirt. Naruto glanced away, suddenly very fucking aware of every inch of his body that was pressed up against Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s hands began to roam his torso, and with every inch of Naruto that he touched, the blonde felt his body react with sparks of electricity. He could feel the raven's breath on his lips and the man’s scent, fresh and clean, engulfed him. His breath smelled like whiskey, and Naruto had never thought the smell of alcohol could be so damn seductive. 

He didn’t know if the pounding that was pulsing throughout his body was from the bass or from Sasuke’s heartbeat. _Or is that_ **_my_ ** _heartbeat?_ Naruto swallowed, and the movement of his Adam's apple brought the raven’s eyes to his throat. Naruto’s face burned, and unable to handle the man’s gaze on him anymore, he quickly turned his back to him. 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. Instantly, he felt those strong, firm arms wrap around his waist and he pulled him back against him again. The blonde’s back melted into the curve of Sasuke’s chest. The music slowed and they began to grind against each other a bit slower, Sasuke’s crotch pressed into his ass. Naruto’s body shuddered slightly when he felt the man’s body harden against him. Sasuke’s movements became a little more heated, a little more deliberate. Sasuke’s head turned and Naruto felt his hot breath against his neck. He heard the man inhale deeply, and the blonde’s stomach fluttered. _Oh, God, don't do **that**. _Sasuke leaned closer, his lips an inch away from his throat, now. Naruto shivered against his chest, and the raven smirked at the blonde's reaction. 

The music’s volume fell and then there was tapping on a mic. The heads of the crowd swiveled towards the DJ’s booth. 

“Yo what’s up Tokyo?!” The DJ shouted into the mic and the crowd roared with excitement at the words. Naruto felt Sasuke’s arms loosen and then the man pulled away slightly. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, and his stomach dropped. An involuntary reaction, but Naruto hated himself for it. 

“GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FAVORITE UCHIHA!” More jeering from the crowd as the DJ continued to spur them on, “Happy birthday, Sasuuuukkkkkeee!”

The raven shook his head, a small smile on his lips as the spotlight fell onto him. Suddenly the crowd was parting and a group of women dressed in lace underwear and holding champagne bottles made their way over to him. Naruto pulled away from the man completely as he took in the scene. The woman in the middle was holding a birthday cake with sparklers and lit candles sticking out of it. The roar of the crowd was almost overwhelming. The music was starting to build up again. When the woman stood in front of Sasuke, he leaned forward and blew out the candles. The crowd clapped and cheered, and then the women popped their champagne bottles. 

Naruto felt the liquid hit his cheeks as the bottles were sent waving in the air, showering everyone that stood around the raven. A bottle of Rosé was thrusted into Sasuke’s hand and he took a sip of it. He turned to the woman who handed it to him, his expression was one of amusement as he leaned toward her and uttered a single word. Suddenly the woman’s eyes flashed deviously and then she was on her knees in front of him. 

Naruto blinked at what was transpiring before him. The people around him screamed with excitement as the woman kneeling reached up and unhooked her bra, exposing her bare breast to the man who towered over her. The noise of the crowd surged again. The raven brought the bottle of Rosé to his lips, took another small sip, and then tilted the bottle to pour the wine onto the woman before him, his other hand sliding nonchalantly into his pocket while his expression stayed cool and composed. The woman began to rub the liquid on her chest, and there were whistles and cries of approval from the people watching. 

  
Naruto’s eyes widened. The crowd cheered and clapped again as Sasuke’s wrist swirled smoothly and the liquid sloshed down the woman’s naked torso and through her red hair. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth to allow the liquid to flow past her lips, her eyes fell closed. _Holy shit._ Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who seemed completely used to this sort of behavior. He was unfazed as he watched the woman, indifferent almost. Like women falling to their knees before him was expected and normal. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He felt so...out of place. This crowd, these people, Sasuke. All of them seemed to be from another planet. From another dimension entirely. Sasuke was a god walking amongst mortals that worshipped the ground he walked on. These women threw themselves at him. Men either wanted to be him or be _on top of_ him. Sasuke could have anyone at any time, and they would be willing and eager. Getting the man to choose him suddenly felt impossible. 

Naruto's stomach churned. He wondered what kind of cell mate he would have in prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all ever just...
> 
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/706150416544313305/
> 
> Imagine it? :)


	3. Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup whores?! 
> 
> Thanks for the cute comments. I love it when you flirt with me and also admire my writing. If my heart could have a boner, I'd tell you that you've given me one. 
> 
> Anyway, classes have officially started so if the updates come a bit slower, forgive me. I am but a humble slut just trying to become a psychologist. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, my darlings xx

“Where are you going?” Shikamaru’s deep, low voice was in Naruto’s ear again when he walked towards the exit. 

“I just need a breath of fresh air for a moment,” Naruto said, rubbing his forehead.

“Great, I’ll come with you.” 

Naruto didn’t respond. His sweaty body was quickly wrapped in the cold, unloving embrace of the night when he stepped outside. He shivered. The thin shirt and blazer he wore did nothing for him. Naruto sat on the curb outside of the club. He had a pounding headache and a terrible feeling in his stomach. He thought about the raven haired man, and his deal with Tsunade. He wondered if she would let him help with something else. Maybe taking down the Uchiha men wasn’t his speed. Perhaps he could help take down a jay walker. 

When Shikamaru plopped down on the curb beside him, Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted. Shikamaru took his jacket off and draped it over Naruto’s shoulders. The blonde blinked slowly. Neither of them spoke, and when Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru, the man was staring up at the night sky. He looked like he was in a trance. 

“Are you okay?” The dark haired man finally asked, reluctantly pulling his eyes away from the stars to look at Naruto beside him. 

“I’m fine,” There was a small smile on Naruto’s lips when he spoke, but Shikamaru didn’t look convinced in the slightest. 

“It’s okay to admit when you’re not okay,” Shikamaru said, his voice dropping a bit when he spoke. He turned his head to look out at the cars driving by. With every car that whizzed past, Shikamaru’s hair flew up and caught the breeze, making the black strands gracefully float around him as if he were under water for a brief moment. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch his hair, only to see if it was soft as it looked. 

“Fine,” Naruto admitted, “I’m not okay.”

Shikamaru smirked. His slender, veiny hand reached up and took the communication device out of his ear and tucked it into his pocket. 

“What’s bothering you?” He spoke in a gentle voice, but there was a hint of exhaustion mingled into it. 

“Um…” Naruto chuckled, “Where do I start? I’ve been pimped out by the Director of the PSIA and the man I’m supposed to seduce has, like, three million other people trying to seduce him as well. And if I fail, I go to prison. And I'm way too cute for prison.” 

Shikamaru laughed quietly and turned to face Naruto, “You’re Naruto fucking Uzumaki. You chase thrills. You dive out of helicopters and you scale mountains and you break into the _emperor’s palace._ And you’re stressing over getting a male’s attention?”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose slightly. Shikamaru knew a lot about his extracurricular activities, and it was kind of flattering. The blonde laughed and shook his head. 

“For the love of God, Naruto,” Shikamaru shook his head as well, “At the end of the day, he’s just a man. That’s it. Treat him like any other man. Just be yourself. Be Naruto Badass Motherfucker Uzumaki.”

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, “Shika, I’m not a badass. I’m just an idiot who isn’t afraid to jump off of buildings. There’s not much to offer that Sasuke would be interested in.” 

Shikamaru’s lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but then he clenched his jaw and shrugged. They were quiet again for a long time. Shikamaru’s eyes once again wandered up towards the sky, and his eyes followed the shapes of the clouds and the brilliance of the stars. Naruto looked up as well. There was nothing interesting about the sky, but Shikamaru seemed hooked. 

“What are you looking at?” Naruto asked, turning to watch the side of the man’s face.

Shikamaru reached up and he pointed at the sky, his voice sounded hushed, “If you look closely, you can see the North Star, and if you _really_ squint you can see that it’s actually the brightest star for the constellation, little dipper,”

Naruto blinked at the man and then squinted at the sky, “What? Where?”

Shikamaru pursed his lips and pointed up again, this time leaning slightly towards Naruto’s face, as if he was trying to level his finger according to the height of Naruto’s eyes. The blonde shook his head in confusion and the dark haired man smirked. His other hand came up and tilted Naruto’s head by his chin, then once again pointed as he steered Naruto’s head in the direction of the star, “Just...there.” 

“Oh, I see. It’s nice,” Naruto grinned proudly when his eye finally caught it, and he twisted his head to aim that goofy, bright grin at Shikamaru, “Looks like a little ladle!” 

Shikamaru chuckled softly and he turned his head to look at Naruto. Their faces were inches apart, and Shikamaru’s gaze fell to the blonde’s lips before looking back up at those striking blue eyes. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from Naruto’s face and looked away. 

“Yeah, it’s really nice,” Shikamaru breathed out. 

Their heads turned at the sound of stilettos clicking on the concrete, and Sakura smiled sadly at them before she sat down beside Naruto. 

“Are you guys giving up for tonight?” She leaned her soft, warm body against Naruto, and he was grateful for the extra heat. 

“I’m not giving up,” Naruto shook his head, his face determined, “I’ve got too much to lose. I’m just taking a break. That world, Sasuke’s world, is a bit overwhelming.”

“Hm..” Shikamaru nodded, his eyelids drooping again as he watched the cars drive by.

“Well,” Sakura patted Naruto’s knee, “We can try again next week. I forgot to bring Sasuke his birthday gift. Maybe we can stop by Uchiha Manor and hand deliver it. Naruto, you can be my driver.” 

“Driver?” Naruto cocked a brow and looked down at her.

“Yeah,” She grinned, “I wanna be _in_ the car when the police chase you this time.”

Shikamaru snorted and Naruto shook his head, “Alright, I’ll drive you over there. But I get to wear my own clothes. I feel like a douchebag in this outfit.”

“You look hot!” Sakura cried out, pulling away to look at him, “Shikamaru, tell him he looks hot!” 

“You look ravishing, babe,” Shikamaru muttered in a flat, indifferent tone. His eyes were still turned towards the street. 

“Thanks, Shika. But I look _better_ in orange.”

Sakura groaned, “Fine. A compromise? I’ll get you a nice, orange outfit.”

“Deal.”

~~~~~

“Where have you been?” Temari asked as she stepped into the rundown, little apartment that Naruto dwelled in, “You completely fell off the face of the Earth, and _not_ in a good way.”

Naruto smiled at the blonde woman and then shut the door behind her. She walked straight to the couch and began to unpack the takeout containers from a brown bag. She held out a pair of chopsticks to the blonde man, smiling sweetly. 

“I almost wanna say I missed you, but…” Temari shrugged, “You’re too cocky as it is. So, I’ll settle for feeding you ramen and annoying you in your own home.” 

“Thanks, ‘Mari,” Naruto grinned and plopped onto the couch, “What have you guys been up to, lately?”

“We’re teaching Kona how to snowboard so we can take him out to the mountains with us,” Temari shrugged, “He kinda grew on us.”

“Do _not_ let that kid get hurt,” Naruto pointed his chopsticks at the woman sternly, “That is my _child_. You take care of him!”

“I will protect him with my _life_ ,” Temari spoke dramatically, as if she were a soldier on the front lines. Then she handed Naruto his container of noodles and smiled gently. They ate for a moment before she spoke up again, her voice a little louder so she could be heard over the sound of Naruto’s excited slurping. 

“You know, you could take care of Kona yourself…” Her eyes looked up at the man’s face, searching, “You could come teach him. He loves it when you’re around; he talks about you all the time.” 

Naruto paused and swallowed the food in his mouth. Lately, he hadn’t been hanging around his friends as often as he wanted to. He had mostly been focused on his mission and avoiding prison. He shrugged at the woman, unsure. 

“When will you guys go out again?” He asked.

“Today,” Temari grinned, her blue eyes flashing excitedly. 

“Ah,” Images of Sakura and the Uchihas flashed across his mind as he remembered what he had to do later that afternoon, “I can’t today. Maybe next time?”

Temari’s excitement died out, and her blue eyes fell to look into the food container in her hands. She nodded quietly and brought her chopsticks up to her mouth. She didn’t look at him again until he asked if she wanted to watch Netflix while they ate. 

~~~~~~~~

“Okay, he’s already seen us together a week ago,” Sakura was saying as she climbed out of the car door Naruto held open for her, “So it won’t be a surprise to see us together again today. I’ll introduce you to him formally, and then you can swoop in with your...charm.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes at the way she said ‘charm.’

“Please, Sakura, I’ve got _all_ the charm,” Naruto shrugged, “It just doesn't work on spoiled rich boys.”

“For the sake of that cute little ass, I hope it does,” She smirked as her eyes raked over his tan, fit body, “Prison will _not_ be kind to you, pretty baby.”

Naruto’s face flushed, “Okay, stop before I vomit. That is _not_ what I wanna think about at all, ever.”

She laughed and put her sunglasses on before she reached into the car to pull out a Gucci bag. They began to walk towards the mansion. Right off the bat, Naruto could see two more security guards patrolling the front door. They had already been buzzed in to get past the front gate, and then buzzed in again just to get into the driveway. 

“State your name and business,” The large, heavily muscled boulder of a man spoke as his eyes inspected the newcomers. 

“Sakura Haruno,” Sakura’s tone was matter-of-fact as she tossed her hair, “I’m here to give Sasuke his gift.” 

The man turned to Naruto expectantly, his eyes narrowing at him. The man seemed like he didn’t like to waste time or play around. Unfortunately, those were Naruto’s favorite activities. 

“I’m here to give Sasuke a lap dance,” Naruto smirked as he met the man’s eye, “You can be next in line, if you’d like, big boy.”

Sakura held back her laughter and swatted at his arm. The boulder man did not laugh or smile. Naruto watched as the man’s lips pursed, making his face appear stern and angry. 

“He’s kidding. He’s also a friend of Sasuke’s,” Sakura hurried to gloss over Naruto’s words, “We won’t be staying long, and he knows we’re coming, so…”

The man reluctantly stepped aside, letting them pass through. His eyes were still piercing into Naruto’s soul as the blonde walked past him. Naruto simply winked as he kept a leisurely stroll.

“Are you begging for an ass whooping?” Sakura hissed as she wrapped her arm around Naruto to hurry him along. 

When they got to the front door, Sakura rang the doorbell and a silver haired man swung the door open. 

“Kabuto!” Sakura grinned at the man dressed in a suit, “How have you been?”

“Just fine, ma’am,” He motioned them inside and smiled politely at them both, “May I take your coats?”

The visitors stripped their coats and watched as the man hung them on a nearby coat rack. Naruto’s eyes wandered around the enormous house. There was a single staircase that split into two, and an enormous chandelier that sparkled above them. The floors and stairs were dark marble. There was an enormous window looking out into a lavish, beautiful garden at the top of the stairs. The dark, neutral colors of the house gave it a certain modern flair, yet it still looked so elegant. Naruto sighed as he thought of his own home. _Must be nice._

“Sasuke should be right down,” Kabuto spoke as he led them to the living room that was decorated with the same dark greys, blacks, and creams that the foyer displayed. The living room was beautiful as well. It looked like it belonged in a home design magazine. Kabuto motioned for them to have a seat on the luxurious sofa. 

“I’ll bring over a few snacks and drinks,” Kabuto smiled warmly at the pink haired woman, “I still remember how much you love Ichiraku’s cooking, so if you stay for dinner, I’ll let him know you’re here and he can prepare your favorite dish.” 

Sakura laughed softly and nodded at the man before he turned and left the room. Naruto sank into the plush seated sofa, and he felt his body physically melt into the comfort of it. _Oh. They’ve got_ **_money_ ** _, money._ Naruto marveled at the room around him and he shook his head. 

“How do they live like this?” He muttered as he took in the sight of the materialistic wealth. 

“Comfortably,” Sakura snorted.

There were footsteps approaching the room and they looked up to see Sasuke walk into the living room. Naruto blinked as he took in the man’s black suit pants and blood red, tucked in shirt. The blonde’s eyes wandered over the man’s clean, neat appearance. Well, almost neat. His hair framed his face in an edgy, messy way, as if he had just run a towel through it. There were a few buttons that weren’t clasped, and his pale, smooth chest and throat were on full display. His sleeves were rolled up, and Naruto found himself agreeing with Sakura. Forearms are sexy. Especially when they’re attached to slender, strong hands adorned with silver rings and painted, black fingernails. 

“Hello, Sakura-chan,” The man smirked lightly. He strolled toward the pink haired woman as he slipped his hands casually into his pockets. 

Naruto’s stomach fell. He realized this was the first time he had heard this man’s voice, and of course, it was _divine_ . So deep and quiet, so calm and composed. Naruto supposed it made sense coming from such a beautifully shaped mouth. _Good God, Naruto, get a grip._ The blonde forced himself to look away for a moment, but his eyes ended up on the raven again not even five seconds later. 

“Hey, Sasu!” Her grin was wide and warm. Naruto hadn't seen her look at anyone else in that way. “I brought you something. It’s a bit late, but I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” The man, upon finally closing the distance between the two, leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Again, he didn’t acknowledge Naruto’s presence, at all. “You really shouldn’t have done that, though.”

“Oh, please, how could I not give you a birthday present? Open it!” Sakura held up the bag in her hand and the man’s small smile returned as he took it from her. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small box wrapped with a red bow. He placed the empty bag onto the coffee table, and opened the box to reveal a black and silver watch. Naruto’s eyes fell to the Gucci watch. _G-timeless diamond._ He expected nothing less from Sakura. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sasuke’s voice shattered the hush that fell over the room, “Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

“Here,” Sakura reached out and took the watch, bringing it to the raven’s wrist, “Let me see how it looks.”

She stepped closer and Naruto watched as her dainty fingers worked to clasp the watch around Sasuke’s wrist. Sasuke allowed it, and his smile turned into a smirk as she moved even closer to him. 

“There,” She grinned when she pulled her hands away, “It’s gorgeous!” 

The man nodded in agreement. Sakura stepped back and wrapped her arm around Naruto’s bicep, leaning against him as she stood back to admire the raven. Finally, _finally_ , Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His black, endless eyes seemed to bore straight into his soul. 

“I see you’ve brought me _two_ gifts,” Sasuke slipped his hands back into his pockets as he cocked his head to the side slightly. His tone had a hint of humor in it now, but the man’s face stayed composed. 

“Oh,” Sakura giggled and looked up at the blonde, “This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha.” 

The raven’s hand came up, and he held it out to Naruto, palm facing upward. Naruto looked into the raven’s eyes, and he felt his stomach stir. Sasuke’s gaze was almost unbearable. He didn’t know how to handle the man’s full attention being directed towards him. Reluctantly, Naruto reached out and took the man’s cold, smooth hand. 

“Pleasure,” The raven’s voice was low. The word dripped from his lips and sent a chill down Naruto’s spine as his grip tightened around the blonde’s hand in a firm, strong grip. Naruto’s heart seemed to jump into his throat. He quickly swallowed it back down. 

“Likewise,” And much to Naruto’s relief, his voice was even and calm when he spoke. He forced his own grip to remain firm and tight. 

“Are you hungry, Sakura-chan?” Sasuke’s hand was suddenly pulling away, and Naruto felt his tense body relax a bit as the cold gaze of the raven shifted from his eyes to Sakura’s face. _Oh, thank God._ Naruto stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. 

“I could eat,” Sakura chirped sweetly. 

~~~~~

Kabuto and the kitchen staff began to bring plates of food out of the kitchen and into the dining room. The silver haired man placed Naruto’s plate in front of him, and then in an easy, fluid movement, he poured red wine into Naruto’s glass with the other hand. Sasuke and Sakura were catching up and talking about mutual friends. Once again, Naruto felt completely out of place. He sat silently and stared down at--the fuck is this called again? Ah, yes. Filly Minion.

“Do you remember Ino, Sasu?” Sakura asked as she raised her glass of wine to her lips for a small sip. 

“I do,” Sasuke nodded and picked up his knife and fork. 

“What is she doing now?”

“Stripping,” Sasuke smirked and his eyes darted up at the pink haired woman while he cut his steak.

“What?! Get out. You’re lying!” Sakura laughed and shook her head in disbelief. 

“I have no reason to lie, Sakura,” He chuckled softly and Naruto felt his head spin at the sound of it, “I saw her just last night. She was really good.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped and she shook her head, amused, “Wow. Well. Good for her.”

Sasuke took a bite of his food and nodded. Sakura, suddenly remembering Naruto was in the room as well, turned to the blonde with a small smile.

“How’s your filet mignon?” Sakura asked. Naruto felt the intense gaze of the raven’s eyes fall onto him again. 

“Delicious,” Naruto muttered, his eyes coming up to look at Sasuke, who was now holding his wine glass. His wrist moved slowly, and the dark red liquid swirled around the glass. Those cold, dark eyes seemed to drill into him. 

“Ichiraku is a great chef,” Sakura nodded as if she was confirming that the steak was indeed delicious. She reached up for her wine glass again, and as she brought it to her lips, her elbow hit the edge of the table, causing the red wine to spill onto her pink blouse, “Oop!” 

Sasuke shifted as if he was going to stand up, but Sakura held her hand up, “No no no, sit. It’s okay. Give me a quick moment,” Sakura stood and walked towards the exit, “I’ll go clean up in the bathroom.”

“Are you sure? I could call over Kabuto,” Sasuke’s hand began to move as if to beckon someone over, but Sakura shook her head. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” She slipped out of the room and called over her shoulder, “I’ll be right back!”

Sasuke settled back into his chair. Naruto silently cursed Sakura for leaving him alone with this man, _again_ ! Naruto looked down at his plate and picked his fork back up. He mentally gave himself a pep talk. _Just eat_ . _He won’t talk to you if you look like you’re too distracted._ He quickly glanced up and was disappointed to see the man staring at his face. _Well, fuck._ Sasuke’s facial expression was indifferent, but there was curiosity in those frozen eyes. 

“What are those marks on your face?” Sasuke finally spoke, his voice flat. Naruto blinked and he felt his face flush as a surge of anger flowed through him. 

“That’s kind of rude to ask, isn’t it?” Naruto put his fork down as he glared at the raven. 

“Not as rude as walking into a man’s house without properly greeting him,” Sasuke’s chilling smirk was back, “And then proceeding to stare at said man for twenty minutes straight. Staring is _so_ rude, Naruto.”

Naruto’s stomach twisted at the sound of his name on the man’s lips. He felt his throat constrict with a mixture of embarrassment and outrage. He hadn’t thought Sasuke would notice that he was staring. The man didn’t even acknowledge him for those twenty minutes. Naruto assumed he truly wasn’t paying any attention to him, at all. He was wrong. _I_ **_hate_ ** _him._

“Touché,” Naruto muttered, and he bit back the urge to get up and leave. 

A silence filled the room, and neither of the men spoke for a while. The raven finally looked away and began to cut another piece of his steak. He spoke in an offhand way, “You look like a fox.”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose slightly in alarm. _What?_ People rarely ever asked him about his marks. But _no one_ had ever been so blunt about stating an opinion (fact?) about his marks. Once again, Naruto found himself admiring the nerve this man had. Sasuke brought a piece of steak to his mouth and chewed slowly as he looked back up at Naruto’s bewildered expression. The raven seemed to be enjoying the blonde's reactions.

“ _Kitsune_ ,” Sasuke’s smile was slow, his face amused as he inspected the marks again and brought the wine glass to his lips. Naruto felt his face flush again, but there wasn’t anger behind it anymore. Just embarrassment as the Japanese word for fox fell on his ears and sent a flutter into his stomach. **_Yep. Definitely hate him_ ** _._

“Alright, I couldn’t get it all cleaned up, but I ran into Kabuto on the way back and he…” Sakura walked back into the room and her voice trailed off when she looked between the two men, “Sorry, did I interrupt something?” 

“Not at all, Sakura-chan. Please, have a seat,” And then Sasuke turned his head and called for Kabuto, “Get her a new plate, her food has gone cold.”

Sakura sat back down, her eyes on Naruto, “You okay, sweetie?”

“Just peachy,” Naruto forced a smile and picked up his fork. He didn’t speak for the rest of dinner. 

~~~~~~

“Thanks for having us, Sasu,” Sakura smiled warmly and gave the raven a kiss on the cheek. They were standing near the entrance of the house, and Sasuke had insisted on walking them out. 

“You know, Sakura,” Sasuke smiled lightly and tightened Sakura’s coat around her waist. His fingers began to clasp the buttons together as he spoke quietly, “We’re going to be having a party on Friday. You should come.” He pulled his hands away when he was done and looked up at the woman. 

“I’d love to!” Sakura gushed.

“I’ll send you the address,” Sasuke smirked as they began to walk out of the door. And then, as an afterthought, he added, “Oh, and bring your little fox with you,”

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the man tilt his head in amusement as he watched the blonde walk away. _Fucking jerk._

_~~~~~_

“How was it?” Shikamaru asked as he placed a can of pop in Naruto’s hand. The trio was sitting in Shikamaru’s office, eating Chinese takeout and lounging around. 

“I hate him,” Naruto grumbled as he went for another wonton, “I fucking hate that guy!” 

“That bad, huh?” Shikamaru smirked and swirled his fork in his noodles. 

“He called Naruto a fox and Naruto got his panties in a bunch about it,” Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing softly. 

“It’s not _what_ he said!” Naruto cried out indignantly, “It’s _how_ he said it!”

This made Shikamaru throw his head back in laugher. Naruto reached out and punched the man’s shoulder, glaring at him. 

“Shut up, Nara! I can and _will_ beat your ass!” 

“I didn’t say anything!” But Shikamaru leaned away quickly to avoid another punch as he continued to laugh. 

“I think he likes Naruto,” Sakura grinned as she twirled in her swivel chair, “Or maybe he just likes making fun of him, I’m not sure yet.”

“He’s such an asshole,” Naruto shook his head. 

“Well, at least he invited you to a party,” Shikamaru shrugged, “Hopefully he’ll host it at his house so we can go poking around for something incriminating.”

“True,” Sakura nodded, and then she smirked teasingly at Naruto, “His little fox could distract him while we search,”

  
“Sakura, I will _hurt_ you,” Naruto threw a noodle at her and she squeaked and giggled, “I can make it look like an accident, too!”


	4. Show Don't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello whores! 
> 
> So I cranked this one out really quickly because as soon as I hit "post" on chapter 3, I immediately fell into the chapter 4 mindset. I had to quickly write everything down before I forgot what I wanted to do. 
> 
> For those of you who reminded me to take care of myself and wished me luck with classes--Thank you! You're all so kind and warm and sweet. It makes my heart happy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! :) xx

“Glad you could make it, Shikamaru,” Tsunade’s hazel eyes narrowed, “Come in. Shut the door.” 

Shikamaru sighed as if this was the most troublesome thing he has _ever_ had to do. He came into her office, shut the door, and took a seat next to Naruto. 

“Alright, let’s jump right into it,” Tsunade’s voice took on a professional tone, “My intel tells me something big is coming, and it’s taking place during the Uchiha’s annual charity auction and ball. I’m guessing whatever’s happening will be under the guise of that huge event. I also know Uchiha’s biggest clients will be in attendance. We need to be able to attend the event, as well.”

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she spoke, “Naruto, _please_ tell me you’re making progress in terms of getting to Sasuke.”

“I’m making progress.”

“You’re lying.”

“Yep.”

“Sakura, you told me there’s a party tomorrow night?” Tsunade sighed heavily as she looked hopefully at the pink haired woman. 

“Yes. Naruto and I were invited,” Sakura nodded and smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, ma’am. We’re working on it.”

“Good,” Tsunade got to her feet and leveled her angry gaze at Naruto, “Now go get me some fucking information, Uzumaki!” 

~~~~~

Shikamaru stood inside of the fitting booth of the Louis Vuitton shop, the scowl on his face had been there for hours now. He didn’t want to be there, but Sakura forced him to come along. 

“You’re coming as Naruto’s date,” Sakura said while forcing the man into a dress shirt.

“Doesn’t that seem counterintuitive?” Naruto asked, his eyebrow raising.

“Yes, that’s the point.” Sakura spun Shikamaru to face the mirror, and the man groaned as he looked at his reflection, “You look _hot_ , babe.” 

“I don’t get it.” Naruto scratched the back of his head, “Why am I bringing a date when I’m trying to get into someone else’s pants?” 

“Think about it. Sasuke is someone who gets everything he wants. But what happens when you tell someone like Sasuke that he _can’t_ have something? Say he can’t have the little fox he wants because he belongs to a different, gorgeous, raven haired man?” 

Naruto blinked slowly, confusion scrunching his eyebrows. Shikamaru rolled up the sleeves of the dress shirt and inspected the look in the mirror, pursing his lips as if trying to decide if he likes it. He met Naruto’s eyes in the reflection.

“You’re forbidden fruit, baby. And Sasuke…” Shikamaru turned around and smirked at the blonde, “Sasuke’s a _sinner_.”

~~~~~~

Naruto weaved between the different bodies that packed the club. He mentally promised himself he would never step foot in a nightclub ever again when he was done with all of this. He was so tired of it all. He was following Shikamaru over to the VIP booths where Sakura sat waiting for them to arrive. Naruto’s eyes scanned the crowd, but he didn't see Sasuke anywhere. He turned to look behind him, towards the entrance. Would he arrive late to his own party? _Of course he would._

Naruto turned back around and his eyes searched for Shikamaru. The taller man had disappeared, but in a moment Shikamaru’s head turned and he held his hand out to Naruto. The blonde grabbed onto it and Shikamaru pulled him through the rest of the crowd and over to the booth. 

“Do you want to dance, Shika?” Sakura smiled up at him sweetly and bit her lip, her voice once again flowing into Naruto and Shikamaru’s ears through a communication device. 

“I don’t dance,” Shikamaru said flatly, rolling his eyes as he stood near the table. He crossed his arms and his eyes searched the crowd. 

“I know,” Sakura pouted, “Which is such a _shame_ , really.” 

Naruto grinned at the man, goofy and bright, and shook his head, “Leave him alone, Sakura, he’s _shy_.”

“I’m not shy, I just can’t dance,” Shikamaru replied simply. He looked away from Naruto’s blinding, charming smile.

“Prove it,” Sakura jumped to her feet, and her short, loose skirt dangerously bounced along with her movements. She grabbed both men by the arms and led them to the dance floor. 

Naruto laughed as Sakura grabbed Shikamaru’s hips and forced him to wiggle around with her. Shikamaru tried to keep an annoyed expression, but when Naruto slid between the two of them and began to wiggle his ass foolishly, Shikamaru burst with laughter. Naruto danced, _very_ badly, and Sakura egged him on, shouting “Yes, baby, fuck it up!” whenever he did something extremely embarrassing and silly. Shikamaru groaned and covered his face with his arm. 

“Please,” Shikamaru bit his lip to repress the laughter, “ _Please_ , Naruto, that is enough!” 

“Guys!” Sakura’s voice rang out, “I see him! He’s coming!” 

Naruto stopped dancing, his playful movements died out instantly. He turned to Shikamaru, and the man smiled reassuringly, “It’s fine. Just relax.” 

Sakura began to make her way over to Sasuke, and they could hear her call out to him, “Hey Sasu!” 

Sasuke looked up and smiled softly at the woman. He set a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses on the table. He moved to pour himself a drink, but Sakura took the man’s arm and led him over to the dance floor as well. 

“Pretty boy approaching behind you,” She muttered for only Shikamaru and Naruto to hear. When she got to the dance floor, she whirled around to wrap her arms around Sasuke’s neck, but she noticed his eyes were on Naruto and Shikamaru, who seemed to be swaying slowly against each other despite the fast tempo of the music. She pretended not to notice, and instead, she kept her eyes on Sasuke’s face. Watching. Waiting. 

“What do you wanna do?” Shikamaru asked Naruto, his eyes gentle as he watched the blonde. Naruto thought for a moment. Shikamaru wasn’t in his element here on the dance floor, but he could always test the man’s acting skills. Naruto’s hand found Shikamaru’s, and he laced their fingers together. 

“Shika, I’m just gonna apologize now for my future actions,” Naruto grinned as looked up at Shikamaru’s questioning expression. He began to walk towards the booth, pulling Shikamaru along with him.

“It’s fine,” Shikamaru breathed out as Naruto pushed him into the velvet seat and climbed into the booth as well. Naruto was so _close_ , so pressed against him, he was almost sitting on the man’s lap. Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed slightly when he turned his head and locked eyes with the blonde. 

“Play along for me?” Naruto’s goofy little grin was back. The man nodded and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist. Naruto reached up and buried his fingers into Shikamaru’s hair, pushing it back to expose his neck and throat. Naruto noted that his hair _was_ just as soft as he thought it would be. Shikamaru’s throat constricted as Naruto leaned in and brushed his lips against the column of his throat. 

Naruto smiled and whispered, “Hey, you smell nice. What’s this cologne called?”

Shikamaru laughed, and it came out as breathy and flustered. He was quickly reminded that they were, in fact, only putting on a show, “You’re an idiot,” 

“Mhm..” Naruto hummed and chuckled against his neck, his warm breath dancing against his jaw, “Is the bastard watching?” 

Shikamaru’s eyes lifted ever so slightly to see Sasuke and Sakura dancing, but the man wasn’t paying attention to Sakura at all. His cold, indifferent eyes were on Naruto as his hands roamed the woman’s body absentmindedly. 

“Of course he is,” Shikamaru smirked and shook his head, “He’s in a trance.”

They heard Sakura’s quiet laugh bubble into their ears and the men suppressed their own laughter. Naruto’s fingers ran through Shikamaru’s hair, and the man smiled at the blonde again as he tugged gently. He rubbed the pads of his fingertips against the man’s scalp, massaging it gently. He marveled at how easily the hair fell and seeped around his fingers and tangled up in his grip.

“That feels nice,” Shikamaru’s head rested on Naruto’s shoulder. The blonde’s lips curved into a small smile, amused by Shikamaru’s voice softening and eyelids drooping as he played with his hair. _That’s cute._

“Heads up,” Sakura muttered, and Shikamaru looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura making their way towards the booth. Shikamaru looked into Naruto’s eyes and the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to think of his next move. 

“Okay,” Naruto was suddenly moving again. He turned his body and climbed into Shikamaru’s lap completely. He dipped his head and murmured into Shikamaru’s ear, “I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable.”

Shikamaru bit his lip as he felt Naruto’s lips brush his ear. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, his body relaxing against Naruto’s added weight, “It’s okay…”

Sasuke approached the table and sat down on the other side of the booth, pulling Sakura in with him. He smirked when he looked at the men again. He glanced to Sakura and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Sakura laughed and shrugged, feigning ignorance. Both of them turned their heads again to see Naruto trailing kisses down Shikamaru’s exposed neck, his tan fingers tangled in those long, black locks. Shikamaru’s eyelids slowly fell shut. He tilted his head to the side for Naruto’s mouth to explore further. Sakura felt her cheeks flush at the sight, she herself was a little startled. 

“Oh, wow…” Sakura breathed out, and Sasuke’s eyes followed Naruto’s lips to the man’s collarbone. Those pink lips parted and he could see Naruto bite into the man’s flesh. Shikamaru’s nostrils flared slightly, as if he was taking a sharp breath. Sakura turned to watch Sasuke’s reaction, but he only silently watched. His face was emotionless as the scene played out in front of him. 

Sakura turned her head away from the man and mumbled, “He’s unfazed.”

Naruto’s eyebrows scrunched in frustration at the words in his ear, and he silently cursed at the raven. _That bastard_. Shikamaru turned his head up to look at Naruto’s soft lips, and then he looked into Naruto’s eyes, “Kiss me.”

Naruto blinked, but he only hesitated for a brief moment. Physically, he found he couldn’t even really resist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shikamaru’s, and instantly, Shikamaru was kissing him back. Their lips collided repeatedly with hot, wet, and brief movements, as if they were tasting each other first before Naruto pressed forward and deepened the kiss. He felt Shikamaru’s chest vibrate as he hummed pleasantly into his mouth, and Naruto’s own moan dripped into the kiss as well. 

Sakura’s eyes widened in alarm, and she bit her lip. She quickly crossed her legs as she felt a flutter of arousal spread over her. She glanced over to see Sasuke’s gaze was locked on the men as well. He leaned back against the seat, taking a sip of his drink as he watched. Sakura glanced down at his lap. _Oh. You like that?_ She smirked. 

“Got him,” She said, laughing softly as she looked over at Shikamaru and Naruto again. 

Naruto didn’t pull away though. Instead, his hips came down and he sat on Shikamaru’s crotch. A soft groan tumbled out of Shikamaru’s mouth, and Naruto was both surprised and excited to feel the man’s hard dick pressed into him. It was no longer just a show. He smiled into the kiss and Shikamaru’s cheeks warmed. Naruto’s hands trailed down Shikamaru’s chest, and moved up his shirt. Hot fingertips brushed the man’s nipples, and Shikamaru’s back arched towards Naruto’s touch. 

“You can stop now, guys,” Sakura’s face was pink and she ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly starting to feel really hot. 

Sasuke’s eyes fell to Naruto’s hips, and he watched the blonde grind down against the dark haired man, slowly and deliberately. Shikamaru’s face flushed and his pale hands fell to Naruto’s hips to guide them in pace and pressure. From the corner of Sakura’s eye, she watched Sasuke bite his lower lip and run his fingers through his hair. 

“ _Guys_ ,” Sakura buried her blushing face in her hand, no longer able to look at them, “That’s good enough!”

Naruto laughed against the man’s lips. He felt a little thrill run over his body, along with pleasure and arousal. He couldn’t stop now. He didn’t know _how_ to. The rush of pressing against Shikamru’s hard dick and feeling the man’s moans in his chest and in his mouth was so _nice_ . The friction and heat building up between them felt so fucking _good_. All of that added to the knowledge that Sasuke was watching…

Naruto’s body shuddered in pleasure, and he almost came on the spot. He inhaled sharply to calm himself. Shikamaru’s lips pulled away as the man tried to catch his breath. He tilted his head back, his eyes closing as he moaned with ecstasy. Naruto looked down at his handsome face, lips parted and cheeks flushed. 

“Ah, Shika, you look so fucking _hot_ …” Naruto gasped out, and at the sound of Naruto’s breathless moan, Sakura felt warmth spread from her core to her pelvis. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at the erotic scene unfolding quickly before her. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Suddenly Naruto’s head turned and those sparkling blue eyes met the raven’s gaze. Naruto’s body language was defiant, and he smirked at the man who couldn’t look away from his tan, flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. Sasuke tilted his chin upward, regarding the blonde with a half-lidded glare, as if he was _daring_ him to keep going. Naruto laughed, feeling the high of the thrill course through his body. _Challenge accepted, jerk._

Naruto pressed his ass down against the now throbbing member, moving his hips down hard and fast. Shikamaru’s eyes flew open at the unexpected intensity behind the blonde’s movements. He felt the pressure in his loins spike and spill over. Then, Shikamaru’s body shuddered violently and he cried out. His hands flew up to clench the blonde’s shirt as he desperately arched his hips against Naruto, riding out his orgasm pressed against that warm, strong body. The blonde looked down at Shikamaru as he felt his warm release against his pants. Shikamaru sighed heavily, and his fists relaxed.

“God, Naruto,” He breathed out as he tilted his back against the booth again. His body seemed to melt into the seat. Naruto smiled down on Shikamaru, who was breathing heavily with his arm draped over his eyes, slightly embarrassed and very drained. He leaned down to peck Shikamaru’s lips gently, and the man (reluctantly) smiled into the kiss. 

Sakura was dumbfounded. Sasuke blinked slowly, both amused and surprised. He finally tore his gaze away from them to look at Sakura, whose face was flushed and eyes glittering. Sasuke smirked when he noticed the small beads of sweat formed at her temples. The woman quickly shot to her feet.

“Bathroom break!” she called over her shoulder as she quickly weaved through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a perv for reading this >:)


	5. Walk with Me

Naruto could hear a police siren in the distance. The frigid air outside nipped at his nose and cheeks, bringing them to a bright pink shade. Mentally, he thanked Shikamaru for letting him borrow his jacket before stepping out of the nightclub. Once again, Naruto found himself needing to step away from that chaotic, loud scene. Normally, he loved chaos. He loved loud. He loved the feeling of alcohol pumping through his blood and the bass of the music rattling his body. But now, as he stood in the cold, dark street, he found he needed a minute to distance and ground himself. 

“I’m intrigued, Kitsune,” A quiet, rich voice seeped into the darkness, and kissed Naruto’s ear in such a way that sent a shiver down his spine, “I’m not intrigued often.”

Naruto didn’t turn around. He didn’t speak. There was a small sound of a lighter being flicked, the quiet _whoosh_ of a flame igniting _,_ and then he heard the man behind him inhale deeply. Seconds later, the smell of pot filled the air around them and tickled Naruto’s rosy nose. He heard the man’s footsteps, and then that clean scent of shampoo and soap flooded his nose. He felt the man’s warm presence, and then a cloud of smoke from his blunt swirled around them. 

“What’s wrong, little fox?” He could practically _hear_ Sasuke’s smirk, “Just a few days ago, you couldn’t pull your eyes away. Now you won’t even look at me?”

There was a soft chuckle, and Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound. He could feel the intense gaze of the man on the back of his head. Still, Naruto didn’t look. He remembered those dark eyes glaring at him moments ago in the club, and he wondered why he suddenly felt so _dirty_ . It was fun. It felt so _good_ . And now, when he thought back to it, he couldn’t help feeling so...so _what_? Exposed? Embarrassed? Naruto couldn’t figure out what these emotions were. He just knew that if he turned to look at the man, they could intensify. 

“Turn around.”

It wasn’t a request. He wasn’t asking. His tone shifted from amused and teasing into something chilling and low. Naruto bit his lip, and for a moment, a brief moment, he wanted to obey. He wanted to turn around and take in the sight of the beautiful raven standing behind him. Naruto’s eyes fell shut and he sighed softly. He didn’t _want_ to want that. A cold gust blew over them, and he heard Sasuke’s long coat flap in the wind. 

“Look at me.”

Was it possible for his voice to get colder? Was it possible for three spoken words to feel like sharp ice as they plunged into Naruto’s ears and seeped into his being? Naruto shivered, and he turned around slowly. The raven’s eyes were darker than usual, and in the moonlight, his skin glowed, pale and alluring. Naruto’s breath stopped in his throat, and a feeling of dread fell over him as he realized that his body, despite himself, stirred when he took in the sight of the man. That was so troubling, so _frustrating._

“What do you want?” Naruto was so glad his voice was firm when he spoke. For a moment, he doubted that he could speak without it wavering. 

“Walk with me,” The man smirked, but there was no humor or warmth to it. Naruto blinked, and he glanced over his shoulder at the nightclub a good distance away before he turned back to Sasuke. The raven didn’t wait for a response. He was already flicking his blunt away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, walking further away from the lights and the noise and the people. Naruto hesitated for just a moment longer before he began to walk as well, following Sasuke into the dark. 

~~~~~~~

“Where are we going?” Naruto found himself walking fast to keep up with the man with long, easy strides. 

“To a dark alley where I can take my time slitting your throat,” The man replied swiftly without breaking his stride. Naruto’s footsteps faltered and he almost tripped. The man’s laughter pierced the air as he watched Naruto’s reaction from his peripheral vision. Naruto’s stomach fluttered at the holy sight and sound of it. _Oh, wow._

“I’m kidding; I would never slit your throat. I’m not _inhumane_ ,” Sasuke smirked, his voice fell lower, and then his dark eyes caught Naruto’s bright blues, “I’d use a bullet. ”

Naruto felt his stomach lurch, and he waited for the man’s laughter to come again but it didn’t. He blinked a few times and looked straight ahead. They were coming to the corner of the street now, and there was only one street lamp lit there. The silence between them stretched, and Naruto became uncomfortable. Sasuke must have sensed it, because he glanced over at him again.

“So, how do you know Sakura?” Naruto’s stomach lurched again, a little harder. He didn’t think Sasuke was the small talk kind of person. 

“We just bumped into each other one night,” Not a complete lie. 

“Yeah?” There was something in his voice that made Naruto feel uneasy, “And do you make a habit of befriending cops?”

Naruto repressed the urge to look at Sasuke. The unease turned into wariness. He was probing. Trying to decide if Naruto was worthy of his attention, worthy of his time. Like he was considering whether or not to allow Naruto in any further. Naruto’s thoughts quickly flashed to Tsunade. _25 years._

“That’s not really my thing,” Naruto muttered. And that much was true. Naruto’s extracurricular activities and habits made him allergic to narcs. 

“And what _is_ your thing?” Sasuke’s voice was indifferent, and his eyes were on the path ahead. So easy, so casual. And yet Naruto felt like he was being interviewed, and the outcome would determine his fate. 

“Adrenaline,” Naruto replied truthfully. The night had grown so much colder that Naruto could see his breath now. “I chase the high.”

“Mm…” The raven hummed, nodding as if something was making sense to him now, “So that’s what that was.”

“What?”

“Your exhibitionist behavior in the club,” Sasuke chuckled softly, “You did that for a thrill?” 

Naruto felt his cheeks flush. _I did that for_ **_you_ ** _._ He forced himself to get a grip on his emotions as he spoke, “I did it for different reasons. Did you enjoy the show?”

Sasuke blinked and his head turned, his gaze falling on Naruto’s side profile. Naruto smirked. This time he wasn’t the one that was caught off guard. Sasuke recovered quickly, though. 

“I enjoyed watching him come,” Sasuke replied, his tone indifferent, “That’s all.”

“Sure, of course,” Naruto laughed softly, shaking his head, “Is that why you kept your eyes on _me_?”

“Touché,” Sasuke chuckled. He stopped walking suddenly, and Naruto looked around. They had ended up on a small footbridge. He looked down to see marshy land below them. It was dark, only a few scattered streetlights were around. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke spoke again, and he turned around to face Naruto as he leaned against the handrail behind him. 

Naruto blinked, “What?” 

“You wanted my attention. You have it, now,” Sasuke’s voice was cold again, and his intense gaze landed on the blonde’s eyes, “What are you going to do with it?”

Naruto felt his face flush, and his heart stuttered before it quickened in pace. _Get a fucking grip._ Naruto decided to evade the blunt question.

“What makes you think I wanted your attention?” Naruto smirked, playing off his unease with humor. 

The raven’s gaze was like black ice, cold, unyielding, unforgiving, but when he spoke there was an air of nonchalance, “I don’t like my time wasted.”

He pushed off of the handrail and began to walk away, Naruto’s heart jolted with panic. _25 years!_ Naruto felt his freedom slip through his fingers, and he frantically fumbled to get a hold of it again. _Fuck, take your shot_ **_now_ ** _, idiot!_

“I want you.”

Naruto’s voice rippled in the air between the men, and Sasuke stopped in his tracks. The blonde felt a wave of relief wash over him. Sasuke turned to look at him. The raven’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked genuinely confused. 

“I want you,” Naruto repeated, and he thanked fuck that his voice was calm.

Sasuke’s face shifted, and suddenly he seemed uninterested, “So does everybody else.”

“You asked me what I want,” Naruto stepped forward, “That’s what I want.”

Sasuke was silent. His expression was blank now. Emotionless. Those black eyes gave Naruto _nothing_. The blonde took another step forward, and when Sasuke didn’t react, Naruto took a few more steps towards the man. Another cold gust of wind knocked into the men and Sasuke’s long, wild hair lifted into the air and whipped around his face. The raven closed his eyes against the bitter wind, and when he opened them again, Naruto stood in front of him. They locked eyes, and something stirred between them. 

“You don’t want me,” Sasuke spoke, and his voice was almost undetectable against the relentless wind howling around them. 

“I do,” Naruto pressed, and he stepped closer, “I want you. Even if it’s for a single night, or an hour…”

Suddenly Naruto realized the words he was speaking were true, and he wasn’t thinking of his mission or Tsunade or prison. He was thinking about Sasuke, his lips, his hands, his body. There was a fiery, carnal desire for the man that seemed to bubble up from somewhere deep, deep down. A feeling Naruto had shoved away and repressed for too long. 

“Fuck,” He breathed as he looked down at the raven’s mouth, “I’d even take just a _minute_ if that’s all you’re willing to offer.”

Sasuke’s face was composed, unfazed. Naruto swallowed thickly, and he felt his face burn as he heard himself utter those words. _God, Naruto, get a grip_. But there was nothing to grip, nothing to hang onto. He was free falling, and the only hope of surviving the dive was Sasuke’s mercy. The man leaned forward. His hand came up to hold Naruto’s chin, tilting the blonde’s head up to see those striking blue eyes on his again. 

“You don’t want _me_ ,” He stated firmly. His eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw clenched, causing the muscles there to form little mounds on his chiseled features. “You want what I’ve led you to believe I am. And if that’s what you crave, then I’ll give it to you.”

And suddenly Sasuke reached down, and his fingers curled around Naruto’s neck, and he pulled the blonde closer, and his lips were on his, and...Naruto’s mind went blank as a fierce rush of heat, like a match meeting fuel, overcame him. His heart began to race again, and his body immediately responded, eager and desperate. Sasuke’s lips were soft and wet and so fucking _delicious_. The heat spread in Naruto’s chest and seemed to ignite his entire body, right down to his toes. The frigid air around them did nothing to cool him off. 

The man began to pull away, and Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. _Not yet._ Naruto leaned forward, and his hands shot up to grab the lapels of Sasuke’s coat, pulling him back in. Sasuke’s lips parted, and he breathed against Naruto’s mouth. Naruto shivered at the sensation of his warm breath puffing against him. Sasuke’s grip on Naruto’s neck tightened, and he deepened the kiss. 

Their tongues met in a heated embrace, and then the kiss was scorching, seeking, devouring. Naruto pressed against the raven, strong and warm. He wrapped his arms around his waist, desperately trying to feel every inch of Sasuke against his body. Naruto lost himself in the overwhelming sensation of arousal and pleasure that washed over him. Sasuke squeezed his hand and constricted his throat before he bit Naruto’s lip, grinding his teeth against the soft flesh, hard and urgent. Naruto winced and hummed as a ripple of pain shot through the pleasure. _Oh, God._ Breathing--the simple act of breathing was so fucking difficult.

Sasuke slowed his movements, and his grip on the blonde’s throat gradually loosened. Finally, he pulled away, just a few inches, and Naruto repressed the urge to dive back into his mouth. They both breathed heavily now, looking into each other’s eyes. Naruto bit his lip, and he found that he was struggling to restrain himself. He wondered what came over him as he searched Sasuke’s face. He looked so handsome, so divine. Naruto’s tongue briefly darted out to lick his lips, and he tasted Sasuke on them. _Mmm_ …

Sasuke began to shift away, and his fit, solid body was pulling away from Naruto’s, taking the warmth with it. Naruto pulled his gaze away and he shoved his hands into his pockets, mentally trying to recollect and compose himself. Sasuke turned and began to walk away, and Naruto blinked in confusion. _Just like that?_ Sasuke had recovered quickly, and he was already leaving as if nothing happened. Naruto sighed softly. What did he expect from someone like him, anyway? 

“Come along, Kitsune,” Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with an icy smirk, his easy stride never faltering. His confidence and casual demeanor was absolutely infuriating, “Don’t keep your friends waiting.”

Naruto huffed, and he reluctantly followed the raven back towards the nightclub. _I hate him._

~~~~~

“And then he essentially says that I don’t want _him_ , I just want what I think is him,” Naruto angrily stabbed at the ramen noodles in the takeout container, “Whatever the fuck _that’s_ supposed to mean!” 

Sakura nodded, her eyes wide as she listened to Naruto vent while she chewed her dumplings, “And then what happened?!” 

“Swallow first, Sakura,” Shikamaru muttered, his voice bored as he twisted the cap off of his water bottle.

They were all together in Shikamaru’s office, sitting on the floor and eating takeout. Their clothes were rumpled, and their bodies sagged tiredly. It was late, but instead of going home, they decided to come to the PSIA headquarters to discuss the events of the night. Shikamaru was forced to come along. And this was, in two short words, a _drag_. 

“Sorry,” She swallowed and then motioned for Naruto to hurry up and answer, “What did you say to that??”

Naruto’s jaw clenched and he inhaled deeply as the night played out in his mind again, “I said nothing. I couldn’t say anything.”

“Why the hell not?!” Sakura sputtered, “Don’t tell me you fumbled the ball, idiot!”

“I fumbled the ball,” Naruto shook his head, “Actually, no. I never fucking _had_ the ball to begin with. He always has the ball. He always has the entire fucking court. I’m just being strung along, I don’t know what the fuck is even happening half the time!”

Sakura sighed as she listened to Naruto’s voice, angry and bitter, “And _then_ what happened?”

“And then he fucking _kissed_ me.” Naruto shouted, his eyes glaring down at his ramen. 

That seemed to catch Shikamaru’s attention. He paused, his chopsticks mid-way to his open mouth. He blinked a few times and lowered his chopsticks. Sakura’s eyebrows shot up, and she began to cough, choking on the dumpling she had been about to swallow. When she recovered, she was outraged. 

“Well what the fuck does _that_ mean!?” She shouted. 

“I don’t know!” Naruto wailed back, just as outraged, “Men are so fucking annoying! _He_ is so fucking annoying!”

“What do _you_ think, Shika? You’re a man!” Sakura whirled on him, “What does that mean?”

“Means he’s troublesome,” Shikamaru shrugged indifferently, and he started to pick up some rice again, “I’m not gonna answer for the male population, Sakura.”

“Fine,” Sakura sighed and looked over at Naruto again. He was slurping up his noodles aggressively now. She thought for a moment, raising her hand to her chin. 

“Was it...a _good_ kiss?” She asked, her eyebrows raising slightly. Naruto’s eyes narrowed at her. Shikamaru kept his eyes on his rice. 

“Why does _that_ matter?”

“Well, if it was a _good_ kiss, then maybe he’ll want to do it again," she grinned, "Right?”

“I guess,” Naruto shrugged, “But I don’t know if he liked it. His face gave nothing away.”

So try again,” Sakura shrugged as if it was obvious, “He’s a _man._ Just shove your hand near his pants next time, and figure it out for yourself. He can control his face, he can’t control an erection.”

Then she blinked, “Wait, can he…?” She turned to Shikamaru, but the man was already shaking his head, anticipating her question. 

“Not unless he’s a _god_ ,” He muttered. 

“So, I’m screwed,” Naruto mumbled. 

“Stop it, Naruto,” Sakura shook her head, “We just have to get you back in there. One last time.”

“How? He hasn’t invited us to anymore parties or his home and we have no excuse for going there.”

Sakura nodded, “True…” She thought for a moment, “Maybe we could stage an accidental run-in?”

“Oooh!” Naruto’s eyes lit up and he straightened up, holding his chopsticks up to point at Sakura, “Great idea!”

“Yes!” And then she bit her lip, “Okay so we’ll just have to figure out where he’ll be next!”

“How?” 

Sakura turned to Shikamaru, “I don’t know. Shika, can't you do your hacker thing and find out some stuff for us?”

“My hacker thing?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his voice flat and irritated, but when he looked at Naruto’s hopeful, warm eyes, he sighed, “Sure. I’ll do my hacker thing.”


	6. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading some of your comments from the previous chapters, and I can't stop laughing. Some of you jump on and off ships so quickly. I love it. 
> 
> For those who jumped overboard...Enjoy xx 
> 
> >;)

“Sasuke will be in the city of Minato tomorrow morning for a photoshoot and an interview for... _ Popteen magazine _ ...” Shikamaru smirked as he read from his screen, “One of the most popular teenage fashion magazines in Japan…. Ah, yes, he  _ is  _ a heartthrob after all,” 

The sarcasm in that last sentence made Naruto laugh. Sakura had left a while ago, and now it was just the two of them sitting in the office. Shikamaru had been clicking and typing away on his computer while Naruto sat behind him and watched his hands work. Shikamaru had nice hands. 

“Right after that, he’ll hop on a private jet and fly off somewhere west, probably America. They have businesses there,” Shikamaru turned in his chair and yawned, his sleepy eyes finding Naruto’s face, “So you’ll have to ‘run into him’ outside of the building or something, because there’s no reason for you to be inside of the magazine’s headquarters.”

Naruto nodded, and as he yawned as well, his hand came up to scratch the back of his head, “Okay, sounds good.” 

They were both quiet for a moment, and then Shikamaru turned back around to turn off the computer monitor before he got to his feet. 

“I’m gonna head home,” He sighed, “Working overtime is  _ such  _ a drag.”

“I appreciate it, though,” Naruto’s charming, goofy grin spread across his face as he looked up at the man, “Really, thank you.”

“It’s fine…” Shikamaru sighed again, and he looked away from Naruto quickly when he felt his stomach flutter, “Do you need a ride home?” 

“If it’s not too  _ troublesome _ ,” Naruto smiled when got to his feet, and stretched his arms over his head. Shikamaru watched as the hem of his shirt lifted up slightly to expose his tan, toned abdomen. Naruto hummed softly, and Shikamaru once again felt something stir in his body. 

“It’s…” Shikamaru blinked slowly at the words that were going to come out of his mouth, “..no trouble at all.”

“You know,” Naruto grinned as he began to walk towards the door, “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said that.” 

“I  _ know  _ that’s the first time I’ve ever said that,” Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrows in concern and trailed out of the door behind Naruto. 

“Oh, hey,” Naruto took off the jacket he was still wearing as they walked down the empty, quiet corridors, “I forgot to give this back to you.”

“Well, we’re gonna be outside soon and it’s still freezing,” Shikamaru’s voice was bored, and he kept his eyes straight ahead, “Just keep it for tonight,”

“Are you sure?” Naruto chuckled, his voice drenched with amusement, “It’s not too much trouble?”

Shikamaru smiled and bit his lip as he reached into his pocket for his keys, “No, Naruto, it’s  _ not  _ too much trouble.”

“Ah, twice in one night, Shika!” Naruto laughed and put the jacket back on, “Look at you on a roll! That’s  _ growth _ !”

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh, “Shut up,”

When they got into the car, Shikamaru put the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered and coughed before turning over. Shikamaru patted the dashboard of his run down car with affection. 

“We have to wait a minute for Shikababy to warm up,” He muttered. 

“You named your car…” Naruto blinked, his laughter bubbling up, “ _ Shikababy _ ?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru responded as if it was no big deal, his tone flat, “She’s delicate.”

Naruto buried his face into his hands and he laughed, loudly. Shikamaru shook his head, but after a few seconds, he started to laugh as well. Naruto’s laugh was contagious. 

“You’re so funny,” Naruto breathed out, “And you don’t even mean to be. It’s  _ weird _ .”

Shikamaru’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. He looked out of the window as he shook his head again, “I’m glad you’re amused, babe. Thank you.”

Naruto sighed softly and he looked over at the man. Shikamaru, upon noticing the blonde’s silence, turned to look at him. Sparkling blue met warm, brown, and their gazes locked. Naruto’s mind began to wander back to the nightclub, and he remembered, vividly, what it had been like to taste Shikamaru on his tongue. Shikamaru’s moans and sighs began to reverberate in Naruto’s mind, and he thought about how good he felt pressed against his body. 

Shikamaru blinked at the blonde, “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, his smile pulling on the corners of his mouth, “Is that okay?”

“I suppose it’s fine,” Shikamaru sighed before he looked away, “You call  _ me  _ the weird one?” 

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” Naruto blurted out, and Shikamaru’s eyes found his again, “In the nightclub, I mean,”

“Ah,” Shikamaru searched the blonde’s face, “I thought I made it clear that I  _ wasn’t  _ uncomfortable,”

Naruto nodded and he looked down at the dashboard, the gears spinning in his head brought a thoughtful look to his face. Shikamaru watched the blonde for a moment before he spoke again. 

“Don’t think about it,” Shikamaru smirked.

“I’m not!” Naruto cried out, alarmed. 

“I can  _ feel  _ you thinking about it!” 

“Okay, yeah, I’m thinking about it! But only a little bit,” Naruto laughed and his bright, blue eyes curled upwards, “I can’t help it!”

“Think about something else,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes upward, both embarrassed and amused.

“I don’t want to,” Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, grinning, “I’ll think about it all day if I want to,”

“ _ Do _ you want to?” Shikamaru raised a thin brow at the man, his smirk smug. 

Naruto felt his face flush and he roared with laughter, throwing his head back, “Ugh, I walked  _ right into it _ !” 

Shikamaru leaned his head against the steering wheel as he watched Naruto’s little fit of giggles cascade from those nice, pink lips. He was the one staring now. Naruto turned to face him again. 

“Anyway,” he breathed, running his hand through that messy blonde hair, “I just appreciate that you...allowed it to happen, I guess.”

“Just doing my job,” Shikamaru smiled softly, “Fulfilling my duty to Japan and whatnot. Are you...trying to thank me?”

“Trying is the right word for it, yeah,” Naruto’s cheeks glowed a nice shade of pink as he chuckled softly, “I didn’t how to say ‘hey, thanks for letting me rub up against you’ in a non-weird way,”

Shikamaru’s startled laughter filled the car, his eyes falling shut with secondhand embarrassment. Naruto punched the man’s shoulder, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Shikamaru cried out, and he leaned away to avoid another punch, “It’s just so cute, that’s all.”

“Don’t call it cute, that’s embarrassing!”

“Okay, okay,” Shikamaru bit his lip and he rested his head against the steering wheel again, his brown eyes glimmering with humor. They were quiet for a moment, and then Naruto reached out and tucked a lock of Shikamaru’s hair behind his ear. His blue eyes found the hoop earring Shikamaru was wearing, and he smiled. 

“I didn’t notice your ears are pierced,” he brushed his finger against the earring, “I like that.”

“I like... _ you _ ,” Shikamaru smiled, then he quickly added, “touching my hair.”

Naruto smiled and buried his fingers in the man’s hair, tugging gently at the soft, dark strands. Shikamaru sat up, and he leaned forward. There was no hesitation in his movements as he reached for Naruto’s jaw and pulled the man closer. He kissed his soft, pink lips gently. It was brief. Warm. Sweet. And then it was over and Naruto was left dazed and frozen in place. 

“What…?” Naruto blinked at him. 

“I just wanted to know something,” Shikamaru shrugged, his eyes looking away,

“What did you want to know?” Naruto chuckled softly at the absurd, vague explanation. 

“I just wanted to know if your lips tasted as good as they looked in that moment,” He smiled lightly, but he continued to look straight ahead, out of the windshield that was gradually fogging up. His tone was casual, like he was just curing his curiosity with a small experiment. No big deal. 

Naruto laughed, “Well?”

“Scrumptious.” He replied, his head nodding slowly. 

Naruto grinned again, so wide that his cheeks started to hurt. But he couldn’t help it. He watched Shikamaru for a moment, and the man simply looked up at the night sky. It was a comfortable silence, and when Naruto broke that silence, it was only because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Want another taste?”

“Oh, God,  _ yes _ ,” Shikamaru’s response was eager and fast, and he turned quickly to grab Naruto’s collar, pulling him in again. Naruto’s hands came up, and his fingers were instantly buried in the man’s hair again. Their lips crashed together with urgency and hunger. After a brief moment, Naruto moved to climb into Shikamaru’s lap again as he deepened the kiss. 

Shikamaru’s hand fell to the lever on the side of the seat, and the back of the chair flew back quickly. He pulled the blonde down against him and he leaned back in the reclined seat. Naruto straddled him, moaning softly when he felt the man’s quickly hardening erection press into his own. A warm sensation rushed down to Naruto’s own excited member, and he rutted his hips down to grind against Shikamaru again. Friction and heat built up between them again, and Shikamaru moaned into Naruto’s lips. It was all so familiar now, so comfortable and safe. Naruto’s smile against the man’s lips made Shikamaru chuckle lightly into the kiss. 

Naruto dropped his hand to Shikamaru’s crotch, palming his hard, throbbing erection and reveling in the man’s deep groan of appreciation. He laughed softly against Shikamaru’s lips, moving his hand faster. Shikamaru pulled his mouth away, inhaling deeply as he tilted his head back. His hips moved against Naruto’s hand eagerly. 

“Feels good?” Naruto breathed out as he watched Shikamaru’s eyelids flutter shut.He didn’t really expect a response, but when Shikamaru nodded quickly and bit his lip, Naruto felt another wave of arousal and pleasure fall over him. 

“ _ Oh _ ...” Shikamaru moaned as the blonde’s hand slid down his pants and gripped his dick tight while he pumped his wrist, “Naruto…”

Naruto felt his cheeks flush as he listened to his name fall out of Shikamaru’s lips. He looked so fucking  _ good _ . And his responses were so perfect, so fucking  _ hot _ . Naruto gripped harder and he watched Shikamaru’s eyebrows furrow, those brown eyes flying open to look into his. Naruto’s lips curled into another smile as he watched Shikamaru’s eyes roll back in pleasure when he moved his hand faster, still. 

“God, you look so  _ good _ ,” Naruto sighed as he admired Shikamaru’s handsome face. His words made Shikamaru’s lips twitch with another small smile, and he looked up at Naruto with an expression of pure bliss and desire. He leaned up and kissed Naruto again, hot and wet, before he reached down and pulled Naruto’s hand out of his pants. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto murmured into his lips, his eyes fluttering open. Shikamaru shook his head. 

“Nothing,” He smiled and kissed him again softly, whispering back against the blonde’s mouth, “You’re perfect,” 

Shikamaru’s hand came up to unbutton Naruto’s jeans, and he brought the zipper down as well. He pulled down Naruto’s boxers to release Naruto’s erection. Naruto smiled against the man’s lips, his body jolting with anticipation and arousal. Shikamaru pulled away slightly and he licked his palm before he brought his hand back down to wrap around him. His warm saliva sent a tingle down Naruto’s spine, and the blonde sighed softly as he began to rub his dick slowly. 

“Ahh..” Naruto leaned forward and rested his head against Shikamaru’s shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt his body spark and flutter with pleasure and warmth, “That feels so  _ nice _ ,”

Shikamaru turned his head and kissed the man’s temple as he moved his hand a little faster. Naruto’s body began to relax against him, and he fell into a trance as tidal waves of heat and bliss rolled over his body. His chest began rising and falling, gradually quickening, as he felt the pressure coil up in his core. Shikamaru’s strong, calloused hand moving against his dick felt so natural, so  _ easy _ . When he squeezed his shaft, a moan bubbled up and spilled out of Naruto’s mouth so readily. Shikamaru smirked, and he watched as a drop of Naruto’s sticky dew pooled at the tip of his dick. 

Naruto began to thrust into Shikamaru’s hand, and the man’s grip became firm and tight for him. Naruto moaned, and he buried his face into Shikamaru’s neck. He smelled like aftershave and faint cologne, and it brought back flashes of the nightclub again.  _ Ugh, God. _ Another jolt of arousal mingled with the constant pleasure and he felt his body shudder as he clenched at Shikamaru’s shirt. 

Their pace was fast and hard now, and both men moved with haste as Naruto’s body began to squirm with urgency. Naruto’s moans poured into Shikmaru’s ear and the man shivered at the sound of those sweet little noises and gasps. He looked down at Naruto’s face, scrunched up in desperation and pleasure, and he felt his member twitch with a jolt of arousal. 

“Mmf, Shika. _..  _ ” Naruto felt the heat in his body surge, and he tensed up as he came closer to the edge, “ _ Fuck… _ ”

Naruto’s grip on the man’s shirt tightened suddenly, and he turned to press his face into Shikamaru’s shoulder again as he cried out in pleasure, loudly. His come was hot and thick, and it dripped down the sides of Shikamaru’s fist as he pumped Naruto through his orgasm, gradually slowing and then coming to a stop when the blonde twitched, sensitive and sated, against his hand. 

Shikamaru pulled his hand away and Naruto quickly reached down to release Shikamaru’s dripping member from his pants, hot and throbbing eagerly. He glanced up and smirked at Shikamaru. He quickly gathered his own come from Shikamaru’s hand and began to rub Shikamaru’s cock with it. Shikamaru groaned deeply at the sensation of Naruto’s warm come covering his tip and shaft. It was all so unbelievably hot. 

Naruto dipped his head and brought the tip of Shikamaru's dick to his mouth, licking and then sucking gently. Shikamaru’s body shuddered as he felt the heat of Naruto's mouth begin to spread farther down to his shaft, and then even farther to his base. He felt his heated tongue swirl against him as he sucked, and Shikamaru instantly tensed with pleasure building up quickly. The sight of his pink, hollowed cheeks, those pretty lips around his dick, those devious blue eyes...Shikamaru groaned, his body quickly ignited and overwhelmed at the sight. 

“Oh, God, Naru...slow down, I’m...,” Shikamaru breathed, his fingers curled into Naruto’s fluffy, golden hair, but even as he spoke the words, his hips involuntarily jerked up against his mouth. 

Naruto’s head began to bob up and down, his eyes falling shut as he tasted Shikamaru. He hummed softly, enjoying the man’s quivering body and groans of pleasure. His dick throbbed against his tongue and he relished in the way Shikamaru began to breathe in quick, shallow bursts. Husky and low. Shikamaru was so fucking  _ hot _ . 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned through gritted teeth as his hips moved quickly with Naruto’s mouth, “I’m- _oh God..._ I’m gonna come, get off...”

Shikamaru sounded like he was straining to hold it in, and Naruto smiled against him. But the blonde didn’t move away. He didn’t slow down or relent. He just picked up the pace, and he brought Shikamaru into his mouth deeper, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Shikamaru groaned deeply, and his body jerked violently as he came into Naruto’s mouth. 

Naruto eagerly swallowed it all down, sucking and bobbing his head through Shikamaru’s orgasm. When it became unbearable for him, Shikamaru’s hand fell to Naruto’s shoulder and he cried out softly. 

“Naruto!” He squirmed, a laugh bubbling up in his throat and spilling past his lips in such a way that made Naruto cheeks burn and his body warm. The blonde pulled away finally, and looked up at the man with a goofy, shining grin. Shikamaru reached up and wiped the corner of Naruto’s mouth. At the small, sweet gesture, Naruto felt his stomach flutter. He leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru’s lips softly. 

“You taste so  _ good _ ,” Naruto murmured against his mouth, which elicited another soft chuckle, “You know, I’ve never had anyone tell me to move away before they came…”

Shikamaru pulled away and tilted his head back against the seat, throwing his arm over his eyes. But he didn’t speak. He couldn’t stop smiling, and it was getting really bothersome.

“I think it’s sweet,” Naruto laughed and reached up to teasingly poke the man’s cheek, “You’re such a  _ gentleman _ , Shika.”

“Ugh, Naruto, please,” Shikamaru’s voice was tinged with embarrassment and exhaustion, and he sounded like he was restraining another laugh, “ _ Please _ , shut up!” 

~~~~~~~

“Alright, just act casual,” Sakura’s voice crackled in his ear as Naruto walked down the street. The temperature was really beginning to drop, and Naruto vaguely wondered if it would snow this year. He tucked his hands into his coat pockets and pulled it tighter against himself. 

“I’ve got visual on pretty boy,” Shikamaru spoke, “He’s coming up on Kottō street,” 

Naruto’s eyes scanned the busy street, and then his gaze fell on a man walking with his head low. He was wearing a black coat with the hood pulled up and obscuring most of his face. Behind the man, there were two heavily muscled men, one of them being the boulder shaped man Naruto had teased outside of Uchiha Manor. Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. 

“I see him,” he muttered. 

“Alright, Naruto, remember,” Sakura coached him, “You’re walking around out here because you were visiting a friend in the area. And don’t acknowledge him at first. Let him make the first move.”

Naruto shook his head. This was all so fucking ridiculous. He found himself wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into, again. When Naruto neared the Popteen Magazine headquarters, he looked up and his thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a gaggle of girls hovering around the entrance of the building. There were men and women holding cameras, some had microphones, and others held tape recorders. _ What the fuck? _ Then Naruto realized what was going on as he saw the crowd start to jostle and swarm forward. 

Sasuke looked up, and when he saw the crowd, he stopped in his tracks. He seemed completely unbothered, indifferent. The girls began to scream and run towards him. The two heavily muscled men quickly flanked the man and held their arms up to keep the girls away. Naruto watched Sasuke as he began to slowly walk again, his bodyguards shoving people aside to allow a path for him. 

“It seems someone leaked Sasuke’s photoshoot to the paparazzi,” Sakura chuckled, “Poor guy.”

The men and women with cameras began to take pictures, and the flashes of their cameras illuminated Sasuke’s cold, black eyes. The crowd seemed like it was growing, and Naruto was shoved aside in the urgency to get to an unfazed Sasuke. 

“I LOVE YOU SASUKE!” 

“SASUKE, LOOK OVER HERE!”

“Sasuke! Here, Sasuke! LOOK AT ME!” 

“Can we get a smile, Mr. Uchiha?!” 

“SASUKE! WE LOVE YOU!” 

His bodyguards seemed to be struggling now, and hands were shooting through their limbs to grab onto Sasuke’s clothes. The raven kept his eyes on the entrance of the building, his steps a little more urgent. Someone reached up and grabbed the back of his hood, pulling it down to cause Sasuke’s jet black hair to tumble out. Sasuke didn’t react save for a small jerk of his head to flip his hair out of his face. He got to the stairs of the building, and his legs bounced with agility and speed as he climbed the steps. When he disappeared into the building, the body guards stood at the doors and blocked the entryway. 

“Well, fuck,” Naruto huffed through gritted teeth, “What the fuck do I do  _ now _ !?”

“I’ve got you covered,” Shikamaru’s low voice poured into Naruto’s ear, and he heard the faint sound of a keyboard clicking.

“You anticipated this?” Sakura asked, impressed.

“I always have a plan B,” Shikamaru’s voice was full of ennui, as if none of this was interesting enough to really put too much effort into, “Give this to Naruto.”

Naruto craned his head to see the white van labeled, “JX Nippon Oil & Energy,” and Sakura climbing out of the back of it. She was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and a white baseball cap that her pink hair was hidden underneath. She jogged across the street and began to walk down the sidewalk. She was carrying a small, white card on a lanyard, and when she was close enough to Naruto, she bumped into him. 

“Sorry,” she muttered and walked right past him, the card no longer in her hand. 

Naruto nodded once and began to walk towards the side of the building. When he got to the side entrance, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the white card with a single black stripe on one side. On the other side, there was a picture of Naruto's face, twisted into a goofy grin with his name and fake information undereneath. The photo was taken the night he was arrested. Naruto laughed softly. 

“Wait,” Shikamaru was still clicking and typing, and then he was done, “Go.”

Naruto swiped the card into the reader’s slot and the light on the small, black box turned green. His hand came up and swung the door open, and he slipped inside. He smirked and made a mental note to thank Shikamaru in person later as he looked around the building. 

“Seventh floor, Naruto,” Shikamaru spoke, “He’s in the elevator,”

“How do you  _ know _ ?” Naruto asked, impressed, as he began to walk towards the elevators.

“I hacked into the security system,” Shikamaru’s voice was amused, “Say cheese, baby,”

Naruto glanced around until he looked up to see a camera aimed at him near the elevator’s entrance. He grinned, nice and wide, at the lens and he heard Shikamaru chuckle into his ear. The elevator doors slid open and he stepped inside. 

“He’s gonna ask why I’m in the building,” Naruto sighed as he clicked the button for the seventh floor, “I don’t have any business being here.”

“Hmm..” Sakura’s voice was thoughtful, “Let me think…”

“Think faster,” Naruto breathed as he watched the indicator above his head, the numbers increasing and flashing quickly with every floor the elevator car climbed. 

“Fuck, I’ve got nothing,” Sakura sighed, frustrated, “Shika?”

“I just handle the technology, baby."

“ _ Guys _ ,” Naruto felt his stomach lurch with anxiety, as he felt the elevator slowly come to a stop. There was a  _ ding!  _ And the elevator doors began to slide open. Naruto felt his panic rise. If he saw him, he would be suspicious. And Naruto had no explanation for his appearance in this building. When Naruto stepped out of the elevator, some people walked in and the elevator doors slid shut. He stood in the corridor and stared at the doors to the elevator, his mind reeling as he tried to think about his next move. 

“Kitsune?” 


	7. Prove It

“Kitsune?”

Naruto’s blood ran cold. The single word, raised in pitch at the last syllable to form a question, seemed to pierce into his heart like a stake of ice. Naruto slowly turned his head and met the chilling stare of a man who stood behind him, watching him intently. He felt like he had fallen into an endless tunnel; his stomach lurched. He forced a smile onto his face, but words were failing him.  _ Say something. _ Naruto clenched his fist, his fingers digging his nails into his palm. The slight twinge of pain seemed to pull him out of the haze just long enough for him to speak. 

“Sasuke,” The word was a puff of air and water vapor, and it hung in the air between them like a grey cloud before a storm. Naruto mentally reprimanded himself. _ It’s like jumping off a cliff. Just fucking jump, you coward.  _

“Stall,” Shikamaru spoke, resigned, in his ear, “I’ll be right up.”

The man tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. There was a question in those dark eyes, but before those rosy lips could part to articulate it, Naruto spoke. 

“Why do you always look so angry?” He grinned at the man, turning on the charm he desperately hoped would suffice, just until Shikamaru appeared. 

Sasuke’s elegant brow quirked, and for a brief moment, Naruto felt a pang of relief at the raven’s expression of amusement.

“I think it's perhaps because you don’t eat enough ramen,” Naruto took another step forward, casually slipped his hands into his pockets, “Or maybe you don’t get enough sweets in your system. You don’t seem like the kind of guy who likes sweet things. Shame, really,”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, and he turned his head slightly, regarding the man with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. But he didn’t speak. This was the first time he had seen the blonde so talkative and easy going. It was...interesting. 

“Ah, wait,” Naruto cocked his head to the side, allowing a smug little smile to grace his face, and he lowered his voice, “I think I’ve got it.”

Sasuke tilted his chin up, and his fierce, challenging gaze pierced into Naruto’s eyes. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, and it sent a small thrill into Naruto’s body. The blonde’s heart skipped a beat, and his courage spiked. Sasuke watched the man’s striking blue eyes darken and the blonde leaned a little closer, his voice a whisper. 

“You’re not getting enough dick in your diet.” 

Naruto heard Sakura gasp as Shikamaru laughed in his ear. Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes slightly widening at the blonde. And then he began to laugh softly, and Naruto’s heart skipped again. The sound of the raven laughing, _ at his joke _ , was almost a religious experience for Naruto. When the laughter stopped, the raven shook his head. 

“What the hell are you doing here, little fox/?” Sasuke’s voice was suspicious but there was still some amusement in it. 

“Ah, Naruto!” Shikamaru appeared around the corner, slightly out of breath, “There you are! I just had to grab my coat. Are we still on for lunch?”

Naruto blinked and turned back to Sasuke, smiling lightly “I’m picking up a friend from work,” 

Sasuke’s eyes glanced from one man to another, but his expression was hard to read. Shikamaru turned to Naruto and smiled gently. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll just wait for you downstairs, okay?”

And then Shikamaru turned and walked away, disappearing into a door that led to a stairwell. Sasuke watched the man leave before his gaze found the blonde again. He smirked coldly. Naruto forced himself to speak again.

“So, was I right?” The blonde grinned, “It’s the lack of a good... _ diet _ ? Because we can change that...” 

“We?” Sasuke’s sneer was laced with doubt, “ _ You’re _ going to help me maintain a better... diet?” 

Naruto shrugged, a genuine and playful smile on his lips now, “Hey, I’m willing to give it a shot,”

Sasuke scoffed and he looked away, his voice was laced with humor, as if he found the mere thought of it all to be the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. 

“ _Oh_ , Kitsune, you’d be in over your head.” 

“Mm…” Naruto smirked at the man when he met his eyes again, “I like a challenge,”

Sasuke’s face was blank now as he stared at the blonde. They fell silent for a long time before the raven spoke again. 

“You’ll only end up getting hurt.”

It was blunt and flat. It didn’t feel like a threat. Sasuke said the words like he was stating a simple, well known fact. There was no smugness, no humor, no teasing. Naruto felt a small chill run along his spine. He swallowed thickly, and the man’s eyes flickered to his throat. Naruto's eyes glanced away, only for a moment, as he thought about what the man said. And when he spoke his voice was almost inaudible.

“I’m not made of glass,” Naruto murmured, and his deep blue eyes, full of heat and defiance, came back to the man standing before him, “I can handle getting hurt, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment longer, and then he reached out and cupped Naruto’s cheek as he stepped closer. His smooth, cold thumb slowly grazed Naruto’s bottom lip, and he marveled at the soft, pink flesh beneath his touch. He trailed his thumb lower, pulling his lips apart slightly. Naruto didn’t move, and he didn’t pull his eyes away from Sasuke’s. 

“And why...” Sasuke smirked as he brought his hand lower and tilted Naruto’s chin up so his tan, smooth throat was exposed to him, “...would you do  _ that _ ?” 

Naruto felt his cheeks flush when the raven’s chilling gaze fell to his throat again. There was a hunger in the man’s eyes, dark and bottomless, that seemed insatiable. Naruto shivered when Sasuke leaned in and grazed his lips lightly against the vulnerable, delicate skin of his neck. He inhaled deeply as Sasuke’s icy fingers slowly and faintly brushed against his throat, those painted black nails dancing across his flesh like a sweet, dangerous promise. The blonde sighed softly, and he closed his eyes. 

“Because I want you,” Naruto’s response, though faint, flowed from his lips like dripping honey, sweet and pleasant against the raven’s ears, “ _ All _ of you. Even if it hurts me.”

Sasuke sighed, and the heat of his breath spilled over Naruto’s throat. The blonde shivered again, and he felt a spark of fire rush through his loins at the sensation. The raven smiled and brought his lips to Naruto’s ear, his dark eyes flashing with amusement and desire. 

“Prove it,” The words seared into Naruto’s skin, hot and fierce. His voice was so low and husky, the words almost sounded like a growl. Naruto’s body shuddered at the sound, and the small spark of fire he felt before turned into a consuming flame coursing through his veins. 

Sasuke’s hand shot up quickly, and suddenly Naruto was falling to his knees as if in prayer before him. His fingers tangled in Naruto’s golden locks, and he pulled on his hair harshly, forcing his head to tilt back. Those quickly darkening blue eyes met chilling black ones. Sasuke looked down at him, and those perfect red lips curled into a frigid, forbidding smile. He watched Naruto’s cheeks become tinged with blush, and those tempting pink lips, soft and sweet, parted with surprise. 

“Mr. Uchiha,” a mousy brunette poked her head out of a doorway, “We’re ready for you, now.”

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto’s soft tresses and stepped away, mild irritation flashing across his face before it was replaced with cool indifference. 

“Pity,” He murmured as he ran his fingers through his own hair, a smirk on his face, “It was just getting interesting,”

Naruto blinked, and his eyebrows furrowed. He was almost breathless when he got to his feet again. He quickly tried to pull himself out of the trance he had been so forcefully shoved into. Naruto’s hand reached up to brush his hair out of his face, and he noticed a slight tremble in his fingers. Sasuke turned and began to walk towards the doorway the woman disappeared inside. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto’s voice was quiet. The raven’s head turned towards the sound, but he didn’t stop walking. 

“Kitsune,” He laughed softly, and the sound was like snow falling on Naruto’s heated skin, “I’ll find you, and you can show me how you handle this... _ challenge _ .” 

~~~~~

Back in the van, Sakura and Shikamaru sat in silence as they watched Naruto make his way down to the first floor, across the foyer, and out of the building. The monitors lined up along the walls of the van’s rear allowed the two of them to watch the event transpire in real time. They exchanged glances as they listened to the conversation that occurred. And, when it was over, and the raven disappeared into the room and Naruto walked into the elevator, Shikamaru wiped the security footage of all that had occurred. It never happened, at least not beyond four individuals. 

The sound of the van’s door swinging open made Sakura jump. She turned to see Naruto’s face, gentle and warm. She smiled at him, and he climbed into the back with them, slamming the door shut. 

“You got him,” Sakura grinned and wrapped her arm around the blonde, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Yeah…” Naruto exhaled, as if he was physically drained. He turned to look at the others, “Let’s get the fuck out of here, please.”

Shikamaru got to his feet. His eyes didn’t look at either of them when he spoke, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Home.”

“Are you sure?” Sakura asked, still smiling at Naruto, “You don’t wanna get some celebratory drinks?” 

Naruto shook his head, “I think I need a twelve hour nap.”

“I think I need an  _ aspirin _ .” Shikamaru muttered. 

~~~~~

When he got home, Naruto went straight to bed. But he didn’t sleep. His thoughts were consumed by a raven haired man who seemed quite fond of humiliating him. He was angry, but mostly, he was flustered. He hated the way Sasuke made him feel. He felt like modeling clay in the man’s hands. Something to push, pull, and play with. 

Naruto’s cheeks burned when he thought of Sasuke’s lips on his ear, his low voice, his hand in his hair.  _ Ugh. I fucking hate him.  _ But he knew he didn’t. He knew he wanted nothing more than to feel those hands on him again, even if they were rough, even if his touch was harsh, and his words and actions were degrading. He craved him more than he’d ever craved anyone before, and he hated only himself for it.

Naruto’s phone chimed from the nightstand, and the screen lit up. He rolled his eyes, his mood not brightening with the sound interrupting his seething thoughts. He reached out and grabbed the phone. There was an unknown number flashing across the screen. 

“My house. Saturday. 9 pm. Don’t be late, Kitsune.”

The text was one line. Not even ten words long. And yet, it made Naruto’s stomach twist with a mixture of exhilaration and anxiety.  _ Oh, fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup cum sluts? 
> 
> I'm glad you're enjoying the reading so far. Your responses have been so delightful and funny. I love it so much. Some of you are reeling back and forth between the ships and I'm so excited to destroy you all. LMAO. 
> 
> Are you #TeamShika or #TeamSasuke ? Let's start some discussions! >:)


	8. Stay

“Naruto, are you okay?” 

Temari’s voice on the other end of his couch brought Naruto back to the present. He blinked and looked up at the woman who wore an expression of concern. He had lost himself in his thoughts for the fifth time that evening. She put her drink down and leaned forward to press her palm onto Naruto’s forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Naruto smiled as he pulled her hand away from his forehead and held it in his own. He squeezed it gently, reassuringly. 

“You’ve been so…” She shook her head and sighed, her eyebrows scrunching slightly, “...off.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , ‘Mari,” Naruto put on a grin, but the woman didn’t seem convinced. 

“Where have you been, lately?” She searched his face, “We don’t ever see you anymore.”

“I’ve just been...busy.” Naruto placed his own drink on the coffee table and stood up. He found he couldn’t look at her anymore. Her eyes, intuitive and sharp, were too analyzing, too perceptive. He gathered the empty fast food wrappers strewn about and walked toward the trash can nearby. 

“Busy?” Temari’s face twisted in concern and doubt, “With what, exactly?”

“‘Mari, what’s with the interrogation?” Naruto chuckled in a way that he hoped sounded light hearted and not nervous. 

“It’s not an interrogation. It’s a check in. What have you been up to?” Temari followed the blonde’s movements around the dim, cold apartment. 

Naruto felt his stomach weigh heavier with guilt as he tried to think of a lie. He thought about the events that had transpired since his arrest, and he bit his lip. 

“Well, I met some new people,” He turned his back to Temari, feigning interest in a nearby kitchen towel, “So I’ve just been hanging out with them…”

“Oh,” Temari’s eyes fell to the floor, and she pursed her lips. 

Upon hearing the hurt in her voice, Naruto spun around. Another pang of guilt shot through him and he reeled to patch up the mess he made. He smiled at the woman, “I want you to meet them,”

And it wasn’t a lie. Even if he couldn’t tell her how he met them or why he was around them so often, perhaps she would feel better if she didn’t feel shut out of his life. Maybe she’ll even get along with Shikamaru and Sakura. Temari looked up, and her eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Really?” She asked, as if she didn’t want to get her hopes up. 

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded, walking back over to where the blonde woman was sitting, “I think you’ll like them. They’re really funny.”

“Okay…” Temari smiled warmly at him and picked up her glass again. Naruto’s smile was genuine now as he watched his friend’s eyes light up again. He really did miss being around his squad of delinquents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The number isn’t registered under his name,” Shikamaru spoke in his usual bored voice, “It’s under Kabuto Yakushi. Sound familiar?”

“Yeah,” Naruto sighed and sat on the armrest of Shikamaru’s sofa, “It’s his butler,”

“Well, there you have it,” Shikamaru reached up and shut the laptop that was resting on his lap, “So, stop thinking about it.”

Shikamaru watched as Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and then scratched the back of his head, a deep sigh deflated his chest. They were quiet for a long, long moment. 

“You’re still thinking about it.”

“Yeah,” 

“What a drag,” Shikamaru muttered as he rolled his eyes and put the laptop on a nearby coffee table, “Naruto, you’re not going to make it better by dwelling on it.”

“I know,” Naruto bit his lip and looked at the floor, and the action made Shikamaru turn his gaze away. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. 

“What’s bothering you, exactly?” Shikamaru’s bored voice shifted into something softer, more gentle when he spoke up again. 

“Nothing in particular, just the whole situation,” Naruto’s face flushed and he looked up at Shikamaru with a forced smile. 

“You’re lying,”

“How do you know?”

“I have an IQ over 200,” Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed at the blonde, “You think _you_ can deceive me easily?”

Naruto laughed softly and he shifted from the armrest of the couch to the seat of it. He turned to face Shikamaru. 

“I can’t tell you, really,” Naruto smiled and shook his head.

“Why not?” Shikamaru’s voice was gentle again when he looked into Naruto’s warm blue eyes.

“It’s…” Naruto's laughter was nervous, “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Well now I gotta know,” Shikamaru smirked. The blonde shook his head and got to his feet. 

“Nah, forget it,” He picked up his coat from and began to walk towards the door, “Thanks for letting me drop by, though. You didn’t have to do that,”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep anyway,” Shikamaru shrugged and glanced at the clock to see it was almost 2 in the morning, “Besides, it’s not  _ that  _ late,” 

That made Naruto laugh, genuinely, and he began to slip his coat on. Shikamaru got to his feet as well, his movements a bit slow. He was tired, but he didn’t mind staying up to talk to Naruto. When Naruto had called him, he  _ was  _ asleep. But the sound of the blonde’s voice told him not to mention it. 

“Do you need a ride home?” 

“No, that’s fine. I’ll walk. It’ll help.”

“You’ll walk?” Shikamaru’s eyebrows shot up, “At this hour?” 

“Yeah,” Naruto laughed, “I walked here, too.”

Shikamaru’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why didn’t you tell me to pick you up? It’s cold. And it’s late.”

“I don’t have an IQ of 200,” Naruto grinned, goofy and beaming as he shrugged. 

“You’re  _ not  _ walking home,” Shikamaru said firmly as he grabbed his keys.

“You’re _not_ driving  me home. You’re exhausted,” Naruto reached for the keys in Shikamaru’s hand, but the taller man simply raised them above his head and out of his reach. 

“Don’t be so troublesome,” Shikamaru repressed a chuckle when Naruto struggled to reach for the keys. Naruto shook his head and grabbed the man’s arm, trying to pull it down in order to take away the keys. 

“I’m not being troublesome,” Naruto laughed triumphantly when he finally snatched the keys away, “I’m being responsible!’ 

Shikamaru’s laughter was released when he heard that last bit. Naruto saw the man reaching for the keys again and he turned and ran around the couch, creating an obstacle between them. Shikamaru took a step to the left cautiously. 

“Naruto…” Shikamaru took another cautious step to the left and Naruto took two to the right to keep the couch between them, “Just let me take you home!”

“Just go to bed! I’ll get home on my own!”

And before Shikamaru knew it, he was chasing the blonde man around the couch. Naruto’s laughter coupled with Shikamaru’s filled the air of the apartment. Shikamaru slapped a firm hand on the back of the couch, and pushed himself up and over the couch in a single bound. Naruto, upon seeing this, shouted in surprise and delight and he took off towards the kitchen, his body rushing with the thrill of the chase. Shikamaru laughed at the man’s reaction and bolted after him. 

"Naruto, slow down," But Shikamaru was right on his tail, "You _know_ how I feel about exercise for no reason!" 

"Yeah, yeah, it's a drag!" The blonde called over his shoulder, his voice wavering with glee and mischief.

Naruto shoved a barstool into Shikamaru’s path as he ran around the kitchen counter. It was futile, Shikamaru was already leaping over it. In seconds, his hand reached up and grabbed the back of Naruto’s coat, pulling him back against his chest. Naruto squirmed and squealed, holding the keys out his reach. Wrapping one arm around Naruto’s chest, Shikamaru used his other hand to reach for where Naruto was holding the set of jingling keys straight out in front of him. 

“Agh!” Shikamaru groaned as he held onto the squirming, slippery blonde a bit tighter, and Naruto felt the man’s chest rumble against his back at the sound. He bit his lip at the sensation, and his stomach fluttered. Then Shikamaru’s hand shot down and Naruto was startled when the man began to tickle his ribs and stomach. 

“Stop cheating!” Naruto screamed, his cheeks flushing pink with excitement and giggles. 

“Stop resisting! Just let it happen, let it go!” Shikamaru waited until the blonde fell to the floor in a fit of laughter before he reached for the keys again, and snatched them away. Naruto groaned as the giggles died out and he began panting heavily, his eyes closed as he laid underneath Shikamaru on the kitchen floor. 

“You’re a dirty cheater,” He punched Shikamaru’s shoulder, and when he looked up at him, those piercing blue eyes stirred something deep in Shikamaru’s stomach. 

“It’s called being clever; you don’t know about that,” Shikamaru grinned.. 

Suddenly, Naruto leaned up and kissed Shikamaru, and the man froze in place. Naruto’s sweet lips pressed against his own urgently, and he pressed up against him. The blonde’s hot, still heaving chest molded against Shikamaru’s and he was overcome with heat and arousal. And then Naruto’s hand shot up and yanked the keys right out of Shikamaru’s loosened grip. 

“I know a little bit about that,” Naruto pulled his lips away slightly and laughed into Shikamaru’s mouth. 

Shikamaru groaned and dropped his head onto the blonde’s shoulder, laughing softly, “That was a dirty play, Naru…”

“Go to bed, Shika,” Naruto’s voice was gentle now as he looked down at Shikamaru’s closed eyes and his small smile. 

“Come with me,” Shikamaru murmured. Naruto felt his stomach flutter, and he laughed softly at the quiet request. 

“I have to go  _ home _ ,” Naruto rolled his eyes upwards, but he made no move to get up. 

“Don’t go,” Shikamaru raised his head and looked down at Naruto, his smirk was light “It’s cold outside,”

Naruto reached up and touched Shikamaru’s hair. It was pulled up in a messy bun, and the loose tendrils of hair that framed his face were wild after their earlier shenanigans. Naruto twirled his finger around a lock of hair that fell onto Shikamaru’s face and smiled. It was so soft and smooth. Shikamaru smiled at the touch and kissed Naruto’s cheek. 

“Stay,” He whispered, and Naruto bit his lip. 

“Fine,” Naruto turned his head and looked into his brown eyes, “But I need a toothbrush.”


	9. No Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go get some water. We're going to need it.

Naruto needed more than a toothbrush. Shikamaru looked up from his book at Naruto entering his bedroom wearing one of his fishnet shirts and grey sweatpants. Shikamaru’s eyes trailed down Naruto’s body, examining the way his tan skin peeked through the diamond-shaped knit, and admiring the way his abs were more pronounced-- every curve and edge of his torso perfectly outlined and hugged by the shirt. His eyes moved lower, past the drawstrings of the sweats and Shikamaru swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of Naruto’s bulge against the loose material. 

Naruto was walking over to the bed, his pace slow and leisurely. Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto smiling, watching him with an amused expression.

“Shika,” Naruto chuckled softly, “If you’re going to undress me, do it with your hands, not your eyes,”

“Shut up,” Shikamaru laughed softly and reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, “Are you all set?”

“Yeah,” Naruto climbed into the bed with Shikamaru and grinned, “Thanks for letting me use your toothbrush.”

“Disgusting,” Shikamaru shook his head, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Your tongue was literally down my throat only _moments_ ago,” Naruto punched his shoulder, “ _What_ is the problem?!”

Shikamaru threw his head back in laughter and he shut the book that lay open in his lap, “It’s not the same thing. It’s different!”

“No, it’s not!” They settled underneath the blanket, and Naruto turned to face him. 

“Yes, it is!” 

“Fine, then don’t kiss me anymore,” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, and Shikamaru’s laughter grew louder.

“Are you _pouting_?!” 

“No!” Naruto shouted, and Shikamaru evaded a punch by grabbing Naruto’s wrist. In one swift motion, he pulled the blonde against him and kissed his lips softly. 

“You can use the toothbrush,” Shikamaru murmured into his mouth, smiling gently, “Damn it, you can _have_ it, if you want.”

Naruto laughed softly, and his stomach fluttered as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him. He was engulfed in the man’s warmth. Naruto couldn’t help himself, he buried his face into the crook of his neck, and he inhaled the smell of his cologne and aftershave deeply. It was so sexy, so subtle, so fucking _nice_. Naruto placed a kiss against Shikamaru’s throat, and the man hummed softly. Naruto kissed the side of his neck, his jaw, his chin, his collarbone. He looked up to see a small smile on Shikamaru’s face, his eyes gazing down at him, half lidded with pleasure. But Naruto noticed he made no move to push anything further than what Naruto was offering. He simply relished the kisses, humming and tilting his head for him. 

Naruto parted his lips, and when he dipped his head, he flattened his tongue against Shikamaru's neck and slowly dragged it up to his jawline. Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered shut and he shivered when Naruto exhaled softly against the moistened skin. The blonde smiled at the response and when he cupped Shikamaru’s cheek to kiss him, he was pleasantly surprised when he returned the kiss passionately, as if he had unintentionally lit a fire within him. _Mmm…_

Naruto tasted like toothpaste, and his tongue moved languidly but deliberately into Shikamaru’s mouth. The kiss was slow, yet so _charged_ , so _hot_. Shikamaru’s hands slid down Naruto’s hips and onto his ass, pulling him closer against him and squeezing in a firm, but tender grip. Naruto marveled at the way Shikamaru felt so familiar against him. He was so comfortable with him, so trusting in his presence. Naruto pressed tighter against him, his tan hands reached up to pull the hair band away from that messy bun, letting the dark locks tumble down to Shikamaru’s shoulders. The blonde laughed softly and let his fingers curl into those luscious locks. 

Shikamaru rolled over on top of Naruto, and his member pressed, hot and hard, against Naruto’s. He moaned softly into Naruto’s mouth when the blonde wrapped his legs around Shikamaru’s waist and rubbed up against him. His thrusts were hard, forceful. Their erections collided against each other, each time flaring and fanning the fire quickly building between them. Naruto’s face was flushed when he pulled his lips away, inhaling sharply when Shikamaru grabbed his hips and shifted slightly, his thrusts deepening to run his full length against him in just the right way. 

“Take this off,” Naruto’s voice was tinged with arousal and pleasure when he grabbed at Shikamaru’s shirt. Shikamaru obliged, and he sat up on his knees. The man swiftly lifted his shirt over his head before he reached down and briskly pulled Naruto’s off as well. Naruto leaned up and their lips crashed together with spiking hunger. Naruto’s fingers trailed down to Shikamaru’s chest, the pads brushing against the man’s nipples. Shikamaru’s mouth fell to Naruto’s neck, his collarbone, his shoulder. His tongue moved, soft and quick, against Naruto’s heated skin. 

“Pants,” Naruto breathed out, his chest heaving as he felt Shikamaru’s hands and mouth work against his body with urgency. 

Shikamaru’s hand fell away and they quickly undressed, wasting no time at all to fall back into each other. They became lost in each other, their hands and tongues and legs a tangle of flesh and heat. Their moans and sighs filled the room, and they reveled and drowned in the sweet sounds of each other. 

Shikamaru rolled them over and settled between the blonde’s legs. Something inside Naruto’s belly melted and stirred and spread through his body as he watched the man dip his head and trail kisses down his chest. His lips grazed nipples, and then wrapped around to suck on the sweet, hot mounds while his hands ran up Naruto’s torso, lingering on his abdomen. Naruto sighed, a deep, blissful sigh, and felt the anticipation build _._

Shikamaru’s movements slowed, and he started to take his time, savoring the taste of the blonde on his mouth and the sensation of his beautiful body shuddering beneath him. He continued down to his bellybutton, his stomach, lingering there for a while, letting his teeth rake lightly over his hip bone. Naruto’s erection twitched with excitement with every brush and kiss and lick coming closer and closer. 

Shikamaru’s head dipped lower and his lips grazed softly against Naruto’s tan inner thigh, and his tongue brushed against that firm, taut flesh. Naruto bit his lip, and he leaned his head back against the pillows, inhaling deeply. He tried to channel some patience, but Shikamaru’s fingertips were now gliding against his shaft. His touch was feather light and teasing, and Naruto shivered when he felt his hot breath fall onto his tip. 

“You’re driving me _crazy,_ Shika _…_ ” Naruto exhaled, his hand coming up to run frustrated fingers through messy blonde hair. 

Shikamaru chuckled softly, and he contemplated taking mercy on the restless man. His arms came up and wrapped around Naruto’s thighs, spreading them further apart as he continued to kiss along his hips. Naruto’s hips slowly began to rise in anticipation towards his mouth, and when Shikamaru finally, _finally_ , pressed his lips where Naruto desired, the blonde sighed. The sound was full of relief and pleasure. Shikamaru let his lips move up and down his shaft, his kisses getting hotter and wetter, and he avoided the tip until Naruto was practically squirming, his pink lip clenched between his teeth with desperation. 

“Shika, God, _please_ ,” Naruto’s pleading was breathless and strained, and it sent strong, tidal waves of arousal through Shikamaru’s body. 

Shikamaru gave in to the blonde, and he lit his tongue drag against the slit of his tip before letting the head slip past his lips. Naruto's body jolted with pleasure, and he let out a deep groan, needy and loud. 

“Ahh,” Naruto’s lips parted and he closed his eyes again as Shikamaru’s hot mouth slid down to take in more of him. His cheeks flushed a nice pink shade, and he shuddered when he felt Shikamaru start to suck on him, “Oh sweet _fuck..._ ”

Shikamaru almost burst with laughter at the endearing response. He looked up at him through half lidded eyes, moaning as he tasted him. Naruto’s hands fell to his hair, those slender, tan fingers massaging his scalp and holding his hair away from his face. Shikamaru smiled at the gentle touch, his body buzzing with warmth. He began to bob his head, letting Naruto in and out of his mouth at a leisurely pace. Naruto’s moans fell on his ears and sent sparks of arousal into his pelvis. He became more insistent; moving in firmer, longer strokes with a slow, steady rhythm. Then, after a while, Naruto’s hips were rocking against him, their bodies moving softly back and forth. 

The moans and sighs flowed continuously out of the blonde’s mouth. It was all so good, so fucking _good_. He fell into a trance quickly, his body tensing and shuddering with pleasure and heat and pressure. The built up tension in his core quivered and bubbled up at the sensation of Shikamaru’s relentless, hungry mouth speeding up in pace. 

“Oh, _fuck--’_ Naruto’s moans were broken, interrupted with jolts and sparks of white hot pleasure. Shikamaru felt Naruto’s body jerk violently and suddenly he was coming into his mouth. He felt the hot, thick liquid slide down his throat and drip down his chin. Shikamaru closed his eyes and relished the taste of it, keeping his head moving as Naruto climaxed. When his body fell on to the bed, relaxing and arching away from his lips, Shikamaru slowly pulled his mouth away. 

Naruto was breathing heavily, his flushed cheeks and sweat stirred Shikamaru’s arousal viciously. Those striking blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at him when Shikamaru sat up between his legs. 

Naruto reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Shikamaru’s neck, pulling him down into a hungry, breathy kiss. Shikamaru hummed against the blonde and his hands came down and spread Naruto’s legs further apart. Naruto felt Shikamaru’s hard dick brush against his ass as the man pulled him closer, and his eyes flew open. He pulled away and Shikamaru’s lips fell to Naruto’s neck, sucking and biting fiercely. 

Naruto watched as Shikamaru’s arm shot out towards the night stand drawer and pulled it open. Shikamaru’s lips fell to his shoulder as he pulled out a bottle of lube, and Naruto’s stomach twisted slightly. His arms came up and he grabbed Shikamaru’s biceps, squeezing them gently. 

“Wait, Shika,” He breathed out, “Hold on,”

Shikamaru pulled away assuming Naruto needed to catch his breath. He kissed the blonde’s temple softly and smiled. When he looked down to see Naruto’s face, he blinked in confusion. 

“What’s wrong, Naru?” 

“I’m-- It’s nothing,” Naruto smiled, but when he looked down at the lube in the man’s hand again, he shook his head, “Okay, no wait, I lied.”

“No shit,” Shikamaru snorted, he sat back on his knees again, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just never,” Naruto swallowed and he gestured towards the lube, “I’ve never gotten that far with a man before, so…”

Shikamaru’s eyebrows shot up, and he jerked back slightly. He shook his head, “Naruto, we don’t have to do anyth-”

“No, I _want_ to,” Naruto cut in, “I just needed you to know in case you were thinking of ripping into me,” 

Naruto laughed softly and his hand came up to scratch the back of his head, those bright blue eyes sparkling with humor and warmth. Shikamaru smirked and he rolled his eyes. He would never do that to him. 

“Just…” Naruto’s voice was a little lower when he looked into his eyes, “Just slow down for me, okay?” 

Shikamaru’s stomach fluttered, and he felt something clench in his chest at the blonde’s words. Shikamaru bit his lip and he nodded. Words failed him, so he leaned down and kissed Naruto gently, his hand cupped the man’s cheek as he tried to pour every ounce of him into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto smiled into the kiss and he kissed him back just as passionately. Shikamaru pushed him back against the mattress and he sat up again, their lips parting with a soft, sweet noise. 

Naruto watched as Shikamaru’s arms moved up, and the man slowly gathered his hair up into a ponytail, using the hair band around his wrist to tie it up. At the sight of it, Naruto’s body tingled with anticipation. Shikamaru looked down at him, and he laughed softly to see Naruto looking at him with a look of appreciation and admiration. 

“How are you so hot?” Naruto chuckled. 

“ _Shut up_ , Naruto,” Shikamaru’s body moved between the blonde’s legs once more, and his lips found Naruto’s jaw again. This time his kisses were soft, his movements were unhurried. Naruto’s eyelids fluttered shut as Shikamaru began to work his magic again. The kissing continued, the hands wandered erotically, and the blonde sighed. A soft, content sound. 

Fingers stroked, and tantalized Naruto’s tan body, and his body reacted eagerly to the man’s gentle touches. _Oh, wow..._ He had never been touched with so much care, so much tenderness. He moaned softly as Shikamaru lowered himself against his groin, brushing his hardened member that he hadn’t realized responded so quickly to a second round. The contact of hard flesh against hard flesh sent another jolt through the blonde’s body, and he felt his chest begin to rise and fall a little heavier. 

Their erections brushed against each other as Shikamaru slowly lowered himself again to kiss Naruto’s navel, his hip, his thigh. His hand came up to wrap around Naruto’s member and he began to pump his wrist slowly, letting his palm press flat against the shaft with long, firm strokes. Naruto’s body was lit aflame again and he tilted his head back into the pillows. This time, he was in no hurry. He simply let himself enjoy the touches of the giving, generous man hovering above him. 

Shikamaru watched Naruto’s face. His hands worked to slowly build up the pleasure in Naruto’s core, and he refused to think about pleasing himself before he could make the blonde feel good. When Naruto began to pant and moan, he reached for the bottle of lube and flipped the cap open. When he pulled his other hand away from Naruto as well, Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed but he kept his eyes shut. Shikamaru poured a large amount of lube into his hand, and he coated his fingers generously. 

Naruto bit his lip, and he breathed in deeply. He could smell the lube now. He felt Shikamaru kiss the tip of his dick and his lips curled into a small smile at the sensation. Cool and wet fingers teased the tightly crinkled entrance to his body, light and skimming. Naruto sighed softly and he arched his hips slightly, his body yearning for Shikamaru’s probing finger. 

Shikamaru pushed, slowly and gently, and his eyes stayed on Naruto’s face. His head tilted further back into the pillow and he bit his lip as Shikamaru’s finger tunneled deeper. Shikamaru began to move his finger, stretching the blonde’s entrance. 

“Are you okay?” Shikamaru’s voice was low, and there was a slight rasp to it. Naruto nodded and his eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Shikamaru’s dick throbbed almost painfully now. 

He pulled his finger away before he slowly inserted two fingers. Naruto’s eyes darkened with a spark of pain and he bared his teeth slightly. Shikamaru bit his lip and he pushed them in deeper, Naruto’s hole stretched but he was still so fucking tight. Shikamaru felt his body shudder with another wave of arousal. He began to slowly scissor his fingers, and Naruto inhaled sharply through his teeth. _It hurts!_

As if reading his thoughts, Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Naruto’s lips softly, “I know, baby, I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

He pulled out again and inserted a third finger this time, stretching him further. Naruto groaned into his mouth, and Shikamaru softly and repeatedly kissed his lips to soothe him. Naruto felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks burn at the man's affectionate and soft actions. Shikamaru’s fingers began to slide in and out a little easier, and tunneled deeper and deeper to find that spot in him that made Naruto’s breath hitch in his throat. 

Shikamaru looked down into those widening blue eyes and he pushed again, hitting the same spot. Naruto’s face twisted with alarm and pleasure, and he gasped. 

“Oh god, what was that? Do it again,” Naruto’s voice wavered and his lips curled up in a blissful smile as Shikamaru rubbed and thrusted again, “Oh, fuck! That feels so nice, Shika…”

“Yeah?” Shikamaru’s hand moved a little faster, and Naruto’s groan was deep and drenched with pleasure.

“Oh, _fuck yeah_ ,” Naruto’s eyes pierced those warm, brown ones, and he grinned, “Fuck me, Shika.”

Shikamaru’s body rushed with arousal and unbearable heat at the words and he quickly pulled his hand away. The blonde watched as Shikamaru slathered his member with more lube. Then Naruto felt the hard wet tip of his dick against him, and instead of shying away, he welcomed it. He was so eager and ready and turned on, he could barely contain himself. Shikamaru’s body shuddered, and he looked down at Naruto with lust and desire. He began to push inside, the movement aided with lube and Shikamaru’s dripping pre-come. Naruto angled his hips down, his arousal craving more than Shikamaru was yet offering. 

“S-slow down, Naru,” Shikamaru’s voice was strained as if he himself was struggling to hold back, and his hand came down to hold Naruto’s hip, “Don’t hurt yourself,” 

Naruto moaned as Shikamaru pushed deeper, and he angled his dick to find that sweet spot that made Naruto mewl and shudder so maddeningly. Shikamaru’s breath hitched in his throat and he paused before he began to thrust slowly. His body was tense, and he did all he could not to start instantly pounding into Naruto. 

“God, Shika, you feel so fucking good,” Naruto panted, his hips slowly moving along with him. Shikamaru’s laugh was breathy, and he shook his head. 

“ _You_ feel so good,” Shikamaru groaned as he sped up his pace slightly, Naruto’s tight and hot body gripping around him so eagerly and desperately sent his body into a frenzy of pleasure. 

The walls of Naruto’s core rippled and pulsed around him, and Shikamaru fell into a thick haze, his mind blanking out. He only knew Naruto, Naruto’s body, Naruto’s moans, Naruto’s eyes. Shikamaru had to force himself to breathe, to relax before he came too quickly. The blonde’s writhing body wasn’t helping at all. His whiskered cheeks were flushed with arousal, heat, desire. Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he felt his heartbeat stutter at the beautiful sight. 

Shikamaru thrusted faster, their hips connecting and jostling the blonde against the mattress. He reached down and wrapped Naruto’s legs around his waist, and the blonde clung onto him desperately. Shikamaru leaned forward, his arm shot out and he grabbed the headboard of his bed. 

Naruto’s body was overwhelmed, and he closed his eyes as sparks of white danced across his vision. Shikamaru’s pace was hard and fast now, and the headboard began to rattle against the wall. Naruto cried out in pleasure as Shikamaru relentlessly hit his prostate over and over again. Shikamaru’s groans were husky, low and _so_ fucking delicious. When Naruto opened his eyes to look up into those warm brown eyes glazed over with passion and pleasure, he shuddered violently. The pressure in his core was immense and he couldn’t contain his cries. 

“Fuck!” Shikamaru’s body jerked violently and his fist clenched the headboard with white knuckles as he released his hot load inside of Naruto, his hips thrusting harder. 

“Fuck, please,” Naruto cried out at the intensity, and his own body began to tense and shudder, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop--!”

Naruto’s body froze and his cry of pleasure pierced the air as his hot come shot out in white, thick strings across both of the men’s bellies. Shikamaru’s eyes squeezed shut and he continued thrusting while Naruto climaxed, his body straining with overstimulation. 

When Naruto’s body sagged, Shikamaru pulled out quickly. They were breathing heavily now, quivering with residual lust and pleasure. Their bodies glowed with sweat and the high of an intense orgasm. Shikamaru lowered himself onto Naruto and within seconds, both men were fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my precious readers with innocent hearts: I'm literally so sorry if I have tainted you. 
> 
> For my whores: Yeah, bitch, you're quaking huh? LMFAO 
> 
> Trigger warning for my sweethearts: The next chapter contains gore.


	10. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Gore.

“So, what are you going to wear?” Sakura asked as she read the text message on Naruto’s phone screen. Naruto’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed. 

“I…” Naruto shook his head, “I don’t think that matters.”

“Of course it matters!” Sakura shouted and handed his phone back to him, “The first dick appointment is  _ critical _ .”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Shikamaru muttered, his eyes rolling upwards. 

“I’m not,” Sakura’s voice was serious, “This is how Sasuke picks his toys. The first time is like a trial run. He’ll feel you out, Naruto. Like a test drive. Do you understand? If you fail, you will be dismissed.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Naruto blinked and his stomach lurched with anxiety as he thought of prison again, “Well...at least I look good in overalls…”

“Naruto, baby, _ no one  _ looks good in overalls.” Sakura shook her head.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, “How do you know about the trial runs?”

“I’ve been talking to Tsunade,” Sakura reached for her purse and got to her feet, “Let’s go shopping.”

“Ugh,” Naruto groaned and stood up as well, “Can I at least--”

“No  _ orange _ , Naruto!” Sakura whirled around to shoot him a glare. 

Shikamaru snickered in the corner and Naruto shot him a distressed look as he mouthed, ‘Help me.’ Shikamaru simply shook his head, biting his lip. Naruto followed Sakura out of the office, resigned and anxious. 

~~~~~~~~~

“You know, Martine,” The gentle tinkling sound of whiskey poured over a ball of ice in a small glass was heard by the men in the room, “I give and I give and I give, and yet...”

“Sir, I-”

“Don’t interrupt me. You’ve had your chance to speak, and you chose silence.”

“They’d kill me!” The man sobbed.

A  _ tsk  _ sound left those perfect rose red lips, and an icy smirk spread over the pale, cold face of a villain. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low, dangerously cold, dangerously  _ indifferent _ . 

“Oh, Martine…” A soft sigh, “Fearing death is pointless. It’s  _ living  _ that you have to fear now.”

Sasuke took a sip of the drink, and he turned slowly to look into the eyes of the bleeding, beaten, and battered man kneeling in front of him. He was held down by two burly men. Sasuke strolled over to the man who was panting heavily. Pale fingers snapped and Kabuto placed a pair of pliers in Sasuke’s expectant palm. 

“You seem really fond of piercings, Martine…” 

Sasuke’s hand slowly worked the pliers open and shut in his hand as he cocked his head to the side to inspect the piercings on the man’s eyebrow, nose, and lip. The man shuddered with fear, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the man standing before him. Another sip of whiskey before he set down his glass and crouched down to Martine’s level. 

“Please, sir…” The man whimpered, “I can’t…”

Sasuke’s hand reached up, and he ran the metal tip of the pliers over the man’s eyebrow piercing. His gaze was cold when he looked into the pained eyes of the man. 

“You can’t? Or you  _ won’t _ ?” 

“I-I  _ can’t  _ tell you, I c-”

“Okay, Martine, I believe you,” Sasuke smiled at the man and lowered his hand. He patted the man’s cheek gently. 

The man sagged, his face flashing with relief. Suddenly Sasuke’s hand shot up quickly, and the pliers met the metal of the piercing. In a flash the piercing was snatched out of the man’s flesh and the man wailed in pain as his blood spattered down his face. He began to sob. Sasuke brought the pliers down to the man’s nose piercing. 

“P-please, please!” The man cried out, and Sasuke’s laughter filled the room. 

“Please?” Sasuke cocked his head again and grinned, a nasty, frigid grin that sent chills down the spines of the men holding Martine down, “What are you begging for, Martine?”

Sasuke’s hand tightened around the pliers and the piercing that clung to the man’s nose was torn away and the man screeched. His sobs made his body shake violently. Sasuke laughed again and watched the blood drip. Slowly, he let this piercing fall to the floor as well and reached for the man’s lip piercing. 

“Can you tell me now?” Sasuke raised a thin, elegant eyebrow. His beautiful features were laced with malice. 

“Sasuke...” His name was a tortured breath that blew out of the man’s trembling lips. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ utter my name,” Sasuke whispered viciously as he leaned in, his breath warm against the man’s face. 

The man’s broken sob indicated he had quickly realized his mistake. Sasuke tightened the pliers around the lip piercing and with a slow, tantalizing pull, the man suffered as the lip piercing tore his lip apart. His screams were frantic as he tried to beg for mercy. He tried to squirm and thrash, but the men that held him down were too solid, too strong. When the piercing was off, Sasuke dropped the pliers to the floor with a clatter. Blood flowed and spattered across the white marble.

Sasuke ignored the man’s whimpering and sobbing as he straightened up again. Steady, pale hands brushed away lint from his black, silk shirt with grace. He reached for his whiskey and drank the rest of it. When he finished it off, he put the glass down on the table again with a gentle  _ clink _ . He reached for an envelope that lay forlorn on the tabletop. 

“I hate asking twice, Martine,” Sasuke's voice was quiet and undisturbed as he reached into the envelope and pulled out the contents, “But I’m feeling generous today.”

The man only cried, overwhelmed by the pain that coursed through his miserable body. 

“You know…” Sasuke looked down at the photograph in his hand as he walked over to the armchair a few feet away and plopped down nonchalantly, “Kaisei Kobra Academy is a nice school. Good for you, Martine, picking the best private elementary school in Japan for little Rosa…”

At the mention of his daughter’s name, Martine’s eyes flew open with panic and fear. His body shuddered and a pitiful sound emitted from the pathetic man. 

“Sir-- Oh  _ God _ , please... _ Please _ have mercy!”

“I wonder…” Sasuke shuffled the photographs in his hand, his dark eyes coming across the face of a beautiful Puerto Rican woman, “When her baby girl goes missing, and she begins to receive her child’s limbs in cardboard boxes left at her doorstep... Do you think Clarita will forgive you? Do you think she’ll forgive you when she sees the mangled body of her only child, bloody and beaten, lying at her feet?”

Sasuke’s laughter was low, and when he looked down into the man’s eyes, his laughter gradually grew louder. He was bluffing, of course. He would never harm an innocent life, never torture a child, or bring that kind of pain to a mother’s heart. But Martine, a dirty scoundrel and a murderer himself, well… Martine didn’t have to know that. He threw the photographs across the room, and they slowly, gracefully flew through the air to land scattered across the marble floor in front of Martine. The man’s broken face fell, and he looked down at the various images of his wife and daughter. He wailed with agony and pain. 

“I’ll talk,” He sobbed, “I’ll tell you everything. Just  _ please _ , please-- My baby girl…”

Sasuke smiled lightly, “Good boy, Martine,” He looked up at his henchmen, and nodded once. They pulled away from the man, and his body fell to the floor in a sad heap. 

“Come here,” Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, his forearms resting on his thighs.

The man crawled forward, his body barely able to move. When he was at the raven’s feet, he looked up into those black, soulless eyes. Sasuke smirked and the man reached up with shaking hands to take Sasuke’s cold hand. He brought his head down and kissed the Uchiha clan ring that wrapped around a slender, smooth finger. Sasuke snatched his hand away, a sneer playing across his chiseled features momentarily before his expression became blank again. 

“His name is Danzō Shimura,” The man’s voice trembled as he uttered the name, “He stopped your shipments. He intercepted all of your cargo. He took everything. He killed your father’s men.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he took in the information. The room fell silent. The man bowed his head, and Sasuke watched as blood dripped from his face and fell onto his black, calfskin boot. The raven’s anger boiled within him, and he seethed as more blood dripped onto the palladium plated buckle. 

“Martine,” Sasuke lowered his head, and though his voice was calm, his hands were trembling with rage as he reached out and tilted the man’s chin up, “You’re bleeding on Hermes.”

The man’s body shuddered with fear when their eyes met again. Sasuke stood to his feet and walked towards the door, sighing heavily. He was quiet when he approached the heavy, metal door of his office. Kabuto reached out and swung the door open for him. When he spoke again, his voice sent another chill down the spines of the men in the room. 

“Cut off his pinky.”

Kabuto nodded and shut the door behind his master. 


	11. Another Day, Another Body

Thunder rumbled the heavens above as Naruto slowly climbed up the stairs to the Uchiha Manor. His stomach felt like a boulder in his belly. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky and he wondered if this was a sign to turn around and bolt. Naruto reached up and rang the doorbell. There was a moment of silence, and Naruto glanced over his shoulder. He wondered how fast he could sprint across the massive stretch of land before the door swings open. Another moment of silence. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Once more, he glanced over his shoulder and inspected the gate. Could he scale that gate? Too tall. 

The door swung open, and Naruto was greeted with the bespectacled, dark eyes of Kabuto. The man smiled politely and stepped aside to let Naruto into the manor. 

“Good evening, sir,” The silver haired man spoke, “May I take your coat?”

He hung Naruto’s coat on a nearby coat rack and gestured for Naruto to come along. In the distance, Naruto heard the faint sound of music. 

“Mr. Uchiha will be right with you,” Kabuto spoke as he led Naruto further into the manor, “He’s just finishing up with a business partner,”

Naruto nodded, and he followed the man around a corner. The manor was beautiful. The décor was modest, but it didn’t feel empty. It was modern and sleek and comfortable all at once. But none of the rooms he passed by seemed...lived in. Naruto found himself wondering if Sasuke took all of this stuff for granted. He probably did. He was probably so used to walking by all of this without batting an eye at the beauty that surrounded him. 

Suddenly, Naruto jumped, and then instinctively ducked at the sound of a _bang!_ rippling through the house, ear splitting and booming. His heart stuttered and then began to race. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings. _What the fuck?_ His face drained of color. When he looked up, Kabuto was still walking, nonchalantly, down the hallway of the manor. He hadn’t flinched nor reacted to the sound at all. Naruto blinked. Had he imagined it?

“Kabuto?”

“Yes, sir?” The man turned around casually. Smiled politely. 

“Was...was that a gunshot?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. He already knew the answer. 

“Must have been the thunder storm,” Kabuto reached up and adjusted his glasses with a single finger, “It can get loud out there.”

Naruto blinked. _What?_

“Come along, sir,” Kabuto turned and began to walk again, “You don’t want to miss out on the party,”

~~~~~~~~

The basement of the Uchiha Manor was booming. The music blasted, the people danced, the strippers stripped, and tippers tipped. Servers clad in silk thongs and chains carried trays of white powder separated into neat lines. Men in suits sat on lounging chairs, receiving lap dances from naked men and women. In the far corner, a man was on his knees, his tongue licking a woman’s latex, thigh high boots. At the bar, people of all genders, shapes, and sizes mingled and kissed and groped, and fingered. 

Naruto’s face instantly flushed as he took in the sight. This was a new level. He had never seen such scandalous activity so openly displayed. Naruto kept his eyes low as Kabuto guided him through the scene, leading him to a back room. The quiet room had a single chair in the middle, which sat facing a stage. There was a single pole in the middle of the stage. 

“Do you have a preference?” Kabuto asked as he raised his arm and beckoned to someone in the distance. 

“What?” Naruto turned to see a tan, handsome man emerge from behind a curtain. In a few seconds a woman emerged as well. They walked out on stage dressed in skimpy police costumes. The man smirked down at Naruto, and the woman cocked her hip, her painted red lips parting to reveal a dazzling white smile that contrasted so damn beautifully against her dark skin. 

“I don’t have a preference,” Naruto murmured as he took in the sight of the attractive couple. Kabuto nodded and turned to walk to the other side of the room to flip a switch. The room darkened, and the spotlight above the stage lit up to illuminate the man and woman. 

“Have a seat for me, baby,” The woman purred, and Naruto didn’t even hesitate. Instantly, he plopped down on the chair. The woman chuckled softly at his eagerness, and she walked over to the pole as the International Whore Anthem (Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls) began to play. 

Naruto leaned forward, his eyes following the couples movements as they began to swirl and twirl around the pole. Their hands wandered and roamed against each other, and when the woman’s long, taut legs came up to the man’s shoulders, Naruto was entranced. Between the music and their dance, he felt his body begin to heat up quickly. Beads of sweat formed around his temples as they began to pull away clothing, undressing each other in time to the beat. They didn’t pull their eyes away from Naruto as their garments began to loosen and disappear. Their melanin graced skin was glistening and glowing with sweat and their dance became hotter, more sensual and intimate. 

When the man pulled off the woman’s lace thong and tossed it to the blonde, Naruto chuckled softly. His body was buzzing with arousal and heat. At the end of the song, the couple pressed into each other, their lips parting and closing together in a heavy, breathless kiss. Then the spotlight went out and the curtains were quickly drawn shut. Naruto sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, his erection creating a tent in his pants, tight and slightly uncomfortable.

The door to the room was swung open and a server walked in carrying a tray holding a glass and a bottle of Vodka. She poured the drink into the cold glass and handed it to Naruto, wordlessly. Then she placed the tray on the floor and climbed into the man’s lap. 

“What…?” Naruto’s breath hitched when she pressed against his erection. He bit his lip and she reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. His face flushed when she pulled out his member and tilted her head to let a strand of saliva flow from her mouth and onto the tip of his dick. Her hand worked quickly to spread the saliva over his dick and she began to rub his member quickly. 

“ _Ahhh_ , fuck,” Naruto’s head leaned back against the chair. 

After a few more pumps, the woman shifted in his lap and he felt the tip of his dick press against her entrance slowly. He was slightly alarmed, but the woman’s warmth and slickness felt too good to resist. She giggled softly as she watched his face and lowered her hips to take him further inside of her. _Oh, fuck…_ Naruto let out a shaky breath as her wet, hot grip tightened around him. He was so confused, yet so _aroused_. And when she began to move her hips, he plunged into her eagerly, moving his hips against her urgently. 

When she began to speed up, her moans spilled out of her lips heavily. Naruto bit his lip and he leaned his back against the chair. His eyelids fell shut and he groaned softly. His core began to tighten and he thrusted his hips up faster, using the woman’s body as simply a means for masturbation. She was no one. Nothing to him. And she seemed to enjoy that even more than he did. Her cries of pleasure rang through the air and her cheeks flushed. 

“That’s right, baby,” She moaned against his ear, “ _Use me_ ,”

Naruto's face burned and the glass of vodka in his hand fell to the floor. He gripped her hips, shoving her down against him hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure and bounced along with him quickly. His body shuddered as he began to edge closer to his climax. The woman’s hot hands were in his hair, on his chest, under his shirt. _Fuck…_

When he was about to burst, his pleasure too much now, he grabbed the woman's hips and forced her upwards. He held her up and he came hard all over her thighs. She groaned softly and leaned forward, her head coming down to Naruto’s dick. She quickly worked her tongue and mouth to clean him up, swallowing up his seed. He shuddered at the woman’s brazen movements. When she was done, she simply rose to her feet and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Naruto’s hand came up to his hair, and he blinked rapidly trying to wrap his around what had just transpired. _What the fuck._ The door swung open again and Kabuto stepped into the room. He smiled at the blonde. 

“Come along, sir,” Kabuto’s voice was full of indifference, “Let's get you something to drink. You look absolutely parched.” 

_~~~~~_

The glass of whiskey in Sasuke’s hand was draining quickly. He stood in his office, looking out of the massive window and into the lavish courtyard. The storm outside was quieting down. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the cold glass of the window as his dark eyes wandered to take in the sight of the beautiful, colorful flowers in the garden. He watched as the bright petals, illuminated by bright lamp posts, danced and waved in the gentle wind of the storm. It was peaceful. 

Behind the raven, his men were lifting a dead body into a black body bag. Sasuke glanced down at his watch. 9:35pm. He sighed. Sasuke turned around and watched his men zip up the bag and start to move the body out of the office. Within seconds, the maids came in and began to clean the spilled blood on the marble floor. Sasuke raised the glass to his lips, taking a final sip. 

It was unfortunate he had to be here, tying up loose ends and handling business, when he could be downstairs, playing with a little blonde fox. He wondered how Kabuto was keeping the man busy. He wondered if the man would partake in any of the... activities that happened in the basement. 

Sasuke put down his glass and began to unbutton his shirt. The man who stepped out earlier was now back, and Sasuke was handing his blood spattered shirt to him. Then he reached down and pulled out the revolver that was shoved down his waistband. 

“Dispose of those as well, Hugo,” 

The burly man turned and left the office. Sasuke turned to one of the maids. 

“Run a hot bath,” Sasuke’s voice was weary now, but it stayed low, “And for the love of _fuck_ , get me another drink,”

~~~~~

By the time Sasuke had showered, cleaned up and come downstairs, it was well past an hour of he and Naruto’s arranged time. The basement was still crowded with people enjoying themselves. Sasuke slowly made his way through the crowd. Women were beginning to approach him but with a simple wave of his hand, he dismissed them. His eyes scanned the crowd for a blonde head of hair. 

Sasuke’s eyes landed on Naruto, surrounded by men and women alike who seemed to be having the time of their lives. Their hands roamed his body and their laughter was almost loud enough to hear over the music blaring. The woman sitting in his lap was stroking his hair and grinning, amused by the man’s jokes and stories. Sasuke smirked. 

At the bar, Naruto finished up his fifth bottle of beer and reached for a shot of tequila. He was buzzing. And warm. But most of all, he was actually having fun. The people here weren’t as crazy as he thought they’d be. _They’re simply...open minded._ At the thought, Naruto chuckled again. The woman on his lap began to tell him a story about an orgy she had with the vice president of the United States, and Naruto felt himself lean in with simultaneous interest and disgust. 

“Having fun?” Sasuke’s low voice was in his ear.

At the sound of the divine, quiet voice, Naruto’s drunk mind melted briefly. Sasuke’s warm breath on his skin sent a shiver down his body. Upon seeing Sasuke, the people gathered around Naruto gradually dispersed. The woman pecked his cheek and climbed off his lap. She, too, disappeared into the crowd. Naruto smirked. _Of course._ A simple whisper in his ear, and they treated Naruto as if he had been claimed property of their dark prince. He wondered how the man could have such an effect on people.

Naruto turned his head and looked into obsidian black eyes. His stomach fluttered, and his eyes fell to the raven’s rose petal lips. Oh, yeah, _that’s_ how. Sasuke’s beautifully carved face was mere inches away. He blinked at the man, and his head spun. Sasuke leaned away and moved his head to nod in the direction of the entrance leading back upstairs. Naruto slid off the barstool and followed the man through the crowded room. 

“You told me not to be late,” Naruto spoke as they walked down the hallway, finally away from the blaring music and eccentric crowd, “And yet, you’re the one that’s late. Jerk,”

“That’s true,” Naruto had never spoken to him so bluntly before, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the direct disrespect. He glanced over his shoulder at the slurring blonde, “And you’re a drunk mess,”

“I’m not drunk!” Naruto cried out, but when he stumbled, he giggled and muttered softly, “Alright, I’m a _little_ drunk.”

Sasuke led the man to a guest bedroom. He swung open the door and motioned for Naruto to get inside. The blonde craned his head to look into the room suspiciously before he stepped inside and walked towards the middle of it. He then whirled around to face the raven. Sasuke's face was blank, composed. Naruto wondered how he always seemed so unfazed by everything. He then wondered what it would take to wipe that blank expression off the man’s face. And at _that_ thought, he grinned at Sasuke. 

“Where were you?” Naruto asked, stepping forward. The alcohol in his system acted as liquid courage, and he embraced it. 

“Taking out the trash,” Sasuke answered simply, his dark eyes searching the blonde’s face.

“Must have been one heavy load,” Naruto laughed softly, and he took another step forward. Sasuke nodded slowly, intrigued and amused. About 250 pounds of dead weight _was_ heavier than most other loads. 

“Is this your bedroom?” Naruto’s glossy eyes flicked around the room before landing on the raven’s face again. 

“No,” Sasuke leaned against the doorway as he watched the blonde slowly approach him one step at a time. 

“Good,” Naruto smirked and his eyes began to wander down the raven’s body, his eyes lingering in areas longer than others. 

“Why’s that?” Sasuke’s eyes fell to Naruto’s lips. 

“I’d feel pretty cheap, being brought up to your bedroom like some whore you’ve picked up,” Naruto shrugged. 

“Well,” Sasuke’s frigid, familiar smirk was back, “I don’t bring people into my bedroom, so you should still feel like a cheap whore,”

Naruto paused, and he laughed, loudly, at the raven’s words, “Well, who would have thought the grumpy man had a sense of humor?” 

Sasuke’s lip twitched in amusement and he tilted his head to the side. 

“Hey,” Naruto was moving along quickly, his gaze falling away from Sasuke and roaming around the room now, “Did you know that some people mix cocaine with water and squirt it into their ass for a quicker high? My God, I’ve never heard of that until tonight,”

Sasuke blinked, and his face broke into a soft smile. He nodded, regarding the blonde with a new sense of intrigue. 

“Also,” Naruto felt the room spin slightly, and suddenly standing was effort, but he nonchalantly continued talking, “I don’t know _who_ is in charge of cleaning your house but I think they deserve one hell of a raise,”

Sasuke’s laugh was soft as it fell past his rosy lips. Upon hearing the sound of it, Naruto was grinning again, wide and goofy. He turned to look at Sasuke, falling into a brief trance. The man’s face twisted into an expression of joy, however brief .The laughter slowly came to a stop. 

“You have a really nice laugh, you know that? It’s so deep and low and not alarming at all,” Naruto paused, his eyes looking up to the ceiling, and he tilted his head to the side as if he was reconsidering, “Well, actually, it _is_ alarming because you don’t look like you laugh, _ever_. And then when you do it’s like…”

Naruto let his sentence trail off when his gaze locked onto the raven’s amused expression, a grin on his perfect lips. The blonde swallowed thickly and he cleared his throat. _Fuck, he's beautiful._

“I’m talking too much,” He laughed softly and shook his head, “Sorry…”

Sasuke’s eyebrows lifted slightly and he shook his head. But he didn’t say anything. He simply watched as Naruto brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, his gaze falling away. He looked down at the man’s glossy eyes, his whiskered, flushed cheeks, and his rumpled clothing. 

“Sleep.” 

Naruto blinked and looked up at the raven. His eyebrows furrowed, “Sleep?”

“Yes."

“But what about…” He let it trail off, because he wasn’t sure what Sasuke had planned to do exactly. 

“You’re drunk,” The raven simply stated, “You’re unable to actually consent to anything,”

Naruto blinked, and then he felt a smile spread over his face as his thoughts darkened and his eyes glimmered with playfulness, “Is that so?” 

“Mhm…” Sasuke hummed softly, but he furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the look of mischief on the blonde’s face. 

“So you won’t touch me, Sasuke?” His voice was low when he took that final step forward. 

“No,” The raven tilted his chin up to regard the man suspiciously. 

Naruto leaned forward, and he slowly brought his hands up to hold the silk collar of Sasuke’s shirt, pulling him closer. The raven’s body tensed under his touch, but to Naruto’s relief, he didn’t pull away. He lowered his head, his black eyes pierced into Naruto’s blue ones. Naruto felt his stomach flutter and he had trouble keeping his breath even. The blonde leaned in slowly, and with the rush of a thrill running over his body, he moved his head to the crook of Sasuke's neck. Lightly, he brushed his lips against Sasuke’s throat. The raven turned his head slightly to look down at Naruto. 

“What do you think you’re doing, little fox?” He spoke in a low, calm voice, as if he was simply speaking to a misbehaving child. 

That sparked a jolt of excitement through the blonde, and he felt another rush flow through his body. He laughed softly and pressed a slow, hot kiss on his throat. Naruto felt a jolt of arousal run through him at the feeling of his lips on Sasuke’s skin. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted it until that moment. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t restrain himself. His hand shot up and cupped the side of Sasuke’s face as he pressed more kisses along the side of his neck. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to taste that warm, pale flesh. Naruto moaned softly, and his body sparked and trembled with arousal at the man’s taste. He smelled and tasted so fucking _good_ , and the more Naruto’s mouth explored the man’s skin, the more intoxicated he felt. Pairing that with the knowledge that Sasuke was...well, _Sasuke_...Naruto was too far gone. He sighed heavily, groaned desperately, and his breath danced across Sasuke's wet skin with bursts of warmth.

Sasuke’s eyes fell shut and he clenched his jaw. Naruto’s hungry mouth fell to the man’s collarbone, and suddenly, the man was grazing his teeth against his skin, biting into his flesh. His sweet moans and heavy breaths fell out of his mouth so _deliciously_. He sucked and bit and licked and kissed, and Sasuke couldn’t help thinking Naruto was like a little fox in heat.

Naruto’s hands began to roam the man’s chest, and Sasuke’s hand shot up and gripped Naruto’s wrists to stop those devious hands from landing on the pistol strapped to his side. He pushed Naruto away, still holding his wrists, and looked into those dark blue eyes. The blonde was panting heavily, and his pink, fleshy lips were wet and tempting. He grinned up at Sasuke, defiance and challenge in his expression. 

“Don’t play with me, Kitsune,” Sasuke’s voice was a low growl, and it made Naruto’s body shudder with arousal. _Oh, dear God, Sasuke’s the forbidden fruit, now._ Naruto laughed softly and bit his lip. 

“Or what? Will you hurt me?” Naruto whispered, and he cocked his head to the side as he leaned forward, inches away from Sasuke’s face. He looked into those piercing black eyes as he breathed out, “You don’t wanna play with me, too, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke's eyes darkened. Naruto’s words echoed around him, through him and inside of him, right into his pelvis and to the tip of hardened member. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and he loosened his grip on Naruto’s wrists. He stepped back and Naruto laughed softly again. 

  
“Go to bed,” Sasuke’s voice was dangerous now, and it sent another shiver into the man standing before him. Naruto stepped back towards the bed, and he obeyed, plopping down onto the mattress. _Good boy._ Sasuke shut the door with a soft click and shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. As he walked briskly down the hallway towards his bedroom, he started to unbutton his dress shirt. It was suddenly too hot for these clothes.


	12. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have me creasing up and doubled over. YOU'RE ALL SO HORNY FOR A MURDERER AND IT MAKES ME FEEL SO POWERFUL! 
> 
> I'll be answering comments shortly, but LOL you guys are so fucking hilarious. 
> 
> For those of you who asked about my fast updates: I snort crack.
> 
> Enjoy this one xx

When Naruto woke up, the digital clock on the nightstand read 4:02 A.M. and the storm outside was raging again. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Instantly, he was overcome with thoughts of the raven haired man. He thought of how nice it felt to kiss him, taste him, and tease him. And then he blinked, and he was plunged back into reality. Sasuke is nothing more than a mission. A means to his freedom. He couldn’t afford to see him in any other way. 

Naruto got to his feet, and he strained his ears for any noises in the house. The faint sound of music was gone, and all he could hear was the drumming and rolling of the skies above, reverberating with thunder and lightning. 

“Okay…” Naruto murmured as he began to walk towards the door of the bedroom, “If I were an Uchiha, where would I hide my criminal activity?”

Naruto paused, and his thoughts came reeling back to the conversation with Sasuke. _He doesn’t bring people to his bedroom._ Why not? Playboy billionaire who supposedly loves sex doesn’t bring his lovers into his bedroom? It’s weird. And it’s suspicious. Naruto carefully opened the door to the bedroom. He silently thanked the door for not creaking, and then tiptoed into the hallway. The house was dark now, and all was quiet. Naruto crept along the hallway quietly, looking into the rooms he passed. 

Sasuke would be asleep in his bedroom at this hour, so perhaps he could look elsewhere for information regarding the family business. He would have to search the bedroom later on. _Find a home office._ Naruto stopped and wracked his brain. The first time he visited the manor with Sakura, Sasuke came downstairs to greet them. Could it be possible that he was mostly on the third level of the house when he wasn’t partying or fucking or drinking? Is that where he conducts business? 

Naruto began walking again, and he realized this was all futile to think about because he had no real idea of the layout of the manor. He would just have to have to explore the house as he walked around it. Naruto walked into an open door that led into what appeared to be a game room. There was a pool table on end and a leather sofa, flat screen television, and gaming stations on the other side of it. He wondered, briefly, if Sasuke played video games. He didn’t seem like the type to, but it was a cute little thought, anyway. 

He turned and left the room. His eyes wandered around the hallway. Most of the doors were closed, and he couldn’t risk opening them and being possibly exposed to someone sitting inside. Naruto sighed softly. It all gradually began to feel hopeless. He reached up and rubbed his eyes again as he walked, suddenly feeling weary and sleepy as well.

“Kitsune?” 

Naruto froze mid-step. He felt his stomach drop at the sound of the Raven’s voice. He slowly turned around to see Sasuke’s head poking out of the door he had just walked past. The room he had emerged from was dark, and Naruto had assumed no one was in there. Naruto blinked, and he smiled lightly. 

“Hi,” He breathed out as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse for why he was sneaking around at 4 in the morning.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Sasuke’s voice was so low, it was almost inaudible. 

“I’m…” Naruto swallowed, “I’m thirsty,”

“You’re... thirsty?”

“Yes, I’m thirsty.”

Sasuke switched on the light of the hallway and his intense gaze was now piercing through Naruto. He looked unimpressed to say the least. Sasuke was wearing a silk robe and pajamas, and that was the first time he had ever seen him outside of business attire. He was always dressed up, so seeing him look so relaxed and casual felt foreign. It was strangely _more_ attractive, if at all possible. Naruto blinked that thought away and he tried to maintain eye contact with the raven. 

“Come here,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet, but it commanded obedience. He turned around and went back into the room. Naruto felt his stomach churn, but he slowly entered the room as well. They were standing in what appeared to be a library. Books lined the walls and in the middle of the room, there were comfortable chairs and couches that faced a fireplace. The far wall was all glass, and it allowed a grand view into the garden. There was a desk where Sasuke stood, and Naruto assumed that was where he had been sitting when Naruto walked past. 

There was a quiet flicker and then the room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the desk. He noticed Sasuke was holding a book, and a single finger was trapped between the book covers, holding his place. He had interrupted his reading. Sasuke set the book down quietly on the desk and turned to a mini fridge that was behind the desk to pull out a cold, glass bottle of water. He held it out the blonde, whose cheeks were now flushed. 

“Thanks,” He reached out for the water bottle, but Sasuke’s hand jerked it away slightly. Naruto looked up at the man who was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

“Were you going to wander around my house in search of water at this hour?” 

Naruto blinked, “I suppose I _was…_ ”

Sasuke shook his head, thoroughly unimpressed now. He gave him the water bottle. 

“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “It’s not like I could have rung a bell for a server to appear.”

“Kitsune,” Sasuke sat down in the chair behind the desk, his voice was like a soft sigh, “There were bottles of water on the nightstand near your bed.”

“Oh,” This time the heat in Naruto’s face was just a bit hotter, “I hadn’t noticed…”

The man looked up at Naruto quietly. His expression gave nothing away, and Naruto wondered what he might have been thinking at that moment. Then, those black eyes began to slowly wander down Naruto’s body. Naruto’s stomach twisted as he watched Sasuke study him. He felt his body heat up under the intense gaze of the raven. Naruto unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a long, steady drink of it. The cold water did nothing to calm him. Sasuke’s eyes came back up to look into Naruto’s, and there was a humorless smirk on his face now. 

“Strip.”

The word was muted. Naruto must have misheard him. He was sure of it. The blonde blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. He stepped toward the desk, hoping to hear him a little better. 

“What?” 

“Strip,” Sasuke repeated, and he leaned back in his chair, his gaze never leaving Naruto’s. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring him. But it sounded more like an order. Naruto’s stomach fluttered and his breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed thickly, but the lump in his throat didn’t budge. He searched the man’s face once more, but he was unfazed. If it had been a joke, he was not offering the punchline. 

“You want me to _strip_ ?” Naruto said the words, and as they settled in, he felt a small spark of arousal flicker inside of him. It was all so... _brazen_. 

“I want you to strip for me,” Sasuke crossed one leg over the other. His elbow came up to the armrest and he rested his chin on his knuckles. So easy. So nonchalant. As if he was watching something on a television, or simply ordering a glass of water. 

“And why would I do that?” Naruto smirked, cocking his head at the man with a glimmer of defiance in his eye. 

“Because you want to,” Sasuke didn’t even blink. There was no hesitation with his answer, no doubt. There was only confidence, and it made Naruto’s cheeks flush with frustration. 

“And If I _don’t_ want to?”

“Then you don’t have to,” Sasuke smiled smugly as he looked into those sapphire blue eyes, “But if you claim that you don’t want to, you’d be lying. Are you a liar, Kitsune?”

Naruto begrudgingly set the bottle down on the desk in front of him. Tan fingers came up to slowly unbutton the now wrinkled dress shirt he wore. Sasuke’s eyes followed the movements of his hands, and Naruto felt something stir inside of him again. 

When he slipped the shirt off, he let it fall to the ground near his feet. Sasuke’s eyes found his again, and looked at him expectantly. He slowly unbuckled his belt and let it whip out of the belt loops to set it down on the desk as well. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke, he slid his pants down and off of his legs. Naruto stood in front of him in only his boxers. Sasuke’s expression was blank now, and his eyes fell to Naruto’s crotch before coming back up to lock their gazes. Naruto, as stubborn as ever, clenched his jaw. Sasuke raised a single brow. _Fine_. Tan fingers found the waistband of the boxers and hooked. 

Immediately, Sasuke’s dark eyes were on Naruto’s hands again, and Naruto felt a nice hot rush come over him. The raven was captivated as Naruto dragged the boxers down at an unhurried, leisurely pace to reveal his hardened member. He was pleased with the way Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement. Pleased with the way his head tilted slightly and the way he raised his head off of his hand. When the boxers hit the floor, Sasuke’s eyes took in every inch, every curve, every edge of Naruto’s body. 

“Satisfied?” Naruto’s voice was low as he glared at the man sitting before him. 

“Not yet.”

Naruto’s gaze fell away as he heard his blood rush up to his ears and his heart begin to race. There a wave of arousal that was now working its way down his body at the raven’s words. He was toying with him, and Naruto didn’t know how to feel about it. There was a small, excited thrill that skated across his spine, but he wasn’t necessarily sure what had triggered it.

“Come here, Kitsune,” Sasuke spoke again and Naruto looked up to see he had pushed the chair back from the desk. The raven watched as Naruto walked around the desk, those darkening blue eyes locked onto his. The blonde’s energy had shifted, and Sasuke picked up on it almost immediately. Sasuke uncrossed his legs, and the blonde watched as the man shifted in his chair to accommodate for his quickly tightening pants. 

“Kneel,” 

And before he could think about it too hard, Naruto fell to his knees in front of the man, slotting between his legs. His heart was now hammering in his chest, and his body was buzzing, aroused and bewildered. He didn’t like taking orders. He didn’t like being told what to do, but something about Sasuke...Naruto looked up into those infinite black eyes. Something about Sasuke made him want to please the man in every sense of the word. And he craved him. Craved the taste of his tongue, the touch of his skin, the way he seemed to enthrall and fluster him. And when he looked down at the raven’s lap, he could see that he wanted him in that moment as well. 

Sasuke leaned forward, marveling at the look of deference on Naruto’s face. The raven’s hand came up and wrapped around Naruto’s throat, and he tilted his head back. His other hand came up to Naruto’s jaw. He admired his sweet, whiskered face, his thumb stroking those smooth, pink cheeks. He looked down into ocean blue eyes, endless and bright. He was beautiful, his little fox. 

Slowly, Sasuke’s thumb trailed down to Naruto’s lower lip. The soft flesh was supple beneath his touch. When he dragged his thumb down, the blonde’s mouth willingly opened up for him. And when he moved to touch the inside of his bottom lip, Naruto’s head tilted forward slightly to take his thumb into his mouth. Those pretty pink lips wrapped around his finger and he felt the blonde suck on it gently. Sasuke’s body jolted with arousal as Naruto’s hot tongue swirled against him. Those blue eyes never left Sasuke’s face. 

Sasuke’s hand around his throat tightened, and Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. He sucked a little harder, and he watched as Sasuke’s eyes flashed with arousal. Naruto’s smile spread slowly across his face, and he pulled his lips away with a small popping sound. The look of mischief on the blonde’s face drove another jolt of arousal through the raven’s pelvis. Naruto’s hands came up to Sasuke’s knees and traveled up his thighs slowly. 

When they came to the drawstrings of Sasuke’s pants, they came to a stop and Naruto bit his lip. His eyes searched the man’s face, and he felt his core tense with anticipation. The raven’s eyes were like daggers now, watching the blonde with composure. Despite his hunger, Naruto held his breath. He waited for Sasuke to give the order, a single word that would relieve and excite him. But as the man sat in silence, Naruto felt his patience wane. Sasuke’s smirk was chilling when it pulled at the corner of his mouth. And despite the icy look on the raven’s face, Naruto’s body was inflamed with desire and heat. 

“Still thirsty, Kitsune?” His seductive voice broke the silence. Sasuke’s words dripped like hot wax on Naruto’s flesh. 

Naruto’s member twitched, and his body flushed with heat. He almost whimpered. 3 words, so casually spoken were enough to make the blonde shiver with desperation and delight. His voice failed him. Naruto nodded at the man, exhaling softly. 

“Quench your thirst.”


	13. Heat

Naruto’s hands moved quickly, as if he was afraid Sasuke would change his mind. In a matter of seconds those tan hands were quickly sliding off Sasuke’s pants, pulling off his robe, lifting up his undershirt. Naruto’s body was on fire, and his erection was already dripping as his mouth caught Sasuke’s in an urgent, desperate kiss. He heard his heart pounding in his ears, and his body came alive when Sasuke’s tongue brushed against his frantic one. _Oh, God._ Naruto half expected the taste of whiskey, but it seems Sasuke had been drinking bourbon earlier, because the sweet taste of vanilla, oak and caramel flooded his taste buds. _Mmm…_

Naruto’s hands shot up and tangled into jet black strands that seeped around his fingers like spilled ink, contrasting against the tan skin nicely. He moaned into Sasuke’s mouth as the raven bit into him, sucking on his lower lip and tugging. Tongues danced and swirled, hands roamed, and breathing grew heavier as the men lost themselves in fiery lust and passion. 

Naruto’s lips fell away, and his mouth found Sasuke’s neck. His lips parted to nip and lick on that milky skin, unblemished and sweet. Naruto’s tongue lapped at Sasuke’s throat, savoring the taste before biting and sucking turned into hot, heavy kisses that would soon form marks along the side of his neck. The thought of marking Sasuke sent a sudden strong feeling of excitement and pleasure through Naruto. He groaned deeply as he rode that high right down to Sasuke’s hips. 

  
  
Naruto’s lips quickly trailed over the man’s thighs, his navel, his abdomen. The blonde was almost struggling to breathe, struggling to focus, struggling to think of anything besides the fact that Sasuke’s body felt like coming home, like sweet, _sweet_ redemption. He marveled at the way the man’s body arched and longed for his tongue, the way he shivered, ever so slightly, at every bite, every kiss. Naruto was once again on his knees, and he pulled away, for just a moment, to look down at Sasuke’s hardened member. _That’s gonna hurt._ It was a fleeting thought, because Naruto found he couldn't contain himself any longer. 

  
  
Sasuke inhaled deeply as he felt Naruto’s flat tongue press against his shaft and then slither upwards, pressing into his slit. In that moment, Naruto exhaled onto the moist skin and the warmth of his breath sent a shiver into the raven. The blonde’s enthusiasm was overwhelming, and Sasuke was struggling to get a grip on his body’s responses. He had never been touched, groped, _devoured_ so eagerly, so _greedily_. It was taking all of his strength to restrain himself from pinning Naruto down and pillaging that energetic, relentless body. Sasuke bit his lip and he watched Naruto’s eyes fall shut as he swirled his tongue against the head of his dick and along the shaft. 

  
  


Naruto’s mouth wrapped around him, and Sasuke watched those pretty lips stretch around him and fall to his base. Naruto moaned against his dick, and Sasuke’s body shuddered with pleasure. Pale fingers shot out and fisted golden locks, and as Naruto began to bob his head, Sasuke’s head fell back against the back of the chair. His hips arched into the blonde’s mouth, and when Naruto began to suck harder, Sasuke’s lips parted to emit a small, soft moan. That heavenly sound tipped Naruto over the edge. His hand came up to wrap around the throbbing dick in his mouth and he rubbed as he bobbed his head faster. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed. His grip on the blonde hair tightened, and he pushed Naruto’s head lower as he thrusted into his mouth. 

  
  


Naruto’s eyes watered, and he pulled his hand away from Sasuke’s dick to bring it to his own throbbing, yearning member. Naruto groaned deeply, and his eyes began to water as Sasuke fucked his mouth and repeatedly hit the back of his throat. _Oh, fuck yes._ The blonde was handling himself quickly but it wasn’t enough. His body felt like it was going to combust, and he couldn’t get enough of touching and tasting the man before him. He had never been this aroused, never been this desperate and eager. His body began to tense and he moaned loudly against Sasuke. 

  
  


Suddenly Sasuke was moving away and his strong hands were snatching Naruto up as he got to his feet. Naruto gasped as he was suddenly slammed, hard, against the desk. His bare chest made contact with the cold wood beneath him as he was bent over the edge. Sasuke’s mouth was hot and wet when it fell to Naruto’s shoulder blade, and Naruto groaned as the raven’s teeth sank into his flesh. 

  
  


“Ugh, fuck!” Naruto winced as Sasuke’s teeth worked his skin between them and his hands palmed Naruto’s ass. The ravens hips pressed against him, and Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke’s hard, wet dick grind against his ass. Sasuke’s lips trailed down his back and along his spine, his tongue and breath working skillfully to spark mini fires against Naruto’s skin. When he got to his lower back, Sasuke’s tongue swirled around Naruto’s dimples and then dipped further down to his tailbone. Naruto’s entire body shuddered with pleasure and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Sasuke’s heated, relentless tongue swipe up against his entrance. 

  
  


“Oh,” Naruto’s sweet moan fell out his lips and sent a violent jolt of arousal through Sasuke’s member. 

  
  


Sasuke’s hand ghosted over Naruto’s waist, hip, and then came down beneath his knee to hitch his leg up onto the desk, gaining more access. His tongue pressed flat against him and he dragged it up slowly as he exhaled. 

  
  


“Oh fuck!” Naruto moaned, his body shuddering violently as he felt his member twitch against the desk. It felt so good it had to be fucking _sinful_. Naruto’s desperation and yearning was intense now, and he found himself pressing against the desk to relieve some of the tension building up in his member. Sasuke smirked and pulled his lips away, letting his saliva gather and pool against Naruto’s entrance. 

  
  


When he got to his feet, He brought his dick up to rub against the tight, crinkled skin. It wasn’t slick enough, Sasuke knew, but it was enough to slowly stretch out Naruto’s tight hole to get the tip in. He relished Naruto’s pained groan against his ears. The blonde squirmed beneath him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

  
  


“Oh, God, Sasuke…” Naruto breathed out, his voice sounding strained. 

  
  


“Should I stop, Kitsune?” Sasuke smirked smugly down at the blonde, expecting him to say he’s had enough. He slowly, slowly pushed deeper, biting his lip as he felt the heat of Naruto’s body encase him, "I can stop right now, little _glass_ fox."

  
  


“Fuck!” Naruto cried out, his breathless voice was laced with defiance and outrage at being teased, “ _Don’t you fucking dare!_ ”

  
  


Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed softly, “As you wish,” 

  
  


Sasuke pressed into him further, and Naruto groaned again. Sasuke waited for Naruto to give in, but the blonde was so stubborn, so challenging. Sasuke’s body shuddered with pleasure as he shoved into him deeper, and he inhaled deeply through his nose, steadying himself to stop from plundering into the man ruthlessly. He felt so fucking good wrapped around him, and the way his body tensed and shuddered was almost heavenly.

  
  


“Had enough?” 

  
  


Naruto looked over his shoulder, a daring twinkle in his eyes. He smirked, “Not at all. Have _you_?”

  
  


Sasuke laughed, a breathy and low laugh that sent a shiver of delight into the blonde. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto’s jaw, his voice husky and strained as he whispered into the blonde’s ear, “I don’t think I could _ever_ get enough,”

  
  


Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and he sighed deeply. _Fuck, that's so hot_. Sasuke began to slowly pull out of him, and his hand came down to the desk drawer. Naruto felt a cold substance being smeared against his entrance, and then he felt Sasuke push into him again, easier and faster. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched and his lips parted slightly at the sensation. Sasuke’s hips crashed into him, and he was fully sheathed when he groaned softly. He paused, letting Naruto adjust himself and then he began to thrust again, sending waves of pain through Naruto. 

  
  


“Ahh...,You’re so fucking _big_...” Naruto’s eyes squeezed shut. 

  
  


Naruto pressed his forehead against the desk, and he inhaled deeply. Slowly, he relaxed against the raven’s hard member, and the pain gradually became dull. Naruto’s body shuddered and he furrowed his body. Was he...was he _enjoying_ this? Sasuke sped up and a broken sob fell out of Naruto’s throat. Oh, god, he _was_ enjoying this. The high of a thrill poured into Naruto’s veins. He had never felt anything like this. Never been so turned by harsh, rough touches. Never been so turned on by _pain_ , And as Sasuke’s thrusts became long and deep, Naruto cried out and his breath hitched. Sasuke’s dick hit just the right spot, at just the right time, and pleasure mingled with pain to draw out a breathy shout from the blonde. 

  
  


“There we go,” Sasuke smiled knowingly as he watched Naruto’s body begin to writhe with pleasure. He smirked as his tan body flushed beneath him, and his moans and cries continuously flowed from those sweet, perfect lips. 

  
  


“Harder,” Naruto groaned, his hands curling around the edge of the desk, turning his knuckles white, “Sasuke, _please_ , harder!” 

  
  


Sasuke laughed softly, but he didn’t hesitate. He was plunged into him hard and fast, sending tidal waves of pain and pleasure into Naruto’s now glistening body. Naruto’s moans turned into screams and he trembled as his body was violently and mercilessly ravaged. He was overwhelmed, and the tension in his stomach coiled and strained. He felt his body grow stiff and he tried to breathe, tried to calm himself. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want it to stop so _soon_. 

  
  


Sasuke’s hands gripped the blonde’s hips, forcing him to collide against him brutally. Those painted black nails pierced into tan skin, and when he dragged his hips down at his pace, the smooth flesh was torn and scraped. Naruto’s body shuddered again, and he gasped loudly. 

  
  
  


“Oh, fuck!” Naruto’s eyes watered, and his hands fell over Sasuke’s. The raven wrists shifted, and he took Naruto’s hands into his own, lacing their fingers together. He felt Naruto’s body stiffen completely, and he listened to Naruto’s incoherent words, his non-stop moaning and cries of pleasure. Sasuke leaned down, and he kissed his little fox on the temple. 

  
  


“Come for me, Naruto,” He moaned into his ear, and at the sound of his name on the raven’s lips, Naruto’s eyes flew open. It was too much for him. Instantly, he came against the desk and onto his own stomach. In a few beats, Sasuke’s own come was shooting inside of him, and he gradually slowed his thrusts. 

  
  


They panted heavily, neither of them moving away. Sasuke’s head fell onto Naruto’s shoulder, and he sighed. His jet black hair splayed over Naruto’s skin. Naruto’s member was still throbbing, and his body was still rushing with the euphoria that followed the intense orgasm. Sasuke could feel him quivering beneath him, and he smiled softly. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” Sasuke’s voice was so soft, so quiet against Naruto’s shoulder, that the blonde almost didn’t hear it. He turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing. Had he heard that right? Was Sasuke asking him if he was _okay_?

  
  


“What?” Naruto breathed out, but Sasuke just shook his head. Slowly, he began to pull away, and Naruto’s stomach fell. Sasuke pulled out of him slowly. Naruto glanced down to see they were still holding hands, and his heart skipped a beat. Sasuke’s hands pulled away from his, and Naruto sighed. 

  
  


Sasuke reached for his robe as Naruto straightened up. The blonde turned around, and their gazes locked. There was a faint tinge of pink in Sasuke’s face, barely noticeable, but beautiful all the same. His dark strands of hair stuck to his neck with sweat. Naruto felt his stomach flutter, and he bit his lip. Sasuke smiled, his eyes falling to Naruto’s mouth briefly before he looked back up into those sparkling blue eyes. 

  
  


“What?” He asked. 

  
  


“Nothing,” Naruto lied.

  
  


Sasuke reached up and brushed Naruto’s hair out of his face, and Naruto blinked at the gentle nature of the touch. It was brief though, and Naruto didn’t have enough time to savor it.   
  


“Come along, Kitsune,” The cold smirk was back, and he threw his robe on and walked out of the door, “Let’s get you into a shower. Can’t send you home dripping like a cheap whore.”

  
  


Naruto's face flushed and he glanced down at his legs. He quickly rushed out of the room after Sasuke, his body aching like he _was_ the cheapest whore in Japan. **_I fucking hate him._**

~~~~~~

After his shower, Naruto stood in the guest bathroom, sore and exhausted. He reached out and wiped the steam off the mirror to look into the reflection. Slowly, he turned around, his back facing the mirror, and he glanced over his shoulder. There were bite marks that had started to bruise strewn along his shoulder and onto his back. At the sight, Naruto felt a small spark of arousal flicker within him. And then he blinked. His eyebrows furrowed. _What the fuck?_ He was bewildered at his body’s involuntary response. 

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the bathroom connecting to the guest bedroom. On his bed were his clothes from the night before, washed and folded neatly. As he got dressed, his thoughts wandered to Sasuke. Images flashed across his mind of what they had done, and he felt his cheeks burn. Arousal tingled in his pelvis and he bit his lip. He thought about his body, his tongue, his lips, his moans, his dick...Naruto’s body was instantly flushed with heat, and he felt himself harden at simply _remembering_ what had happened only an hour ago. _Oh, god…_

  
Naruto quickly undressed again and turned around to walk back into the bathroom. He turned the shower back on, and he stepped into it. He sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against the tiled wall of the shower, his body slowly cooling down as the cold water beat against him. _Fuck! I'm so screwed._


	14. Challenge Accepted

Kabuto knocked twice and waited for Sasuke’s quiet “enter,’ before he swung the door to his office open. In his arms he held a clipboard and two black, large envelopes. The raven was sitting in his chair, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Upon Kabuto’s entrance, Sasuke looked up slowly. 

“Good morning, sir,” Kabuto bowed his head and then approached the desk to place an envelope in front of Sasuke. Sasuke’s pale hand came up from behind his desk and he tore the envelope open.

“A background check on Danzō Shimura, as you’ve requested,” Kabuto spoke as Sasuke shuffled through the photographs and papers that contained a thorough review on the crime lord, “They call him the Man of Darkness. His work is in South Korea, but he resides in Nagasaki,” 

Sasuke nodded, his usual expression of indifference twisted into one of mild irritation as he inspected the images of the man.

“He moves around a lot,” Kabuto continued, “But I spoke to Gaara of the Sahara, and he says that Shimura should be in Japan again in 2 weeks time,”

“Well done, Kabuto,” Sasuke’s voice was low and a little husky when he tossed the envelope back onto the desk. He parted his lips to speak again, but he froze. His eyes fell shut, and his body shuddered lightly as he bit his lip. A few seconds passed, and then Kabuto heard the sound of a zipper and the metal clinking of a belt being buckled. Sasuke sighed heavily and he leaned back in his chair. A woman, tan, blonde and curvy, crawled out from under his desk, wiping her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was beaming with a dazzling smile. 

“You’re dismissed,” Sasuke’s voice was cold and indifferent when he glared up at the woman, and she laughed and walked towards the door. 

Kabuto swung the door open for the woman and she grinned at him as she walked out, “Is he always so _angry_? It’s so sexy!” She gushed. Kabuto shut the door and he heard the woman’s giggles fade. 

“Kabuto,” Sasuke spoke again, and the silver haired man turned to face him again, “Did you look into what I asked about last night?”

“Of course, sir,” Kabuto stepped forward and placed the other envelope on the man’s desk, “Is there anything else you need at the moment?”

“No, that’ll be all.”

Kabuto turned and left the office as Sasuke tore the envelope open. The raven smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Checkmate,” Shikamaru moved his bishop over the board and he smirked up at the blonde sitting across from him. 

Temari blinked, her wide eyes scanned the chess board again before she looked up at the man in awe, and whispered “Marry me?” 

Shikamaru chuckled, “Not in this universe, baby,”

Sakura turned to Naruto, who had been watching them play, and nudged his knee. Naruto looked up at her, chewing his candy bar slowly. He raised an eyebrow. She raised hers as well. Naruto chuckled softly. 

“Do you wanna talk outside?” She whispered. 

Naruto shook his head, grinning, “I don’t wanna talk at all,” 

“ _Please_!” Sakura whined and rested her head on Naruto’s shoulder, “Please, please, please?”

“Hmm..” Naruto laughed and looked down at her pouting lips, “Say ‘please, daddy’ and I’ll consider it,”

“Naruto!” Sakura swatted at his arm, laughing, “Come on!”

“ _Fine_ , okay, let’s go for a walk,” Naruto rolled his eyes and slid off the barstool he was occupying. 

They were all gathered at Shikamaru’s apartment, and Naruto invited Temari along to meet Sakura and Shikamaru. They were planning on going out for drinks, but Shikamaru and Temari instantly hit it off, and one thing led to another. They challenged each other to a game of chess to settle the debate of who was more of a strategic genius. They were both geniuses, but it seems Shikamaru was always a step ahead of her. Temari loved it. 

“I’ll be back,” Naruto leaned down and kissed Temari’s cheek before he grabbed Sakura’s arm and they walked out. 

“You have to tell me everything,” Sakura squealed, her cheeks turned a pretty, excited pink, “I wanna know it _all_ _!_ ”

“Sakura,” Naruto rolled his eyes again, but he smiled, “This is a covert operation that my freedom depends on. Do you think you can stop giggling and get serious?”

“No,” She laughed, “Now tell me what happened after the strippers!” 

He had been telling her minor details during the day, but they were often interrupted and forced to stop talking about it when Temari came around. 

“Nothing,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, “I fucked a server,”

“What?” Sakura blinked and shook her head.

“Yeah, and then I slurped beer off of someone’s nipples,” Naruto squinted as he recalled the events of the other night, “Got wasted, and then Sasuke found me, and I may have tried to jump him,”

“Wait, _what_?” Sakura blinked again and stopped walking, “What?!”

“Yeah,” Naruto stopped and turned to face her, “And then I woke up at 4 a.m. to search the house. Sasuke found me and _ruined my life_. Now I can’t fucking walk without being reminded of it every other second,” 

Sakura burst into laughter, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, “Oh my God, _what_?!” 

“It’s not funny,” Naruto shook his head, and then he started laughing as well, “Okay, it’s a little bit funny,”

“That’s so perfect,” She clapped her hands together, “How do you think it went? Is there a chance he’ll ask you to come back?”

“Doubt it,” Naruto rolled his eyes and began to walk again. Sakura skipped to catch up with him. 

“Why not?” She asked, craning her neck to look into Naruto’s eyes. 

“He’s _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto frowned, “Remember Sasuke? The guy that has people at his beck and call every minute of the day? The guy that has millions of fans and a fuck ton of money?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So? What do you mean ‘so’?! You think my blowjobs are _that_ good?!” Naruto threw her an incredulous look, “Why would _that_ guy call back a one night stand?” 

“Baka!” Sakura laughed again, shaking her head at the man, “Stop! You’re not just a one night stand!” 

“This whole thing is ridiculous,” Naruto sighed, “Come on, let’s go drink away my pain.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Termari had insisted on going to Club Mochi. Sakura and Shikamaru watched, fascinated, as Naruto and Temari talked their way past the bouncers and into the exclusive night club. Temari walked straight to the bar, and the others made their way to a table. Sakura’s eyes wandered the club. The atmosphere was different than other clubs, and everything was so scandalous! The barely dressed servers, the sex toys, the shameless public displays of affection and lust. It was almost too much for her. 

Temari came back with drinks and settled into her chair next to Shikamaru. She crossed her long, muscular legs and smiled at the dark haired man. Naruto repressed his laughter as he looked away. He was 80 percent sure Shikamaru was gay. 

Sakura reached out and frantically tapped Naruto’s shoulder, and when he looked over at her, she seemed to be excited about something. The music was too loud for him to understand anything she was shouting, but when she pointed across the club at the VIP section, he swiveled his head to look as well. 

He watched as a tall, raven haired man in a black trench coat ducked into a VIP room, and then a silver haired man ducked inside as well. Naruto turned to Sakura and shrugged. This was the same place he initially encountered Sasuke. It made sense to see him again in the same place. Naruto picked up his drink and took a sip. Sakura glared at him and she reached out to slap his shoulder. Naruto’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Go!” She mouthed, and she pointed towards the door Sasuke disappeared inside. 

“Absolutely not,” Naruto shouted, laughing. 

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why not?”

Naruto leaned closer, “He walked in with four women!” 

“So?!” She shook her head, “Go seduce that motherfucker!”

Naruto threw his head back in laughter now. Sakura glared at him for a moment longer before she glanced over at the door again. Naruto could see the gears in her head spinning as she thought. Then she faced Naruto again, a smirk on her face. 

“I dare you!” She shouted. Naruto’s eyes narrowed. 

“You dare me?!” She had his attention now. He felt a small rush flow through him as he watched the pink haired woman nod slowly, her green eyes piercing into him. 

She leaned in closer, her warm breath on his ear now, “I fucking _dare_ you.”

Naruto smirked and chugged the rest of his drink. He got to his feet and Sakura grinned triumphantly. She held up ten fingers and he leaned forward to hear her. 

“You’ve got ten minutes to walk out of that room with a pretty boy attached to your arm,” 

Naruto’s blood rushed to his face, and he grinned, “Watch me do it in five.”

Sakura’s eyebrows shot up, intrigued, “Bet?”

“Believe it!” Naruto reached out and chugged her drink as well before he turned and made his way to the other side of the club. Sakura pulled out her phone and set the timer to five minutes. As soon as the blonde got to the VIP door, she pressed the green button and the countdown started. 

~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat on the loveseat, scrolling through his phone. He felt the woman’s hand move up his shirt and rub against his nipple while the woman on the other side of him had her tongue on his throat. He scrolled through his contacts list, looking for Gaara’s number, and he thought about the man of darkness.

Naruto swung the door open and stepped inside. He took in the room quickly. Sasuke was on his phone, seemingly lost in thought, and the women around him seemed to be enjoying simply touching him. No one looked up when the blonde came up to a woman on Sasuke’s left side. 

“Excuse me, Miss,” Naruto gave her a charming smile as he whispered into her ear, “I think it’s my turn,”

The woman’s eyebrows lifted slightly as she grinned. Her eyes swept over him, and when she decided she liked what she saw, she got up and motioned for Naruto to take her place. Naruto sat down beside the raven. Sasuke didn’t even glance up. Naruto’s eyes glanced down at the man’s watch. Four minutes remaining. 

Sasuke felt a warm, slightly heavier body climb into his lap, and he tensed. He hadn’t given any of them permission to straddle him. He clenched his jaw, and he slowly looked up, irritated at the audacity some of these women had. 

Freezing nights met warm skies. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, and he felt the irritation slowly fade away. He took in the whiskered, tan face, the soft, pink lips, and the bright, blue eyes of the little fox that found his way onto his lap. 

“You look bored, jerk,” Naruto smirked. 

Sasuke blinked, his face emotionless as his eyes trailed down Naruto’s body. His thin, orange shirt stretched across his toned torso in just the right way. His jeans, tight and cuffed at the ankles, were ripped just enough to reveal that taut, bronze skin underneath. Sasuke licked his lips and his piercing eyes came back up to Naruto’s bright smile.

Naruto leaned forward, his arms coming up to brace against the wall behind Sasuke on either side of his head. Sasuke looked completely composed, and that brought a thrill rushing up Naruto’s spine. He intended to wipe that blank expression right off his face. Naruto dipped his head and dragged his tongue slowly along the man’s jawline, exhaling lightly against the moistened skin. He felt Sasuke shiver underneath him. 

“Wanna play with your little fox, Mr. Uchiha?” Naruto murmured against the raven’s ear.

Sasuke bit his lip, and Naruto felt the man tense underneath him again. The pale hand holding the phone lowered slowly, and Naruto grinned. He leaned a bit farther down and he kissed the man’s neck, letting his tongue swirl slowly over the purple mark he had left on Sasuke only a couple of days ago. Naruto felt a pang of arousal shoot through him as he began to suck on the mark again. Sasuke sighed softly, and his eyes fell shut. 

“Kitsune,” Sasuke’s calm voice shot another spark of arousal in the blonde, “What are you doing?”

“Seducing you,” Naruto pulled away and his face broke into a goofy grin, “is it working?”

The indifference on the raven’s face morphed into an expression of amusement. 

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke murmured, but his lips twitched with the signs of a smile. 

“An idiot who wants you,” Naruto’s grin was impish now, and he slowly began to pull away, getting to his feet.

Sasuke’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, and they locked gazes again. Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s hand. His grip was tight and hard. Another glance at his watch. 1 minute remaining. When the blonde looked back up, he raised an eyebrow. Sasuke’s cold, piercing stare seemed to bore into his soul. The amusement was gone, and it was replaced with a look of intense hunger. Naruto felt his stomach stir at the sight of it. _Fuck._

“Not here,” Naruto breathed softly, “I’m not one of your little whores you can just fuck in a club,”

Sasuke smirked and his grip loosened. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sakura watched the timer hit the zero mark, and she looked up to see Naruto walk out of the VIP room looking smug. The door swung open again and Sasuke stepped out, calm and collected. The men locked eyes and the blonde grinned. The raven slipped his hands into his pockets. Naruto shot the man a playful look and began to walk towards the exit. Sasuke smirked, and he followed the blonde man out of the door. Sakura blinked and laughed. She was both surprised and thoroughly impressed. _Five fucking minutes!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“This is your car?” Naruto asked, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the Hennessey Venom GT, his heart quivering. Everything in his disobedient, lawbreaking body told him to steal the car and ride off into the sunset, but he quickly repressed the urge, “Oh, sweet fuck.”

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, and he smirked. He held up the key fob and the car chirped for him. At the sound, Naruto’s body jolted with excitement. He looked like he would burst at any second. He bounced on his toes, his energetic body barely able to stay still. 

“Oh my god, she’s so fucking beautiful,” Naruto’s hand reached out as if he was going to touch the car, but then he pulled his hand away quickly, like he was afraid to damage it. Sasuke laughed softly as he watched the man bounce around the car, inspecting it at all sides. 

“Do you want to drive?” The raven’s quiet question flowed through the chilly night air and embraced Naruto’s ears. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Naruto’s voice fell into a hushed whisper, his eyes wide, “Are you--stop playing with me. Really?”

Sasuke laughed again, and he strolled over to the driver’s side to open the door. He looked up at Naruto, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Sasuke motioned for the man to get in. 

“No fucking way!” Naruto’s cheeks flushed with excitement, “Are you serious?!”

“Get in before I change my mind, dobe.”

Naruto jumped, his body shuddering with delight as he slid into the driver’s seat. Sasuke bit his lip to repress another laugh, and he shook his head as he closed the door and circled around to the passenger seat. 

“You know what you’re doing?” Sasuke asked, looking over the blonde was stroking the steering wheel like he was going to start making love to the car. 

“Shhh,” Naruto breathed in awe, his eyes excitedly darting around the car to take in the interior, “Let me just take this in…”

Sasuke reached up and pressed the button on the side of the steering wheel, letting the car come alive with a sweet humming sound. 

“Ahh,” Naruto bit his lip and he squealed, his body shuddering again. 

“Yeah, don’t come on my leather,” Sasuke chuckled, “Drive.”


	15. Joy Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup sluts? Y'all doin okay? Cool. 
> 
> I'm trying something new with chapter titles because earlier I was looking for a specific scene and I couldn't find it. I think chapter titles make it easier for me to go back and check shit really quickly. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy babies xx

Naruto lost the will to restrain himself. The blonde’s goofy grin morphed into one of unbridled mischief. A tan hand fell to the gear shift, and a scuffed sneaker flattened the gas pedal. The black, Hennessey Venom GT bobbed and weaved through traffic with the finesse of a boxer in a ring. The car sped through traffic, winding along the paths and streets, at a gradually increasing speed. From his peripheral vision, he watched Sasuke’s pale hand shoot down and grab the door handle when Naruto swerved unexpectedly around a corner. 

Naruto turned his head to glance at the raven quickly, “You good?”

“Sure,” Sasuke mumbled, his calm voice wavered, “Just bracing myself for death,”

Naruto laughed and his hand fell to the lever again, and as he shifted gears, he swerved onto a freeway ramp, letting the car hit 200 mph. Sasuke clenched his jaw, his eyes widening a bit as Naruto swiftly maneuvered past a car, missing it by mere inches. He looked over at the blonde who gripped the wheel with one hand, the other rested nonchalantly on the gearstick. His movements were natural, flowing with the nooks and grooves of the roads as if the vehicle was simply an extension of himself rather than something he operated. His face was flushed with excitement, and his blonde hair was whipping in the wind coursing through the open windows. 

Naruto’s arm whipped around the steering wheel and they were suddenly plunging down a steep hill, heading straight into a tunnel. The blonde let the car accelerate, and Sasuke’s heart hammered in his chest as the car physically lifted off of the pavement and flew through the air. 

“Slow down!” Sasuke’s knuckles were white as they gripped onto the dashboard. He felt his body lift out of the leather seat, and Naruto’s laughter filled the air around him. When the car landed again, they were drifting around a sharp turn. 

“What’s wrong, Sasuke? Don’t you trust me?” Naruto smirked and turned his head towards the raven. Their gazes locked, and Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat. Upon seeing the look of alarm in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto’s eyes darkened and he let the engine hit a full throttle, the speedometer hitting the final number on the scale. Those sparkling blue eyes didn’t leave Sasuke’s, but the car's movements were expertly concise as he navigated through the tunnel as if he had driven this path a million times.

Naruto’s senses heightened and he felt the adrenaline pump throughout his body in delicious waves. Sasuke fell into a trance, and his pounding heart skipped a few beats. Naruto still hadn’t looked at the road, still hadn’t pulled his gaze away from the man sitting in the passenger seat. Sasuke felt his body shudder, and as he looked into Naruto’s devious face, he mentally prepared himself to die alongside his thrill-seeking lunatic. Sasuke’s cheeks flushed and he turned his head to look out of the windshield window. 

Naruto brought his gaze back to the road. He followed the tunnel right back into the open road. The agile movement of the car through the thickening traffic left Sasuke in awe. When they approached the traffic light up the hill, Naruto let the car’s speed decrease. Sasuke lurched forward in his seat when the car skidded to a stop at the red light. 

“You -” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed as he breathed deeply to regain some composure and control over himself, “You're fucking _insane_!” 

Naruto’s laughter sounded more like a cackle as he threw his head back against the seat. Sasuke looked over at him, and he felt his own grin spread across his face. He had never felt so... _alive_. Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the raven, and Sasuke marveled at the wicked sparkle in his eyes. He looked almost intoxicated. 

“Are you hungry?” Naruto breathed, his face flushing a deeper pink. Sasuke blinked, and he couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculous that question was at that moment. 

“Starving.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto pulled into a McDonald’s drive through and he chuckled at the thought of a Venom GT, a car that drips with wealth and status, being sighted at this establishment. 

“Fast food?” Sasuke smirked, turning his head to look at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. 

“The perfect meal after a near death experience,” Naruto grinned, “If the driving didn’t give you a heart attack, the food definitely will.”

Sasuke laughed and he watched the blonde turn to place his order. He let his eyes wander down Naruto’s body, and he admired the way the orange shirt complimented his tan skin. He wondered why Naruto didn’t wear orange more often. His eyes inspected the man’s arms, his hand that so casually gripped the steering wheel of his car, his slender fingers. Sasuke bit his lip and his body jolted with arousal as he started to think about those hands on his body. 

Naruto pulled up to the window and his hand fell to his back pocket. Sasuke blinked as he realized Naruto was going to pay for the food. He reached for his own wallet and leaned across the blonde to hand the woman his black card. Naruto blinked and his eyes narrowed at the raven as he leaned back over to his side of the car. 

“Are you done establishing your dominance?” He shot the raven a look of mock disapproval, and Sasuke grinned. 

“I’m not trying to--” Sasuke’s laughter interrupted his words as he looked down at Naruto’s wallet decorated with little green frogs. _That’s adorable._

Naruto’s gaze followed the raven’s and his cheeks flushed lightly, “What? Frogs are cool, you jerk. Shut up.”

“Hell yeah, frogs are cool,” Sasuke nodded, “I think I’ll go get myself a frog wallet as well. We could look like losers _together_!” 

“Shut up,” Naruto smirked as he took the food from the woman behind the window and shoved it into the raven’s arms, “You don’t know what cool is, you uncultured bastard.”

Sasuke’s laughter tumbled out of his mouth again, and Naruto felt his body glow with the warmth and divinity of the sound. _Fuck_. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke watched the cold wind sweep Naruto’s golden locks into the air. He didn’t notice the raven staring at him. He was putting the bags of food on the hood of the car next to Sasuke's lap. The raven watched Naruto settle onto the hood as well, and he raised his straw to his lips to sip his coke. 

Naruto had parked the car under the Rainbow bridge, just near the shore of Tokyo Bay. The water crashed against the land, and the sound of waves nearby coupled with the beautiful lights of the bridge made the blonde fall into a calm, mesmerized state. He could hear the faint music of the car radio drifting in the air. His wide blue eyes wandered along the towers of the bridge, over the bay, onto the man-made island. It was beautiful. The moonlight made the scene seem like a small piece of heaven on Earth. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was now dipping his fries in ketchup. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Naruto cried out in alarm and disgust. 

Sasuke looked up calmly and put the fries in his mouth, “Eating, dobe.”

“You do _not_ dip McDonald’s fries in ketchup!” Naruto snatched the ketchup away and the raven lifted his eyebrows, his expression amused, “You’re ruining the French fry experience!” 

Sasuke smirked, and he reached for another packet of ketchup, proceeding to squeeze a bit onto his fries before he shoved them into his mouth again. 

“You’re an animal,” Naruto shook his head.

“This is how normal people eat, you idiot,” Sasuke chuckled softly.

“No, no, listen,” Naruto picked up a fry, “The only time you dip a fry is if you’re dipping it into the milkshake.”

Sasuke watched as the blonde dipped the fry in his shake and held it up like he was presenting a work of art. The raven bit his lip, repressing his laughter. Naruto brought the fry to his mouth and he chewed on it slowly. His eyes fell shut and he wiggled with delight. 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s so good,” Naruto dipped another fry into the shake and he wiggled again as he ate it, “But if you do the 'good food' dance, it tastes so much _better_ ,”

“The…” Sasuke blinked, and he grinned, “The good food dance?”

“Yep,” Naruto held up a fry covered in the cold, sweet milkshake, “Try it,”

Sasuke hesitantly took the fry and put it in his mouth. Sweet mingled with salty, and his taste buds were pleased with the combination. Sasuke chuckled softly when he looked up to see Naruto grinning knowingly. 

“It’s good, huh?” His voice was smug, "You like that?"

Sasuke laughed and he nodded. He watched as Naruto danced and ate, his gaze shifting away and his attention fell to the food. Sasuke felt something in his chest stir, and a warmth spread over him as he watched Naruto’s goofy grin flash while he wiggled and looked up at the bridge. The colorful lights danced across his whiskered face, and his warm, blue eyes were filled with awe. Naruto turned his head, and their gazes locked. His cheeks flushed, and Sasuke felt his stomach flutter at the sight. 

“What?” Naruto breathed, his smile widening. 

Sasuke swallowed and reached for another fry, dipping it into the shake, “Nothing.”

“‘Kay,” Naruto watched the man eat the fry before he looked away, “This is so weird,”

Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up, “What is?”

“You. Eating French fries on the hood of a car,” Naruto chuckled as his eyes watched the waves crashing on the shoreline, “It’s so strangely domestic. Like you’re a human.”

“I _am_ a human, dobe,” Sasuke smirked, and he watched Naruto sip his drink again. 

“Yeah, I know,” Naruto shrugged, “But you’re...different. You’re intimidating.”

“Intimidating?” Sasuke’s stomach fell, and he looked down at his shake. He didn’t know why the word felt so wrong coming from Naruto’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Naruto chuckled softly, “What? Is this shocking to you?”

“No,” Sasuke’s voice was low, and he took another fry as he stared at the ground, “I suppose it’s required with my line of work,”

“Your line of work… as a model?” Naruto laughed and turned to look at him. 

Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s warm blues. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and nodded slowly, “Yes...my line of work as a model,”

Somehow, the lie managed to settle into his stomach like a boulder. Naruto shook his head, amused, and his gaze fell away again. Sasuke watched the blonde resume eating, as well as resume his little ‘good food’ dance. Suddenly, Naruto’s eyes flew open and he got to his feet. 

“I like this song!” Naruto rushed to duck into the car and turn up the volume. 

Sasuke chuckled softly, and he watched Naruto scoop up his burger. He danced and twirled around the car as he ate. When he looked up at Sasuke he grinned and held out his hand. 

“Dance with me?” 

Sasuke blinked. He looked down at Naruto’s outstretched hand, and then back up at the blonde who was shoving the final bite of his sandwich into his mouth. His hand opened and closed urgently as if asking him to hurry. Sasuke got to his feet, smirking lightly as he took the man’s hand and pulled him close. 

Naruto’s arms wrapped around him and the blonde stepped into Sasuke’s embrace. Their bodies pressed together, and Sasuke felt the man’s warmth seep past his clothing and wash over him. He blinked, and he looked down to see Naruto’s cheek on his shoulder, his eyes closed again. The sight made his heart ache. It was so gentle, so comfortable, so... _normal_. And as they slowly swayed to the music, the pain in Sasuke’s chest tightened as he realized the ache inside of him came from a yearning he hadn’t ever acknowledged before. Sasuke bit his lip, and he felt his arms tighten around Naruto. For a moment, he found himself longing for the man in his arms. Longing for his easy humor, his silly dancing, his goofy grins, his...normal. Or at least as normal as a thrill-seeking delinquent could get.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s eyes were still closed when he spoke. His low, husky voice was tinged with humor when it carried with the wind, “I’m gonna eat your sandwich later; I figured I should let you know.”

"That's..." Sasuke sighed softly, "That's fine, Kitsune,"

_Don’t be ridiculous._ Sasuke looked away from Naruto as his stomach churned. He could never be _normal_ . He could never have Naruto, not in the way he wanted him. How could he? _Would Naruto want you if he knew you?? The real you? If he saw the blood on your hands? The skeletons in your closet? If he found out what you are?_

Naruto’s head lifted and he looked up at Sasuke, “You okay?”

Sasuke’s throat constricted, and his stomach filled with dread as he realized that the blonde was bringing out emotions in him that he thought he'd killed and buried long ago. Naruto’s gentle eyes searched his face, and then his warm hand came up to cup his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked again, his voice a little concerned when he looked into those endless eyes to see a glimmer of pain. 

Sasuke dipped his head, and his lips pressed against Naruto’s gently. The blonde was taken aback, and he froze. Sasuke’s kisses weren’t gentle. _He_ wasn’t gentle, ever. And yet... Naruto’s eyes fell shut and he kissed him back softly. Sasuke pulled away and his brows furrowed as he looked into Naruto’s eyes. Apprehension was written across his pale, beautiful face. Naruto smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

“I’m fine,” Sasuke pulled his arms away. Naruto blinked, his smile faltered, and he stepped away, falling back to sit on the hood of the car again. 

“Right.”

They were quiet for a moment, neither of them looking at the other. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, and when he finally looked up at the blonde, he felt lightheaded. Mentally, he scolded himself. What had gotten into him? 

Naruto looked up at him, and his expression was laced with emotions that Sasuke couldn’t quite grasp. It seemed like a mixture of confusion and sorrow, among other things. Sasuke’s dread spiked. He stepped forward, and his hand came up to stroke Naruto’s cheek. And then, without allowing himself to think, he leaned down and caught Naruto’s lip in a deep, longing kiss. 

Naruto’s hands came up and grabbed his collar, and Sasuke was pulled closer. The kiss grew passionate and hungry, and suddenly Sasuke was burying himself in the little fox’s mouth, his arm was wrapping around his body, his hand was tangling into his golden strands. Naruto’s legs spread and wrapped around the raven’s waist. Their hips pressed together, and Sasuke felt Naruto’s erection rub against his own. The blonde groaned softly and he leaned back against the hood of the car, pulling Sasuke down with him. The raven’s arm shot up and he braced himself against the cold metal as he moved his hips along with Naruto’s pace. 

“Fuck,” Naruto breathed into Sasuke’s mouth, his chest heaving now as he quickened his pace. The friction between them ignited a fire within their bodies, and their movements grew more urgent. Naruto pulled his lips away and he gasped for breath as Sasuke’s other hand came up and slid under him to grab his bottom. He forced Naruto’s hips to collide against him harder, and the blonde’s moans poured out of his kiss-swollen lips deliciously. The sounds intoxicated the raven, and he groaned softly as he watched Naruto tilt his head back and close his eyes, exposing his smooth throat to him. 

Sasuke’s mouth fell to the man’s neck, and his lips and teeth roamed that soft, unmarked flesh. Naruto shuddered beneath him as he sank his teeth into the supple skin, sucking roughly to take in as much of him as he could. 

“Oh, fuck...” Naruto winced with pleasure as the raven ground his teeth harshly. 

Sasuke tasted copper, and his tongue lapped up the small drop of blood before he kissed the bite mark. The raven sighed softly as Naruto moved his hips faster. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto’s moan was a plea now, so soft and hot against Sasuke’s ear. The raven lifted his head and he looked down as those half lidded, hazy eyes. His arousal flared. Naruto’s hand came up and pulled him down, bringing their lips back together in a fiery, dewy kiss.

“Give me more,” Naruto breathed into Sasuke’s mouth, “Give me all of you, Sasuke,”

The heat in Sasuke’s body erupted into a full blown wildfire. The words, spoken so urgently, so lustfully, and yet so _gently_ , felt like holy water on the skin of man who only bathed with sin. Sasuke’s heart skipped, and his body shuddered against his fox.

“Say it again,” Sasuke let his pride crumble away, his voice edging on begging, “One more time, Kitsune. Tell me again.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed and his kisses trailed from the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, along his jawline until those perfect, fleshy lips found the raven’s ear. 

“I want all of you, Sasuke. Give me all of you.”

Sasuke’s groan rose from the deepest depths of his body and he turned his head to kiss Naruto, pouring himself into the blonde’s mouth. His hands came down to Naruto’s feet, and he pulled off his sneakers. Then his hands quickly moved up to strip the man of his jeans and boxers. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

“No lube,” He breathed out, barely able to form the words as he struggled to think coherently. 

“I don’t-- I don’t care,” Naruto shook his head, his hands quickly unbuckling Sasuke’s pants, as their mouths collided in another rough kiss. Those tan hands pulled Sasuke’s pants down to expose his throbbing member, “Give it to me, _now,_ ”

Sasuke pushed Naruto further up on the hood of the car, the uneaten food was shoved aside to fall to the ground. The cold metal on his exposed legs sent a shiver down his spine, but Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care. Sasuke’s hands hooked around his thighs and he pushed Naruto’s legs up against his chest as he dipped his head. His hot tongue worked quickly, and his saliva gathered and pooled against his entrance. He reached down to rub the soft, crinkled skin, and then he pushed his finger inside, stretching it slowly. Naruto groaned and Sasuke pushed a second finger in, stretching and scissoring. 

“Oh, fuck!” Naruto cried out, and Sasuke’s head rose. Naruto bit his lip as their gazes locked, and Sasuke pressed the tip of dick to Naruto’s ass. He slowly began to push into him, and the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Relax,” Sasuke murmured, “Just relax for me, Kitsune,”

Naruto’s eye fell shut and he tilted his head back against the hood. Sasuke pushed deeper and he angled his hips as he felt Naruto slowly relax against him. The blonde breathed in deeply, his face twisted in pain. Sasuke began to thrust his hips, his body shuddering with pleasure as Naruto’s hot body engulfed him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Naruto moaned and his hips came down eagerly against Sasuke’s, “Fuck, _yes_ ,”

Sasuke plunged deeper now, and his long thrusts moved quicker. Naruto’s soft cry of pain and pleasure made him shudder. The warmth of his little fox’s sweet insides made him groan with pleasure. He felt so fucking good, so fucking tight and velvety and _hot_. God, so _hot_. He looked down at Naruto, and the moonlight spilled over his beautiful face to expose his parted lips, his flushed cheeks, his lifted eyebrows. 

“You like that?” Sasuke thrusted against him harder, and the blonde cried out a little louder, his body violently jerking as Sasuke hit his prostate. Naruto’s eyes flew open and he writhed against the hood of the car, desperately trying to take in more of him. 

“God, _yes_ , Sasuke,” His moans were gradually getting louder, and his hips fell against him eagerly, "More, _please_! Give me more!"

Sasuke couldn’t help but grin as he watched his little fox pant and squirm beneath him. He was so fucking beautiful. He reached down and grabbed the man’s hips, dragging them down hard and fast against his pelvis. Sasuke leaned forward, and Naruto’s legs wrapped around his waist again. A pale hand reached up to wrap around the blonde’s throat, constricting his breath. Naruto’s moans were choked now, but his body seemed to be ignited by the decrease in oxygen. He reached up to rest his hand against Sasuke’s, looking up into those infinite black eyes with pure, furious lust. 

Naruto’s body tensed, and the pleasure building up in his core soon became too much for him to hold. He groaned deeply as Sasuke slammed into him with unrestrained, savage thrusts. It was almost animalistic, his hunger for his sweet little fox. Naruto’s sweat covered his body, and it glistened against the metal beneath him. 

“I’m gonna come!” Naruto cried out, his voice raspy against the raven’s restricting hand, “Fuck! Sasuke, oh, _God fu--”_

He didn’t get to finish, as he was sent into a blinding, white-hot orgasm. His body flushed and shuddered violently, and his scream spilled from his pink, glossy lips and into the crisp, night air. Hot, thick come shot up against Sasuke’s stomach and Naruto’s chest. He was left gasping for air and groaning as Sasuke continued to brutally slam against his slick, overwhelmed body. Sasuke’s come shot into him, and the blonde shuddered at the heat flowing inside of him. 

The raven collapsed against Naruto, and his tan arms quickly wrapped around him. Their lips met with tired, breathy kisses. Sasuke slowly pulled out, and he sighed heavily. 

“That was…” Naruto looked up at the dark sky, his chest heaving, “ _Fuck_.”

Sasuke chuckled softly and he pulled away to look down at him, nodding in agreement, “That _was_ very fuck.”


	16. Falling

“You must be a little too accustomed to getting things handed to you on a silver platter, Sasuke,” The man’s smug smile spread slowly over his face as he stroked the handle of his handgun. 

“When I walk into a room, sit up straight, Orochimaru,” Sasuke’s movements were calm as he took off his coat and draped it over the chair before he sat, “And that’s Mr. Uchiha to you. We are not friends.”

“Tsk, Sasuke,” The man’s leer intensified, and he leaned forward. His long, black hair fell forward as well and his snake-like eyes flashed, “What’s with the hostility?”

“Let’s cut the shit,” Sasuke’s voice was laced with exhaustion, “Where is my money, Orochimaru?”

“Your _father’s_ money, Sasuke,” He chuckled softly, “This is the business of grown men, not boys running around playing dress up.”

“It hasn’t been my father’s money in years. This is _my_ empire, old man,” Sasuke’s gaze pierced into the man, but his voice was quiet, controlled and composed despite the blatant disrespect, “And you’d be wise to watch your mouth. Tongues often go missing around these parts.”

“Come now, Sasuke,” The man tilted his head to the side, his smile growing to expose his teeth, “Surely you don’t think this involves you. I will have this discussion with your father, and--”

“You will have this discussion with _me_ ,” Sasuke leaned back in his chair, indifference in his tone, “Where is my money?”

Orochimaru’s face twisted with anger at the interruption, and the snake of a man was on his feet in an instant. His gun flashed, aimed directly at the raven’s face. Sasuke looked into the barrel, and then his eyes slowly rose to meet Orochimaru’s gaze. Sasuke blinked before his laughter, cold and sharp, filled the room. Suddenly, the raven’s pale hand shot up, and in a quick maneuver, he twisted the gun out of the man’s hand, and the crack of a broken finger was heard along with Orochimaru’s low, pained groan. 

Sasuke growled, “You’ve got some nerve, old man.”

Orochimaru laughed, and he reached up with other hand to snap his finger back into place. When he saw Sasuke’s sneer, he threw his head back as his laughter grew louder. 

“Well, you’re certainly not a boring boy, Sasuke,” He hissed. 

“You have one week, Orochimaru,” Sasuke quickly disassembled the gun and tossed it at him, “If I don’t have my money by then, I’m coming after you, and I’m adding your tongue to my collection. Is that understood?”

Orochimaru licked his lips slowly, and his gaze locked onto the raven’s in defiance. Sasuke turned on his heel to leave, the man spoke to his retreating back. 

“I _sincerely_ hope you’re a man of your word.” He chuckled, and then, as an afterthought, he added, “And I look forward to seeing how you handle Danzō because _he_ has your money as well, boy!”

“One week, Orochimaru.” The quiet voice dripped with venom. Sasuke shut the door, and the walls of the office shook with the force of it. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Have a seat, Uzumaki,” Tsunade shut the door and walked around the room to sit behind her desk. 

“I’d rather not,” Naruto’s eyes narrowed at the woman, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing bad,” She smiled at the blonde and motioned for him to sit down, “Please, take a seat,”

Naruto hesitated for a moment longer before he sat down. Tsunade’s office was warm. Too warm for the man’s liking. Tsunade picked up her phone and held down a button on the number pad. 

“Nara, get in here,” She spoke into the receiver before she put it down again and turned to the man in front of her. 

Shikamaru knocked once and then poked his head into the room, his expression irritated. Upon seeing him, Tsunade beckoned him into the room as well. 

“Now,” Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her, “I hear that you’ve made some significant progress with Sasuke, and I wanted to say that I’m pleased to hear it. You said he called you this morning?”

“He invited me to his manor again today,” Naruto nodded, but he found that he felt uneasy as he spoke.

“Excellent,” Tsunade’s hand reached into a drawer beside her, and she pulled out a small, black briefcase, “Shikamaru made these for you,”

Naruto shot a glance at the dark haired man sitting beside him before he took the briefcase from the woman. Inside, there were small devices of varying sizes, each of them different, neutral colors. 

“What’s this?”

“Listening devices,” Shikamaru sighed, “She had me make them so you can bug Sasuke’s house when you visit him tonight.”

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, and his eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up into Shikamaru’s brown eyes. Shikamaru gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry,” His voice shifted from a bored tone into a gentle sound, “I’ll teach you how to use them. It’ll be fine.” 

“Thanks...” Naruto’s stomach churned, and the feeling of unease stirred within him again. His eyes fell to the devices in the briefcase once more. 

“You’re doing great, Naruto,” Tsunade smiled, “Everything is slowly coming together. We’ll be able to take Fugaku down soon, and you can enjoy the sweet taste of freedom again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke’s hands were cold on Naruto’s skin, but he didn’t mind it. The pale hands stretched the black fabric over Naruto’s closed eyes and tied it securely at the back of his head. They were in the back of one of Sasuke’s cars.

“Are you at least going to tell me where we’re going?” Naruto asked, and he reached up to lift the blindfold slightly to see Sasuke’s emotionless face. 

“No,” the raven replied in a monotone voice, and he reached down to bring the blindfold down again, “And no peeking, fox.”

“Fine,” Naruto sighed, “Can you tell me other things?”

Sasuke smirked, and he looked down at Naruto’s lips to watch them curl into a sly smile. 

“Like what?”

“Like…” Naruto grinned now, “What color is your underwear?” 

Sasuke’s eyes fell shut as he tried to repress his laughter. He didn’t answer the question. 

“No? Okay then, can you tell me what color mine is?” Naruto chuckled, “I forgot.”

Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes upward. He remained silent. 

“Alright, well…” Naruto sighed and leaned back in his seat, “Can you tell me something about _you?_ ”

Sasuke’s smile faltered, and his gaze fell to the blonde again. Dread filled his aching chest once again. 

“What’s your favorite color?” the blonde asked, a small smile reappearing on his face. Sasuke blinked, and he thought of Naruto’s warm, gentle eyes.

“Blue,” Sasuke answered quietly. 

“Interesting…” Naruto tilted his head, “I thought you’d say it’s black.”

There was a silence, and then Naruto spoke again.

“What’s your favorite popsicle flavor?” The blonde asked.

“Cherry,”

“What do you do in your free time?”

“Dispose of dead bodies.”

Naruto’s laughter filled the car, and Sasuke smirked. _Oh, my sweet little fox..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke guided Naruto out of the car by his hand, and then shut the car door. Naruto shivered as the cold air enveloped him. He was tempted to lift the blindfold, but he repressed that urge as he felt Sasuke’s hand tighten around his own and pull him along. Naruto sighed softly, and he squeezed the slender fingers that laced around his, smiling softly. 

“Stairs,” Sasuke muttered into Naruto’s ear, and he guided him up the steps. Naruto could hear a thunderous and crackling roar as he climbed, and then, when there were no more steps to maneuver, he was engulfed in warmth again. He could now only hear the white noise faintly as he was led further. 

“Sit,” Sasuke’s voice was calm as he pushed Naruto into a sitting position. Naruto felt something wrap around his waist and then a clicking sound. 

“And now,” Sasuke sighed and Naruto heard his voice trail away as the raven moved away, “We wait for just a moment.”

Suddenly, Naruto felt the floor beneath him begin to shake and then his stomach dropped as his body lurched forward and then backward. 

“What’s happening?” Naruto asked, and his hands came down to find solid armrests. He gripped onto them and his face twisted with confusion. 

Naruto felt Sasuke’s fingers stroke his cheek. The raven’s touch was gentle as it trailed down to the blonde’s jawline. He felt Sasuke’s breath dance across his skin and the raven’s voice was in his ear. 

“You said you wanted me,” Sasuke’s lips brushed against Naruto’s ear, and he shivered at the warmth. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat. 

“...Yes.” Naruto breathed. 

“All of me?” Sasuke’s thumb trailed lower and he stroked it along the mark he left on the side of Naruto’s neck. 

“All of you,” Naruto’s face burned as he realized he had never uttered words so true. 

“And what will I receive in return?” 

He could practically _hear_ Sasuke’s smirk. The question made his stomach drop, and he felt a lump form in his throat. 

“Me,” Naruto’s voice was hoarse, “All of me, Sasuke.”

“All of you?”

Naruto slowly nodded, and he knew very well that he meant every word. And that scared him. 

“ _All_ of you. Your heart. Your body. Your love. All of it?” Sasuke’s voice was low, and it burned into Naruto’s skin like a hot iron. 

“Yes, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice cracked, and then suddenly, he could hear the roar of the white noise again. Loud and thundering in his ears. And his hair began to whip around his face. And his body shuddered as the cold wind embraced his body and knocked him into reality so hard that his gut clenched. He felt Sasuke’s hand untie the blindfold. The black fabric fell away and Naruto blinked as his eyes darted around his surroundings. 

He was on a plane. And the plane was in the air. And the plane’s door was wide open. Naruto’s heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his eyes widened. Sasuke’s hands shot down and unbuckled his belt. He dragged Naruto to the entrance. Naruto’s stomach clenched and churned as he looked down at the ground miles and miles below. His hands flew out to grip the bars on either side of the doorway, his knuckles white as he braced himself. He slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke. The raven’s face was indifferent, and his black eyes pierced right through him. 

The wind whipped around them loudly, and the white noise of the plane’s engine sent vibrations into Naruto’s body-- pounding and heavy. Sasuke’s hand reached out and clenched Naruto’s collar. He yanked the man closer. His lips against his ear again. 

“ _Then jump_.”

The pale hand fell away from his shirt, and Naruto’s gaze locked onto Sasuke’s again. He searched the man’s eyes, desperately looking for a hint of humor. He held his breath, waiting for Sasuke to laugh. He waited for him to shut the door. Naruto swallowed thickly, and he saw nothing but fury in the man’s eyes. Fierce and cold. His chin tilted up, and his eyes narrowed at Naruto as if he was challenging him. Daring him to back down. 

Naruto felt the fear in his body plunge and it was quickly replaced with adrenaline. He felt his cheeks flush and he glared at Sasuke. There was a fierce defiance in those cerulean eyes, and suddenly, the tan hands that were gripping the bars near the entrance pulled away. Naruto’s gaze never left Sasuke’s as he turned his back to the entrance of the plane. And then, with pure trust, adrenaline, love, bravery, stupidity, madness- a combination that ignited a fire so bright, so powerful in his body- the blonde stepped out of the doorway and he dived into the blue sky below. 

Sasuke’s smile spread slowly across his face. He reached out and grabbed the parachute hooked on the rack nearby. His hands quickly worked to fasten the straps around him, and then the raven walked backwards. He grinned, and he felt his own cheeks flush. In his eyes there was a glimmer of insanity, a glimmer of a fire that burned within him as well. He sprinted forward and then dived out of the plane with his arms outstretched. He angled his body downward, and the wind rushed and whipped around him aggressively as he quickly caught up to Naruto. 

The blonde’s eyes flew open and he felt Sasuke’s strong arms wrap around him. He looked into those endless black eyes, and he felt his own eyes sting with tears. He was scared. He was fucking terrified as he realized what he had done. And who he had done it for. He felt his body press against Sasuke’s, and straps were tightened around his waist. And when Sasuke pulled the cord, and the parachute whipped out and spread out above him, Naruto’s body flooded with thrilling, fierce relief and joy and love and passion, and in all of that chaos, his body shuddered with hysterical, frantic laughter. He had fallen, completely and irrevocably, off the ledge of sanity for Sasuke Uchiha. 


	17. Dilemma

“We’re really going to have to start bringing towels with us when we go out,’ Sasuke breathed against Naruto’s mouth. The blonde chuckled softly and kissed him again before he trailed his lips down Sasuke’s chin and throat. He slowly slid off of Sasuke’s lap and reached for his boxers. 

“I don’t know why you don’t carry lube in your pockets,” Naruto shook his head, feigning disappointment. He was still breathing heavily, his body throbbing with the high of an intense orgasm. Sasuke smirked as he buckled his belt.

“Why would I do that?” He leaned over and kissed the bite mark, red with faint signs of bleeding, on Naruto’s shoulder, “My little fox is a masochist”

Naruto laughed and turned his head to catch Sasuke’s lips with his own. Sasuke leaned into it, bringing his hand up to the blonde’s throat to hold him in place as he slid his tongue into Naruto’s eagerly parted lips. Their tongues brushed and once again, Naruto’s body was quickly ignited. He groaned softly and smiled against the raven’s mouth as his hand shot up and tangled into that long, black hair. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he quickly pulled Naruto back onto his lap, his arousal sparking and curling like a flame in his pants. _ Round three.  _

The sound of Naruto’s phone ringing filled the car, and the blonde pulled away reluctantly. Sasuke groaned and his head fell against Naruto’s chest. 

“Don’t answer, don’t answer, don’t answer,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s warm skin. The blonde laughed and reached for his pants that lay forlorn on the floor of the car to fish out his phone from the pocket.

“I gotta take this,” Naruto muttered as he looked down at the glowing screen. Sasuke groaned and pulled away, allowing the blonde to climb off his lap and quickly pull his jeans on. 

“I’ll wait for you inside,” Sasuke kissed Naruto’s cheek and climbed out of the car, and Naruto watched him disappear into the house before he answered the phone. 

“Hey,” Sakura’s voice came through the speaker and smacked Naruto into reality, “You’re on speaker. Shika is here. Are you alone right now?” 

Naruto’s stomach churned as he thought of the listening devices hidden away in a small black bag and tucked into his coat pocket. He buried his face into his hand as his body plunged into discomfort. His voice momentarily stopped working. 

“Naruto?” Sakura’s voice broke the silence. 

“Yeah,” He sighed, “Yeah, I’m alone,”

“Okay, great. Shika, go ahead, honey,”

“Alright, Naru,” Shikamaru’s voice was gentle when he spoke, and Naruto felt his stomach twist into a knot of guilt, “Pull out one of the devices, let me walk you through how to activate it,”

“One sec,” Naruto glanced at the house once more before he reached for his coat and pulled out the black bag. Making sure to keep it low, he pulled one of the bugs out and inspected it. It was barely the size of a small paperclip. 

He brought the phone back up to his ear, “‘Kay, go,”

“It’s voice activated, and the little grey square on the bottom will stick to any surface. You just have to click the small red button before you plant it. They’re all that way. I also put a pen in there for you. If you click the tip, it’s automatically going to start recording. You should slip that one into his office, located on the second floor. It’s the third door on the right.”

“Wait,” Naruto’s eyebrows scrunched up, “How do you know which room is his office?” 

“It was hard, but I found the blueprints to his manor,” Shikamaru sighed, “That man hired 12 different contractors to build different parts of his house so that no  _ one  _ contractor had the full blueprints to the mansion. He’s a fucking genius.”

Naruto looked down at the pen, and his stomach felt queasy. Why did Sasuke feel the need to go to all that trouble? 

“Anyway,” Shikamaru’s voice was bored now, “I kept it easy for you. Just click, stick and go. One per room should be enough; they’re pretty sensitive. I’ll take care of the rest. Got it?”

Silence. 

“Naru?”

“I don’t think this will get us anywhere. Shouldn’t we put the bugs in his father’s house?  _ He’s  _ the criminal.”

“That’s the thing,” Sakura’s voice drifted into the speaker, “PSIA doesn’t know where Fugaku conducts his business. They bugged his houses, all 5 of them, and they haven’t been able to find a single incriminating conversation that could help them pin him. Sasuke’s house is a last resort. This whole operation, using Sasuke, infiltrating his home, seducing him--this is all a last resort. Our last shot, Naruto.”

Naruto put the devices back into the bag, and tucked them back into his coat pocket. The lump in his throat was almost painful now, and he inhaled deeply as he tried to compose himself. They were all quiet for a long time. 

“Naruto, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Shika.”

“It’s okay to not be okay,” Shikamaru’s voice was quiet, and it brought Naruto back to the night outside of the club. 

“I’m…” Naruto’s head hung, and his voice was weary now, “I just don’t feel well,”

“Naruto, is this about Sasuke?” Sakura asked. The knot in his stomach twisted and tightened. He buried his face in his hand again. 

“He’ll be okay,” Shikamaru’s voice was low when he broke the prolonged silence again, “His father will go down. Sasuke’s innocent. You’ll be off the hook with PSIA…”

“ _ And _ ,” Sakura added, “When all is said and done, you may be able to make amends. And you might have a chance. But you can’t do anything if you end up in prison, Naruto.”

Naruto sighed, and he looked up at the manor again. 

“We’re getting so close, sweetie,” Sakura’s voice was warm as she tried to soothe him “We’re almost done.”

Another sigh. 

“Okay,” Naruto’s voice was strained as he climbed out of the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering his home, Sasuke bumped right into Kabuto. He frowned and raised his eyebrows at the silver haired man. 

“Sir,” Kabuto spoke quietly as he took Sasuke’s coat, “Your brother is here.”

Sasuke blinked, “Why?”

“I don’t know, sir.” 

Sasuke poked his head into his living room, and his eyes fell upon the man who occupied his couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The brown liquid swirled idly as the man’s dark eyes wandered about the room. When their gazes met, the man nodded his greeting. 

“Will you give me a moment?” Sasuke asked, suddenly very aware of Naruto’s come on the crotch of his black pants, “I need a shower,”

Itachi nodded slowly, but Sasuke didn’t really wait for a response. He was already unbuckling his belt as he walked up the stairs two at a time. Itachi waited in the living room, taking small sips of the whiskey in his hand. After about ten minutes, he heard footsteps in the foyer again. This time he didn’t look up as a blonde man walked into the room. He was lost in thought, staring at the marble floor beneath his feet.

“Hey jerk,” Naruto spoke in a tired tone, and he walked over to the couch to plop down onto the man’s lap, “Are you hungry?” 

Itachi’s head rose slowly and their eyes met. Naruto shot up out of the man’s lap, his cheeks flushing a scarlet color as he realized that man was, in fact, _not_ Sasuke. 

“Oh, sorry, I-” Naruto stepped back to put more distance between them, “I thought you were-”

“A jerk?” Itachi’s voice was low, and Naruto blinked.  _ Itachi Uchiha.  _

“I thought you were Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out as he studied the man’s face. He looked like a more matured, more exhausted version of Sasuke. The tired lines around his eyes were almost the only difference between the two men. 

“Same thing,” Itachi took another sip of his drink and he studied the blonde standing in front of him. 

“Well, it’s nice to know we’re all on the same page about it,” Sasuke stepped into the living room. His hands slipped into his pockets as he smirked mirthlessly, “Let’s talk. Fox, I'll be back in a moment.”

The man set his glass down on the coffee table and stood. The two men walked out of the room together, and Naruto blinked as he realized that they walked with the same swagger, the same confidence, the same composure. It was almost bizarre. They climbed the stairs, and Kabuto walked a few paces behind them. 

When the Uchiha brothers disappeared upstairs, Naruto walked around the living room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black bag. His stomach lurched and his eyes fell shut as he mentally tried to pull himself together. Slowly, he reached into the bag, pulled out a small listening device and clicked it on. He walked over to the lamp near the couch, reached past the lamp shade and tucked the bug underneath the folds of the fabric. It blended in perfectly. _ How much lower will I stoop? _

He walked out of the living room and into the foyer. His eyes swept over his surroundings before he pulled out another bug and planted it inside of an elegant vase. He slowly began to make his way up the stairs, and his ears strained for any sound of movement. When he was sure the coast was clear, he tucked a listening device underneath a windowsill. He continued like this, walking around the house and hiding the small devices. And with each one he planted, he felt worse and worse. The guilt in his stomach ate away at him, and by the time he stood outside of the small library, he was ready to vomit. 

He walked into the room, and he deliberately avoided looking at the desk for fear he would remember the way Sasuke touched him that night. He planted the bug quickly and hurried out. His heart was pounding in his ears when he practically ran down the stairs and into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch and buried his face into the cushion. He had never hated himself more than he did in that moment. 

~~~~~~

“To what do I owe this pleasure, brother?” Sasuke poured Itachi another drink as the man settled into a chair. 

“A man can’t visit his younger brother?” 

“A man  _ can  _ visit his younger brother,” Sasuke’s eyes flickered up at Itachi as he placed the bottle down, “But if that man is an Uchiha, there’s always an ulterior motive to his actions,”

Itachi reached up and took the glass his brother offered him. They were quiet for a moment, studying each other. 

“Father is ill,” Itachi muttered as he brought the glass to his lips.

“I’m aware.”

“His condition is getting worse. We haven’t found a donor match,” 

“I know,” Sasuke sat down and he motioned for Kabuto to shut the door. 

“You could be a match.”

“True,” Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he regarded his brother with a look of indifference. Itachi’s jaw clenched. 

A silence fell over them, and they glared at each other. 

“When he dies--”

“ _ If _ he dies,” Sasuke corrected him. 

“Everything will come tumbling down around you, Sasuke,” Itachi leaned forward, his gaze piercing into the man before him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. 

“This again?” His voice was laced with annoyance. 

“Sasuke, this life…” Itachi shook his head and he set down his glass, “This isn’t you. This isn’t meant for _you_. You deserve so much better. This burden...It’s not yours to carry. This is our father’s mess.”

“Itachi--”

“Just listen,” Itachi stood and stepped towards his younger brother, “Father is dying. When the PSIA finds that the supposed head of the organization is dead, but the business is still being conducted, they’ll put two and two together. And soon, others will as well. The target on his back will fall upon  _ you _ .”

“I know, and I can handle--’

“You don't have to handle it," 

"I-"

"You have a choice to make,” Itachi’s cut him off again, “And I know you despise him, but I also know you’re going to take the test. And I know that if you’re a match, you’re going to donate your kidney to the man that dragged you into this mess.”

“Blood runs thick, Itachi,” Sasuke sighed. His gaze fell away. 

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,” Itachi’s voice dropped, “Your loyalty to that man will be the end of you.”

“My loyalty is to our clan, and if that means I have to shoulder this burden for a while, then I will do precisely that.” 

“Let him die. Let this entire shit show die along with him. _Walk away, Sasuke!_ ”

“I cannot allow my own father to die, Itachi!” Sasuke snapped, his voice sharp and cold as he glowered at his brother. 

Itachi’s face fell, and he sighed heavily. There was a light, pink tinge on his pale cheeks. Suddenly, the man whirled around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut in his exit. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, and a heavy sigh fell from his rosy lips as well.

“Kabuto, get me some fucking vodka.”


	18. Pressure

“Alright, check me out,” Konahamaru took a deep breath. Naruto held up his stopwatch, grinning as he watched the boy stretch his legs and bounce on his toes, preparing himself for a sprint. 

“Go!” Naruto clicked the button, and the timer started. 

Konahamaru bolted, and when he was close enough, his arms reached up and his legs pumped to send the boy flying through the air and catching the metal rung of the training course. He quickly swung from rung to rung, launched his body forward and flipped onto the narrow beam. Naruto watched as Konahamaru’s leg muscles flexed, straining to maintain his balance. When he was at the end, his arms shot out to grip the suspended rope, and he swung across the ball pit to the rock climbing wall. Konahamaru reached out, but his hand slipped, and he swung backward. When he was brought forth again, he launched himself onto the wall and scaled it. When he reached the top, Naruto pressed the button. 

“Five minutes,” Naruto called out. Konahamaru groaned in frustration and threw his head back. He was panting heavily, and his skin was glistening with sweat. Naruto chuckled softly. 

“I was so fucking close. My hand slipped!” Konohamaru collapsed on the ground. 

“Language,” Naruto tried to sound stern, but he couldn't hold in his laughter. He slipped the stopwatch back in his pocket and walked over to the wall. He looked up at the kid and grinned, “You were off by 3 minutes. Stop sulking and get down here!”

“Race me to the car. I bet I can definitely beat you at _that!_ ” Konahamaru’s eyebrows scrunched as he looked down at the blonde, “I’ll wipe the floor with you, old man!”

Naruto feigned outrage, “Old man?! Bring your ass down here so you can get your ass handed to you by an old man, then!”

Konahamaru threw his head back in laughter and he began to climb down the wall, “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Councilman Hyuuga just poured tons of money into the construction of a new art museum downtown,” Naruto grinned as he reached down and picked up Konahamaru’s gym bag, “And on a completely unrelated note, I just bought 25 new cans of spray paint. You in?” 

“You know,” Konahamaru jumped down the rest of the way and landed gracefully on his feet. He shot Naruto an impish grin, “I’ve always wanted to see my art displayed at a museum.”

Naruto laughed and they walked out of the building together. They were quiet for a moment, and then Konahamaru spoke again. 

“I’m glad you called, boss,” The boy reached up and wrapped his arm lazily around Naruto’s shoulder, “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me,”

Naruto shook his head, and he smiled despite feeling a little guilty at the boy’s words, “How could I forget such an annoying person?”

“Shut up! Don’t act like my annoying ass doesn’t bring joy into your life,” Konahamaru laughed and pecked the right side of Naruto’s face with sloppy kisses. Naruto laughed and tried to move away, but the boy just pulled him closer, “No, no, let the bromance blossom. Don’t be shy. Let me love you,” 

“Kona, get your face off of me!” Naruto laughed and tried to shove him away. Konahamaru continued to sprinkle his cheeks with overly dramatic, wet kisses, and the feelings of dread, guilt and unease Naruto had been drowning in for the past few days faded away. He missed this. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you know where he is?” Tsunade asked as she leaned against her desk, her arms crossed over her chest, “Because he hasn’t been home for a _week_.”

“Not sure,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, and he slouched in his chair, “He goes on business trips, I guess. He doesn’t tell me _everything_. I’m just someone he occasionally fucks.”

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed, “Text him.”

Naruto blinked and looked up at the woman. Her gaze hardened. He reached down and pulled out his phone. Sasuke had finally given him his personal cell phone number, but Naruto hadn’t actually used it yet. He sighed softly. 

“What would you like me to say, granny?” He glared at the woman. 

“Ask him where he’s been,” She spoke through gritted teeth. Naruto smirked. 

“And come off as a clingy puppy? No thanks.”

“Uzumaki! We can’t afford to waste any more time. The listening devices are useless when he isn’t home! I want to know where he disappeared to!” 

“Okay, okay. Calm your tits,” Naruto muttered and he stared down at the blinking keyboard cursor. He wanted to know where Sasuke was, too. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since the night Itachi visited his house. And that was a week ago. He had vaguely told Naruto he was going out of town, but he didn’t provide any further information. He found that he missed Sasuke, terribly. It was almost unbearable at times, and that scared him. 

He began to type. 

~~_Hi_ ~~

~~_Hey!_ ~~

~~_What’s up?_ ~~

Naruto bit his lip. None of those seemed good enough. Why was this so hard? _Because you’re a horrible person._ He shoved the thought away and scratched the back of his head. Finally, he sighed heavily. 

_Dinner tonight?_

There. Simple. Blunt. Not suspicious. Naruto chewed on his lip as he waited for a reply. Tsunade sat watching the blonde, studying his nervous movements. Five minutes pass. 

_Can’t. Working. Is tomorrow night good for you? 8-ish?_

Naruto sighed heavily. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. His chest warmed as he read the words. He looked up at Tsunade and he held up his phone. 

“He should be home by tomorrow night,” 

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, and he got to his feet, “Can I go, now?”

“You’re dismissed,” 

Naruto turned to leave, and the woman spoke again. 

“And Naruto,” Her voice was low, and it dripped with an unsettling warning, “25 years in maximum security prison is an awful way to waste away your youth. I hope you’ll do well to remember that when you’re _‘occasionally getting fucked,’_ ” 

Naruto’s cheeks burned with rage, but he didn’t respond. Her words echoed in his mind for the rest of the day, and once again, he felt like he was drowning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru handed Naruto a steaming cup of tea, and he settled into the couch next to him. Naruto looked down at the hot, brown liquid. Shikamaru quietly studied the blonde. It was late. Midnight. They hadn’t spoken much, but the dark haired man already knew Naruto was troubled. He wasn’t in a rush though, and he was perfectly fine with waiting for him to talk about what was so clearly consuming him. 

Naruto finally looked up at Shikamaru and he smiled gently, “Are you bored of the late night visits, yet?”

“Yeah, they’re troublesome,” Shikamaru smirked. Naruto chuckled softly. 

“Why do you even pick up the phone?”

“Because, surprisingly, I don’t mind being bothered by you,” He laughed softly and took a drink of his tea.

“Well,” Naruto set down his cup and turned to face Shikamaru, “I suppose I’m okay with that answer,”

“Good,” Shikamaru turned to face him as well, his back leaned against the sofa’s armrest. They smiled at each other for a moment before Naruto’s gaze fell away. 

“Shika...does it bother you?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stared down at Shikamaru’s rug. 

“What?” 

“Me. Sasuke…”

“No,” Shikamaru tilted his head slightly, and he leaned forward a bit to peer into Naruto’s face, “It doesn't, Naruto,”

Naruto’s gaze locked onto Shikamaru’s. The blonde bit his lip, and Shikamaru looked down at his mouth briefly before he looked into his deep, blue eyes again. 

“It did,” Shikamaru shrugged, “For a while, it bothered me. But then I saw the way you looked at him, the way you reacted to him, the way you shined just a little brighter... And I realized that it wasn’t something to be bothered about. Besides, we didn’t put a label on anything,”

Shikamaru smirked at the last part, and he took another drink of his tea. Naruto seemed to be processing what he had said. His eyes fell to the rug again, and he looked to be deep in thought. When he looked up again, he had a soft smile on his face. 

“What would we have even labeled _that_?” 

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru laughed, “Friends with benefits?”

“I hate that.”

“Fuck Buddies?”

“Absolutely not,” Naruto was laughing too, now. 

“Alright, whatever,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

“Those labels make it sound like it was meaningless,” Naruto shook his head. 

“Wasn’t it?” Shikamaru’s eyebrows raised slightly as he smiled at the blonde. 

“No, it wasn't,” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “It was nice and comforting. And I _liked_ it.”

“Alright, fine. It wasn’t meaningless,” Shikamaru drank his tea as he looked away. 

"I don't know why you'd even say that," Naruto glared at him for a second longer before he looked away as well. He muttered something under his breath indignantly, and Shikamaru laughed. 

“Are you _pouting_?”

“No, I’m not _pouting_!” Naruto reached out and punched his shoulder. His laughter grew louder and he wrapped his arms around Naruto in a warm embrace. Naruto chuckled softly and he kissed Shikamaru’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” He murmured quietly against the man’s skin.

“For what?” Shikamaru pulled back slightly to look at the blonde.

“For being so great,”

Shikamaru’s stomach fluttered, and he shook his head. He hoped Sasuke knew how lucky he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look feeble, Sasuke,” Fugaku’s eyes roamed up and down his son’s body. 

“Well, father, I did _just_ donate a kidney five days ago,” Sasuke offered a cold, frigid smile, “I imagine that may have something to do with my appearance.”

“How is the business going?” Fugaku was instantly moving onto the next topic, “I hear there were some issues with our inventory.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the man, and he found that he had to strain to keep his voice even as he spoke. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke spoke in a lower voice, “And yes, there was an issue. But I’m taking care of it,”

“Good,” Fugaku’s head turned away and he looked out of the window of his hospital room, “I was beginning to wonder if perhaps I had become too dependent upon the wrong son,”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. Slowly, he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes fell shut. A jolt of pain shot into his head as he took in his father’s words. His headache, coupled with the dull pain in his abdomen, fueled Sasuke’s anger. He gave himself a moment to recompose. 

“While I am recovering, I need you to plan our annual ball and auction,” His father turned to look at him again, “It will be hosted at your manor this year. This is an important event, Sasuke. Can you handle it?”

“Of course,” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. He turned to leave. His head was aching something terrible and suddenly he needed to get the hell out of that hospital. 

“Sasuke,” Fugaku spoke again, “Do not mess this up for us.”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to,” Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Was it too late to take his kidney back?

~~~~~~~~

Around 8-ish, Naruto stood outside of Sasuke’s house. He hadn’t rang the doorbell yet, and that was because he was mentally preparing himself. He took a deep breath. _Get a grip_ . Sasuke wasn’t even home for the entire week. There was no invasion of his privacy because he wasn’t even home. There was no invasion of it. _Not yet, anyway._ Naruto sighed heavily. He reached up and rang the doorbell. 

“Sir,” Kabuto smiled at the blonde who was already holding out his coat, “It’s good to see you,”

“It’s good to see you, too” Naruto smiled back as he forced himself to act natural.

“Sasuke will be right down,” These words were much too familiar. 

Naruto nodded and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch. As he waited for Sasuke, his eyes wandered over to the lamp where he had tucked away the listening device. His stomach churned. The device is sound activated. He wondered if Sasuke had a conversation in the living room since his arrival. 

“Kitsune,” Sasuke walked into the living room and the smell of soap and shampoo filled Naruto’s nostrils. He looked up to see a warm smile on the raven’s face. His heart fluttered at the sight.

Naruto’s lips parted, and then he clamped them shut as he realized that their words were now being recorded. His stomach churned again. And then he realized that this was not only violating Sasuke’s privacy, but it also meant that he couldn’t behave as he normally would have. The knowledge that everything he said was being recorded and listened to made him wary and uncomfortable. Sasuke’s smile faltered as he searched Naruto’s face. He tilted his head to the side as he stepped closer. 

“What’s wrong, little fox?”

“Nothing,” But the word was spoken too quickly, and he mentally kicked himself. Sasuke blinked, and his eyebrows lifted slightly. 

“I’m so hungry,” Naruto smiled, “Where do you want to eat?”

Sasuke blinked again, and he turned his head slightly as he answered slowly, his answer becoming a question, “My...dining room?”

“Really? I’m in the mood for American food,” Naruto stood, and he began to walk towards the foyer.

“I’ll let the chef know,” Sasuke paused, “The dining room is this way, Kitsune…”

“Did I say American? I mean fast food. I want fast food, Sasuke.”

Sasuke paused, and he regarded the blonde with a look of confusion. Naruto desperately wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of the house, and he hoped Sasuke wouldn’t ask any questions. He just needed him to take it in stride. The blonde forced a smile. 

“O...kay.” Sasuke nodded slowly and he followed Naruto into the foyer. 

“Are you going out, sir?” Kabuto asked. He seemed a little surprised.

“Yes, Kabuto. Get my coat.” Sasuke replied in a flat tone. 

Once they were out of the door and inside of Sasuke’s car, Naruto was able to breathe a little better. Sasuke slid into the car and shut the door. He pushed the button near the steering wheel to start the engine of the car. 

“What kind of fast food do you want?” Sasuke turned his head to look at his passenger. Naruto could tell Sasuke was thrown off by his behavior. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto sighed and his gaze fell away from those inquisitive black eyes. 

“Okay,” Sasuke pulled out of the driveway, “We'll go to McDonald’s.”

They sat in silence during the car ride. When Sasuke pulled into the drive through, he ordered the same thing that Naruto did the first time they visited. And when they got their food, Sasuke parked under the rainbow bridge. He was hoping the familiarity of everything would make Naruto feel a bit better. He wasn't really sure what was happening, he just knew the blonde was a little off. They climbed out of the car and Naruto set the bag of food down on the hood. Absent-mindedly, he handed Sasuke his food. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at what the blonde had just put into his hands.

“What's wrong, kitsune?” Sasuke turned his head to search Naruto’s face. He seemed lost in thought. 

“Nothing,” Naruto forced another smile, “I just felt like going out, that’s all.”

“Something has to be wrong,” Sasuke smirked, “You just gave me ketchup for my fries,”

Naruto blinked and looked down at the raven’s hands. His face broke into a genuine, bright and goofy grin. _That is definitely a sign that something is wrong._ He looked back up at Sasuke, and his chest warmed as he looked into those beautiful black eyes. The raven put his food down and he reached up to cup Naruto’s face. He leaned in, and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Naruto’s heart leapt into his throat, and his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist as he stepped forward. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Naruto murmured into the raven’s lips, “I missed you _so much_ ,”

Sasuke chuckled softly, relieved at the shift in energy in the blonde, “I missed you, too, Kitsune.” 

His lips pulled away from Naruto’s and he placed his kisses along the man’s flushed cheeks, his nose, and his forehead. Naruto smiled and bit his lip. He was engulfed by Sasuke’s clean scent, his warmth, his affection. And his body buzzed with pure bliss as the raven held him close and tight. Naruto buried his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck, and he kissed his skin softly. 

For now, all was right in the world. And even if it was for a brief amount of time, Naruto relished every second. 


	19. Found

Sasuke’s fingers rested on top of Naruto’s as they gripped the handle of the gun. He stepped forward and Naruto felt his warm chest press against the side of his body. Slowly, he pushed Naruto’s arms up until the gun was pointing at the target. Sasuke’s voice was low and husky near the blonde’s ear. 

“Don’t leave any space between your flesh and the trigger guard, Kitsune,” He pushed the tan fingers all the way up the handle, “Get a good grip on it...good. Get as much of your hand on the grip panel as possible, it gives you better control. Put this finger here. Good,” 

The open field shooting range was empty, reserved and cleared out for just the two of them at Sasuke’s last-minute request. They had come here after their dinner at the rainbow bridge when Naruto asked Sasuke what he  _ really  _ did in his free time. Now, Naruto’s smile spread on his face slowly as Sasuke instructed him. He liked looking at Sasuke’s hands. His clan ring, his painted, neat nails, his blue veins against his pale skin, the black diamond watch, the silver bracelet. Every detail was immaculate, so perfect and sexy, and Naruto pictured those hands on his own body as Sasuke’s warm breath swept across his skin. _ Fucking hell.  _

“Okay, take a breath,” Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde’s face, and Naruto took in a deep breath and released it slowly through his nose, his small smile still playing on his pink lips, “Line up your sights, put your finger on the trigger...Good. That’s perfect. Now, it’s fine if you miss a few shots, don't get discouraged, you-”

Naruto was grinning now. A small spark of an addictive thrill ran through him. He squeezed the trigger before Sasuke finished his sentence. Once, twice, three times. His lean, toned body held firm against the recoil, and the bullets shot out in flawless paths straight for the middle of the target’s head, right between the eyes. Then, his steady hands lowered the gun a bit, and he pressed the trigger. One. Two. Three bullets, all perfectly hitting the red dot on the target’s chest. Sasuke’s eyes widened, and his face broke into a dazzling, wide smile. He turned to look at Naruto again.

“You’ve done this before,” and then he laughed softly as he shook his head, “Of course, the adrenaline junkie’s shot a gun before. I should’ve known. Why didn’t you tell me? You just let me go on for that long!”

“I don't know. You were touching me, and pressing against me, and you’re so sexy when you give me orders,” Naruto laughed and lowered the gun, the mini high leaving his body buzzing lightly, “Why would I want that to stop?” 

“Dobe,” Sasuke shook his head, still grinning.

“I think the real question is,” Naruto moved his finger away from the trigger and locked the gun’s safety feature, “Why does a billionaire, famous model know how to handle a gun?”

“It’s required for my line of work...as a fashion model,” Sasuke grinned, and when Naruto rolled his eyes, he laughed, “I picked it up from my father,”

Sasuke didn’t lie about that. He and Itachi picked up a lot of skills from their father, none of which were meant to be used for good. Naruto’s stomach churned as he thought of Fugaku teaching Sasuke how to handle a weapon. He wondered, for probably the thousandth time, if Sasuke knew what kind of person his father was. 

As they made their way back to Sasuke’s car, they were quiet. His grip on Naruto’s hand gradually loosened as he lost himself in thought. Naruto either didn’t notice, or he didn’t mind because he, too, was lost in thought. Sasuke blinked slowly and he turned to the blonde. 

“Do you dance, Kitsune?” Sasuke asked, and his voice brought Naruto back to the present, “Do you dance, _formally_?” 

“No,” Naruto smirked, “Why? Are you gonna teach me to tango next?”

“Absolutely not,” Sasuke smiled, “I was just wondering if you want to attend my family’s annual ball and charity auction. I figured it would be less boring if you’d come along,”

Naruto’s heart momentarily stopped beating. The ball. The annual ball that was a guise for bigger operations. He thought back to what Tsunade said about getting invited into it. Naruto slowly nodded. 

“I want to,” Naruto forced a small smile.

“Just...don’t bring Sakura,” Sasuke gave him a wry smile, “My father can smell a cop from a mile away, and he's not particularly fond of them,”

Naruto blinked, “Why would I bring Sakura?” 

“As your plus-one,” Sasuke shrugged and his gaze meandered away. He stared straight ahead as he continued walking. 

“Teme,” Naruto shook his head, mildly irritated, “I thought I’d be going with  _ you,” _

“The host doesn’t bring a date,” Sasuke smirked, “It’s said to be rude for the host to bring a date. He should be focused solely on tending to the guests,”

“Then I’ll come as a single guest,” Naruto grinned and shot him a mischievous look, “And you can  _ tend  _ to me,”

“That’s a relief. I thought I'd end up disposing of your date’s body at the end of the night,” Sasuke laughed quietly, and Naruto reveled in the sweet melody of it. The raven’s words were swept away with an incoming breeze, unnoticed and dismissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The closer they got to Uchiha Manor, the worse Naruto’s stomach ache became. And when they got to the front door, Naruto was on the verge of being sick. He wondered if he could convince Sasuke not to go home, but it was already 2 in the morning, and Sasuke’s key was already in the lock. They stripped their coats for Kabuto and made their way into the living room. 

Sasuke was already undoing a few buttons on his shirt with one hand, and pouring them both a drink with the other. Naruto’s eyes found the lamp again, and his stomach churned. Sasuke held out a glass to Naruto and the blonde took it, gulping down the whiskey quickly.  _ That’s right. Just drown it in alcohol.  _ Sasuke’s eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn’t say anything as he lifted the bottle and poured the blonde another drink. Naruto tilted the glass and let the liquid drain down his throat. Sasuke waited for Naruto to hold out his glass and he poured yet another helping. Naruto threw that back like a shot, as well, before he set his glass down. 

Sasuke lounged on the couch beside him and casually stretched his legs out to rest his feet comfortably on the coffee table. He didn’t speak. He merely swirled the dark liquid around the glass as he watched Naruto. The blonde smiled, his cheeks flushed when he realized the raven’s eyes were on him.

“What’s up?” Naruto’s voice was low, and he tried to make it sound casual.

“That’s what _I’m_ wondering, little fox,” Sasuke smirked as he took a drink from his glass. 

Naruto’s dread spiked, and he tore his gaze away from Sasuke. He forced his eyes to roam the room.

“You never gave me a tour of the manor,” He breathed out softly. 

“Are you bored of my living room, Kitsune?” Sasuke raised an elegant brow playfully. 

“Maybe,” Naruto shrugged, and he tilted his head at the raven, “How big is this house, anyway?” 

“30,000 square feet,” Sasuke muttered and he poured himself another drink. Vaguely, he wondered how much he could have before he messed up his remaining kidney. The thought was pushed away carelessly. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly at the raven’s response. 

‘30,000 square feet and you choose not to make it your mission to fuck me in every single room of the house?” Naruto whispered, his eyes narrowing at the raven. Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up and he began to laugh. The blonde hoped the devices weren’t sensitive enough to completely pick up what he had said. 

“Alright let’s start here and make our way upwards,” Sasuke reached out and pulled the blonde onto his lap. Naruto’s breath hitched and he pulled away.  _ Don’t look at the lamp. Don’t look at the lamp. Don’t look at the lamp.  _

“No, not here,” Naruto got to his feet, and Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not comfortable here,”

“Who said you had to be comfortable?” Sasuke chuckled softly, his dark eyes flashing deviously.

“Stop it,” Naruto tried to keep a straight face, but Sasuke's expression ruined that for him, “Let’s go somewhere else,” 

Sasuke sighed and set his glass down before he stood up as well. He stretched his arms and a small groan fell out of his scarlet lips. Naruto’s body reacted pleasantly to the quiet sound. 

“Okay, Kitsune, lead the way,” Sasuke smiled at him and gestured for him to go ahead. 

Naruto thought for a moment and then reached down to take Sasuke’s hand. He led him up the stairs, and Naruto mentally worked through all of the spots he planted a bug, checking them off in his head as he walked by them. Sasuke watched the blonde come up to a closed door, pause for a moment, as if in thought, and then turn to him. 

“This room,” Naruto grinned.

Sasuke’s face was blank now, and he blinked slowly. Then, after what felt like ages of internal conflict, he reached up and turned the doorknob slowly. His eyes were locked on Naruto as he pushed the door open. The blonde studied the raven’s face. He picked up on the shift in his mood. He turned his head to peer into the room. Sasuke reached up and flicked on the light, and he motioned for Naruto to enter. 

When Naruto stepped into the room, it felt like he stepped into a completely different house. No. It felt like he stepped into a  _ home _ . The usual dark, neutral tones of Sasuke’s house were nowhere to be found in the small bedroom. The walls were tan and blue. Hanging on the walls were pictures of raven haired people, smiling and posing. There were posters and scrolls hanging as well. Naruto hadn't seen any pictures anywhere else in the manor. There was a bookshelf, overflowing with various books. So many books that there was no room for all of them, so the excess was neatly stacked in a pile nearby. There was a bed, and Naruto was stunned to see that the bed was smaller and less luxurious than the one in the guest bedroom. 

“Is this…?”

“My bedroom,” Sasuke nodded, and his own eyes roamed the room, as if he were trying to see it the same way Naruto was seeing it. Finally, his eyes found the endless ocean of Naruto’s gaze. The blonde seemed hesitant, and he searched Sasuke’s face. The raven felt something in his stomach stir, and his gaze fell away. 

Sasuke was nervous about letting Naruto in, but as he watched the blonde walk around slowly, hushed with awe, he felt his nerves slowly dissipate. Naruto stepped up to a wall, and he smiled gently as he saw various photos of two pale, raven haired boys grinning up at him. And as he wandered further, he was met with an image of a laughing woman. Sasuke was the spitting image of her. When he walked over to the bed, Sasuke felt his stomach clench. 

Naruto's hands were gentle when he picked up the framed portrait that sat on Sasuke’s bedside table. He watched Naruto's warm, blue eyes search the image. Another small, soft smile curled his perfect, pink lips.

"Is this little Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the raven as he pointed to a small child sitting in the beautiful woman’s arms. His small pudgy fingers were gripping the woman’s blouse, and the child’s wide, innocent eyes stared up at Naruto sweetly. 

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He stepped up behind Naruto and looked down at the family portrait as well, despite the fact that he could recall every detail of that picture from memory alone. Naruto looked down at the woman. Her smile and her eyes were kind, and Naruto knew that this woman had a kind heart as well. On either side of the woman were Fugaku and Itachi. Both of them had a hand on her shoulder. Both of them were smiling. 

"This is your mother?" But Naruto already knew the answer. He looked up at Sasuke, and his heart leapt into his throat. His expression was full of warmth. His gaze was softened. The man that had stepped into the room with him was no longer present. He was replaced with a boy. Just a boy, with soft, yearning eyes and a heartbroken smile. A boy who looked like he missed his mother. Sasuke looked down at her, and he slowly nodded.

"My Mom." He spoke the words so delicately they were barely audible. 

"She's beautiful,"

Sasuke's face shifted, and the boy with a broken smile was quickly hidden away by the man with piercing black eyes and an icy smirk.

"She was."

Naruto looked back down at the portrait. The blonde sighed softly. _She was_. Past tense. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes slowly looked over at Fugaku. Those blue eyes seemed to darken, and he could sense Naruto’s unease. 

"That's my father," Sasuke spoke again, "He wasn't always so heartless. He used to laugh. He used to tell jokes and play with us. My mother's death..."

The sentence trailed off like he was lost in a memory. Sasuke shook his head, and he frowned, "my mother's death changed everything for  all  of us."

Naruto looked back up at him, but the question in his eyes did not leave his throat. Sasuke's gaze was still on his father.

"He shut himself off. Delved into his business. Started making decisions that weren't in our best interests. He buried himself with work, and he put his money before anything or anyone else. Itachi left. He moved out. He couldn't stand to be around our father. They were always at each other's throats. Always arguing, yelling, fighting. Itachi left us. My father built a wall around himself. And I..."

Naruto felt something in his chest clench as he watched Sasuke shrug half heartedly. His gaze fell to the floor. Naruto looked at the woman again. Looked at her kind smile, and her gentle eyes. The way she had her arms wrapped around Sasuke, holding him so close, so tight. As if she was shielding him from the cold, cruel world around him. 

"And you were left alone." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up at him. Those endless, glistening eyes seemed to call out to Naruto, as if his soul was reaching out to him, searching for him in the dark, begging him to _see_ __ him, to _find_ him. The real him. Naruto's heart shattered into a million pieces as a tear fell from Sasuke's eye and quickly slid down his cheek. Naruto's own eyes filled with tears as he watched the man’s walls crumble down around him.

He put the portrait down and pulled Sasuke into his arms. The raven buried his face into Naruto's shoulder, safe and warm, and his hands gripped Naruto’s shirt to hold him close. Naruto felt the fabric dampen at his shoulder, and the tears seemed to seep into his skin, bringing the pain and sorrow into Naruto’s own body. He turned his head and kissed Sasuke's temple. When Naruto spoke, his voice was soft as he addressed the lost, broken child that cried in his arms for his missing mother. 

"You're not alone, anymore," He murmured softly into his ear, "You won't ever have to be alone again,”


	20. Clarity

No matter how strongly Naruto resisted the urge to drift away, his exhaustion was too great and his eyelids were too heavy. His sleep came the same way the sun sets, the same way the stars burn, the same way the moon shines. Inevitable. Beautiful. His facial features were softened with slumber. His gentle, whiskered face was only partially visible as it lay pressed against the pillow. His messy blonde hair was fanned out against the fabric of the pillowcase, and his soft, pink lips were parted. Sasuke marveled at the sight of the drooling, snoring blonde man that lay on his bed. It was endearing, in the most obnoxious, yet most wonderful way. 

Sasuke sat on an armchair a few feet away from the man. His dark eyes watched Naruto intently as he absent mindedly brought another tomato slice to his lips. The sweet, tart taste of it was comforting, and he found that he had needed a lot of comfort on this particular night. He sighed softly as he recalled the way Naruto held him, stroked his hair, whispered warmth into his ears. 

Sasuke’s chest began to ache and his eyes fell away. He didn’t know how anyone could be so kind, so gentle, so fucking perfect. But mostly, he couldn’t figure out how this man had swung into his life like a flaming, relentless wrecking ball, knocking down every fucking barrier he ever built around him. It was both terrifying and frustrating. He wanted to be better, wanted to be everything that Naruto deserved, wanted to bring him the same comfort, the same kindness, the same tenderness. But more than anything...he _wanted_ . And Sasuke, long ago, killed that part of himself. Buried it in alcohol, sex, money, fame. He repressed the strong, unbearable desire to just be _loved_. And now, these emotions came flooding back up, fast and overwhelming, and Sasuke was drowning. 

Naruto’s snores stuttered, and the blonde shifted in his sleep to turn onto his back. Sasuke’s eyes followed the languid movement of his body, and then he glanced down at his watch. _Fuck_. He set the plate of tomato slices on the bedside table nearby and got to his feet. Quietly, Sasuke crouched next to the edge of the bed and he reached up to stroke the blonde’s cheek. Naruto’s face scrunched slightly and his snores once again ceased. His eyelids dragged open, heavy with sleep. 

“Hey, Kitsune,” Sasuke’s voice was low and gentle as he tried not to startle him, “I have to go to work now but-- ”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes opened a bit wider, “What? No.”

Naruto’s voice was hoarse and quiet. Sasuke involuntarily leaned in closer, his ears straining to hear more of that beautiful sound. He felt his lips curl into a small smile. 

“I have to leave for a while,” Sasuke murmured as he brushed a lock of blonde hair from the man’s face. 

“Stay,” Naruto propped himself up on his elbow, and his tired, pleading eyes looked down into Sasuke’s face, “Ten more minutes,”

But even as he spoke, his body was starting to sag again, and his elbow gave out gradually until he was laying down again. Sasuke smirked and he shook his head. 

“I’ll be back in two weeks,”

Naruto groaned, and his eyebrows furrowed again as his hand came up to rub his face, “ _Two_ _weeks_?” 

“Sleep,” Sasuke sighed, “I’ll be back before you know it. Kabuto will take care of you while I'm gone,”

Naruto sighed softly, and he blinked slowly, defeated in a battle that he was much too exhausted to fight. 

“Okay…” Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and when Sasuke pulled his hand away as he rose to his feet, Naruto whispered softly, “Gimmie kiss,”

Sasuke blinked, and something in his chest clenched. He hesitated. And then he leaned down and kissed Naruto softly. He felt dread fill his chest as he realized, in the very moment their lips touched, what it was that gripped his heart.

_I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto woke up again, it was because of a quiet knock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he got his feet to open the door. Kabuto stood outside of the room, and he smiled politely at the blonde. 

“Good morning, sir,” 

“Morning, Kabuto,” Naruto blinked as the man held out a tote bag, “What’s this?”

“A change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and floss,” Kabuto lifted his hand and he pointed to a door on the other side of the bedroom that Naruto had thought was a closet, “There’s a bathroom there stocked with towels and a bathrobe. Come downstairs when you’re ready for breakfast.”

Kabuto handed him the bag and he bowed his head slightly before he turned and left. Naruto yawned as he shut the door and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked, his eyes looked up to see a picture of Sasuke and Itachi building a snowman. Naruto’s mind wandered back to the night before, and he sighed heavily. 

The pain of last night welled up inside of him again, and it weighed heavy on his chest as he stripped his clothes and climbed into the shower. His thoughts were consumed by Sasuke now. He would be gone for two weeks. _I already miss him._ Naruto turned on the shower, and the hot water beat against his skin. He scrubbed his body, hard and rough, as if he was trying to wash away the dread and the guilt that seemed to fill his body to the brim. He stayed in there for an hour, his tears lost in the soapy water and flowing into the shower drain. 

When he stepped out of the shower, he avoided his reflection in the mirror and dried himself off quickly. His body was exhausted, and his heart ached. He had never felt so drained, so mentally and physically worn out to the point of wanting to collapse. He got dressed in a hurry, too lost in emotion and thought to realize that the clothes were a perfect fit. Naruto took one last look around Sasuke’s bedroom before he swung the door open and rushed out. He bolted down the stairs, his phone already in his hand to call for an Uber. He was relieved to see Kabuto was not in the foyer when he came down. 

Within a few minutes, his phone chimed to alert him his driver was here. Naruto was just about to step out of the door, when he paused. His face flushed with anger, and suddenly he whirled back around, stormed into the living room, and walked right over to that wretched fucking lamp. And, because he couldn’t risk someone seeing him take out the bug, he snatched up the whole thing, a low growl emitting from his throat as he headed back to the front door. 

“Sir?” Kabuto cleared his throat when he stepped into the foyer to see the blonde leaving with a lamp, “What are you--”

Naruto called over his shoulder, “Tell that jerk to buy a new fucking lamp,” and then as an afterthought and in a softer tone, “And have a good day, Kabuto!”

The silver haired man blinked slowly, and he reached up to adjust his glasses before he turned to walk back into the kitchen. He supposed this was fine. He’d seen Sasuke’s past lovers do stranger things. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And what is it that you need from me, Sasuke?” Gaara’s hoarse voice flowed through the hot room as he poured himself another cup of chai. 

“Your knowledge,” Sasuke replied as he looked into those kohl lined eyes, “You know more about Danzo than I do, and I need your help tracking him down.”

“And why are you after him?” Gaara asked.

“I owe him something.”

“What’s that?” 

“An ass whooping.” Sasuke’s jaw clenched, and he felt a bead of sweat roll down from his temple. The desert heat was unbearable, and Sasuke’s usual anger seemed to intensify in this hot climate. 

“Well,” A small smile played on the redhead’s lips, “He certainly has it coming,”

“And I’m willing to make it worth your while,” Sasuke's face twisted with a chilling smile.

“Very well,” The man looked up to meet Sasuke’s intense gaze, “What are you offering?”

“Double the product for the usual price of one in the next shipment,” 

Gaara tilted his head slightly, and he seemed to contemplate it, “And?”

“Four days in Japan. Free pass to sell your firearms in Uchiha territory.”

Gaara smirked, “One week of a free pass, and a scotch on the rocks,”

Sasuke chuckled softly, “You’ve got a deal, demon.”

Gaara sipped his tea and they were quiet for a moment before the redhead spoke again, “How is Itachi?”

“Still straight.”

“Wasteful.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Naruto stood in the doorway of Sasuke’s home office. He had been visiting the manor often, each time coming in to either take another bug, or to search a different room of the house. Kabuto was hesitant to let him roam alone at first, but over time, Kabuto grew more lenient, and after watching Naruto sit and play video games for hours, he decided the blonde could take care of himself. He had other duties to tend to, and Naruto didn't require a babysitter. Naruto found that the rest of the staff and security in the manor took on the same attitude, and with his growing freedom, he took the opportunity to get acquainted with the mansion. 

After yet another pep talk, he inhaled deeply, glanced around the hallway, and then stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He sighed heavily and looked around slowly. 

“You okay?” The communication unit crackled, and Shikamaru’s voice was in his ear.

“Yeah, let’s just hurry. I told Kabuto I had to use the restroom,” Naruto muttered under his breath bitterly as he began to walk towards the desk, “What am I looking for, Shika?”

“Put the flash drive in a USB port,” Shikamaru instructed, “I’ll do the rest,”

Naruto took the flash drive out of his coat pocket and slipped it into the desktop computer, “Done.”

“Okay. Start with the drawers,” Shikamaru’s voice was bored as he spoke, “They’d be too smart to use a device that’s easily hacked. Search for papers,”

Naruto shot a glance at the door, and then ducked behind the desk to throw open a drawer. His tan fingers started to skim over the different file folders. He narrowed his eyes, occasionally pulling out a folder, checking the contents, and then tucking it away. Nothing really catching his eye to prove any kind of criminal activity. In his ear, he could hear Shikamaru typing on a keyboard. 

“Okay, stop for a moment, and go to the computer monitor,”

“What’s up?” Naruto whispered as he looked at the screen. 

“Click the pop-up, hit the accept button and when the green bar shows up full, grab the drive,”

Naruto shot another glance to the door, strained his ears for any movements outside of the office, and then did as he was told. 

“Got it,” He tucked the flash drive back into his coat pocket after a couple of minutes, and then turned his attention back to the drawers. 

“Good,” Shikamaru sighed, “Finish up, and get your ass out here. We’re across the street.”

“I’ll see you in a minute.” Naruto took the comms unit out of his ear, switched it off, and tucked into his pocket. He threw open another drawer, and his heart fluttered as he picked up a folder marked, “Transactions, 2019-2020.” He glanced towards the door one final time before he opened the file. 

Naruto’s eyes skimmed the papers, and his heart sank. Financial institution transactions. Money going in and out of bank accounts, moving across the country, internationally as well. Large amounts. Millions, billions. Money with unknown origins, unknown whereabouts. Naruto’s eyes looked to the corner of the page. _Account holder: Uchiha, Fugaku._ His eyebrows furrowed. He set the papers down, pulled out his phone, and snapped a picture of the numerous pages of money laundering evidence. He hit _send_ , and shut the folder. His guilt spiked, and he felt sick. 

Suddenly, the door to the office opened, and Naruto looked up to see jet black hair, pale skin, and scarlet lips. Naruto’s heart skipped, and his breath hitched in his throat. _He's home early._ Sasuke looked up at him, and time seemed to stop as the man’s gaze fell to the phone in Naruto’s hand, then to the cream colored folder on top of the desk. When their gazes locked again, Sasuke's hand came up and he slowly shut the door to the office. 


	21. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Gore
> 
> Enjoy, slut xx

“Itachi,” Fugaku’s assistant blinked in surprise to see the young man at the corporate building, “He's not expecting you,”

“Nora,” Itachi shot her a charming smile, his eyes filling with warmth, “Can’t a boy see his father? I came home to surprise him,” 

The assistant, Nora, giggled softly. She was already putty in his hands--a talent the Uchiha men possessed and often used to their advantage. 

“Of course,” She motioned for him to follow her through the door and down the hallway, “He’ll be pleased to see you, I’m sure,”

Itachi’s smile fell away as soon as the woman’s gaze was elsewhere. His father would not be pleased to see him for long, and he was okay with that. The woman led him to an extravagant office on the top floor of the building. When she got to the door, the secretary waiting outside of it looked up at her. 

‘Nora! How can I help you?” 

“I’ve got a gift for Fugaku,” Nora grinned and gestured towards the handsome, quiet man behind her, “It’s a surprise,”

“Hello, Itachi! How are your studies going, young man?”

“Very well,” Itachi nodded politely, “How are the children, Miss Bonnie?”

“Oh you know,” She grinned and shook her head, “Troublesome, as always.”

When the pleasantries were exchanged, Itachi turned the door handle and entered his father’s office. Fugaku was bent over some paperwork, his pen working quickly to sign through a slew of contracts. 

“Old man,” Itachi tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly, “You’re supposed to be at home, resting,”

Fugaku looked up, and he blinked in surprise. 

“Itachi,” Fugaku stood to his feet, “When did you get to Japan? What are you doing here, son?”

“Yesterday. I heard about your surgery, and I wanted to come see you,” Itachi smirked, “We have our rough patches, father, but I’m not going to deny that I'm glad your time with us has not shortened”

“Come, son,” Fugaku walked around the desk and walked over to the bar to pour Itachi a drink, “We’ll set our differences aside for a moment to cherish this moment. It’s not often that my eldest son humors me with a visit,”

Itachi walked over to the man and took the whiskey he offered him. He downed it quickly and pursed his lips to savor the after taste. Fugaku smiled, nodding knowingly. 

“I see the Uchihas I’ve raised still love their whiskey,” His father seemed pleased. 

“Of course,” Itachi set the glass down, and he smiled fondly at his father. They were quiet for a moment, and then both men reached for a shallow embrace. As soon as the man was in his arms, Itachi's plastic smile melted off of his face. His father’s hands held onto him, patted his back, but Itachi's hands were searching, pressing, and when he was assured there was no weapon strapped to the man, he moved. 

In a swift, fluid motion, the side Fugaku’s head came slamming down onto his desk and he groaned with pain and surprise. Itachi held Fugaku’s arms behind his back with one hand, and he reached behind his jacket to pull out a pistol. He brought the gun to his father’s head. 

“Now, son,” Fugaku breathed out, his voice calm despite the unexpected attack, “Do not do anything you’ll regret,”

“My only regret, _father_ ,” Itachi’s voice was rough as he spoke through gritted teeth, “Is leaving your miserable ass without taking Sasuke with me,”

“I raised Sasuke into a strong, competent man,” Fugaku smirked, "You should be grateful your brother didn't grow up to be a _bitch_ ,"

“You raised him to be a _monster_ ,” Itachi growled against the man’s ear, “You’ve used him, took his innocence, made him into a heartless, cruel soldier when all he ever wanted was the love and approval of his father! You’re a sad, pathetic man!”

Itachi’s pistol came down, and the handle of the gun shot down to pound across the jaw of the man beneath him. Fugaku merely laughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“Sasuke _chose_ this life,” 

“Sasuke chose _family_ . He chose _loyalty_. He chose to stay and help the only parent he had left, and you took advantage of him,”

Itachi’s face flushed with anger, and he pulled away from the man, “Get up.”

Fugaku stood, and his hands came up to straighten his jacket and tie. His lips were still curved with a chilling smirk as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Walk,” Itachi shoved the man towards the door, “And remember...I am _not_ Sasuke. I will not hesitate to blow your brains out and paint the room with your cold, wasted blood. Just give me a reason, _any_ reason.” 

Fugaku nodded slowly as he chuckled, “I knew you were my favorite for a reason, Itachi. You are your father’s son after all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto’s mostly bare body was aching, straining as it hung in the air a few feet from the ground below, with heavy duty chains. The cold, metal shackles wrapped around his wrists kept him suspended by numerous, connected metal links that were secured to the ceiling of Sasuke’s basement. A gag was wrapped in his mouth and around his head, and his breath came heavy through his nose. Naruto watched as the raven haired man casually strolled through the room, his hands slipped nonchalantly in his pockets. His face was unreadable, cold. Naruto’s heart hammered in his chest. 

“How well do you know your fox folklore, Kitsune?” Sasuke’s voice was calm and indifferent as he walked over to a metal tray that was covered with a thin, blue fabric. 

Sasuke’s movements were composed as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his crimson dress shirt, and then took off his cuff links to roll up the sleeves to his forearms. Naruto's eyes fell to the tray as the raven’s pale hand pulled the fabric away to reveal a knife and a blowtorch. Naruto’s eyes widened as Sasuke picked up the knife, his dark eyes inspected the edge carefully. When the raven looked up at him, his piercing gaze sent a chill down Naruto’s spine.

“Some stories depict foxes as faithful friends and lovers.” Sasuke stepped closer, and Naruto’s frantic eyes flickered from the man’s hand to his eyes, “And other stories depict them as shapeshifters. Tricksters. Lying, deceitful _traitors_.”

The last word spilled out of the man’s mouth like venom. Sasuke stood in front of him now, and his black eyes looked into Naruto’s bright blue ones. He reached up, and his cold fingertips trailed along the whisker-like marks on his cheeks gently. The blonde shuddered at the touch, his breath hitching and shaky. 

“My kitsune,” He breathed, and his eyes were tinged with something terrifying, something so dark and _cruel_ , “My sweet, sweet little fox--a _traitor_.” 

Naruto’s eyes silently pleaded with the man. Sasuke’s cheeks flushed, bright pink, as he inhaled deeply through his flaring nostrils. His hand shot out like lightning, wrapping around Naruto’s throat in a vice grip. His fingers tightened and Naruto gasped and squirmed, struggling to breathe as the man’s fingernails dug into the soft flesh of his neck. The raven’s eyes narrowed, and his voice was a low growl. 

“Right under my nose,” Sasuke’s expression shifted from composure to glaring anger, and his hand squeezed tighter, “ _Right under my fucking nose!”_

Suddenly, Sasuke’s laughter was sharp and bitter, and it pierced into Naruto’s ears like a dagger. And when Naruto’s face was a deep, asphyxiated red, Sasuke pulled his hand away. Naruto inhaled deeply, desperately through his nose as he swung slightly, back and forth, in the air. His head fell, and his bare chest heaved. 

Sasuke turned away from the sight, and he took another deep breath, trying to compose himself. Trying to get a grip on a temper that was burning red hot inside of him, coiling in his stomach like a fiery serpent. His hand was shaking when he brought it up to run through his dark locks. He walked over to the tray, and picked up the blowtorch before he turned back around to see Naruto’s eyes widen with newfound horror.

The raven approached him again, his icy smirk spreading slowly across his face as he held up the torch, letting the flame dance across the blade of the knife. Naruto’s body shuddered as he watched the metal gradually turn into a scorching orange color beneath the fire. Sasuke looked up at his face. 

“To think I let you into my _home_ , Kitsune,” He whispered softly, and then the flame died, and suddenly Sasuke’s eyes flashed with a blood curdling glimmer of pure, unbridled rage as he shouted near Naruto’s face, “To think I let you in! I _trusted_ you!”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he winced, his head turning away from the words that sent pain into his heart, and made his eyes well up. The flame of the blowtorch ignited again, dangerously close to Naruto’s cheek, the heat of the fire danced across his smooth skin. He tried to lean away. Sasuke’s other hand shot up, and Naruto cried out against his gag as he felt the side of the blade press against his chest. The blow torch fell away and he was left writhing in pain as Sasuke held the hot iron of the blade down hard against his flesh.

“I should have fucking _known_ ,” He growled, and he twisted his wrist so that the sharp edge of the blade was against the man’s skin now, cutting into the smooth, bronzed flesh. His voice fell into a hoarse, pained whisper, “I should have known no one would ever be so kind, so perfect...”

He moved the blade lower, and his dark eyes watched as blood seeped out of the fresh wound. Naruto groaned with pain, his eyes squeezed shut and his head was thrown back with the agony of his burned flesh being cut open. He turned the blade onto its side again, watching the red, hot iron slide over Naruto’s tense, shuddering abdomen. Naruto’s cries of pain were muffled and frantic, and he tried to lean away again, his hands wrestled with the shackles uselessly. 

Sasuke finally pulled the blade away, and he looked back up into those glistening, blue eyes. There was a lump in his throat now, and he shook his head at the man who had ripped his heart from his chest. 

“How could you?” He breathed, and his face burned as he felt the rage and the pain spill over the brim again. His voice rose in a strangled scream, “HOW COULD YOU?”

Naruto’s body shuddered again, and those sapphire blues searched Sasuke's face to find nothing but heartbreak. Those endless black eyes were tortured as they searched Naruto’s eyes for an answer. Sasuke was panting heavily, each breath he dragged in shook with strained effort to get a grip. His pale hand shot up, and the blade caught Naruto’s collarbone in a deep, diagonal cut that splattered blood across Sasuke’s face and shirt. His wrist flicked again, and the knife tore at Naruto’s sternum. Naruto’s tormented screams filled the air. 

Sasuke pulled away and he spun away from the blood, the trembling body, the hurt eyes. His own eyes fell shut, and he pulled himself back together again. Another deep breath, exhaled through the nose. Naruto’s screams stopped, and they were replaced with ragged breaths. Sasuke put the blowtorch down and slowly moved the tray aside to reveal a large, black envelope. Naruto looked up, his half lidded gaze falling onto Sasuke as the raven sank into the armchair near the table. Sasuke sighed heavily, his demeanor seemingly calm again as he opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of papers within. 

“Arson, disorderly conduct, forgery and counterfeiting, illegal gambling,” Sasuke’s voice sounded bored as he read through Naruto’s criminal records, shuffled through the papers as if this wasn't anything new, “Ah, here’s a my favorite one...Assault and battery,”

His black eyes looked up at Naruto, and a thin, elegant brow shot up, and he looked mildly impressed, "Who would've thought you had it in you?"

Naruto’s eyes looked down at the black envelope’s contents, and his chest filled with dread when he looked up at Sasuke again. The raven’s sinister smirk spread across his face, and his eyes darkened. 

“But that’s not what really caught my attention,” Sasuke’s chuckle was mirthless, “It’s the sealed records that really interested me. I’ve avoided reading through them out of respect for your privacy, but I guess now is as good a time as any because clearly, you don't respect mine. Let’s divulge all of our secrets. Let’s see what my little fox did to have his file permanently sealed with black ink by the courts _,_ ” 

Naruto’s heart stuttered in his chest, and his eyes filled with horror as Sasuke flicked away the top layer of the pile and the papers fluttered through the air and landed strewn across the floor. Naruto shook his head slowly as the raven’s smirk turned into a frigid grin. 

“Don’t worry. If it's murder, I assure you, I am in no place to judge you.” Sasuke laughed softly and he looked down at the papers in his lap. He absentmindedly ran the knife across his slacks, smearing Naruto’s blood on the expensive fabric, “I’ll read it out loud for us both to enjoy,”

Naruto whimpered, and he felt his dread flood his body in tidal waves, his body shuddered with sorrow and pain. His muffled protests did nothing to stop Sasuke. _Please. Don't._

“December 23rd, Friday night...Minato and Kushina Uzumaki...massacred brutally in their bedroom by one Kurama Fox, described as a savage beast of a man. Bodies found torn apart, mutilated by a chainsaw, strewn about limbs...” As he skimmed through the records of the event, Sasuke's stomach twisted into a knot. Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and tears streamed down his face. Sasuke’s mouth clamped shut, and he clenched his jaw.

The raven’s eyebrows furrowed, and he stopped reading out loud. _Neighbors heard the screams. Police arrived late to the scene. Found one child, alone and unconscious...with deep, severe cuts on his face..._

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see the man’s tormented expression, his tears falling with broken sobs. _He had witnessed it._ _He had watched his parents get murdered._ Sasuke’s chest ached as he watched Naruto’s body shudder with gut wrenching sobs. He rose to his feet, the papers falling to the floor around him as he walked over to Naruto. He reached up and removed the gag. The sobs gradually came to a stop, and he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes pained as they silently begged for mercy. His pale, shaking hand came up and he wiped away the tears. Suddenly, Sasuke's own pain didn't matter as much as Naruto's past pain. 

“Oh, Naruto…” Sasuke sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, my love. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Naruto breathed in, ragged and shaky. Sasuke cupped the man’s face with tenderness.

“Sasuke,” The word was so quiet, so broken, and when Naruto spoke, it wasn't about his past, “I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t _want_ to--”

Sasuke shook his head, his stomach lurched with agony as he watched the man apologize. Even after all Sasuke had done to him. 

“Don’t,” Sasuke cut him off, “Don’t do that,”

“I should have told you…”

“Please…” Sasuke’s voice was barely a whisper as he shook his head again, “Please, don’t. Don’t do that to yourself,”

Naruto’s gaze fell away. His heart ached more than his body. He bit his lip to stop the trembling. He looked up into Sasuke’s black eyes, so full of hurt and sorrow. And his own sorrow meant nothing to him. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispered, “I love you more than anything. More than my own freedom, my own sanity, my own damn self. Sasuke, I love you,”

Sasuke’s heart stopped for what felt like an eternity before it began pounding in his ears. He felt his face flush, and he tried to swallow the lump that had leapt into his throat. He slowly shook his head. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s wounded, dark eyes traveled down his exposed torso, taking in every cut and burn, and every drop of his blood. There was disbelief in his black eyes, and it sent a gut wrenching jolt of pain into Naruto’s chest.

"How _could_ you?"

Naruto’s wrists twisted, and he gripped the chains that held him up, His muscles rippled and strained in his arms and abdomen as he lifted himself, the chains rattled against the shackles, and his legs came up to wrap around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him closer. The knife in Sasuke’s hand clattered to the floor, and blood spattered across the floor. The raven's strong arms rose to hold Naruto up. The blonde dipped his head, and they were brought face to face, their breath mixing, hot and heavy between them. 

“I’ve hurt you, Kitsune.” Sasuke’s voice was husky and low as he looked down at those sweet, pink lips. Naruto nodded slowly, and he leaned closer to brush his lips against Sasuke’s. His voice was nothing more than a pleading, hot breath.

“Kiss it better.”

  
Their lips collided in a fierce, passionate embrace. Their mouths parted, and their tongues brushed, searched, _soothed_. Their kisses were wet, desperate, hungry as they tried to heal each other, tried to pour warmth and love over the roaring fires of their pain and sorrow.


	22. Can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i went back to chapter 20 and made some edits to that final scene and a few changes to that beginning scene just to clarify why Naruto was in the manor while Sasuke was away. If you'd like, go back and read through that chapter. I also made some edits to this chapter in order to clarify some things.

Sasuke’s hands worked slowly and gently to dress Naruto’s wounds. Kabuto sat nearby, tucking away his medical kit. The room was quiet as everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. When Sasuke put down the last piece of medical tape and rubbed his finger over it gently to press it into the skin, Naruto looked up into the raven’s face. Sasuke’s face was guarded, emotionless. It had been that way for a while now, and it made Naruto uneasy. 

“I’ll be sure to continue to check on the wounds,” Kabuto spoke, “Fortunately, there was nothing too serious. He should heal up sufficiently with time, sir,”

The raven nodded, and Kabuto turned to leave the living room quietly. Another hush fell over the room. Sasuke’s black eyes studied Naruto's torso intently, and for the millionth time, his stomach churned. He shook his head. He had never lost his temper in such a way. Never been so emotional and impulsive. And when it finally did happen, it was directed at the man he loved. Sasuke’s eyes followed the path of the bandages down Naruto’s abdomen, and he felt his anger, dull and residual, make its way into his mind again. Now that he was out of the basement, and the heat of the moment died down, he was thinking more clearly, more rationally about the situation, and while Sasuke from an hour ago was ready to forgive Naruto, Sasuke now was struggling to come to terms with the betrayal. 

“Sasuke,”

Black eyes flickered up to look into blue ones. The pale face was unreadable. 

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked despite the fact that he knew it was a stupid question. 

“You’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?” Sasuke’s voice was quiet as his piercing gaze bore into Naruto’s skull. 

Naruto’s gaze fell away, and his body sagged with exhaustion and pain. He still felt so guilty, and he didn’t know how to fully amend anything right now. His mind was starting to grow fuzzy. He reached up and scratched the back of his head. He had never wanted anything to end more than this miserable, _miserable_ day. 

“I guess I am...”

Sasuke's phone chimed in his pocket, and he reached down to glance at the visitor notification that glowed on his screen. He pursed his lips. Sakura Haruno was requesting access. She was probably here for Naruto. With a quick swipe of his thumb, and a mild look of irritation, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. After a long moment of silence, the sound of the doorbell made Naruto jump, and the men’s gazes locked again. Sasuke’s eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched to make his jawline appear sharper. The raven got to his feet and walked towards the foyer. Naruto shot up as well and followed him. 

“Sakura-chan,” Sasuke blinked at the woman who was smiling up at him warmly. He faked a small smile. 

“Hey, Sasu!” Sakura’s voice sounded elated as she took in the sight of the raven, “Naruto needed a ride back home. Is he still here?”

Naruto craned his head around Sasuke, and his breath hitched to see Sakura and Shikamaru standing outside of the doorway. 

“Hey,” Naruto exhaled and stepped around Sasuke. His hand reached up and he gently nudged Sasuke behind the door before he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. 

“Naruto, what happened?!” Shikamaru's eyes narrowed with blunt anger as he looked down at Naruto’s torso, “Did he-- did he hurt you?!”

“No, no,” Naruto shook his head and he forced himself to smile. _Another lie_. He sighed softly, “We were just fooling around,”

“Fooling around?!” Sakura’s eyebrows scrunched up, her voice was incredulous, “Like... _sex??_ You do this _in bed_?!”

“Yeah, we like it rough,” Naruto said quickly, and then his voice fell, “Anyway, look, I lost the flash drive. I don’t know where I put it. I got distracted,”

Shikamaru shook his head as if he wasn’t totally convinced but he didn’t speak. Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto swallowed thickly, and he scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah, so,” Naruto sighed, “I’ll look for it tonight, and I’ll bring it to Shika’s office tomorrow,”

“Fine,” Sakura’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Come by at noon. Are you staying the night?”

“No, I’ll just ask Sasuke to give me a ride back home,”

“Alright, we’ll see you later, then,” Sakura turned and began walking down the steps of the porch. Shikamaru didn’t move. His brown eyes pierced into Naruto’s, and the blonde felt his face flush. 

“You’re a bad liar,” He whispered for only Naruto to hear. 

“What do you mean?”

“You lost the flash drive?” Shikamaru’s eyebrow rose and he frowned, unimpressed. 

“I _did,_ ”

“Fine,” Shikamaru’s jaw clenched and he turned to follow Sakura, who was already across the driveway. 

Naruto reached out and grabbed the man’s wrist, pulling him back. 

“Hey,” Naruto’s voice fell again, and he looked into the man’s eyes, “The pictures I sent you...”

Shikamaru glanced down at Naruto’s hand on his wrist, and then back up at the blonde.

“Delete them.”

“What?” Shikamaru’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned closer as he whispered, “What are you talking about Naruto? Those are the your ticket out of this mess,”

“Just…” Naruto’s gaze fell away and he sighed heavily, “Delete them, Shika. Please. I’ll explain everything later, but for now...”

Shikamaru’s eyes searched Naruto’s face, confusion and concern written plainly on his handsome features. He glanced up at the house behind Naruto before he looked back down at the blonde, his voice angry when he spoke again.

“Naruto--”

“Shika, _please._ ” Naruto’s voice wavered, and Shikamaru’s face softened instantly. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Shikamaru sighed softly, and then his hand came up to Naruto’s chin and tilted it up to force the man to make eye contact, his voice gentle when he spoke again, “Something’s wrong, I know. And I know you won’t tell me what it is, but...if you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

Naruto nodded, and the pang of guilt in his stomach snowballed into a full blown gut punch. 

“Thank you,” He murmured, and he pulled his hand away from Shikamaru’s wrist. The man nodded and he turned to catch up with Sakura, both of them disappearing behind the gate of the manor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto walked back into the house, he had pulled Sasuke into the living room and like a dam collapsing, he spilled everything-- the deal, the staged run-in at the magazine headquarters, the listening devices, Director Tsunade, the contract, the 25 years. Everything came tumbling out in overwhelming, choked sentences. Broken, but comprehensive enough that Sasuke's anger flared and left his hands a trembling mess. The raven didn't respond, and when Naruto led him through the house to collect the devices, he found that every step he took around the manor brought him closer to the edge. Naruto reached under the windowsill and pulled the listening device off of the sleek wood. He turned it off and held it up silently. Sasuke added it to the pile in his hand. Despite his calm demeanor and emotionless face, Sasuke was seething.

“That’s the last one,” Naruto spoke softly, and he felt some of the tension in his body dissipate. He had been wanting to do that for a while, and now that the bugs were finally deactivated, he felt like he could breathe a little easier. 

“Put these in my office,” Sasuke turned to Kabuto and placed the handful of devices in his palm. The silver haired man nodded and walked away. 

Naruto’s hands came up to rub his face, and the blonde sighed heavily. He was so tired, so fucking over it all. Naruto pulled his hands away and he looked up at the raven. Their gazes locked for a moment before Sasuke turned and began to walk down the stairs.

“Come on,” He muttered, “There’s an empty room for you to sleep in down here,”

“Actually,” Naruto spoke up, “I think I just want to go home,”

Sasuke paused, and he turned to look up at the man who stood at the top of the stairs. There was a moment of silence as they searched each other’s expressions. 

“I’d feel better if you spent the night here,” Sasuke’s voice was low, “It’s late, and you’re hurt. I can’t just let you go home alone, with no one to look after you,”

Naruto nodded, and his gaze fell to the floor. He didn’t feel like putting up any resistance. The fatigue that weighed on him now was almost unbearable. 

“Yeah. Okay, Sasuke.” He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke spread the fitted bed sheet onto the mattress and began to tuck the corners in. Vaguely, he wondered why he was the one doing this and not one of the maids, but really, he didn’t mind giving his hands something to do right then. He glanced up briefly to see Naruto leaning against the doorway. His eyes were on the floor, and his expression was sad. The silence between them was thick and heavy, full of tension. Sasuke threw the pillows back onto the bed and he smoothed the blanket down before he straightened up. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke gestured to the bed when the blonde looked up, “Get some sleep,”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed at the sound of his name-- his _actual_ name and not kitsune or little fox or even dobe-- falling onto his ears and leaving a bitter ring in the air. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto walked further into the room, “Can we talk for a moment?”

The raven’s jaw set, but he made no move to leave, so Naruto took that as a signal to begin talking. 

“I’m facing 25 years to life,"

“I know,” Sasuke’s voice was low. He _did_ already know. Naruto had already told him, and yet he couldn’t help but feel the need to tell him once again.

“I’m facing time and I don’t have a way out of it. I signed the contract before I knew you. And I-”

“I _know_ , Naruto.”

His name again. Naruto’s face flushed and he sighed heavily. 

“Teme,” Naruto glared at the raven, “If you’re angry, say you’re angry,”

“I am angry,” Sasuke’s voice fell and his emotionless expression twisted into a sneer as he shook his head, “For fuck’s sake, I’m _fuming_.”

“Yeah?” Naruto’s eyes narrowed, and his voice rose with the passion of his words, “What do you want to do about it? You wanna go back into the basement? Pick up where you left off? Where do we go from here, Sasuke?!”

“I don’t know!” Sasuke hissed, and those black eyes pierced right through Naruto, “I don’t know anymore. _Fucking hell--_ ”

A pale hand ran through ink black hair with frustration, “You couldn’t just--” a sharp exhale, “It couldn’t be a _normal_ betrayal?! You couldn’t just fuck another man? No?! You had to be a fucking PSIA informant?!”

Sasuke shook his head, a humorless chuckle left his lips, and he rolled his eyes upward as if he was cursing his luck, angry with the universe. Naruto’s face fell and he shook his head as well. 

“And you couldn’t have a normal reaction?” He growled, “ _None_ of this shit is normal! We are NOT FUCKING NORMAL! You resorted to _torture! "_

Sasuke looked over at him and he smirked, frigid and bitter, “You really don’t know me at all,”

“Whose fault is that?!” Naruto stepped forward, his anger flaring, “I can’t tear down the bricks as fast as you’re stacking them. You build the walls around yourself and you get angry when they actually _serve their purpose?_ All you do is shut people out,”

“I let _you_ in,” Sasuke shook his head again, his voice rising as well, and he stepped back, “I gave you--”

“ _All of you?!_ ” Naruto spat, and his voice trembled as he shouted the words bitterly.

A hush fell over the men, and Sasuke looked away again. Naruto’s eyes stung and he sighed heavily, his gaze falling away as well. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sasuke. Your father is running Japan’s largest drug-”

“No, he’s not,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet now, and Naruto looked up, confused at the man’s words. 

“What? Fugaku is a _criminal_ , Sasuke. Your father is--”

“Is _not_ running the business,” Sasuke cut him off, and his intense gaze drove the words into Naruto’s chest with force, “I am.”

“You don’t have to take the fall for him,” Naruto shook his head, “You don’t have to lie for your father, I already know--”

“Naruto, I’m the head of the organization. My father was sick, I stepped in for him,” Sasuke’s voice was low, and as he spoke, he watched Naruto’s reaction intently. He held his breath as he waited. 

“That’s…” Naruto blinked, and his eyebrows furrowed, “That’s not true...”

The anger was gone, now. In its place was an emotion that Sasuke couldn’t quite grasp. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was almost a plea, “That’s not true. You’re not--”

“ _I am,_ ” He stepped towards the blonde, his hands slipping into his pockets. 

Sasuke watched the color drain from Naruto’s face, and the blonde stepped back, his blue eyes reproachful as he regarded Sasuke now. It hurt. 

“You wanted all of me,” Sasuke moved again, closing the distance between them, “I’m offering it, now. Take it, Naruto,”

Naruto looked into his face, and he felt his stomach churn. His thoughts began to connect, and the longer he looked into those endless black eyes, the worse the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach became. The dark comments he occasionally made. The ability to handle a gun. The gun shot on the day of the party. The way he resorted to torture and violence. The way he often disappeared for long periods of time. Naruto’s mind reeled as he recalled what Sasuke said in the basement. _If it's murder, I assure you, I am in no place to judge you._

Sasuke watched the realization slowly grow in Naruto’s eyes, and he felt himself tense. And then, he saw something shift in the blonde’s expression, and Naruto’s gaze fell away. The blonde's jaw clenched. Sasuke watched the frustration and the tears fill those gentle blue eyes quickly. It hurt. 

“It’s not worth it,” Naruto’s voice was quiet as he shook his head. He turned and began to walk towards the door. Sasuke’s breath tumbled out of his mouth, and he felt his heart tremble and fracture. He wasn’t shocked, but it hurt all the same. All of this, everything...In only a couple of minutes, tumbling down as Naruto decided... _it wasn't worth it?_ It hurt.

“Naruto, where are you going?” His voice was calm, but beneath the surface, he felt himself fall apart as he watched the man leave. 

“To prison, apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I had to go back and clarify to make sure the story was flowing a little smoother :
> 
> \--I added a few sentences to that beginning scene (just before Sakura and Shika arrived)  
> \-- clarified that Naruto told Sasuke everything right after he had finished speaking to Shika and just before they began to remove the bugs around the house. 
> 
> Shout out to Dhampir for voicing their concerns. I love constructive feedback! Thanks, sweetie :) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!


	23. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite cum sluts. 
> 
> A few notes in case you missed the author's notes in the previous chapter:  
> I made some minor changes to chapters 20 and 22 to add more details and make the story flow a little smoother. If you found that were a little lost at times, feel free to go back and reread those two chapters. 
> 
> I know these past few chapters have been rough on some of you, but it had to get worse before it got better. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little shorter than usual, but I poured my love into it, so hopefully it'll satisfy you for the night :) 
> 
> Love you xx

“To prison, apparently.”

Sasuke felt a rush in his body as his stomach heaved downward. The air in his lungs was lost in an exhale so sharp the raven was winded. The words were strangled, as if they sat heavy in the blonde’s throat. They seemed to sit heavier in the air between them. He watched as Naruto’s trembling hand gripped the doorframe, his knuckles white with a tension that seemingly captured his entire body. And then, he disappeared into the hallway, and Sasuke blinked, still in shock, still trying to catch up. When his feet finally connected to his brain, he lunged himself forward, stumbling after the man. 

Naruto was fast, his steps were hurried and as Sasuke bounded down the stairs after him, he was already out of the front door. His frantic blue eyes looked for the gated entrance to the mansion. His chest was heaving, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes stung with tears he refused to let fall, a suffering he refused to let escape from within him. The cold air knocked into him before the snowflakes that fell wistfully from the night sky kissed his burning cheeks. He heard the front door being thrown open behind him in the distance, but all he could do was keep moving, keep pushing, keep going because he knew _\-- he knew--_ if he stopped, if he didn’t leave _now_ , he would be caught in Sasuke’s world forever, a hostage with Stockholm Syndrome so helplessly intense, so incredibly lost and tangled up in the raven's --

Sasuke reached out to Naruto, and like a man desperate for a lifeline, he pulled the blonde backward. Sasuke's hands were trembling, his heart hammered in his ears, and he struggled to form cohesive thoughts. Their bodies collided, and Sasuke grabbed the man’s wrists. Naruto was shaking now and his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, choked and rough as if he was trying to repress something deep inside that was clawing its way to the top of his throat. 

“--ruto, wait, I--” Sasuke scrambled to collect the man that was trying to pull away, twisting and squirming to separate himself from the raven, “Hold-- hold on-- wait, Naru--”

Naruto’s sob was was sharp and choked, and it fell from his lips like a cry of pain. Sasuke had never heard such a wounded, tortured sound-- such a dark, helpless sound from a man who was usually beaming, bright, gentle, dauntless. Everything he had fallen in love with seemed to shatter within the blonde. Sasuke looked up into those red, glistening eyes, and their gazes locked. And then, Naruto Uzumaki fell apart, completely unraveled at the seam. 

Naruto’s knees gave out and he fell to the floor in a heap of gut wrenching sobs and relentless tears. Sasuke let go of his wrists, immediately falling to his knees across from the man. When he reached out to Naruto, the blonde flinched and brought his own hands up. Sasuke froze. _He flinched._ Sasuke felt his body shudder with a godawful blow to his stomach, once again knocking the wind right out of him. And when those blue eyes looked up with a mixture of grief and fear, Sasuke couldn’t breathe. He sat on his haunches, putting some space between him and the blonde. 

Naruto’s palms came up to press against his eyes, and his head fell. His shoulders shuddered with every sob that was torn from his body. The sounds were full of misery, and with every devastating gasp, every tear that managed to roll past his palms and stream down his face, the raven’s heart disintegrated that much more. Naruto was inconsolable.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck,’ Naruto pressed his palms against his eyes harder, and he drew in a sharp, shuddering breaths as he tried and failed to pull himself together again, “ _FUCK!_ ”

How had this happened? How had he allowed himself to end up here, so _weak_ , so vulnerable, so fucking gone for a man that was a villain, a drug lord, a _murderer._ He was at the mercy of a man who could so easily crush him, so easily destroy his entire existence, and all he wanted to do was go back, hold him and allow himself to be held, fall into the man’s arms and drown in his scent, his warmth-- bury himself in all that was Sasuke Uchiha. Because none of the labels mattered, none of his sins mattered, not a drop of blood on his hands nor a skeleton in his closet-- _none of it fucking mattered to him._ And for that, Naruto trembled with fierce, extraordinary horror.

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was gentle, and it sent another round of miserable longing, so powerfully intense, into the body of the blonde. 

“Look at me.” His voice, divine and deep, dripped with a gentle warmth Naruto had never heard before.

_I can’t._

“Look at me, Naruto,”

_Fuck, I can't!_

Naruto drew in a deep inhale, and Sasuke watched as the blonde’s sobs finally subsided into small, broken breaths. Naruto forced himself to get a grip, to settle down long enough to form a coherent thought. 

“Please.”

The word seemed to wrap around Naruto’s body, pulling him out of the trainwreck that was his mind. Slowly, his quivering hands fell away from his face, and his chin lifted. Sasuke held his breath. When an endless ocean met a limitless night, Sasuke’s breath flowed from his scarlet lips and formed a white cloud in the freezing air. His dark gaze fell onto Naruto’s, and the blonde held that intensity, carrying the heavy weight of the infinite universe that dwelled behind Sasuke’s eyes. A universe that contained a little world full of tenderness, warmth and love that only came out in brief glimpses for Naruto, moments that weren’t nearly long enough. Moments like this one. 

Sasuke reached out again, a slow, timid motion. Naruto felt his heart skip, but he made no move to pull away when those strong, pale hands wrapped around his biceps and pulled him close. Slowly, _so very slowly_ , Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. The blonde turned his head, and for the last time that night, his blue eyes fell onto the sight of the gate to the manor across the yard. Sasuke’s lips pressed against Naruto’s temple, and Naruto’s stomach fell. His eyes studied the gate’s frame, and his breath hitched in his throat. _Go, Naruto._ Sasuke’s arms tightened around him and he pressed another kiss upon his cheek. Naruto’s eyes fell on the gate’s hinges, the gate’s rails, the gate’s latch, and every part of his brain told him to run, to move, to _escape_. Sasuke’s head turned slightly, and his lips caught Naruto’s mouth. His mind went blank as he fell into Sasuke’s spell, enchanted by the taste of his lips, the passion in his movement. Those sparkling blue eyes fell shut, and the image of the gate, like Naruto’s thoughts, vanished. A captive taken without resistance. 

Sasuke’s hand was tangled in Naruto’s hair, holding him as if he was afraid the man would disappear. The kiss was soft, gentle, longing. They both ached with the desire to melt into each other, to be engulfed in the other’s presence, to be accepted without limits, without secrets, without fear. And as the snow danced and descended around their entangled bodies, the heat of their love coursed through their veins and poured from their lips in a continuous, unending stream that kept the cold away.

“I love you. I've loved you since the night at the bridge, I--” Sasuke’s voice was rough, breathlessly whispered against Naruto, “ _Fuck_ , Naruto. I-- fucking-- love-- you,”

The phrase was broken up into words separated by deep, heated kisses and each word shot through Naruto’s heart and sent tidal waves of thrilling warmth into his body, right down to his toes. When Sasuke pulled away, their heavy breaths mingled, and his dark eyes were pleading.

“You told me I’d never have to be alone again, Naruto,” The raven cupped his face, and their foreheads pressed together, their gazes half-lidded, “So don’t leave me here alone,”

“I can’t--” Naruto’s voice wavered as his eyes filled with tears again, “I can’t let you--”

Sasuke kissed him again, urgent and deep, before he spoke again, “No more secrets. No more lies. No more walls. It’s you and me now, Naruto. It’s _us_ , and I refuse, _I fucking refuse,_ to let you go without a fight,”

Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, the dread in his body drained away. His tears fell, and his lips curled into a small smile. He had never heard words spoken with so much determination, so much sincerity, strength, love. _Fuck, I love you._ Sasuke’s thumb stroked his cheek and he planted a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. 

“I'm here for you," Sasuke murmured, and Naruto felt the man's lips curve into a smirk, "And if we go down, we go down swinging, Kitsune."


	24. Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot happening in this chapter. 
> 
> Keep up, slut.

Itachi sat on his father’s desk in his home in the United States. He listened to Fugaku talk to the woman on the phone while he loaded bullets into his revolver’s cylinder. He let his thumb idly spin the chamber before he flicked his wrist and the cylinder clicked into place. 

“And you’ll be in direct contact with Itachi from that moment on,” Fugaku leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on the desk in front of him, “He will be taking on all of Sasuke’s responsibilities,”

“What’s wrong with Sasuke? I’ve grown quite fond of that man,” The woman’s voice purred and Fugaku smirked. 

“He’s a bit young, Kurenai. Besides, I think you’ll find Itachi can satisfy all of your business needs just as efficiently, if not more,”

The woman laughed softly, “It’s not the business side I’m concerned about,”

Fugaku laughed and he glanced over at Itachi, whose gaze lifted. He glared at his father, and Fugaku raised a brow. 

“He’ll take care of you,” Fugaku’s smile turned into a leer, “We’ll be handling all of your shipments in Uchiha territory,”

“Hm…” There was a pause, “Have you notified Jiraiya of this change?”

Itachi’s gaze fell away. Jiraiya’s prostitution ring wasn’t something he wanted his hands on, but if Sasuke was involved in that… then he would have to shoulder that as well. 

“He’ll be the next man I call,” Fugaku’s hand rose and his finger found the dial tone button, “I’ll keep in touch until the transition of leadership,”

“Which is when?”

“After the auction,” Fugaku paused, “That you are attending this year, am I correct?”

“Wouldn't miss the opportunity to dress up and dance with the Uchiha men, Fugaku, you know that,”

Itachi repressed a sneer. 

“Very well. See you then, Kurenai.”

When Fugaku disconnected the call, he turned the chair to face Itachi. 

“You pimped him out?” Itachi’s voice was low, but the disgust and hatred in his voice was apparent, “You had him sleep with your clients?”

“This business isn’t for the faint of heart, Itachi,” Fugaku answered nonchalantly, “Sasuke’s a big boy, he can handle closing a deal with sex. The question is… _can you?_ ”

Itachi’s thumb slowly stroked the revolver’s sleek barrel, and he had to remind himself that this scum of a man was not worth a bullet. More importantly, he was carrying Sasuke’s kidney, and his brother’s generosity shouldn’t go to waste, no matter how undeserving his father was. 

“We didn’t agree on switching after the auction,” Itachi changed the subject.

“That’s true, but it’s my one condition--”

“You don’t get conditions. I’m sparing your life. That’s generous enough,” Itachi hissed, his eyes narrowing at Fugaku. 

Fugaku smirked, “This benefits Sasuke as well. The auction is when all over our major alliances and clients come to inspect the goods, get to know their partners, make new connections… They’re vulnerable and exposed in that environment. A hot spot of the world’s most wanted crime lords with trust issues. If they catch wind of an unplanned change, any indication of a switch up in plans, any hint of impotence...well you can probably guess who they’ll come after in a paranoid rage. It’s best not to ruffle any feathers before the auction.”

Itachi’s jaw set. Fugaku sensed his son’s unease. 

“Is Sasuke worth it?” Fugaku searched his son’s face, “You’re throwing away a normal, safe life. You have an ivy league education. A girlfriend. A life that you’ve worked hard to obtain. Are you willing to throw all of that away?”

“You had two sons and a home to look after, and you threw all of that away for this life,” Itachi’s eyes pierced into the man before him. 

“We are not the same, Itachi. You’ve inherited your mother’s kindness. Perhaps that’s why we always fought. You reminded me of her too much,” Fugaku shook his head, and he grinned when he thought of his younger son, “But Sasuke… Sasuke has his mother’s beauty and his father’s cold heart-- a double edged sword. A perfect blend of seduction and cruelty to create the ultimate weapon.”

Itachi felt his stomach lurch at his father’s words. Fugaku only ever spoke fondly of Sasuke when he spoke about how useful he was as a mere tool rather than as a son from his own flesh and blood. It made him sick to think of his little brother used in such a way. 

“Sasuke’s worth it,” Itachi’s voice wavered with a quiet rage, and he brought the revolver up to jab his father’s forehead with the barrel, “Call Jiraiya,”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Naruto stepped into the PSIA headquarters and made a beeline for Shikamaru’s office. His fingers twirled around the flash drive in his hand. Sasuke had taken the flash drive to his office that morning and altered its content with false intel. Nothing incriminating, just useless information that wouldn’t help Tsunade’s case. Information he could afford to toss her way without batting an eye. 

Naruto stopped right outside of Shikamaru’s door and he bounced on the balls of his feet. He hesitated, but only for a second, before he reached out and turned the doorknob. 

“Hey,” Naruto breathed out and smiled at the dark haired man who lounged in his chair with a solved Rubik's cube in his hands. He walked further into the room after shutting the door. 

Shikamaru blinked, “Hey yourself,”

“I brought the drive,” Naruto tossed it, and Shikamaru’s hand shot up to catch it in the air. The man looked down at the flash drive with a look of boredom as he inspected it. 

“Great,” He sighed and plugged it into his desktop computer, “Where’d you find it?”

Shikamaru looked up, and his expression was no longer indifferent but rather sarcastic, as if he looked forward to hearing the lie. Naruto smiled. 

“Guess it never left my pocket,” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Right,” Shikamaru’s eyes rolled upward, and he turned back to his computer monitor, “So, what was that about last night?” 

“I was just having a rough night,” Naruto shrugged. 

Shikamaru’s eyes found his again, and both men fell silent as they searched each other’s knowing expressions. The dark haired man smirked, and he leaned forward in his chair. 

“Say, something weird happened with the listening devices last night…”

“Yeah?” Naruto’s heart skipped a beat, but he kept his expression cool. 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru nodded slowly, “They were deactivated, and then activated again an hour later. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Not at all, Shika,” Naruto smirked, “Maybe some connectivity issues? I’m not sure. You’re the tech genius,”

Shikamaru watched Naruto intently, and then his gaze shifted back to the screen. 

“Right,” He muttered, “And a tech genius wouldn’t have faulty connections…”

“I don’t really have time to stay and chat about it, and I’m sure I’m not much help with this topic, anyway,” Naruto chuckled easily and he stepped towards the door, “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

He didn’t wait for Shikamaru’s reply. He was already turning away from the man and heading for the door. 

“Naruto…” 

The blonde paused, but he didn’t turn around. He felt the man’s eyes on the back of his head. There was a beat of silence, and Naruto’s stomach stirred a bit. 

“Be safe,” Shikamaru sighed, his voice gentle now. He sounded defeated. 

“Come on, Shika,” Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smirked as he stepped out of the door, “You know that’s not my style.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugo and Kabuto dragged a heavy metal case into Sasuke’s office and dropped it onto the floor in front of his desk. Sasuke looked up from his newest modeling contract at the interruption, mildly irritated. When he saw the red, Japanese word for love stamped on the lid of the case, he smirked. 

“A gift from Gaara,” Kabuto grunted as he unlatched the locks and flipped the case open. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note to hand to Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s eyes took in the contents of the case before his eyes fell to Gaara’s messy handwriting. 

_Have a blast!_

Sasuke chuckled softly at the pun. He crumpled the paper in his hand and reached for his phone. Four rings. Gaara’s voice. 

“Like what you see?” Low, slightly raspy. Amused. 

“ _Love_ what I see,” Sasuke leaned against his desk, “When do you expect to arrive?” 

“Three days,” 

“Got it,”

“Plane rides make my trigger fingers itch,” Gaara sighed softly. 

Sasuke’s laughter was quiet as he imagined an irritated Gaara stuck on an airplane for 15 hours. 

“Three days,” Sasuke smirked, “We’ll satisfy that itch,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stripped his coat and placed it on the coat rack himself, causing a small, appreciative smile to appear on the silver haired man’s face. 

“Next time, I’ll hang your coat, too,” Naruto smirked at him as he walked across the foyer towards Kabuto, “How ya been?”

“Well, you know,” Kabuto shrugged as he led Naruto towards the west wing of the manor, “Another day, another dollar,”

“Bless your heart,” Naruto grinned, “Must be hard working for that jerk,”

“Must be harder loving him,” Kabuto shot him a sly grin, and Naruto shook his head as he laughed. 

Kabuto motioned towards a door at the end of the hallway, “He should be finishing up,”

“Thanks, Kabuto,”

It had been two days since Naruto saw Sasuke last, and it was troubling how much he missed him. Naruto shook his head as he wondered when he had become so clingy. He reached out and turned the door handle to enter the room. _Ah._ Naruto blinked slowly when he saw that the center of the room was a boxing ring. He took in the sight of a treadmill, various weight machines, the dumbbells, the mats on the floor, the mirrors-- the workout equipment spread out near the walls of the at home gym. In the corner of the room, he found what he was looking for. 

Naruto’s smirk slowly spread across his face as he took in the sight before him. Sasuke’s hands and wrists were wrapped in a white cloth, and his movements were agile and fluid as he jabbed at the focus mitts that his bodyguard (was his name Hugo?) wore on his hands. He kept his weight shifting, bouncing off the balls of his feet as he ducked the quick swings of the big man’s arms, and then came back up to throw a few more punches. Despite the man’s size, Hugo was light on his feet as well, and he circled the raven, throwing his hands out as if he was trying to land a hit on him as well. 

“Switch!” Hugo called out, and Sasuke fell back as the man grabbed a padded cylinder and held it out in front of him. 

Sasuke’s body movements shifted now, and his leg swiftly extended out to the side of his body, to aim a strike at the man’s helmet. The kick landed, and Hugo grunted, but recovered quickly as Sasuke went in for another strike. He feigned a roundhouse kick, but at the last second, he dropped his body and with a fluid sweep of his leg, he knocked Hugo off his feet. 

Naruto chuckled softly as the large man tumbled. He walked over to sit on a nearby bench as Sasuke straightened up and Hugo climbed to his feet. As soon as he was able to raise the padded material to his torso again, Sasuke’s strikes alternated between punches and kicks now. His arms shot out fast, his kicks landed, hard and solid, and his body never stopped adjusting, shifting, bobbing and weaving around Hugo’s advances. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he took in the hair that clung to Sasuke’s forehead with sweat, the glistening skin of his arms, the rippling muscles in his calves, his heavy breathing, his husky, deep grunts. _Mmm…_ Sasuke knocked the man down again.

“I should fire you, Hugo,” He smirked down at the man and held out his hand to help him up. 

“Don’t get cocky, sir, I’m just having an off-day” 

“Hugo you’ve been having “an off-day” all week,” 

Hugo took the man’s hand and got to his feet. He picked up the training gear and disappeared into a side room. Sasuke’s hand came down and grabbed the bottom of his tank top, and he lifted the fabric up to wipe his face. Naruto’s gaze fell to the raven’s abdomen, glistening with sweat, straining and relaxing as the raven’s chest heaved, working to catch his breath. His basketball shorts hung just low enough to expose a chiseled v line and the black waistband of his boxers. _Fuck, have mercy..._ Naruto bit his lip. The shirt fell and Naruto looked up to find Sasuke watching him with an icy, amused smirk on his face. 

“Is it my turn, yet?” Naruto’s smile was mischievous, a challenge played in those sparkling blue eyes. 

Sasuke chuckled softly and he lifted a brow as he regarded the blonde, “You wanna have a go, little fox?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Naruto grinned and got to his feet. He reached down and lifted his hoodie up and over his head. 

“Wanna make it interesting?” Sasuke stepped forward, his voice drenched with a dare. 

“I _always_ wanna make it interesting,” Naruto’s eyes swept over the man’s body again as he tossed his hoodie aside.

“A reward for the first takedown” Sasuke cocked his head to the side, his own eyes checking out the blonde.

“Mhm...” Naruto rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, “What do you want?”

“You do everything I say for a whole night. No backing out, no hesitation, no questions asked,”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, and he felt a small thrill rush over his body. The men began to circle each other, their bodies moving with defensive tension. Sasuke laughed softly at the blonde’s expression. Naruto thought for a moment, his eyes following the curves and edges of Sasuke’s body.

“Alright,” Naruto’s eyes flashed deviously, “But if _I_ pin you first, I get to fuck you. Twice.”

Sasuke’s lips parted and his eyes widened with alarm. However, it was brief. He regained composure quickly and laughed softly. 

“Alright, Kitsune,” His voice fell to a quiet, husky whisper, “Come and get it,”

Naruto lunged forward, and Sasuke’s body jerked backward, his back arching to evade the blonde's hands. Naruto quickly readjusted and lunged forward again. Sasuke was too quick, and he spun his torso just out of reach. Scarlet lips smirked. Black eyes narrowed, analyzing the blonde's body. Naruto’s body moved sporadically, his movements impulsive and playful. Sasuke was fast, evading and weaving with ease.

Naruto, upon getting close enough, grabbed the raven’s waist, twisting his body unexpectedly and swiftly to get behind him. Tan hands grabbed pale wrists, and he pulled the raven’s back against his chest. His head came down to the crook of Sasuke’s neck, his hot breath heavy against the skin, and he planted a soft kiss on his throat. Sasuke chuckled softly, and then his body dropped as he ducked to the floor, pulling the blonde off balance and sending him stumbling forward just enough to loosen the grip on his wrists. Sasuke shifted his weight, and in one easy movement, he wrapped his arm around Naruto and slammed him against the mat. Naruto groaned softly and he quickly shoved Sasuke away before he could pin him down completely. The blonde rolled away and shot up to his feet. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Sasuke laughed and got his feet as well, his breath falling a little heavier, “It’s like wrestling a squirrel!” 

Naruto lunged again, but Sasuke was ready this time. He quickly grabbed the blonde’s biceps and hooked his leg between Naruto’s to bring him to the floor again. Naruto’s hand came up and grabbed Sasuke’s hips to pull him down as well. Sasuke grunted and exhaled sharply. Naruto’s hands fell to Sasuke’s thighs, and the raven fell forward on top of the blonde. 

“Urgh!” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrists and pinned them down against the mat on either side of his head, “ _Stay!_ ”

Naruto laughed as he looked up at the raven. Sasuke bit his lip, his chest heaving as he straddled Naruto’s hips. 

“That’s too bad,” Naruto rolled his hips against Sasuke’s heated body, “I would’ve enjoyed fucking you,”

Sasuke shook his head, and his laughter sounded relieved. When he pulled his hands away, Naruto propped himself up on one elbow, and his other arm shot up to pull Sasuke lower. His lips pressed to the raven’s neck in an open mouthed kiss, and he groaned softly at the taste of his glistening skin. 

“Mmm, fuck,” He hummed and pressed his tongue to Sasuke’s throat, dragging it up to lap up the man’s sweat. 

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. Naruto’s lips moved down his collarbone and he sucked and licked at the heated, flushed skin. He sighed softly, a sweet, content sound that sent a jolt of arousal through Sasuke’s body. The raven’s eyes fell shut and he tensed slightly when Naruto bit into his skin and sucked harder, moaning softly as if it was the best thing he had ever put into his mouth. Sasuke shuddered lightly, and he felt his member twitch. 

Naruto pulled his mouth away and he fell back onto the mat with his arms folded behind his head. He licked his lips before he grinned up at Sasuke. There was an impish glimmer in those striking blue eyes. A jolt of arousal rushed through the raven’s body and he looked down at those soft, wet lips with hunger. Naruto felt Sasuke’s erection press into him, and the blonde chuckled softly. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Naruto’s teasing smile sent another pang of arousal to the tip of Sasuke’s member. 

Sasuke’s eyes darkened, and his hand came up to untie the drawstrings of his shorts. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, and he glanced down at Sasuke’s hand, still grinning. 

“Giving you more to taste, Kitsune,” His low voice slightly hoarse, now. 

Naruto’s body was instantly ignited, a small exhale fell out of his perfect lips. Sasuke got to his feet, and he quickly shed his shorts and boxers. Naruto slowly sat up, his eyes already taking in the sight of Sasuke’s hard dick. _Fuck._ The blonde licked his lips unconsciously, and Sasuke chuckled softly as he watched Naruto.

“Excited?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Naruto breathed, his cheeks flushed, ”Give it to me,”

And before Sasuke could reply or tease him, Naruto’s hands came up and he pulled Sasuke forward. His lips parted, and he wrapped his mouth around Sasuke’s tip. The raven’s eyes widened slightly, and he exhaled sharply at the sudden rush of heat engulfing his senses. His hands shot up to Naruto’s hair and he gripped the soft blonde locks. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke sighed as he watched those soft, wet lips quickly move to take in more of him. 

Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and he moaned at the taste of Sasuke’s pre-come leaking on his tongue. He didn’t give Sasuke the time to ease into it. Naruto’s mouth was already moving, already sucking and licking and humming. Sasuke gasped, trying to quickly adjust to Naruto's urgency, his need to absolutely _devour_ the raven. Sasuke’s body flushed with intense waves of pleasure and heat, and he gripped Naruto’s shoulder to steady himself. He felt Naruto’s teeth graze against his shaft, and he looked down to see those dark blue eyes piercing into him. Sasuke groaned at the sight. 

“So fucking beautiful,” He growled, his entire body throbbing with overwhelming tidal waves of pleasure, and when Naruto moaned against him, he shuddered, “Oh, fuck! Feels so fucking _good--"_

Naruto’s hands were on his hips now, pulling him back and forth against his mouth. Sasuke’s body jolted with another flash of intense heat, and he gripped Naruto’s shoulder harder, trying not to collapse. He groaned deeply, his chest heaving as he bit into his lip. 

“Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?”

Naruto’s body shuddered and he groaned with pleasure and arousal at the raven’s husky growl. _Oh fuck, yes!_

Sasuke’s soft laugh was a mixture of a moan and a shaky breath, and his hands gripped Naruto’s hair harder. Naruto’s hands fell away, and Sasuke took over, holding Naruto’s head in place as he thrust his hips against his eager mouth. Sasuke’s head tilted back, and flashes of white played across his vision. He thrusted a little deeper, hitting the back of Naruto’s throat and relishing the blonde’s soft, choked sound. When he hit it again, Naruto was ready and he took him in easier. 

“Good boy,” Sasuke’s lips curved into a smirk and his body plunged into a new level of pleasure as he felt Naruto eagerly deep throat his dick, relaxing against his thrusts and humming. A wave of ecstasy flowed through Sasuke’s body, and his body tensed. He looked down at Naruto’s eyes, and his body shuddered. _So fucking beautiful_. His body jerked violently and he came into the blonde’s mouth. Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and he sucked him through the orgasm, swallowing his seed eagerly. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke was instantly drained, and he sighed heavily, “God, that fucking _mouth…_ ”

Naruto pulled his lips away and reached up to wipe the come that was dripping down his chin. He got to his feet, laughing as he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke’s neck. The raven smirked and he turned his head to catch Naruto’s lips in a tired kiss. Naruto's hand came down to grab Sasuke's, lacing their fingers together. 

"Let's do that again," Naruto was already dragging Sasuke towards the door. 


	25. Vigilante

“Orochimaru is dead,” Gaara muttered before he finished his drink and held the glass out towards Sasuke. 

“As of when?” Sasuke poured more scotch into the glass. 

“This morning,”

“That’s rough,” Sasuke shook his head.  _ Good riddance. _

“He didn’t have a tongue when they found him,” Gaara looked up at Sasuke. 

“I took his tongue,” Sasuke smirked, “But I didn’t  _ kill  _ him,”

“Oh, I know. Danzo killed him. I was just wondering where the tongue went,” Gaara shrugged indifferently as he brought the glass to his lips. 

Sasuke looked up at the man, intrigued, “Danzo killed him?” 

“Yes,” Gaara set his glass down and he got to his feet. He walked over to the window overlooking the club. His cold, blue eyes scanned the crowd below. 

“Why?” 

“That’s what Danzo _does_ , Sasuke,” Gaara looked over his shoulder at the raven who sat on the armrest of the sofa, smoking a joint with an expression of frigid indifference, “He kills individuals he believes to be a threat to society. Drug lords, Mafia members, prostitution ring leaders, gangsters…”

Gaara turned around and leaned against the glass, regarding Sasuke with a look of amusement. When he spoke again, his voice was tinged with intrigue. 

“You said he targeted your product? Killed your men?”

Sasuke nodded, his expression unreadable to the redhead. 

“You’re next on his list, then,” Gaara chuckled darkly.

“How exciting,” Sasuke’s voice was monotonous as he brought the joint to his lips, taking a long draw. 

“You’re playing right into his hands. He targets businesses to draw the leaders to him. Makes it easier for him to find them,” Gaara’s blue eyes watched the raven intently. 

“That’s cute,” Sasuke shook his head, “Danzo Shimura. Japan’s own version of Batman,”

‘You’re not worried about the vigilante?” Gaara's head tilted to the side.

“Gaara," Sasuke's laugh was humorless, his voice quiet, "I don't have the emotional capacity to be worried,"

“Good. This will be fun,” Gaara grinned, and the raven appreciated the glimmer of crazy in the man’s eyes. Sasuke was quite fond of Gaara’s horrifying facial expressions. 

“Fingers still itching, Demon?” Sasuke’s low voice sent a shiver down the redhead’s spine. 

“Of course, Sasuke,” The man turned to look back out of the window at the club scene below. His eyes scanned the dancing, writhing bodies on the dancefloor, “But we'll fix that tomorrow. Right now, I want to scratch a different itch,”

Sasuke got to his feet, flicking the joint into the ice bucket on the table beside him before he made his way to the window. He scanned the crowd below as well. He smirked as he turned to the redhead. 

“I can help satisfy that itch, too,” Sasuke leaned against the window, and he gestured at the crowd, “Which one do you want?”

Gaara laughed softly, “What? At the snap of your fingers, Sasuke?” 

“More or less,” Sasuke shrugged as he looked to the window again, his voice bored, “The perks of being an Uchiha. Pick a whore, any whore,”

Gaara’s eyes roamed across the room, and then his eyes landed on a man who sat at the bar sipping from a bottle of beer. His hand came up and he pointed at him. 

“I want that one,”

Sasuke’s eyes followed the man’s finger, and then the raven’s sharp laughter filled the room. Gaara blinked at him.

“What’s funny, Uchiha?” 

Sasuke grinned and he shook his head as he looked down at Naruto, who was now putting down his beer bottle and throwing back a shot of tequila, “That one is troublesome, Gaara. A handful, even for _me_. It’s best to pick a different one,”

“You know I like troublesome, Sasuke,” Gaara chuckled softly and he looked down at the blonde as well. 

Sasuke bit his lip. He could handle this in one of two ways. He picked the option that would entertain him the most. 

‘As you wish, Gaara,” Sasuke’s voice was laced with amusement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto slammed the empty shot glass back down and hopped off the bar stool. He wondered if he should ditch the scene and get something to eat across the street. His glassy eyes searched the crowd and he smiled when he saw a silver haired man approaching him. 

“Sir,” Kabuto leaned forward to be heard over the loud music, “Your presence is being requested,”

Naruto laughed loudly, the alcohol in his system working to keep him buzzed, warm, and just giggly enough that his presence being “requested” was silly to hear. He nodded and let Kabuto lead the way towards the VIP room on the next level of the club. 

When he stepped into the door Kabuto gestured towards, Sasuke looked up at him. He was holding a glass of whiskey up to his lips, as if he was just going to take a sip when Naruto walked in. The blonde’s eyes shifted and landed on a redheaded man who sat on the armrest of Sasuke’s chair, his arms crossed at his chest. 

“Hello,” The redhead spoke in a low, rough voice. 

“Hi,” Naruto breathed out, and he grinned, bright and goofy at the raven who was now smirking and swirling his drink in his glass. 

“Naruto, this man would like to buy you a drink,” Sasuke’s hand came up to his mouth, and he pressed a fist to his mouth to hide his silent laughter.

“I can buy my own drink,” Naruto looked at the redhead and smirked. Gaara’s eyebrows rose slightly, and his expression morphed into one of amusement. 

“You can, but you certainly don’t have to,” Gaara’s eyes quickly swept over Naruto’s body.

“That’s true,” Naruto nodded slowly, and he leaned against the doorway as he slipped his hands into his pockets. His eyes fell to Sasuke again. The raven seemed to be struggling to maintain a blank expression. 

“What do you drink, Naruto?” Gaara’s soft smile made him appear a lot less intimidating. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who was taking a sip of his whiskey. The raven’s amusement shone bright in his eyes. 

“Semen,” Naruto replied casually, his defiant eyes pierced into Sasuke, “Hot, heavy and thick. Straight from the tap, preferably,” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as the whiskey shot through his nose. He choked and fell into a coughing fit, quickly putting his glass down. Gaara’s eyes widened with shock. 

“Alright,” Sasuke cleared his throat, his voice raspy as he swiftly shot to his feet and pushed the blonde out of the room, “That’ll be all, thank you,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, it was snowing again. Sasuke watched the snowflakes swirl outside the window of his game room. His hold tightened around Naruto, who sat between his legs on the couch, his back pressed to Sasuke’s chest as he played a video game. They had come back from the club hours ago, and both of them were drained after a few rounds of intense, mind numbing sex. 

Sasuke looked away from the snow and his gaze fell to the man in his arms. He tilted his head forward to press his nose against Naruto’s head, inhaling the scent of his golden hair lightly before planting a soft kiss on the man’s temple. Naruto’s lips slowly curled into a smile, and Sasuke’s lips trailed a bit lower to kiss his soft cheek. Naruto’s stomach fluttered with a million little butterflies, and he turned his head slightly. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes, an endless stretch of midnight sky that Naruto lost himself in. 

“Hey,” Naruto’s voice was a light puff of air. 

“Hey, little fox,” Sasuke smirked, “Ready to go to bed?”

Naruto’s eyes swept over Sasuke’s face. He reached up to let his fingers trail along the man’s sharp jawline, and then over his smooth, pale cheeks. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he studied the face of his beautiful raven, trying to memorize every inch, every feature, every line and curve. 

“No,” Naruto frowned as he looked into Sasuke’s eyes again. 

“No?” 

“You’ll be gone when I wake up,” Naruto sighed softly, and his jaw clenched. Mentally he kicked himself for being so clingy. He regretted saying it. 

Sasuke nodded, “I won’t be gone long, though,”

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked. This time it wasn’t his clinginess that had him asking. It was his anxiety. Lately, every time Sasuke wasn’t in sight, Naruto found that he worried about the man’s well being. 

“Work,” Sasuke kept it vague.

“Work...or  _ work _ _?”_ Naruto searched for his answer in the man’s expression, but Sasuke’s face gave nothing away. 

“Are you worried about me, Kitsune?” Sasuke smirked again. His voice was amused, borderline teasing, as if he couldn’t imagine why Naruto would ever worry about him. 

“Teme,” Naruto glared at him, “Do you think you’re indestructible?” 

“No,” Sasuke’s eyes flashed with amusement as he recalled and used Naruto’s words, “But I’m not made of glass,”

“Sasuke--” 

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke chuckled softly, and he kissed Naruto’s forehead, “I’ll be fine, and I’ll be back before you even know it,”

Naruto's jaw clenched again and his eyebrows knitted together as he searched Sasuke's face. 

“I’ll always come back for you, Kitsune” Sasuke grinned and kissed his forehead again, and then he placed his kisses all over Naruto’s face in soft pecks, drawing a small, reluctant smile out of the blonde, “Don’t worry about me,”


	26. Hurry Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Love and Affection 
> 
> Who is triggered by that, you may ask? 
> 
> Me.

Warmth. Naruto’s scent. The sound of light snoring. Sasuke gradually grew more conscious of his surroundings, but he kept his eyes closed. He inhaled deeply, sighed heavily. He could feel the blonde’s presence on the other side of the bed. He wondered what time it was. The snoring came to a stop, the mattress beneath him shifted and adjusted to Naruto’s moving body, and Naruto’s scent was closer, stronger. Sasuke felt his lips curl into a small, involuntary smile as Naruto’s strong, hot body rolled towards him. 

_ Hello, little fox.  _

Naruto’s body pressed against him, and his tan arm snaked around his waist. His pelvis pressed into Sasuke. 

**_Oh_ ** _...and hello morning wood.  _

Sasuke’s small smile grew into a smirk. Naruto buried his face into the raven’s neck, and he hummed softly, a delicate and content sound that warmed Sasuke’s usually cold, hardened heart. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto. He reached up and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair, pushing it off of his forehead so he could lean in and kiss it. 

_ So fucking beautiful.  _

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer against his body. He craved more of his warmth, more of his scent, more of him, everywhere, on his body. Sasuke’s nose fell to Naruto’s hair and his eyes fell shut as he breathed him in. His stomach fluttered.

Naruto stirred in his sleep, and he was just conscious enough now to hear Sasuke’s soft sigh, to feel him pull Naruto closer. The blonde curled into Sasuke, bringing his leg up to hook around the raven. He kissed Sasuke’s neck softly, his sleepy lips lightly brushing the pale skin. 

“You’re awake,” Sasuke’s voice was gruff with sleep. Naruto smiled at the sound of it as he felt Sasuke’s chest vibrate when he spoke. 

“Mhm…” Naruto hummed softly and moved his hips further against Sasuke, letting his erection press into him a bit more. He felt Sasuke’s chest rumble with a soft chuckle. Naruto’s smile grew when Sasuke shifted his leg so Naruto’s hardened member was nestled against his inner thigh.

“Mmm,” Naruto moaned softly and he couldn’t help himself. He ground his hips down against Sasuke, rubbing himself on the raven. 

Sasuke smirked, and he looked down at Naruto, his voice teasing, “What are you doing, Kitsune?”

Naruto chuckled softly, his eyes still closed. The blonde’s hand came up to grip Sasuke’s shirt as he rubbed his erection a little faster. A soft, sweet moan fell from his lips.

Sasuke marveled at the way Naruto’s face twisted into an expression of pleasure and bliss, “Look at that. My horny little fox humping my thigh,”

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke’s neck. His cheeks flushed, and he gripped the raven’s shirt tighter as he ground his hips down faster. It felt so fucking  _ good _ , and Sasuke was so fucking  _ warm… _ .

“Are you enjoying yourself, kitsune?” Sasuke grinned, but Naruto was too wrapped up in his own pleasure, arousal, and sleepiness to feel any kind of humiliation. The blonde nodded as he sighed against Sasuke’s neck. 

“So good. So warm. Feels nice. Love it,” Naruto’s sleepy and aroused mind couldn’t form cohesive sentences. His words were laced and broken up with soft moans. 

Sasuke reached down and cupped Naruto’s bottom, gripping his ass and forcing him to rub against his thigh in harder, more deliberate strokes. 

“Slow down for me,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear and the blonde did as he was told, “Good, just like that. Let me see you,” 

Sasuke pulled down Naruto’s waistband to release Naruto’s dick and expose his ass. He rubbed the smooth, tan skin of his bottom as his eyes drank in the sight.  _ So fucking perfect. _ Sasuke felt his own arousal flare up, but he didn’t make a move to satisfy himself. His other arm shot up to the nightstand table, pulling the drawer open to grab a tube of lube. He concentrated on Naruto’s soft, pleased sounds as he squeezed a small amount of lube onto his fingers then tossed the tube aside. With one hand he spread Naruto’s ass, and with the other, he rubbed the lube against his pretty, tight hole. 

Naruto shuddered at the feeling.. He clenched his jaw, and his movements came to a stop as he felt Sasuke’s finger stretch him out. He groaned softly, and Sasuke smirked. He quickly pushed the rest of his finger inside, drawing out a soft gasp from Naruto. He relished the cute little noise and pushed a second finger in just as quickly and harshly, stretching Naruto’s entrance a bit wider.

“Fuck,” Naruto breathed out and he shuddered against Sasuke lightly. 

Sasuke’s hand moved slowly, and he made scissoring motions inside of him so the raven could watch that sweet hole stretch around and swallow up his fingers. His other hand came down to smack Naruto’s ass, sending a sharp, piercing jolt of pain into him. 

“Fuck!” Naruto groaned deeply, his body shuddering with an overwhelming combination of pain and pleasure. 

“Move your hips,” Sasuke’s voice was low, and it commanded obedience. Naruto’s jaw clenched and he began to rub down against Sasuke’s thigh again. When the raven hooked his fingers to stroke Naruto’s walls, plunging his fingers in deeper, the blonde’s moans grew louder, more passionate. Sasuke’s breathing came a little heavier as he listened to his little fox’s moans and breaths and hums. Fuck, he could get used to waking up to this. 

Sasuke’s fingers rubbed against Naruto’s prostate and the blonde’s body was instantly set on fire. Naruto’s jaw fell slack and he furrowed his eyebrows as he groaned, deep and loud. His movements were more urgent. Sasuke kept his fingers moving tantalizingly, amused by Naruto’s desperation for him to speed up. On his other hand, he twisted his Uchiha clan ring so the head of the ring faced downward. He lifted his hand and spanked Naruto again, hard. There was a sharp, pleasure filled gasp from the blonde, and Sasuke’s member twitched with arousal as he watched the smooth skin redden and the outline of his ring appear on that delicious, supple flesh. 

“You like that?” Sasuke’s voice was lower, huskier when he spoke quietly into Naruto’s ear. He soothingly rubbed Naruto’s ass before he did it again, harder. Naruto shuddered as a tidal wave of pleasure shot through his heated body, and the blonde frantically nodded against the crook of Sasuke’s neck.

“Use your words, little fox,” Sasuke chuckled and his hand came down against Naruto’s ass in two harsh smacks. The ring bit into his skin fiercely, and that coupled with Sasuke’s fingers thrusting in and out of him in quicker movements made Naruto cry out with intense pleasure. 

“Fuck, Sasuke! Yes!” 

“Yes what?” His hot breath on Naruto’s ear sent a shiver down his spine, and Naruto’s body plunged into a state of ecstasy

“Yes, I like that,” Naruto’s voice was rough with arousal and desperation, and the tension in his core tightened unbearably. 

“Good boy,” Sasuke murmured, and the words shot straight to the tip of Naruto’s dick, releasing another moan from those soft, parted lips. Sasuke’s hand came down again, and this time it was three sharp slaps before he sank his nails into the skin and spread Naruto’s ass further. Naruto’s eyes squeezed shut and his cries of painful pleasure made Sasuke’s member drip. He plunged in a third finger, and he ruthlessly rubbed and thrusted at Naruto’s prostate. Naruto’s body, overwhelmed and quivering against him, moved with Sasuke’s pace. 

“You take it so well,” Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto unravel, “You’re so fucking perfect, such a good boy, Kitsune,”

“Oh fuck, fuck Sasuke, fuck,  _ please _ !” Naruto’s shouts were breathless and incoherent as he felt the sharp sting of Sasuke's nails tearing into his flesh, and his relentless, fast fingers digging into him mercilessly. Sasuke’s words in his ear sent him into a state of euphoria, and suddenly it was all too much, too overwhelming, too fucking  _ good _ . 

Naruto’s body violently shuddered against Sasuke, and he twisted his face into the man’s chest as he screamed Sasuke’s name with fierce, fiery passion and pleasure. His come shot out in white, hot streaks against Sasuke’s silk pajamas. His vision went white with the height of his climax, and he shuddered again at the end of it. 

“Holy fuck,” Naruto’s voice trembled with residual waves of pain and pleasure shooting through him. 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s body immediately melt into him. The tension was gone, and he was left with a panting, shaking blonde. The raven laughed softly again and pulled his fingers out. His other hand rubbed Naruto’s stinging, aching ass soothingly. Sasuke kissed the top of that blonde head of hair and sighed. Naruto let out a satisfied, calm sigh as well, and his relaxed body slipped back into a deep slumber. Sasuke’s chest warmed again and he wrapped his arms around his sweet little fox. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sasuke’s phone chimed, he was filled with instant irritation. He opened his eyes to see the sunlight spill through the window and illuminate the bedroom. He looked down at Naruto and then reached for his phone. Gaara’s text pulled Sasuke back into reality. 

_ Preference for dual, right? _

Sasuke smirked. He  _ did  _ prefer dual wield pistols. Gaara was good at memorizing each of his clients’ needs. Excellent customer service. Naruto’s body stirred against him, and the raven instinctively reached up to stroke the man’s hair soothingly as his other hand shot a text back to Gaara. He glanced at the time. He had to meet the redhead in thirty minutes. Sasuke’s lips came down to plant a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. 

“Kitsune,” He kept his voice quiet as he nudged the man gently. Naruto’s snores came to a stop and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey,” Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto lift his head, and those gentle, blue eyes fluttered open.  _ Beautiful _ . 

“Hey,” Naruto glanced at the phone in Sasuke’s hand, “You heading out?” 

“Yeah,” 

Naruto pulled away, taking his warmth with him. He sat up and scratched the back of his head tiredly. His cheeks flushed when he realized he had fallen asleep with his pants still down. He pulled the waistband up quickly. 

“Eat something before you leave, yeah?” Naruto mumbled before he yawned. 

Sasuke nodded as he got to his feet and stretched. Naruto watched the man’s shirt lift.  _ Nice _ . 

“How long will you be away this time?” 

“Not sure,” Sasuke sighed heavily. It was true. He and Gaara were going hunting, and he had no idea when he would find the prey. Sasuke took his shirt off as he began to make his way towards the bathroom. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice shifted in tone, and it made Sasuke pause. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. 

“Kitsune,”

“If you end up getting yourself hurt, I will kick your ass,” Naruto’s voice was stern, and Sasuke smirked, “And not in a playful, ‘ _ let’s wrestle so I can touch you _ ,’ sort of way. I will  _ actually  _ kick your ass to the moon and back. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah?” Sasuke bit his lip as he grinned. 

“Yeah,” The reply was blunt, flat.

“Stop, you’re turning me on,” Sasuke laughed softly. 

He turned to face the blonde, and he was a little surprised to see Naruto’s face had no humor in it. His smile faltered. 

“Kitsune--” 

“I said what I said,” Naruto’s gaze fell away, and he leaned back onto the mattress. His eyes fell shut. Sasuke stood there for a moment, watching the blonde quietly. And then he walked over to him and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. 

“Okay, I hear you,” He murmured, and when he felt Naruto smile against his mouth, he smiled back.

“Good,” Naruto kissed him again gently, “Hurry back,”

Sasuke nodded and he straightened up. Taking one last look at Naruto, he turned and headed towards the shower. His smile didn’t leave his lips the whole time he was in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence and Gore in the next chapter


	27. The Hunt

Gaara was slightly aroused as he watched Sasuke grip the man by his hair and slam his face repeatedly against the wall. Once, twice, three times, each time with more aggression. Sasuke pulled the man’s face away, and then slammed it against the wall once more before he dragged the man’s face against the rough brick. The man wailed in pain, and Sasuke pulled his head back, spun him around and slammed the man on the table behind him, banging the man’s head on the wood. Gaara smirked as the man’s blood splattered onto his shirt. 

“Give me a location,” Sasuke’s voice was low when he leaned down to speak into the man's ear. 

“Fuck you!” The man screamed, his face gushing blood and tears. 

Gaara grinned as he watched Sasuke sigh, pull his hands away, loosen his tie and unbutton a few buttons of his dress shirt. The man groaned and tried to straighten up, and Sasuke’s hand came down to slam the man’s face back onto the table. Gaara felt a tingle of arousal flow through his body as he watched Sasuke calmly reach down, unbuckle his leather belt, and then fold it in half. 

“How do you do it in a suit?” Gaara asked, leaning in with excitement as he watched Sasuke suddenly wrap the belt around the man’s throat, snatch up, and begin to suffocate the man. The man squirmed, thrashed, writhed as he tried to fight against Sasuke’s unyielding, solid body. 

“Can’t afford to be caught lacking professionalism,” Sasuke replied in a casual voice as he watched the man turn a deep crimson color. 

The raven’s calm demeanor, his cold look of indifference, his quiet, unwavering voice-- all of it made Gaara’s body ignite. And as Sasuke let the man go and watched him heave and flail as he fell to the ground trying to regain his breath, Gaara laughed softly with admiration. He knew Sasuke had a reputation for being merciless and coldblooded, but seeing it in action was a new level of sexy. And to think he did it all while dressed in grey slacks, a white dress shirt, and leather dress shoes. 

“Give me a location,” Sasuke’s voice was so dangerously low, so incredibly undisturbed that it sent a shiver down Gaara’s spine. 

When the man didn’t reply, Sasuke reached into pocket. With an experienced flick of his wrist, the blade snapped out of the knife and flashed as it caught the light. Gaara grinned, his excitement barely contained. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the man by his throat. He slammed him against the wall. 

“Speak,” Sasuke stepped forward, “Before I make sure you never speak again,”

The man’s eyes flew open when Sasuke grabbed his jaw. He began to fight against it, throwing his fists and legs into the air, but Sasuke didn’t lose his grip. He simply brought the knife up to the man’s mouth slowly. Unfazed. 

“Stop!” The man shouted, “Please! Stop!”

As the man begged, Sasuke’s cold laughter filled the room of the warehouse. Gaara shuddered. Sasuke brought the tip of the blade down against the man’s lip. 

“S-S-Samurai Bridge!” The man wailed, “Samurai Bridge, please!” 

“When?” Sasuke sneered at the man’s pitiful display of cowardice. 

“Two days,” The man sobbed. 

“Perfect,” Sasuke pulled the knife away and smiled at the man, “You're free to go,”

He let the man slide into a pathetic mess onto the floor. Gaara chuckled as Sasuke tucked his knife into pocket. The man whimpered, his eyes fell shut with relief. Gaara leaned back in his chair, sighing pleasantly as the show came to an end. 

“Get out of my face,” Sasuke muttered, and when the man got to his feet and stumbled quickly towards the door, Sasuke reached for one of the pistols strapped to his side, and shot the man twice in the back just as he was leaving. _Ruthless_.

Gaara’s eyes widened as he gasped. He looked to the raven, and Sasuke chuckled softly. 

"No loose ends, Gaara," The raven murmured softly as if he was reminding him.

Gaara felt himself shudder again, and he felt his member drip with pre-come. 

“Monster,” Gaara whispered. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke tucked his gun back into the holster near his ribs before he turned to look at Gaara with an icy smirk on his face, “Touch yourself to it, later, Demon. Let’s move.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danzo’s men patrolled the front and back of the abandoned warehouse that sat near Samurai Bridge. Under the cloak of the night, Gaara and Sasuke stood near the trunk of Gaara’s car, loading their guns and strapping up. 

“So what’s the plan, Sas? We go in guns blazing?” Gaara’s voice was calm as he picked up a rifle and strapped it to his chest. The machete that was strapped and sheathed at his shoulder blades glimmered menacingly in the moonlight. 

“No plan,” Sasuke muttered casually, the joint held between his lips bounced as he spoke, “Just get me Danzo’s head,”

Gaara picked up a machine gun and inspected it while Sasuke calmly pushed his trench coat aside and shoved his revolvers into the holsters at his waist. He reached down and secured the dagger at his thigh before he looked up at the redhead who was now shoving a few grenades into the pockets of his own coat. Sasuke didn't like the heavy gear, but Gaara was quite fond of his murderous toys. Sasuke thought it was kind of endearing. Gaara smirked, and Sasuke grinned. 

“Ready, Demon?” 

“Born ready,” The trigger happy redhead whispered gleefully and shut the trunk of the car quietly. 

“Let’s go,” Sasuke flicked the joint. The pair of cold blooded murderers strolled towards the warehouse, smiles playing sweetly on their lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Three more at your twelve!” Gaara shouted as he handed Sasuke two more barrels full of bullets, and Sasuke swiftly reloaded his pistols. 

Sasuke nodded, and he looked up to see Danzo disappear up the stairs on the other side of the room, his movements calm. 

Sasuke cocked the pistols, “Cover me, I’m going up,”

Gaara raised his machine gun, snapped on a new ammunition belt, pulled the lever at the side of the gun, and grinned up at Sasuke. The raven took a deep breath, braced himself, and then moved with agility and speed when he ran out from behind the pillar and sprinted across the room. He raised his guns and twisted his torso to shoot at the men who stood between him and the stairwell to the third floor. They fired back, and Sasuke’s body pumped with adrenaline as he ducked his head. Bullets flooded the air, the sounds of gunshots picked up, and Sasuke rolled forward to duck behind a crate twenty feet away from the stairs. 

Panting heavily, Sasuke glanced back to see Gaara step out from behind the pillar, legs shoulder width apart, and begin to spray his bullets with a glint of madness in eyes. Bodies dropped like flies. Screams filled the air. Sasuke lunged forward, sprinted up the stairs and turned the corner of the hallway to see Danzo and a dark haired, younger man disappear into a room. The man had heard Sasuke and Gaara’s arrival and had left the intruders to be taken care of by his men downstairs. He probably hadn’t expected Sasuke and Gaara to survive, didn’t expect his life to be in danger, didn’t think the raven would be headed straight towards the room he had so nonchalantly walked into. 

Sasuke dropped the pistols in his hands and reached for the revolvers at his waist. His leg shot out and he kicked the door open, the wood of the door splintering and falling apart as the raven stepped into the room. Danzo looked up, his face slightly alarmed. The dark haired man that was standing beside him quickly leapt in front of him. Danzo’s hand came up and he placed it on the man’s shoulder as he craned his head to look into Sasuke’s face. 

“Calm down, Sai,” The older man muttered, “This is not Fugaku…”

“Yes, sir,” The pale man, Sai, nodded, but he didn’t seem to release any tension in his body. 

“Why are  _ you  _ here?” Danzo regarded Sasuke with intrigue and confusion. 

“Because you fucked with the wrong clan, Danzo,” Sasuke raised his revolvers to aim at him, but Sai jumped into the line of the sight. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the young man. 

“Where is your father? How dare he send me a mere  _ boy _ ?!” Danzo sneered, as if this was deeply offensive and inconvenient. 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t correct him, “He’s busy dealing with  _ actual  _ threats to his empire. I’m afraid you’ll have to die at the hands of his son,”

“Ah, Sasuke,” Danzo stepped back, his hand fell away from Sai’s shoulder, “I have no plans to die tonight,” 

Suddenly, Sai lunged forward, and with a quick sweep of his leg, the revolvers clattered to the floor. The dark haired man pulled his fist back and then swung it forward. The punch landed, and Sasuke stumbled back. The raven recovered his balance quickly, and instinctively his body fell into a defensive stance. The man lunged forward again, but Sasuke was ready this time. Sasuke’s back arched as he leaned away from another punch. In a fast maneuver Sai was not expecting, Sasuke’s strong arms lifted, his palms pressed into the floor, and Sasuke flipped backward, his legs coming up to wrap around the man’s neck quickly and pulling the man off his feet as slamming him hard on the ground. Sasuke landed on top of him, and his hands found the man’s throat. 

Sai’s arms shot up as well, and he slid them between Sasuke’s, his elbows came up and shoved Sasuke’s arms away. Sasuke leapt to his feet as Sai tried to grab him. Before Sai could straighten up, Sasuke’s leg shot out and he kicked the man in the face, sending him flying back. Sasuke’s hands came up, and he assumed his kickboxing stance as Sai got to his feet. The dark haired man brought his hand up to his face, touching the blood that streamed from his mouth. And then his lips twisted into a smile that seemed...off. Forced. Disturbing. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ What the fuck? _

Sai was moving again, and Sasuke evaded his punches, weaving past the man’s attacks. As the two young men engaged in a vicious dance, Danzo circled around them to get to the door. He turned and reached for the revolver on the ground near his feet. He raised the gun, and took aim at the raven. But Sasuke was moving too quickly, too swiftly as he bobbed and weaved and jabbed at the young man who seemed to be on the same level of physical prowess. Sai was occasionally falling into Danzo’s line of sight as well, and it made it harder for him to get a clear shot at the raven. The older man gritted his teeth. 

“Put it down, bitch,” Gaara’s raspy voice was in Danzo’s ear, and the cold barrel of his gun pressed against the man’s neck. 

Danzo froze, and his eyes narrowed with fury. He slowly lowered the gun, and Gaara reached out and snatched it out of his hand. 

Sai reached out one final time, and his fist connected with Sasuke’s eye. Brief flashes of white flooded Sasuke’s vision, and in a violent rage, Sasuke lunged for the man, knocked him to the ground, and pummeled the man’s face with fists that came at astonishing speed. Again and again, his hits came down viciously and mercilessly as Sasuke's vision went red with wrath and passion. 

Behind the raven, Gaara raised his gun and hit the back of Danzo’s head with blunt force. The man fell forward, and was instantly knocked out. The redhead smiled, and he reached for the machete sheathed at his back. 

With one final hit, Sasuke pulled away. He was panting heavily, sweat dripped down his face. He looked down at the dark haired man who lay knocked out and bloody. Sasuke slowly got to his feet, and he spit the blood that was streaming into his mouth onto the man’s face. He heard a gut wrenching squelching sound, and slowly, the raven turned around to see Gaara lifting something up with a crazy grin on his blood spattered face. 

Sasuke blinked, and then blinked again as his mind processed the image before him. Gaara laughed softly, and he held up the dripping, decapitated head of Danzo Shimura. 


	28. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whores! 
> 
> Did you know authors on here have social media accounts specifically for their readers to talk to them and shit!? I DID NOT KNOW THAT. Granted, I am still new to this whole site. But whatever, okay!
> 
> I made an IG account specifically for my readers to interact with me outside of Ao3! So you know, feel free to send me memes, or chat, or send me some drawings, or poetry, or whatever. IDK! I'm in love with all of you so anything you send me will make me happy. 
> 
> The handle is @written_with_swords 
> 
> I haven't posted anything yet, but I AM EXCITED TO! 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter.

“Gaara,” Sasuke’s voice was calm, but stern, as if he was reprimanding a child, “Put that down,”

“No, I wanna keep it!” Gaara grinned and shook the head around. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Sasuke breathed, and he reached up to rub his aching shoulder, “Put it down, and let’s get the fuck--”

“Sasuke,” Gaara put the head down and he blinked. He straightened up and pointed to Sasuke’s shoulder, “You’re bleeding,”

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the blood seeping through his shirt. He had assumed the moisture was simply his own sweat, “How long has that been…”

Gaara’s eyebrows lifted as he watched the man’s body sag with fatigue and pain. Gaara reached out to steady him. 

“Your adrenaline rush spared you from feeling it, but I imagine that’s waning away now,” Gaara began to lead the man towards the exit, “Let’s get that cleaned up. Doesn’t look too bad from what I can see…”

The raven leaned against the redhead, and they walked down the hallway together. Sasuke felt his head spin, and he chuckled softly.

“What’s funny?”

Sasuke only shook his head as he thought about Naruto. _That little fox is going to be so pissed._

When they got back to Gaara’s car, the redhead sat Sasuke down on the hood, disappeared into the car, and returned with two bottles of alcohol and a black bag. 

“Drink this,” Gaara thrust the vodka into Sasuke’s hand, and then his pale hands began to quickly pull off Sasuke’s coat and unbutton his shirt. 

The raven brought the alcohol to his lips as Gaara worked. Gaara looked down at the man’s body, taking in his creamy skin and toned torso. He smirked. 

“Tsk. Just as I suspected,” Gaara shook his head, his voice low and amused. 

“What?” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down at his shoulder. 

“You’re sexy,” The redhead laughed. 

Sasuke smirked and drank more of the alcohol. Gaara reached for the other bottle and began to pour it onto the wound. Sasuke’s jaw clenched, and his eyes fell shut. Gaara looked up at him as he spilled the liquid. 

“Are you okay?” 

“It’s fine, Gaara,” Sasuke murmured, his voice wavering slightly at the pain, but otherwise still quiet. 

"Bummer," The man mumbled. 

Gaara reached into his black bag and pulled out a small knife that he used to extricate the bullet from Sasuke’s body. Sasuke winced. Gaara laughed. 

“You’re enjoying this too much, Demon,”

“If only you were, too, Sasuke. We’d fuck right here on the hood of this car,” 

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. The pain and the fatigue now sweeping over him heavily. When Gaara was done, he placed the bullet in Sasuke’s hand. He then reached into the black bag, took out some gauze and bandages, and wrapped up Sasuke’s wound. 

“You’re all set,” Gaara patted the wound, and Sasuke inhaled sharply. 

“Sadist!” Sasuke groaned and leaned away from the touch. 

“ _Mmf_ . Okay now, say my _name_ ,” Gaara’s eyes darkened and he laughed, low and raspy. Sasuke, despite himself, laughed as well. 

“Gaara,” Sasuke looked up at him, “Find a therapist, my friend,”

"I refuse," The redhead leaned forward and dragged his tongue along Sasuke's cheek, licking up the smeared blood on his face. 

"Fuck sake," Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Why do I attract all of the crazy ones?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had been gone for 3 weeks, 5 days and 8 hours. Naruto counted every second.

The blonde man sat in Tsunade’s office, watching the director pace and huff and frown and sigh. Shikamaru and Sakura sat on either side of him. The room had fallen into a silence 30 minutes ago, when Tsunade threw a vase against the wall out of frustration and shattered it into a million different pieces. 

“This is just fucking great,” Tsunade muttered, “Just terrific.”

Sakura shot the men a nervous glance. Shikamaru sighed, as if he was thoroughly annoyed now. Tsunade stopped pacing and she whirled around to face the three individuals who watched her intently. 

“Where is Fugaku?!” She turned to Shikamaru. The dark haired man restrained himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Somewhere in Thailand,” Shikamaru shrugged, “At least that’s what the intel from the flash drive told us,”

“Where’s Sasuke?!” She whirled on Naruto next. The blonde simply shrugged. 

“Business trip in Korea, I guess,” 

“You guess?!” 

“He’s an international model with international contracts. It’s his job to be everywhere at once,” Naruto lied through his teeth. Tsunade’s eyes narrowed. 

“There is something not quite right here,” She sneered at the two men sitting before her. 

“It’s the Uchihas. They’re never in town for long. They’re rich and famous and occupied. Why is this hard to grasp?” Shikamaru sighed and he allowed himself to roll his eyes this time.

“What did you--?!” 

“We know the date of the charity ball!” Sakura cut in quickly to pull Tsunade’s attention away from Shikamaru’s blunt words, “We know it's coming up fast. We know Naruto’s been invited. And we know it will happen at Uchiha manor with all of Fugaku’s clients and partners. That’s when we should strike!” 

“We can’t just waltz in!” Tsunade shouted, “We need a probable cause to crash it, and after all of this time, we still have nothing!” 

Her anger was directed at Naruto now. 

“Why do I have nothing, Naruto?” 

“Because Sasuke is oblivious,” Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, “How do I gain information from a man who does not have it?!” 

“Or perhaps you’re covering for him?” Tsunade’s voice dropped and her eyes narrowed once again as she took in the sight of the blonde, “Have you fallen for Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto?”

Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat. His cheeks flushed, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the woman. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shikamaru spoke over him. 

“Naruto and I are dating,” He stated in a flat tone, his boredom lacing the sound of his voice heavily now, “He’s in love with _me_ , so I’d appreciate it if you could give the man a break, and give our relationship a little respect, Tsunade. He’s doing his best. We all are.”

Naruto’s stomach twisted, and he did his best not to show his alarm at Shikamaru’s words. Tsunade’s lips pursed and she sighed heavily through her nose. Her gaze fell away. When she spoke again, her anger was gradually depleting. 

“I need you to go back to the manor, Naruto,” her hazel eyes found Naruto’s, “I need you to comb through it again while Sasuke is still away. Can you do that?” 

“Sure,” Naruto nodded, and he felt his body slightly deflate with relief and gratitude. 

“Thank you,” She turned to look out the window behind her desk, rubbing her forehead, “You’re all dismissed,”

When they spilled out into the hallway, Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who was nonchalantly brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead and heading back in the direction of his office. 

“Hey _boyfriend_ ,” Naruto smirked and walked alongside him. Shikamaru chuckled softly. . 

“Hello _lover_ ,” Shikamaru replied sarcastically. 

“Have I told you how extremely handsome you look today, _my tender little sweetheart_?” 

“No, _my sweet, loveable darling_ , you’ve failed to mention it today,” Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

“I could write 300 pages of poetry about your beauty, you handsome devil,” Naruto replied, shaking his head at the man. 

The men’s laughter filled the halls of the PSIA headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 4 weeks, 2 days, and 7 hours since Sasuke left. Naruto counted every second. 

When the blonde walked into the Uchiha manor, he was surprised to see a raven haired man sitting in the living room, talking to Kabuto. His heart leapt with joy and he grinned as he quickly approached the two men. 

“Good morning, Naruto,” Kabuto greeted him with a warm smile, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you here!” 

“Good morning!” Naruto beamed and he turned to--

“Itachi,” The blonde breathed out, and his body visibly deflated. 

“Hello,” The man blinked at Naruto’s obvious display of disappointment at his presence, his voice was gentle when he spoke “Sorry, I’m still not the jerk you’re looking for,” 

Naruto felt his lips curl into a small smile as he recalled the first time he interacted with Sasuke’s brother. 

“That’s fine,” The blonde sighed, and then he turned to Kabuto, “I’ll just be in the game room,” 

Naruto turned to leave, but Itachi’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Naruto Uzumaki? Right?” 

Naruto blinked and he turned around to regard the man with a suspicious expression. 

“Right,” 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Itachi’s voice was kind, and his eyes were gentle. Naruto couldn’t help but think about how different the brothers were, despite their physical similarities. 

“Of course,” The blonde stepped forward, and he smiled again, “What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” Itachi replied, “I just want to meet the guy that seems to have caught my brother’s eye,” 

Naruto felt his cheeks flush, “Oh, no, Sasuke and I aren’t--”

“It’s okay,” Itachi’s lips curled into a small, polite smile, but his dark eyes were knowing as he looked at the blonde standing before him, “Perhaps I’ve misunderstood the friendship between you two,”

They both fell silent as they studied one another. 

“Either way,” Itachi broke the silence with a quiet voice that stirred Naruto’s stomach, “I trust that you’re someone who cares for him deeply, and I know how hard it is for Sasuke to love someone. You must be special to him, being the only exception...” 

Naruto’s gaze fell away, and his eyebrows knitted together with confusion and concern. _How did he know?_

Itachi watched him intently, as if he was memorizing Naruto’s face, taking a mental picture of the person that meant so much to his younger brother. 

“Thank you, Naruto,” Itachi got to his feet, and he straightened out his jacket, “For looking after him, and for being kind enough to allow me a moment of your time,” 

Itachi turned and walked towards the front of the house. Naruto smiled softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 4 weeks, 5 days, and10 hours since Sasuke was here. Naruto counted every second. 

Naruto stepped into Sasuke’s bedroom, and he plopped down onto the armchair beside the bedside table. He had been wandering the house and following Kabuto around, bored and missing Sasuke terribly. Kabuto didn’t mind the blonde’s presence. He had actually started to grow quite fond of Naruto. He was funny and charming and sweet. And Kabuto found that he quite liked having someone to talk to while he fulfilled his daily tasks. But now that all of his tasks were done, and he retired to his own bedroom, Naruto was once again left to his own devices. 

The blonde’s eyes trailed around the room, and he sighed softly. He had been so good at keeping his thoughts away from what Sasuke might be doing for the whole time he had been gone, but now, as he sat alone in the man’s bedroom, he drowned in worry. They’d decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea to call Sasuke while he was away, but Naruto now hated himself for agreeing to that. _What if he’s hurt?_ And then his thoughts plunged deeper. _What if he’s dead?_

Naruto quickly shoved that thought away and got to his feet. He needed a distraction. He wandered over to Sasuke’s closet and absentmindedly began to sift through his many shirts. He didn’t know what he was looking for until he found a navy blue sweater in the back. It seemed like it was old, the sleeves were a little stretched near the bottom, and crinkled in the middle, like Sasuke would often roll up the sleeves when he wore it. The fabric was softened with multiple washes over the years, as well. Naruto smiled and pulled the sweater off the rack. He looked down at it. So plain, and yet it was so nice. Naruto had never seen Sasuke wear something like this. He only ever wore business attire, so this was...unexpected. 

“I’m keeping this,” Naruto smirked and shut the closet door. He took his own shirt off and put the sweater on. It was just loose enough, just soft enough, just perfect enough. The clean, soapy scent of Sasuke lingered on the fabric, and it made Naruto smile. _Yep, it’s mine now._

The blonde walked over to the bed and plopped down. He turned his head to bury his face into Sasuke’s pillow, and he inhaled deeply. His body plunged into a deep, calm state, and Naruto’s eyes fell shut. Within moments, he had fallen asleep dreaming of endless black eyes and soft, rosy lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 4 weeks and 6 days since Naruto had last seen Sasuke. Naruto was too deep in slumber to count every second.

Sasuke walked into his house in the middle of the night. His body was exhausted and aching, his eyes were weary and straining to stay open. He slowly made his way up the stairs, down the hall, and to his room. Before he opened the door, he was already pulling off his tie, unclipping the cuff links, unbuckling his belt. He slipped his pants off, his eyes already closed as he walked into the room. 

When he looked up, he smiled at the sight of Naruto sleeping in his bed, wearing his favorite sweater. _Hello, little fox._ His chest warmed immediately, and he felt his stomach flutter. Sasuke paused to savor the moment. His eyes wandered up the man’s body, sprawled out on the bed. His hair was a tousled mess, and his sweet, whiskered face was at peace. _Fuck, I’ve missed you. So much._

He didn’t bother to change his clothes, or brush his teeth, or worry about anything else just then. His body, begging for sleep, begging to touch Naruto, pushed him forward. His knees hit the bottom edge of the mattress first, and then he leaned forward and slowly crawled up the bed, hovering over his sleeping fox. Before he could even get to the top, his body gave out as he slotted between Naruto’s legs and his head fell onto the sleeping man’s stomach. He fell asleep to the warmth of Naruto’s body and his quiet snoring.


	29. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love you whores. I had no idea all of my readers were so fucking beautiful!?!? Do you guys know what flaws are?! how are all of you gorgeous?! 
> 
> Anyway, to those of you that talked to me yesterday, WOWOWOW thank you! That was so nice! I've never felt so loved and HEARD. You're all so kind and funny! 
> 
> Enjoy this one xx

Naruto heard the shower running before he was even fully awake. His eyebrows furrowed. _Who’s taking a shower in Sasuke’s bathroom?_ His eyes flew open. He felt his heartbeat accelerate with excitement, and when he heard the shower stop running, Naruto sat up quickly. His grin, wide and ebullient, was hard to contain. 

The door of the bathroom opened, and steam flooded past the threshold as Sasuke stepped out. The man’s eyes were on the floor, and his long black hair hung around his face like a curtain. He was already dressed, rubbing a towel on the top of his head as he made his way towards the bed. Naruto’s heart skipped, and he shot up, then leapt forward from the bed and towards the raven with his arms outstretched. Sasuke looked up at the sounds of excited movement just in time to catch the ball of energy that flew into his arms and wrapped its limbs around him. He smiled. 

Naruto’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, and his lips were already moving to kiss every inch of it. His hands were roaming, touching, groping-- desperate to feel every part of Sasuke. He inhaled deeply, dragging in the scent of soap and shampoo, so clean and fresh. Naruto’s eyes were closed, and he used his body to absorb and relish the man he held so close in his arms. 

“Hello, little fox,” 

Sasuke’s voice, so quiet and sultry, so divine and deep, sank into the man’s skin and drove a jolt of electricity through him. _Oh, God_. He missed that voice. He missed his scent, his hair, his body, his--

Naruto suddenly jerked back violently with alarm, sending both men stumbling and falling over. 

“What-- _what?!_ ” Naruto’s eyes widened, his voice a bit panicked as he looked at Sasuke’s face, “What the _fuck_ happened?!”

Sasuke blinked, as if he was registering Naruto’s reaction. And then realization dawned on the raven’s face. He had forgotten, momentarily, what his face looked like. They both sat up, and Sasuke moved forward to get closer to Naruto. 

Naruto’s stomach filled with dread as he took in the bruises formed along Sasuke’s sharp cheekbone and near his jaw. He looked down at the raven’s busted lower lip. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his beautiful raven, injured and marked. He had never seen Sasuke like this, and it was unsettling. His stomach churned, and Naruto’s outrage spiked at the thought of someone putting their hands on Sasuke. As soon as the raven was close enough, Naruto reached out to him. 

“Fuck, who did this--how did this happen?! What the _fuck…_ ” Naruto breathed, and despite the expression of worry and anger on his face, his hands were gentle when he cupped Sasuke’s chin and tilted it to inspect the bruises along his jawline. Naruto’s voice gradually began to rise with frustration, “Damn it, Sasuke, you fucking-- What did I say?! Did I not _specifically fucking tell you_ \--?!”

“Kitsune,” Sasuke’s voice was calm and low, but it broke through Naruto’s shouts like a pickaxe, “I came back for you. I’m fine. I’m here, now. The rest of it doesn’t matter,”

Naruto’s jaw clenched, and his eyes found Sasuke’s. The raven’s lips formed a slow, small smile. Naruto’s anger dissipated like a cloud of smoke. He sighed softly. Sasuke watched Naruto’s facial expression shift. The blonde parted his lips, as if he was going to say something, but then clamped his mouth shut again. His fingers slowly trailed along the bruises on Sasuke’s cheek.

“What?” Sasuke smirked, “You’re not going to kick my ass, Kitsune?”

“I would,” Naruto’s fingers trailed over the marks on Sasuke’s jaw, “But it looks like someone already beat me to it,”

Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s lips, taking in the sight of his beautiful smile, and he felt his chest clench. He missed this. He missed his energy. He missed his lips. He missed _him,_ so much. Sasuke leaned into Naruto’s hand. He didn’t want the touches to stop. He needed more of Naruto-- more of his skin, more of his voice, more of his laughter. 

“Hm,” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the blonde into his lap, “He whooped my ass pretty good. It’s safe to say I’ve been punished enough,”

“Yeah it looks like it hurt,” Naruto chuckled softly and he ran his fingers through Sasuke’s still damp hair, “Poor thing,”

“Mhm,” Sasuke tightened his arms around the man, his body aching to be closer despite the fact that they were already pressed against each other, “It did hurt. Kiss it better,”

Naruto laughed softly, and his voice fell into a whisper as he brought his head lower, “Alright, baby, tell me where it hurts,”

Sasuke’s heart swelled, and he felt the warmth in his chest spread down to the rest of his body. He reached up and pointed to his cheek, looking up at Naruto with a smirk on his lips.

“Here,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto’s head dipped and he kissed the bruise on Sasuke’s cheekbone, his warm, moist lips bringing a pleasant sensation to the aching skin. Sasuke reached up and cupped Naruto’s chin, and he slowly guided his lips towards his jaw. 

“Here,” 

Naruto’s fingers came up to brush lightly against his neck, and his mouth trailed along the raven’s jawline in sweet, fluttering kisses. Sasuke’s eyes fell shut, releasing a quiet breath of air at the tenderness Naruto so generously gave him. He guided Naruto to his own lips, and he murmured against the soft, pink flesh. 

“Here…” 

Naruto’s hand came up to hold his cheek, and he leaned forward. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, fierce and longing. Sasuke’s body melted against the blonde, and the overwhelming feeling of intense warmth filled him as if it was being poured into his parted lips. He had come back to his house, but it was only until this moment-- engulfed in Naruto’s endless, unrestrained love and affection-- that he felt like he had finally come home. 

Naruto pulled away to regain his breath, and Sasuke’s head fell to the man’s chest. He inhaled, trying to burn Naruto’s sweet scent into his being, trying so hard to commit it all to memory. 

“You stole my sweater, Kitsune,” He smiled as he mumbled against the fabric. 

“You stole my heart, Sasuke,” Naruto’s lips fell to the top of the raven’s head, and he kissed it repeatedly. 

Sasuke’s stomach fluttered. He had never known a love so deep, so reckless, so unbelievably _powerful_. He had never known anyone like Naruto. A man whose hands were firm, and yet so giving. Whose body was so solid, and yet so yielding. Whose strength and vulnerability walked hand in hand because Naruto was unafraid to show the world both of them. And Sasuke loved that about him. 

Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke’s jaw again and Sasuke looked up. Their eyes met, and Sasuke reached up to touch Naruto’s cheek. Curious blue eyes searched Sasuke’s face, as if the blonde was trying to figure out what Sasuke was thinking. He did that often. Sasuke’s eyes fell to the blonde’s lips again.

“What?” Naruto smirked, and his voice was low as he teased him, “Does the big, bad Uchiha need more kisses for his boo boos?” 

“I’ll kill you.” 

Sasuke tried to keep a straight face as he quietly spoke the threat, but when Naruto threw his head back in laughter, he couldn’t help laughing along. The raven shook his head. No matter how everyone else perceived him, Naruto was… _Naruto_ . Sasuke reached up and grabbed the man’s chin, pulling him into a hard, rough kiss. _I love you._

“Shut up, dobe,” 

Naruto’s smile widened and he leaned into the kiss to deepen it. His hands cupped Sasuke’s cheeks again as he pressed their mouths together urgently, his tongue demanding access. The raven’s lips parted for him and the kiss was instantly ignited with a newfound heat. Naruto’s lips were burning with desire. He had craved this, yearned for this. His kisses were famished, starving, and Sasuke was overwhelmed but amused with the blonde’s need to utterly consume him. His little fox was hungry. And Sasuke intended to satisfy that hunger. 

Naruto’s hands fell from Sasuke’s face and to his torso. His fingers quickly worked to unbutton his shirt and expose that toned, bruised chest beneath. Sasuke’s lips found Naruto’s neck, and the blonde gasped for a breath as he felt the man’s teeth sink into his flesh. _Fuck yes, please._ Sasuke’s bites were rough, and he tore at Naruto’s skin when he clenched his jaw to grind his teeth down. He tasted the beginnings of a copper flavored wound and heard Naruto’s pained, husky groan, and his arousal scorched his body as it traveled to the tip of his member. 

Naruto’s hands shot up to Sasuke’s shoulders, squeezing roughly. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, and he winced with pain as Naruto’s fingers dug into the bullet wound. He could feel Naruto’s hardened member grinding against him, and as the blonde’s movements became more urgent, more desperate, his touches became harsher. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto’s nails dig through the fabric of his shirt and press further into the wound. 

Naruto began to pull the shirt off, and his eyes fell to the raven’s torso, eager to take in the sight of the firm, heated body of his Sasuke. His body tensed, and Sasuke felt the blonde pull away. When he pulled his lips away from Naruto’s collarbone, he looked up to see striking blue eyes piercing into him angrily. 

“Fucking shit!” The breathless whisper was full of rage as the blonde began to completely untangle himself from Sasuke, “You went and got yourself shot _too_?!”

Sasuke shook his head, trying not to laugh at Naruto’s reaction. He reached for him, but Naruto was already getting to his feet. 

“Kitsune, it’s okay,” Sasuke smirked, his voice hoarse with arousal and humor as he reached for the man’s hand again, “It doesn’t matter, just--”

“Teme! It _does_ fucking matter! It’s your body, your well-being, your _life_ , Sasuke! it’s not a fucking game!” Naruto shoved the raven’s hand away. 

Sasuke blinked, and he fell out of the haze he had previously been drowning in, forced to sober up quickly with Naruto’s apparent worry and anger. He wasn’t used to this. He had never had someone react this way before. Sasuke got to his feet as well, and he tilted his head to try to look into Naruto’s eyes. 

“Kitsune,” 

Naruto looked up at him, the softness and warmth in his voice catching the blonde’s attention quickly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist and pulled him forward, kissing his forehead gently. _Fuck!_ Naruto felt his anger waver, and it frustrated him. Why couldn’t he stay mad at this jerk? Naruto began to pull away again, and Sasuke’s stomach twisted. 

“I came back,” He looked into those worried, gentle eyes, “Can that be enough for now?” 

Naruto searched the infinite universe of Sasuke’s eyes, looking for something he wouldn’t find. The blonde shook his head slowly, his jaw clenched. How could that ever be enough? How could he live with constantly wondering if he was okay, if he was hurt, if he would even come back at all? He reached up and pushed Sasuke’s arms away, stepping backwards, towards the door. The raven watched Naruto’s expression soften, the anger vanishing to leave only a pained, sad look that tore at Sasuke’s heart. Naruto’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke. 

“No.”


	30. Shift

Kabuto knocked on the door to Sasuke’s bedroom, and waited. The doorknob twisted and the door swung open. Upon seeing the silver-haired man, Naruto stepped aside and allowed Kabuto to enter the room. Kabuto’s eyes flickered from Sasuke, who sat on the edge of the bed with a blank, distant look on his bruised face, to Naruto, who seemed upset. The tension in the silent room was tangible, and Kabuto found that he suddenly felt awkward. 

“What is it, Kabuto?” Sasuke snapped. 

“Sorry, sir,” Kabuto turned to him with a frown, “Your father is here.” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the man, and Naruto shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Sasuke stood and walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned to the blonde. 

“Don’t leave,” 

An order, quiet but stern. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, and his gaze fell away from the raven. Sasuke shut the door and walked with Kabuto down the hall after taking a final look at Naruto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man was waiting in the foyer, and upon seeing his youngest son, he frowned. Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the sour face of Fugaku Uchiha. The man looked unimpressed, per usual. Sasuke smirked. 

“You look like shit, Sasuke,” His eyes studied the bruises on his son’s face, and he sneered with disgust at such a blatant sign of weakness. 

“Thank you, father,” Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, and he tilted his head in the direction of his office to motion for the man to come along. 

Fugaku climbed up the stairs, and he parted his lips to speak. Sasuke cut him off, quickly. 

“Has Itachi told you about my pest problem? God damned roaches are everywhere,” Sasuke’s voice was nonchalant, but his black eyes pierced into his father’s intensely. Fugaku’s eyes flickered around the house as they walked down the hallway.

“He hadn’t mentioned it, but I’m sure I have some connections to a few pest control companies,” Fugaku shot his son a stern, reprimanding look, “Not to worry, Sasuke. I’ve grown used to cleaning up after you,”

Sasuke’s anger flared, but his face remained calm and composed. When they got to Sasuke’s office, Fugaku slammed the door shut as Sasuke slid into his chair behind the desk. 

“Your house is _bugged?”_ Fugaku walked over to Sasuke’s mini bar and immediately poured himself a glass of whiskey, “How did this happen?” 

“With a lot of stealth, I presume,” Sasuke’s voice was slow and indifferent when he brought his elbows up on the desk and folded his hands in front of his face. He watched Fugaku chug the alcohol, and then quickly pour another glass. 

“I’m not even surprised with this level of uselessness,” Fugaku scowled at the raven as he took a seat across from him. 

“Why are you here, father?” Sasuke’s voice was bored now, but internally, his father’s words fanned at a flame that was quickly spreading. 

They spent the next hour going over the details of the auction. Fugaku would ask Sasuke what he had planned, and then quickly shut down the ideas that Sasuke explained. They went back and forth about guests, auction items, location, security, and protection. They spoke about how likely a shoot out was (very likely, apparently) and how to quickly de-escalate a situation between two crime lords. Finally, the room fell into a natural silence as Sasuke shuffled through some catering contracts on his desk. 

“And don’t forget that Asuma and Mizuki cannot be seated next to each other,” Fugaku leaned back in his seat.

“‘Kay,” Sasuke muttered. He was thoroughly annoyed, thoroughly fucking _over_ it. 

“What’s the dress code?”

“It’s a masquerade ball,” Sasuke’s calm voice wavered in the faintest way, “Wear a mask,”

“I’m simply making sure things go smoothly,” Fugaku smirked at his son’s hint of irritation. He knew he was pressing his buttons, and he was pleased to see that Sasuke was barely reacting. 

Sasuke was restrained, collected. And he should be, because that is how Fugaku raised him to be. Any impulsive behavior, any toe out of line would result in a beating that left the boy in a pathetic, bleeding pile on the floor. A few times the punishment was so severe, he needed medical attention. It was worth it though, because Sasuke was disciplined, as a soldier should be. Fugaku stood, and he pressed his palms against the desk as he leaned forward to look his son in the eye. 

“If things aren’t running smoothly, Sasuke, it’s not you who will pay the price,”

This caught the raven's attention. Sasuke’s black eyes seemed to darken as they narrowed at his father. He didn’t speak.

“It’s Itachi,” Fugaku’s smirk turned into a leer, and Sasuke’s stomach twisted severely at the mention of his brothers name. 

“And why is that?” Sasuke’s voice was low. 

“Because rumors have spread that Itachi will be taking over the business,” Fugaku leaned in so their gazes leveled, “He will be held accountable for anything that goes amiss, and our clients...these guests…” 

Fugaku’s eyes fell to Sasuke’s bruised cheekbone, and he laughed softly. 

“Well, they aren’t vigilantes. They’re murderers, human trafficking leaders, rapists, pimps, sadists...” His father whispered, and Sasuke’s stomach filled with dread at the man’s words, “Known for their cruelty and their ability to tie up loose ends. And we both know Itachi is not meant for this life,”

Sasuke’s fists clenched, and the internal, raging fires in his being almost consumed him. He breathed in, collected his patience, and then smiled at his father. 

“There’s no need for threats, father,” Sasuke’s eyes flashed, “You know I don’t respond well to those, anyway,”

Fugaku’s smile faltered, and he narrowed his eyes at his son’s own little threat. Sasuke, satisfied with the reaction, leaned back in his chair and reached for the pen that lay on his desk. He clicked it, and began to write down the tips his father had given him. 

“You will do well to remember that I have built this empire on the dead bodies of those who have crossed me, Sasuke,” His voice was dangerously low, but Sasuke only leaned closer, looking into his father’s eyes, “And you’ll want to remember that I taught you everything you know. Every business move, every gun shot, every torture tactic, every body that was disposed-- I did that. You do not threaten _me!_ ” 

Sasuke’s smile spread into a dazzling grin, and he leaned back in his seat, nodding slowly, “I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, sir,” 

Fugaku straightened out, and he adjusted his tie. He reached for his glass, and he drank the rest of his whiskey as he glared at Sasuke. 

“Allow me to walk you out, father,” Sasuke clicked the pen, set it down, collected the scattered papers around him, and then got to his feet. Fugaku’s jaw clenched, but he allowed himself to be guided towards the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto waited for an hour before he grew impatient and began to pace around the room. His eyes bounced around the room. His nerves made his stomach hurt. He glanced up at the clock on the wall before he sighed heavily and left the room. Maybe he could get something to eat from the kitchen while he waited. 

The blonde walked down the hallway and bounded down the stairs. He had grown used to the layout of the house, and it still surprised him how comfortable he had gotten here. All of this wealth and luxury-- it was nice, but it was unnecessary to Naruto. The blonde heard footsteps climbing down the steps behind him, and he turned to peer up at the two Uchiha men who were engaged in tense eye contact and whispered, coded words. 

Fugaku looked up to see a blonde man standing near the handrail of the stairs, and his eyes narrowed with intrigue. Sasuke, upon seeing the attention of his father being drawn away from him and onto something over his shoulder, turned his head to glance over. His stomach dropped to see Naruto there, casually running his hand through his hair and turning away. Sasuke instinctively stepped to the side, directly into his father’s line of sight. 

But it was too late. Fugaku had already seen him. He had seen the way those blue eyes darkened at the sight of Sasuke. He saw the way Sasuke’s body tensed-- blink and you would have missed it. He saw the way Sasuke’s stance unconsciously became a little more protective as he casually stepped between the blonde and his father. He saw the faintest glimmer of emotion in his son’s fierce, black eyes, and he saw the way his smile faltered, brief and subtle, around the corners of his lips. _Interesting._

Fugaku’s face remained composed, indifferent. Sasuke reached up and took his father’s shoulder, and he guided his body, and hopefully his attention, towards the entrance of the house and away from Naruto who was now walking away, towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll see you soon, father,” Sasuke swung the door open for the man, and watched him leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Naruto found Sasuke sitting in the large armchair in his bedroom, a bottle of whiskey in one hand. His dark eyes were glazed over and glossy. Naruto sighed as he leaned against the doorway. Sasuke looked up at him, and when he saw the blonde’s lips part, he spoke before Naruto could. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, right now,” Sasuke’s voice was low, and he shook his head slowly, “I can’t do this with you. Not now,”

Naruto’s gaze fell away from Sasuke’s cold expression, and he shook his head as well. They were quiet for a moment. 

“We don’t have to discuss it, yet,” Naruto whispered, his eyebrows stitched, “But don’t push me away. Don’t dismiss me like that, Sasuke,”

Sasuke’s stomach sank. 

“Come here, Kitsune,” 

Naruto pushed himself off the doorframe and approached him. When he was just within reach, Sasuke pulled the man onto his lap. Naruto’s back pressed against Sasuke’s chest, and he sank into him, his warm body relaxing to the raven’s arms. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto took the bottle of whiskey out of his hand, and the raven smirked as he watched him take a sip. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, passing the whiskey back and forth, listening to each other breathe, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together, melted with the heat of the alcohol, and soothed with the buzzing sensations it brought along. 

It was only when the bottle was almost empty did Sasuke’s hands begin to wander. His fingers slowly trailed down Naruto’s arms and then back up towards his shoulders. He rubbed on the man’s muscles, pressed his thumbs against his upper back to move in soothing, circular motions. Naruto sighed softly and he leaned into the touch. Sasuke let his hands move lower, and he slipped them under the sweater and up that smooth, lean flesh. He pressed his palms into Naruto’s warm skin and massaged his back. Naruto’s eyes fell shut and he smiled lightly as Sasuke moved his hands against his muscles firmly. _Feels so nice._

“I’ve missed you,” Naruto whispered.

“Yeah?” Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the nape of Naruto’s neck, letting his lips linger as his hands roamed onto Naruto’s abdomen. 

Naruto leaned back to press into Sasuke’s chest again, “Mmm, yeah. Missed you _so much_ ,” 

Sasuke’s touches moved upwards slowly, and he let his fingers softly flutter over Naruto’s nipples before his thumbs circled and rubbed the mounds. Naruto drew in a soft breath and Sasuke pinched them. 

“Missed this?” Sasuke murmured and then planted a light kiss on the side of the man’s neck. 

“Definitely missed this,” Naruto tilted his head back onto Sasuke’s shoulder, “Missed this every day...every fucking night... ”

Sasuke smiled, and he placed small, wet kisses along Naruto’s exposed throat, “And how did you spend those nights, Kitsune?”

Sasuke let his hands fall to Naruto’s waist, his hips, his thighs. His touches were tantalizing, and he felt the blonde’s body gradually become hotter against him. 

“Touching myself to the thought of you,” Naruto’s words, small smile and flushing cheeks shot sparks of electricity into Sasuke’s body, “ _Fucking_ myself to the thought of you,” 

Naruto felt Sasuke’s erection press against his bottom deliciously, and he bit his lip. Sasuke’s hands were sliding up the blonde’s inner thighs now, unbuttoning his pants, and then dragging the zipper of his jeans down. Naruto’s body tensed with anticipation as he watched that pale hand move. 

“Fucking yourself for me?” Sasuke’s voice was low, husky and full of amusement as he whispered against Naruto’s ear, “How so?”

“ _Desperately_ , Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice a small gasp as Sasuke wrapped his hand around the man’s hard, hot member and squeezed, “Fingers were not enough, I had to find toys…”

Sasuke’s grip was firm as he tugged and rubbed Naruto’s dick, his hands moving quickly. He bit his lip and looked down at the throbbing flesh in his hand, watching the pre-come drip. 

“You like that?” Sasuke breathed, and his mouth watered slightly as he watched Naruto’s come spread over the tip and against the shaft, “Fucking yourself with toys like an uninhibited whore?” 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Naruto couldn’t help but moan as he felt Sasuke’s hand squeeze hard and his degrading words wash over him, “ No _\--_ It wasn’t _enough_ ,”

Naruto’s words were broken apart with deeper groans as Sasuke’s mouth fell to his neck to nip and suck on the skin, his hand moving in faster strokes. Waves of arousal and pleasure flowed through Naruto’s body. He was hungry, and slowly being driven mad with every one of Sasuke’s touches. 

Naruto pulled away and got to his feet. He reached into the bedside table’s drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, his chest heaving as he placed the bottle in Sasuke’s hand. He quickly pulled his pants off. 

“It’s not enough, Sasuke,” His tan hands came down to unbuckle Sasuke’s belt and tug at his slacks to expose his hardened, dripping member. He looked up at Sasuke to find a heated, carnal lust flashing in his eyes. _Holy fuck._ Naruto climbed into the man’s lap again, and he pressed his lips to Sasuke’s in a fierce, pleading kiss. 

“I need the real thing,” Naruto murmured, "I need _you_ , Sasuke,"

Sasuke groaned at the words that were so eagerly spilled into his parted mouth, igniting his body like the breath of life. He was alive, throbbing, burning with a desire that seemed to have been dwelling in the deepest depths of his being. He pressed against Naruto, his kiss heedless and urgent, and the blonde returned the same energy, the same yearning, the same aching need to take and give generously. 

Sasuke pulled away, and he quickly uncapped the bottle. Just as he moved to pour the lube into his palm, Naruto’s hand came up and grabbed his wrist, his thumb rubbing the pulse point as their eyes met. His exhale was Sasuke’s inhale. 

“Not too much,” his voice was quiet and hoarse, but the passion in his eyes was forceful, “I want to feel you. Every fucking inch of you. Even if it hurts me,”

“ _F_ _uck_ _!_ ” Sasuke’s rough voice wavered as he felt a strong, sharp pang of arousal shoot straight through his dick, making it twitch with need. He bit his lip and poured a small amount onto his hands. And then, their movements were quick, impatient, as Sasuke rubbed the lube against Naruto’s entrance. Naruto lifted his hips and Sasuke’s hand wrapped around his dick to align it with that pink, tight hole. 

“Ahh…” Naruto’s eyes fell shut as he lowered himself, and he groaned with pain, “You’re so big, so fucking perfect…”

Naruto’s body felt like it was on fire as he took it in deeper, reveling in the pain and the sensation of being stretched and filled with Sasuke’s dick. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax his eager body enough to adjust and take in more.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched his member become engulfed in Naruto’s heat. His firm, hot body felt so fucking good clenched around him like wet velvet. He shuddered with anticipation, but didn’t make a move to satisfy himself, yet. He looked up at the man’s face, twisted with both pleasure and pain. His flawless, fleshy lips parted in a silent “oh,” as he finally pressed his ass down against Sasuke. Those sparkling blue eyes fluttered open and pierced right into Sasuke’s. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Naruto breathed, and his hand came up to run through and grip Sasuke’s hair as he rolled his hips down against him, “So good, so filling, so _perfect…_ ”

Naruto’s hips began to move, slowly at first, and then his energetic, eager body came plunging down against Sasuke in unbridled, brisk thrusts. His lips parted, and his moans were breathless, desperate, gradually growing louder as the tension in his core built up. Sasuke’s head tilted back and he became lost in all that was Naruto-- his sweet, excited noises, his soft tugs on Sasuke's hair, his taut abdomen clenching and straining as he moved against him. He groaned deeply at the sensation of Naruto tightening around him and shuddering on his dick with pleasure. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Sasuke’s voice was a breathy chuckle as he looked up at Naruto with half lidded eyes, “God, you look so _good_ riding this dick,”

  
  


Naruto’s body tensed and quivered with a tidal wave of bliss and pleasure. Sasuke’s words stirred something within him that made him want to devour the man in every fucking way. His hands came up to Sasuke’s shoulders, bracing himself against the raven as he slammed his hips down harder, letting the tip forcefully and repeatedly hit the spot he desperately needed to be ravaged. He groaned deeply, his nails raking against Sasuke’s wound. Sasuke inhaled sharply, and Naruto’s grip fumbled when he realized his mistake. The raven reached up and grabbed those soft, blonde locks to pull Naruto’s head lower. Their eyes locked, and Sasuke’s eyes flashed with animalistic pleasure. Naruto’s grip on his wounded shoulder tightened again. Sasuke slammed up against him hard, and their paces synchronized.

"Good, just like that--" Sasuke gasped as Naruto cried out, clawing at his shoulder and pulling at his hair, mercilessly, " _Fuck_. Perfect. Hurt me, baby, it's okay,"

Naruto's body was desperate now, flushed as he furiously and greedily took all of Sasuke.

"Oh, God," Naruto's core and loins flared, his voice tinged with a possessive growl, "So fucking good, all mine, all of you--"

Naruto’s forehead pressed against Sasuke’s and once again they were sharing the same air, the same pleasure, the same pain, the same high, the same body. They climbed to their orgasms together, they tensed up together, they came together. And when they were all fucked out, they collapsed into each other-- their sweating bodies sighing, relaxing, floating _together_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's soft lips trailed over Sasuke’s jaw, his neck, and his throat. He loved marking him, loved laying his claim to that beautiful, chiseled body. He smelled like sex, tasted like sweat, felt like heaven. Sasuke’s body was Naruto’s favorite playground. When he was satisfied with the work he did, he leaned away and smiled down at Sasuke. The raven smiled back, and he leaned up to kiss Naruto’s lips softly. 

“I have to go,” Naruto sighed softly and began to pull away, “I have to go help Temari move her shit from one apartment to the next,”

Sasuke caught Naruto’s wrist as he got to his feet, and he pulled the blonde back down for another longing kiss, "One more round,"

“Mmm, ‘Suke, I have to go,” Naruto laughed, “I’ve been such a bad friend to her these days,” 

“You’re being a bad friend to _me,_ ” Sasuke mumbled and kissed the man’s neck, pulling him closer, “Just stay five more minutes,”

Naruto shook his head, but he didn’t make another move to leave. Temari could wait a while longer...

“Fine, five more minutes,” Naruto took Sasuke’s hand into his own and squeezed it gently as the raven licked and sucked on his jawline, “I’m not your friend, though,”

“True,” Sasuke smirked against the man’s skin, “You’re more like my favorite whore,”

Naruto laughed again, and looked down at Sasuke’s beautiful hands. He traced his fingers along his palm, and over the Uchiha clan ring. Sasuke looked down at their hands as well, entranced by the movements of those tan fingers. Naruto pulled the ring off of Sasuke’s finger, and the raven watched quietly as Naruto slipped it onto his own, before he held it out to inspect how it looked. Sasuke smiled. _Perfect._ When Naruto began to slip the ring off, Sasuke reached up and dragged it back down his finger. 

“I like it on your hand,” He whispered, and Naruto’s cheeks flushed, “It looks better there,”

“I think it suits you more,” Naruto smiled, but Sasuke just shook his head, and before he could move to take it off again, Sasuke laced their fingers together and brought Naruto’s hand up to his lips. He kissed the man’s knuckles. 

They were quiet for a moment, and it was Naruto who broke the silence again. 

“You know,” He smirked as he looked at Sasuke, “Whores like to go on dates, too,”

“Dates?” Sasuke’s voice was amused now.

“Yeah,”

“I thought those would be too boring for someone like you,”

“So don’t make them boring, jerk,” Naruto’s grin was devious as he kissed the man’s cheek and got to his feet again. 

“Fair enough,” Sasuke sighed and he leaned back in his chair and watched Naruto pull his jeans on. 

The blonde leaned down and picked up Sasuke’s pants as well, but when he lifted them up, he dropped--

“What’s-- “Naruto’s hand wrapped around Sasuke's fallen Gucci wallet, customized with little green, leaping frogs against the genuine black leather. 

“That’s just--” Sasuke reached for it, but Naruto’s grin was back, bright and dazzling as he snatched the wallet away from Sasuke’s reach. 

“You got a frog wallet?!” Naruto laughed triumphantly as he looked at the raven, “You’re such a loser,"

“Shut up, dobe,” Sasuke said as he quickly snatched it away, his cheeks flushed, ever so slightly, a light pink shade, “Frogs are cool,”

Naruto’s cheeks began to hurt because of how wide he was smiling now. He watched Sasuke shove the wallet into the pocket of his pants and then slide them on. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed his cheek repeatedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to pull away, but Naruto just hung on tighter. 

“You’re _adorable,_ ” Naruto laughed as he squeezed the man's other cheek.

“I could literally murder you,” Sasuke quietly spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto pulled away, shaking his head as he slipped his coat on. Sasuke reached up and straightened out the man’s lapels, and buttoned up his coat quickly. 

“I’ll see you later, Sasuke,” Naruto smiled softly and kissed the raven’s lips before he began to walk towards the door. Sasuke walked over to the bedside table, his hand moving quickly, before he followed Naruto out of the door. 

“Kitsune,” A quiet call that made Naruto’s smile widen. 

“Yeah?” 

Naruto turned around, and one of Sasuke’s arms snaked around his waist, and he pulled the blonde against his body in a hard, passionate kiss. His other hand came up and slipped the pen, and Naruto’s freedom, into the pocket of the blonde's coat. 

“I love you,”


	31. A Plan and a Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful little cum dumpsters! 
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA for two days. I've had the roughest past couple of days. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter-- ENJOY~!
> 
> Warmth and love xx

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and looked up at the steam fogged mirror. His reflection was blurry. Black hair. Pale skin. Dark eyes. 

_Itachi._

He forced himself to look away. Got dressed. Walked out into his bedroom. The portrait of the Uchiha boys building a snowman captured his gaze. 

_Itachi._

Sasuke’s stomach twisted. He tore his eyes away from his brother’s face. He ran a towel through his hair, tossed the damp cloth aside, and headed for his office. Mini bar. Whiskey. Savored after taste. 

_Itachi._

Sasuke’s eyes fell shut and he groaned in frustration. 

“They’re rumors.”

But even as he spoke the words out loud, his gut called him a liar. 

“He said they were rumors,” Sasuke whispered to himself, and he rubbed his temples. 

His head flooded with images of his brother. His loving, selfless brother. Sasuke’s stomach clenched, and he rubbed his eyes now. _Fuck_. 

“Fugaku is a liar,” He murmured, “Itachi...he would do it. He would do it for me,” 

Sasuke’s guilt plunged him into a darker corner of his mind. And then the guilt shifted. He was now full of an intense rage. His jaw clenched. He thought about the alliances and clients the Uchihas had, and his anger was fanned. Kurenai’s sexual needs. Jiraiya’s tendency to push too far, too quickly. Mizuki’s sticky fingers, always stealing, always taking advantage, always lying. Asuma, who always required a blowjob to seal the deal. Sasuke repressed the urge to vomit. 

He thought of Itachi, someone so strong, so pure, so _good_. The better of his mother’s children. The only light the Uchihas had left in their midst. Sasuke’s stomach heaved, and he breathed in deeply, trying to settle his nerves. How could this have happened? Why would Fugaku allow this to happen?! Itachi was not trained for this, was not built for this. His kind heart was that of his mother’s. Sasuke’s rage was now a fire that consumed him. 

“Kabuto!” Sasuke called. 

“Yes, sir?” Kabuto poked his head into the man’s office after a few beats.

“Have you been able to reach him?” 

Kabuto didn’t have to ask. Sasuke had been asking him to contact Itachi for a week now. And every day that week, he failed to give Sasuke any reassuring news about his brother. Kabuto’s gaze fell away. 

“No, sir. I’m sorry.”

Sasuke’s fist clenched around the glass he was holding, and though his face appeared emotionless and blank, the glass shattered in his hand. 

“Sir…” Kabuto looked down at the blood that was now dripping onto the marble tiles. 

Sasuke didn’t feel it, didn’t care, didn’t move to make it stop. His mind was already reeling. The gears were already turning. His hatred and fury were already concocting a poisoned, bitter idea. He looked around his office. His eyes landed on the heavy, metal case marked with the red, Japanese word for love that sat in the corner of his office. Sasuke’s smile was slow, mirthless, vicious. 

He walked over to the case, unlatched the locks and threw the lid open. His black eyes traveled along every wire and onto the number pad. He smirked as he inspected death in a steel cage. He picked up the crumbled up white paper that was thrown into the case. Gaara’s handwriting. 

_Have a blast!_

Once again, the pun earned a small chuckle. Sasuke pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the man’s number. 

“Sasuke,” Gaara’s voice was breathless, and in the background Sasuke heard skin slapping skin and heated moans. 

“Hello Demon,” Sasuke’s voice was low, tinged with humor as he heard the man groan lightly. 

“To what do I owe this... _pleasure?_ ” Deep, hoarse-- a breathy chuckle.

“I need another favor,”

“Should I bring a condom?” 

“No. Bring me those trigger fingers,” Sasuke glanced at the explosives sitting in the large case before him, “I need a different type of lust from you,” 

“Will you satisfy it?” Gaara’s voice was a whisper, rough and heavy with pleasure now. 

“Oh, I’ll satisfy it _ten times over_ , Demon,” Sasuke smirked, and his words came out in a deep, quiet drawl as he inspected the blood still dripping from his hand. 

“Fuck,” Gaara’s voice was strained, and the moans in the background grew louder, “I’m coming,” 

And by the sound of it, Gaara _did_ come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ve got Molly,” Kiba held up a bag, and then another bag, “And I’ve got Mary Jane. Take your pick, baby,”

“What about beer?” Naruto grinned and shoved away the drugs, “You know I don’t fuck with that shit,”

“Yeah, but one of these days…” Kiba smiled smugly, “One of these days, I’m gonna get you high as fuck, and it’s going to be glorious,”

“Nah, but I like the ambition,” Naruto laughed and plopped down on Kiba’s couch, “Get me a beer, and if you’re feeling extra wifey, make me a sandwich, too,”

Naruto jokingly slapped the man’s ass as he got up. Kiba punched the blonde’s shoulder as he made his way over to the kitchen. 

“Where have you been, anyway? You missed our child’s first bungee jumping experience,” Kiba threw open the fridge door and pulled out a glass bottle.

“You took Konohamaru bungee jumping?!” Naruto groaned in frustration, “I missed my kid’s first jump? Damn it!” 

“I tried calling you,” Kiba shrugged and pressed the cold beer into Naruto’s hand before plopping down on the couch beside him, “You never answer your phone, anymore,”

“Are you whining?” Naruto’s goofy grin spread across his face as he turned to face Kiba and popped the top off his drink.

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t kill you to spend time with your family, Naruto Uzumaki!” Kiba’s dramatic pearl clutch and distressed hand on forehead gesture made Naruto laugh, “I don’t know why I ever married you!” 

“You married me for good dick,” 

“And to think my own lover won’t even answer my text messages!” Kiba faked a sob, “What have I done to deserve such a toxic love?”

“What? Slander!” Naruto’s laughter grew louder, and he reached for his coat pocket to pull out his phone, “I _do_ answer your texts!” 

Naruto’s hand brushed against something thin and cylindrical, and he wrapped his fingers around the pen and pulled it out. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the recording device. When…? The last time Naruto wore this coat was… Naruto blinked. Sasuke’s house. Last week, and he hadn't seen the raven since then.

“Hey,” Kiba’s voice dropped its humor, and he looked at his friend with concern, “What’s wrong? You good, bro?”

“Yeah,” Naruto set his beer down and got to his feet, “I have to go. I just remembered I forgot to do something,” 

Kiba’s face twisted with a look of disappointment, “Um...alright. Let me walk you out,”

Naruto shook his head. He was already heading for the door, “It’s ‘kay. Thanks, Kiba,”

“No problem,” Kiba sighed as he watched Naruto slip out of the door. 

Naruto pulled his keys and phone out of his pocket. He climbed into the car and quickly scrolled through his contacts. 

“Sup, baby?” Shikamaru’s voice was bored as it flowed past the speaker and into Naruto’s ear. 

“Are you home?” Naruto asked as he slipped the key into the ignition. 

“That depends entirely on why you’re asking,” 

“I need a favor,”

“I’m not home,” Shikamaru’s voice was laced with amusement. 

“Well get home, because I’m coming over, _lover_ ,” Naruto laughed. 

“Fine,” A pause, “Pick up ramen on your way over,”

“It’s a date,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara held out his glass towards Sasuke, and Sasuke poured him another glass of scotch before he set the bottle down and leaned against the edge of his desk in front of the sitting redhead. Gaara was on the phone, speaking in Arabic. When he finally put his phone down and took a sip of his drink, their eyes met. 

“Sorry,” Gaara smirked at Sasuke through his lashes, “Continue. Something about inviting me to a ball?” 

“Are you in or out, Cinderella?”

“I’m so fucking in,” Gaara grinned, “Will you buy my dress for me, daddy?”

Sasuke shook his head, “I’ll buy you whatever you want. I need more of those, though,”

He pointed at the bombs. Gaara’s gaze followed his point and he nodded. 

“I can get you more of those,” And then their gazes met again, and Gaara’s voice was curious, “But what do you plan on doing with them?” 

“I’m--” 

The door to the office burst open. Sasuke and Gaara looked up to see Naruto, whose face was flushed with anger, and Kabuto, who was a few paces behind, as if he had been chasing after the blonde. 

“Sorry, sir, he--” Kabuto started, but Naruto cut him off. 

“We need to talk,” He glared at Sasuke, “ _Now_.”

“Here we go,” Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, _here the fuck we go_ ,” Naruto nodded, the rage in his eyes flaring, “Get your ass up. Let’s go,”

“Uh oh,” Gaara laughed softly as he swirled his scotch in his hand, “You’ve upset the missus,”

Naruto’s fists clenched, and within a nanosecond he whirled on Gaara. Sasuke quickly straightened up, and he grabbed Naruto’s waist just as he lunged for the redhead, his fist coming up to swing dangerously close to Gaara's face.

“No, no let me go. Just let me talk to him real quick-- I just wanna talk!” Naruto growled as he struggled against the raven’s grip to get to Gaara, who was now grinning. 

“Oookay,” Sasuke sighed again as he half-dragged and half-carried the blonde towards the door, “Give us a moment, Gaara.” 

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the office and shut the door behind them. Gaara turned to Kabuto, his grin borderline psychotic with excitement and arousal. 

“He almost got me, the little bastard! _Oof!"_ He laughed as he took another sip of scotch, "I think I just fell in love with that crazy blonde,” 

“Yeah. Get in line,” Kabuto shook his head as he chuckled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kitsune,” Sasuke sighed, his voice was calm and quiet as he shut the door to the bedroom, “Gaara is _not_ a man you should try to attack on impulse. He’s unhinged,”

“You haven’t fucking _seen_ unhinged!” Naruto glared at the man standing before him. He reached into his pocket and threw the pen at Sasuke, who reached out and caught it midair. 

“Ah, so you’ve found my gift,” Sasuke smirked humorlessly. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Sasuke?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he searched the man’s face. 

“Taking down my father, getting your freedom, putting an end to this shit show, as I should have done long ago,” the raven shrugged, nonchalantly.

“At what cost?!” Naruto’s cheeks flushed a deeper red.

“At whatever cost is necessary,” Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the door, twirling the pen between his thumb and index finger, “What’s the problem? You wanted this to end.”

“No! I wanted you out of this _mess_. I wanted you _safe!_ ” 

“I’ll be safe behind bars,” Sasuke’s black eyes pierced into Naruto’s. 

Naruto blinked, his expression incredulous as he took in Sasuke’s words. And then, without warning, Naruto reached up and punched Sasuke’s chest, hard and fast, knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and then his breathy laughter filled the room as he grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled him close. 

“That’s abuse, little fox,” He grinned and kissed the hand that threw the punch, “I’m starting to think this relationship might be a little unhealthy,”

“Why?” Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at Sasuke, “Why are you doing this?!”

The raven didn’t answer. He clenched his jaw, and his gaze fell away. Naruto pressed on. 

“This recording could bring you under investigation as well. It could be used against you as much as it can be used against him! You said we would go down swinging! This isn’t swinging. This is giving up. Why the fuck are you giving up, Sasuke?!” 

Sasuke’s face, healed from the bruises now and just as beautiful as ever, seemed to darken and twist into something pained with an internal torment. Naruto’s anger wavered slightly, and he studied the raven’s face with concern now. 

“What is it?”

“You can’t just walk away from this life,” Sasuke muttered, and he let go of Naruto’s wrist. 

“Okay, fine, then _run_ away from it,” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “Let’s leave. Let’s just fucking leave it all behind,” 

“Where would we go?” Sasuke shook his head, “Where do you hide from a man who has connections across the globe, in every corner of the world? Killers at his beck and call, ready to do his bidding. Where do you run, Kitsune?” 

Naruto sighed and he looked away. His stomach clenched. 

“Fine. Then don’t run,” Naruto shook his head, “But why are you giving in now? What changed?”

“Itachi,” Sasuke looked up. His face was calm, but in his eyes, Naruto could see a war raging-- an anger so great that it made his fiery gaze that much more intense, “Itachi is involved now. And when it comes down to it, I’d pick Itachi a million times before I even _consider_ picking my father. My brother should not suffer for that man’s depravity. And I can’t get Itachi out of this if my father is still out there, calling the shots and making moves.”

Naruto’s memories flickered back to the man who sat on Sasuke’s couch, thanking him for loving his brother. Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke’s self sacrifice was for his brother's safety. 

“I’m going down, Kitsune,” Sasuke spoke again in a low voice, “And I’m taking everyone and everything-- Fugaku, his partners, this entire empire-- down with me.”

Naruto shook his head, and his sparkling blue eyes glimmered with determination and mischief as he looked into his lover’s eyes. 

“No. _We’re_ taking them down, and you aren’t going with them," Naruto shrugged, “Accept it. You’re not doing this alone, anymore. I won't let you,”

“I don’t want you in danger--”

Naruto shook his head again. He didn't want to hear it. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly, he smirked against those rosy lips, “I think you forget danger is what keeps me hard, baby,”


	32. I'm All In

Gaara watched Kabuto with a fascinated expression as the silver haired man ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. He was growing bored waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back to the office. It had been a good thirty-five minutes. His eyes had begun to wander around the room, and when they landed on Kabuto, Gaara wondered if he could draw a reaction from the man. 

“So, what are you, the butler?” Gaara’s voice was low as he tilted his head to the side to take in the man’s rigid posture and emotionless face, “You and Sas got some Batman and Alfred type of shit going on?” 

Kabuto glanced down at the man who now sat with his legs spread and his body lazily lounging on the armchair in Sasuke’s office. He blinked slowly at the redhead. Gaara’s face twisted into an amused smile. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” Kabuto muttered under his breath as he glanced away. 

Sasuke swung the door to his office open and he and Naruto stepped into the room. The blonde’s cheeks were slightly flushed, and his hair was messier than usual. Kabuto looked up at Sasuke. Not a hair out of place. Composed face. Neat. Put together-- _ah_. There it was. The fresh, red bite mark near the man’s collarbone, just barely peeking out from beneath his dress shirt. Kabuto smirked. 

Naruto plopped down into Sasuke’s chair and he put his legs up on the desk as Sasuke poured himself a glass of whiskey. Gaara raised his eyebrows at the blonde who seemed perfectly comfortable lounging in what Gaara perceived to be Sasuke’s throne. Sasuke casually walked over and stood behind the chair, resting a folded arm on top of the headrest. His pale fingers fell to Naruto’s hair, buried in the golden locks. Naruto’s lips curled into a small smile. Sasuke’s eyes met Gaara’s. The raven smirked. The redhead nodded slowly. A nonverbal communication passed between the men. 

“So what’s the deal with the bombs?” Gaara asked as he tilted his head back and let the ice in his glass fall past his parted lips. He sucked on the smooth, cold cube. 

“We’re going out with a bang,” Sasuke murmured, and he smiled a little wider to see the way Gaara’s face twisted with pleasure at the horrible pun, “We’re blowing up the manor. And we’re taking everyone out with it. You in?” 

“During the auction?”

“That’s as far as I’ve thought through it,” Sasuke shrugged, his movements were careless but his eyes told a different story. Gaara searched the raven’s face, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m pulling out,” Sasuke muttered, “I’m done with this,”

Gaara’s chin tilted up as he regarded the man with newfound curiosity. Sasuke shook his head. 

“Itachi,” The raven's voice was almost inaudible.

And that was really the only thing he had to say, because Gaara’s eyes filled with realization. The redhead’s body tensed at the name. Sasuke thought he saw a flicker of a deeper emotion in those glacier blue eyes, but Gaara blinked and it was instantly gone. 

“You’re angry, and you’re desperate to help your brother. I understand. But this is reckless. And that is unlike you, Sasuke,” Gaara sighed softly, “Let me pull you out of this haze. Give me the guest list,” 

Sasuke paused. Naruto’s eyebrows rose slightly, and he leaned forward a bit, interested in the shift in Gaara’s energy. Sasuke stepped over to pick up a folder and hand it to the redhead. Gaara set down his glass. He flipped the folder open, and his eyes scanned the list. His face and tone was completely serious when he began to speak again. 

“The annual Uchiha ball is known in the underground as the place to be if you’re looking for a cut into the business, the connections, the investments… and unfortunately, it’s not just knowledge for us. It’s known to the PSIA as well. And because the event will be held in your residence, this is the best time for them to strike. Chances are your house is going to be under 24 hour surveillance on the day of the event. I’m talking wires tapped, drones roaming the sky, computers hacked, your security system infiltrated. They need a reason, any reason, to bust down your door and barge right in. We cannot give it to them,” 

Gaara flipped through the papers, his eyes wandering as he processed the information. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, and the blonde nodded, confirming what Gaara was saying. 

“You know I love explosions, love the screams and the chaos,” Gaara smirked at Sasuke, “But the best way to do this? Forget the ballroom, the fancy lights, the bombs. We move in stealth. We move in silence. We move in the dark. Keep the guests scattered around the house, not one place. Keep the house dim. I’m talking candles, sparsely strewn about. No more than one in a room. The guests will be wearing masks and costumes. That’s good. We work with that. We take them out one by one, hunt them down quietly. Move around the innocents, if you want. I know you like to keep the good ones alive. We know the layout of the manor, they don’t. We pick them off until there’s no one left standing.” 

Sasuke was nodding as Gaara was speaking. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he listened to what the redhead was saying. It was smart, but he had never heard anyone speak about murdering people so bluntly, so _casually_. Naruto swallowed thickly and his eyes fell to the desktop, inspecting the dark wood patterns. He was surprised to find that he wasn't afraid, just fascinated.

“I can help with the work on the inside. It’s the shit outside of the house I can’t work with,” Gaara set the folder down, and he chuckled lightly, “The cops outside, listening. Our escape plan. That’s not my area of expertise. I’m just the hunter,”

“We’ll need a few drivers,” Sasuke’s voice was thoughtful as he nodded slowly, “And we’ll need a man on the inside,”

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the blonde man sitting in front of him. If only there were more Narutos in the world. The blonde tilted his head back, and those ocean blue eyes glimmered with mischief when he looked up at Sasuke. 

“Let me work on that part,” Naruto smirked. 

Sasuke raised a delicate brow. The blonde’s smirk widened into a grin, bright and goofy, and Sasuke chuckled softly. 

“Alright,” He nodded. He stifled the urge to lean down and kiss the man’s forehead. 

“Perfect,” Gaara put another ice cube in his mouth, crunching on it loudly as he leaned back in his chair again. 

“What about your father?” Naruto asked, his gaze falling away from Sasuke. 

“We hand him over to PSIA,” Sasuke spoke the words, but his stomach twisted at the thought of betraying his father.

“Are you sure?” Naruto murmured, but he kept his eyes on the surface of the desk. He kept his hope at bay, kept his body from releasing a sigh of relief. Sasuke’s loyalty was too strong...too fierce… No. He wouldn’t hold his breath. 

Sasuke’s stomach heaved, and he felt sick. And then Sasuke thought of his brother, and his eyes fell shut. He swallowed down the emotions of rage and guilt that filled him as he thought of Itachi stepping into this wretched life. He couldn’t let that happen. He could never let that happen to Itachi, could never let his brother’s body be used in such a way, could never let his brother know the pain he endured, the emptiness of murder, the loneliness, the stress, the burden. Sasuke shook his head. His hesitation dissipated completely. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,”

“Good. I hate that bitch,,” Gaara got to his feet and he stretched, his voice nonchalant, “No offense, Sasuke. But your father can go choke on a few dozen dicks,”

Naruto bit his lip, but he couldn’t stop the laughter from spilling out of his mouth. He quickly buried his flushed face into his hands to try to keep himself quiet. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at Gaara, but he couldn’t speak up in his father’s defense. Gaara was right. Fugaku was definitely a piece of work. Even Kabuto, who had been silent the entire time, had to clench his jaw to keep from chuckling too loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached down to flick the back of Naruto’s head. The blonde’s laughter only grew louder. 

“There’s one more thing we need,” Gaara ran his hair through his blood red locks, “Communication units. Do you know Kotetsu?” 

“That fucker owes me money,” Sasuke nodded, “Why?” 

“His technology is topnotch, Practically un-hackable. But he only sells to PSIA, NASA, FBI-- authority figures on the ‘right side of the law,’ mostly. Says he doesn’t trust bad guys with his shit,” 

“Good thing we aren’t bad guys,” Sasuke smirked.

“No?” Gaara raised a brow, his smile small and amused. 

“No, Demon,” Sasuke chuckled softly as he grabbed his jacket that hung from the back of his chair, “We’re _vigilantes_ now,” 

"I wonder if I'll get to keep my head," Gaara grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out his key fob as he walked down the stairs. Kabuto, Naruto and Sasuke were right behind him. 

“Where are we going, again?” 

“One of Gaara’s nightclubs on the south side. We’re going to get my money...and some new toys for the demon,”

Naruto nodded, and he looked down at Gaara’s key set in his hand. 

“What kind of car do you drive, Gaara?” Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke instantly grinned, but he didn’t speak. 

“MC20 COUPÉ,” Gaara muttered as he slipped on his coat. He fucking hated the cold, and he hated Japan. He missed the desert. 

“A Maserati?” Naruto quickly repressed his urge to snatch the keys out of Gaara’s hand. Instead, he quickened his pace to walk alongside Gaara, and he smiled warmly up at the redhead, “Can I drive?”

Gaara looked down at the blonde’s twinkling blue eyes and sweet smile, and he laughed softly. He gave the man the keys to his car, and Naruto’s face lit up. He could barely contain his excitement as he turned and dashed towards the front door of the manor. Sasuke, who watched it all happen, shook his head.

“Big mistake,” He laughed softly. 

“You know, my gut told me it was,” Gaara grinned as he shook his head as well. He watched Naruto throw the door open and squeal excitedly when he saw the car, “And yet… When he smiled at me… I think I forgot the word ‘no’ was something that existed,” 

Sasuke’s laughter came a little louder, and reached up to clap his hand onto the man’s shoulder. He had never related to the demon _more_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The VIP room of this particular club was hazy with smoke and flashing lights. Gaara watched as a beautiful, tan woman slowly rolled her hips. The floral pattern of the henna on her glistening, brown body trailed down her spine and disappeared beneath her waistband. Her long, black curls bounced, and her beaded bra sparkled as she danced. Gaara’s eyes slid down the curves of her body, right down to her bare feet. The belly dancer smirked, her dark eyes piercing into him with mischief. 

Naruto's eyes followed the woman who worked her way around the room. She brushed her hips against Kabuto, who seemed uninterested, but he slid some cash into her belt. And then she skirted past him to Gaara, who smirked and stuffed his cash into her harem pants. She bit her lip and leaned down to murmur something in his ear. He laughed and slipped more money down her waistband. Pleased with the man’s reaction, she began to make her way towards Sasuke, who sat next to Naruto, scrolling through something on his phone. Naruto’s legs quickly shot up. He put his feet on the table in front of him, blocking her path to Sasuke. 

“No thanks,” Naruto shook his head, and he forced a polite smile, “We’re good here. Keep it moving,” 

The woman blinked, and her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and outrage as her eyes moved from one man to the other. Naruto’s smile disappeared. He moved his feet, turned his torso slightly, and draped his legs over Sasuke’s lap, crossing them at the ankles. One of Sasuke’s hands instinctively fell to Naruto’s thigh. His pale fingers traced over Naruto's leg as he began to text with his other hand. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the woman, whose face now flushed with embarrassment. The dancer quickly turned on her heel and walked back over to Gaara, who was laughing as he watched it all happen. Sasuke didn’t look up from his phone screen, but his smirk slowly spread across his face as he shook his head. _Possessive little fox._

Kabuto walked over to Sasuke, and he whispered into the raven’s ear. Sasuke snapped his fingers at the dancer, and she quickly muted the speakers, gathered the rest of her costume, and exited the room. Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glances, and then the raven nudged Naruto’s leg. 

“Do you want to wait outside, Kitsune?” His voice was quiet as he searched Naruto’s face. He didn’t want Naruto to be there, but he knew he couldn’t really control the man. 

“No, I’m good,” Naruto shrugged, and he shifted his body now to sit on the edge of his seat, “I'm all in, Sasuke,” 

_But I don’t want you to be._ Sasuke bit his lip and he looked up at Gaara. The redhead shrugged as if to say, “Why not?” 

“Alright,” Sasuke turned to Kabuto, “Let him in,” 

Kabuto swung the door of the VIP room open, and two men walked in. Their eyes quickly scanned their surroundings, taking a quick inventory of the room and its occupants. The one with black hair turned to Sasuke. 

“I told you I would get you the money when I had it,” He glared at the raven. 

“Yeah, you did tell me that,” Sasuke’s voice was cold as he nodded, “And I told you that you’d better not step foot in this nightclub without my money and the devices, Kotetsu. Do I have to repeat myself?” 

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his eyebrows rising in the slightest way. _Oh?_ The man’s jaw clenched and he reached into his pocket to pull out an envelope. Kotetsu’s eyes narrowed at the raven, and he held it out to him. 

“104,956 yen,” Kotetsu muttered. 

Sasuke took the envelope and held it out to Naruto, this time his voice was a little warmer when he spoke, “Can you count this for me, Kitsune?”

Naruto smiled as he noticed the change in Sasuke’s tone. Kotetsu smirked as his eyes fell on the blonde man who took the envelope and began to count the money. 

“Who’s this, Sasuke?” He tilted his head as he leered at Naruto, “Your new bitch? He’s pretty. Has some nice cocksucker lips,”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed with rage, and his fists clenched, crumbling the money. He made a move to get up, but Sasuke and Gaara were already on their feet, already moving towards the men who stood at the center of the room. Gaara’s hand shot up and grabbed Kotetsu’s friend, ensuring no interference as Sasuke reached out and punched the other man in the face in one quick, solid motion that caught Kotetsu off guard. Kotetsu’s eyebrows furrowed and his own hand closed into a tight ball, but he was too slow to raise his fist. Sasuke was already grabbing the man’s neck, instantly pushing him onto his knees before Naruto. 

“Shame. We were planning on being so civil about it, too,” Gaara shook his head, and he chuckled softly, “Now, why’d you have to go and ruin that, Ko?”

“Apologize,” Sasuke’s icy voice fell onto the man’s ear and sent a shiver down his spine. 

Kotetsu’s face was a deep red shade, and he struggled against the raven. Naruto blinked. His anger quickly vanished as his lips parted in shock. He looked up at Sasuke. His dark eyes were filled with rage as he regarded Kotetsu with a look of disgust and fury. Naruto bit his lip, trying to repress a smile as he felt his body heat up quickly.

“Fuck you,” Kotetsu sneered. Sasuke smirked and reached past his jacket to pull his pistol from his waistband. He raised his gun and cocked it only to press the barrel against the man’s crotch.

“Apologize,” Sasuke’s voice was calm, but his eyes pierced into the man with intensity, “And pray he forgives you, so I don’t have to ruin my suit,” 

Kotetsu’s body tensed, and his eyes turned to Sasuke, gauging the anger in the man’s face. Slowly, his head swiveled to look at Naruto, who now leaned back in his seat with a small smirk on his face as he counted the rest of the money in his hands. 

“Sorry,” The man spat. 

“It’s alright,” Naruto laughed softly and looked up at Sasuke, “I wouldn’t want you to stain Tom Ford, Sasuke. It looks rather nice on you,” 

The raven glared down at Kotetsu, “Looks like you keep all three inches of your dick. Thank the sweet man for his kindness, Kotetsu,” 

“Sure, thanks,” Kotetsu muttered as he tried to push Sasuke away, “Let go, now,” 

“Is it all there, Kitsune?” Sasuke looked up at Naruto. 

“If I say no, what happens?” Naruto grinned mischievously and Sasuke smiled, amused with his playfulness at a time like this. 

“I cut off his tongue,” Sasuke spoke the words and the man’s eyes widened as he struggled against the raven harder. 

“Hmm,” Naruto looked like he was seriously considering it, and Gaara who had been quietly watching, was now laughing, “It’s all there, unfortunately,”

Sasuke pulled the pistol away from the man’s crotch and Kotetsu sighed softly, his head hung. Sasuke straightened out and looked down at the man. 

“The devices. Hand them over,” The raven muttered. 

“Fuck off!” Kotetsu got to his feet and ran his hand through his hair, “Not after the shit you just pulled!” 

“He’s not asking,” Gaara’s voice was low when he spoke again, and Sasuke noticed the redhead’s fingers twitch. 

“I said no,” Kotetsu turned to his friend, who was now being shoved aside by Gaara, “Let’s go Izumo,” 

“Kotetsu,” Sasuke spoke as if he was addressing a child throwing a tantrum, “I don’t like to ask twice.”

Naruto felt something in the air change. Gaara and Sasuke now seemed… Well, he didn’t know. The blonde’s eyes flickered from the raven to the redhead, who both seemed to be on the same page. Their body language shifted. Their eyes hardened. And when Kotetsu and his friend made their way towards the door, both Sasuke and Gaara raised their guns at the same time. It was Sasuke who shot first. 

Kotetsu screamed as the bullet pierced into his kneecap and he fell to the floor. Naruto’s eyes widened. The man began to squirm and writhe in agony, his cries of pain filled the room. His friend called out his name and moved towards him, but Gaara grabbed the man by the back of the neck and pulled him away. 

“Alright,” Sasuke laughed, cold and bitter as he looked down at the bleeding man, “I’ll ask twice,”

The raven plopped down on the couch next to Naruto, “Give them to me, Kotetsu,”

“Agh! Fuck-- fuck you!” 

Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his head. He raised his gun again and shot the man’s other knee. Kotetsu let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Naruto’s heart leapt as a jolt of adrenaline raced through his body. He looked up at Sasuke whose face was cool and collected, as if this was all just a part of the day’s work. Unbothered. Unfazed. Naruto’s cheeks flushed, and he bit his lip.

“Fuck!” Izumo shouted and he reached into his pocket to pull out a small white bag that he quickly gave to Gaara, “Please-- just leave him alone. Just take them, and let us go.”

“It’s too late,” Gaara smirked as he stuffed the bag into his coat pocket, “You’ve made yourselves loose ends, and we don't like loose ends.”

The raven and the redhead locked gazes, and Gaara nodded as if he understood what he was thinking. Slowly, Sasuke turned to Naruto, and he lowered his gun. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it in front of Naruto. He looked into those sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke’s heart skipped when he searched those endless oceans to find nothing but lust and hunger in them. Was his little fox… aroused? He leaned down and kissed the blonde softly, but as soon as their lips touched, Naruto grabbed the raven’s neck, pulling him closer. The blonde moaned into Sasuke’s parted lips and leaned into the man’s body. Their mouths moved with a heated urgency as their tongues danced and their teeth sank and their breaths quickened. _Oh, fuck._

One hand cupped Naruto’s chin, and the other hand raised the gun to point at Kotetsu. Two gunshots pierced the air, one from Gaara’s revolver and the other from Sasuke’s pistol. And just like that, loose ends were quickly tied up. 

Sasuke dropped his gun and pulled the blonde onto his lap, pleased to feel Naruto’s erection press against his body. Naruto’s body flushed with arousal and adrenaline. His hips came grinding down against Sasuke, who was now chuckling softly into the kiss. 

“Slow down, little fox,” He murmured as he wrapped his hands around Naruto’s biceps, “Breathe,”

Naruto pulled away, and he drew in a sharp breath. His hands were shaking when they came up to cup Sasuke’s cheeks. Their eyes locked. The raven smiled up at him softly, and Naruto lost his breath again. Instantly, their mouths reconnected and Naruto’s hips began to move against Sasuke quickly, desperately, as he chased his pleasure heedlessly. There was a madness in his movements. Something almost animalistic, untamed, unbridled. Sasuke couldn’t keep up, couldn’t get a grip. Naruto’s moans were loud-- a savage, famished sound that sent sparks of electricity and arousal into Sasuke’s body. He felt the blonde tense up, and then Naruto pulled his lips away, his eyes squeezing shut as he groaned deeply. His orgasm was intense, and it sent a violent, vehement shudder down his body. Sasuke let out a sharp exhale as he watched the man hit his climax. 

“Fuck,” The raven breathed out a soft chuckle, “You're a psychopath,”

  
Naruto’s body sagged and he dropped his head onto the raven’s shoulder. His body was trembling as residual waves of pleasure and adrenaline shot through him. His mind was a foggy maze of confusion. He was shocked, but he didn’t feel… guilt or regret or remorse. Naruto’s body tensed as he absorbed what had just happened. His mind became clouded with disorientation. There was only one clear thought that swirled in his brain. _I’ve lost my fucking mind... And I can't even fucking care._


	33. Sasuke's Happiness

Fugaku pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck. The snow came a bit heavier as he walked the street of the sketchy neighborhood, as if mother nature herself was attempting to disorient and blind the man, attempting to steer him away from his goal for the night. The world around him was hushed. The night air was crisp and bitter. The Colt Python that was strapped to the man’s waist was concealed beneath his coat, laced with a menacing, silent loyalty to the man. 

Fugaku stopped when he arrived at the apartment building that seemed to sag and lean a little heavier than any other building on the block. He took a step towards the entrance, but before he could get any further, he felt a presence behind him. Fugaku’s body stilled, and he smirked as he felt the familiar cold barrel of a revolver press against the back of his head. What was it with Uchiha men, whiskey and revolvers? Fugaku liked to think he passed on his good taste as well as his good looks.

“It’s cold out. You should be at home, safe and warm, my son.,” Fugaku turned around to meet the eyes of Itachi, his favorite offspring. He smiled fondly at him. 

“You should be dead, six feet under ground and forgotten,” Itachi’s voice was low, but the sound met Fugaku’s ears with clarity, nonetheless, “And yet here you are, further attempting to hurt the man who granted you a second chance at life, who gave you a piece of himself to allow you to live,” 

Fugaku’s smile widened proudly at the sight of disgust and hatred in his son’s eyes. _Good. Hatred can make any good man lose his morals, and Itachi… you’ll need less of those if you are to survive._

“I’m here to _help_ Sasuke, actually,” Fugaku chuckled softly as he glanced over his shoulder at the apartment building. 

“To help Sasuke?” Itachi shook his head, his anger flowing out of his mouth like a whip snapping through the air between them, “By coming for the one person he allowed into his heart? By putting your wretched hands on the only person that has ever brought him joy? That is how you'll help your son?!” 

“Naruto has made Sasuke soft. I’ve come to eliminate that distraction, take away that burden from Sasuke’s shoulders,” Fugaku grinned, “He doesn’t need anyone in his heart. He doesn’t need joy. He has made it this far without either of those things. He's a soldier, not a bitch,”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. His father’s words poured fuel on a raging fire. He inhaled deeply, trying to recompose himself. He knew his father would come for Naruto. He didn’t think he would come alone, but he knew he would come nonetheless. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would come for the lighthouse at the edge of the coast that would guide Sasuke out of this dark, miserable life. Itachi shook his head. His guilt swirled within his stomach, and for the millionth time in his young life, he regretted, so badly, leaving Sasuke in the hands of this monster. 

“If you so much as lay a finger on him-- ” Itachi’s voice wavered. His jaw clenched. He was _sick_ of talking. He was so _sick_ of threatening a man who did not know how to heed a warning. Sick of restraining himself. 

Fugaku’s eyes widened slightly, as if he sensed his son’s limit being hit. Itachi quickly lowered his gun, and he squeezed the trigger. A single gunshot left their ears ringing. Fugaku glanced down at his shoulder to inspect the wound. He blinked. And then he blinked again before he looked back up at his son. Itachi’s fierce gaze pierced into him. 

In the distance, a car came barreling towards the men. His father hadn’t come alone, after all. Fugaku’s laughter was shrill as it shot through the night air and assaulted Itachi’s ears. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you, son,” He shook his head, the delight in his tone made Itachi sneer, “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been more proud of you!” 

The men in the car hurried out of it, their guns flashing in the moonlight. Fugaku held his hand out to stop them from coming any closer to his son. The henchmen paused, glaring at Itachi with confusion and hostility. 

“Go, father. Take your men with you,” Itachi lowered his gun, sighing heavily. His tone of voice was exhausted now, “And don’t come back here. Next time I won’t be so generous.”

“Is this how I’ve raised you? Unfaithful and ungrateful? Protecting a man you don’t even know? Choosing a stranger over your own father-- your own _blood,_ Itachi?” Fugaku glowered at him now, his hand coming up to stop the blood pouring out his wound.

“Protecting an innocent man? Protecting Sasuke and his happiness-- a happiness that I feared he would never find because of the shit you put him through?! Yes. I’d pick a stranger loved and trusted by my brother over a vile, heartless man _every_ time,” Itachi shook his head, smirking at his father’s fruitless attempt to guilt--no, _manipulate--_ him. 

“You won’t always be there to protect him,” Fugaku looked up at the building one last time, his eyes scanning the windows until they landed on the window with the light on, “I’ll take this weight off of Sasuke’s chest. And he will return to his regular self in no time,” 

Itachi stepped forward, and the men’s gazes locked. Fugaku saw the hatred in his son’s eyes grow, and he nodded with approval. Itachi’s jaw clenched and his chest heaved with a passionate fury that radiated from his body. His grip on the revolver tightened, and he tried to restrain his urge to use it again. 

“Goodnight, Itachi,” Fugaku's lips curled into a smirk. He turned his back on his son and climbed into the car waiting for him. 

Itachi watched the car pull off before he turned to the apartment building. He looked up at Naruto’s window. The light was still on, and now he could see the movements of a shadowy figure behind the sheer curtain. Fugaku was right. He couldn't be around to protect Naruto all the time, but he _could_ steer Naruto towards security. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone that Sasori had been so kind as to alter for him. He would be able to text Naruto in a way that appeared as if it was Sasuke who was reaching out to him. Itachi sighed softly, mentally apologizing to his brother for the invasion of his privacy. His hand moved quickly to shoot off a text before he put the phone back into his coat pocket and slipped into the shadows of a nearby alley. Watching. Waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran his towel through his hair as he walked into his bedroom. His thoughts about the day had been incessant and troublesome. A long, hot shower forced him out of his own head and pulled him back to the present. Outside, he heard a gunshot. Naruto rolled his eyes. It wasn’t unusual for this to happen in a neighborhood like this one. Though it did sound awfully close tonight. Naruto threw his towel into a laundry basket and began to get dressed. His phone, laying on his bedside table, chimed with a text message alert. Naruto glanced up at the clock on the far wall. _Who’s texting me at 3 in the morning?_

He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his phone, expecting it to be Kiba or Konahamaru inviting him out for drinks again. His smile instantly came when he saw that it was Sasuke’s number. 

_You up?_

Naruto laughed. _Fuckboy behavior._ He bit his lip, wondering if he should give in and text back or just go to bed. That mental debate lasted only half a second as his thumbs worked the keyboard. 

_Depends on if that dick is up._

Somewhere outside, Itachi was pinching the bridge of his nose against an incoming headache. He shook his head, trying to repress his laughter. 

_Come over._

Naruto tossed his phone onto the bed, shaking his head as he made his way back to the bathroom. He was still laughing as he brushed his teeth. He quickly threw on an orange hoodie, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, and slipped out of the door. 

In fifteen minutes, Naruto was looking down at a sleeping Sasuke, shaking his head. If the raven wasn’t so damn beautiful and peaceful in his sleep, Naruto would have reached out and smacked the back of his head to wake him. _Does this jerk know how booty calls work?_ Naruto smirked and pulled his hoodie off before he carefully climbed into the bed with Sasuke, the world’s lightest sleeper. 

“Fox,” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse with sleep as his eyes fluttered open, and in his fuzzy state, his hands instinctively reached for Naruto. Instant warmth. 

“Hey,” Naruto breathed out a soft chuckle as he kissed Sasuke’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s okay, go back to sleep,”

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion, but he was already slowly slipping back into his slumber. His eyes fell shut. Naruto’s fingers ran through Sasuke’s soft hair soothingly as he placed gentle kisses on the raven’s head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nice ring,” Shikamaru spoke after taking a sip of his coffee, smirking as he looked at the red and white Uchiha clan symbol on Naruto’s third finger. Naruto blinked and glanced down at his hand. He smiled lightly. 

“Thanks, I stole it,” Naruto looked back up at the dark haired man, his blue eyes full of humor now, “I’m gonna sell it for crack,”

“Oh, is that your new addiction? Adrenaline wasn’t enough?” Shikamaru took a bite of his bagel, and he searched Naruto’s face as he chewed. 

Naruto laughed softly and shook his head. Shikamaru’s gaze was too knowing, too studious. Naruto’s eyes fell away, and he let them wander around the small, quiet café. The smell of coffee was nice, and sitting here with Shikamaru filled him with a gentle calmness. 

“What’s on your mind, Naru?” Shikamaru softly nudged Naruto’s foot with his own underneath the table. 

Naruto looked back over at him, and he smiled again as their eyes met. Shikamaru leaned back against his chair, and the light that streamed through the window now spilled over the man’s brown eyes, transforming them into a golden honey color that made Naruto think of polished amber. _Beautiful_. Shikamaru gave him a gentle smile, and he tilted his head slightly. 

“You,” Naruto set his own coffee cup down, and he leaned forward, “And your job at the PSIA,”

“What about it?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not a cop, Shika,” Naruto’s voice fell in pitch as he looked into the man’s face, “You’re a hacker. You’re meant to be out there discovering new things to hack. You want to chase the high of a puzzle, a mental challenge. All you do is sit in your office and listen to tapped wires, hack into civilian networks, hack some security cameras-- boring shit. It’s like making a professional, world championship boxer fight elementary school bullies. It’s a waste. We both know it,”

Shikamaru chuckled softly, but he leaned in, too, as he felt his curiosity become seduced with the blonde’s words, “Where are you going with this?” 

“I just think…” Naruto bit his lip as he tried to turn his thoughts into words, “Fuck Tsunade,”

Shikamaru blinked, and then he laughed again. He shook his head, “What?”

“She abuses her power, Shika. She doesn’t deserve your loyalty or your services,” Naruto sighed and he looked down at the table top, his eyebrows furrowing as he spoke the words he had always wanted to say, “I just think you deserve something better. I think you deserve to do something you actually enjoy doing. You deserve your freedom,”

Naruto lifted his head, and their eyes met. Shikamaru’s smile faded. They were quiet for a long moment until the dark haired man spoke. 

“You’re in too deep,”” He murmured. 

“What?” Naruto’s eyebrows lifted slightly with confusion.

“You’re in love with him, Naru. And you’ve been corrupted.”

“I-- “ Naruto blinked, and then his eyebrows scrunched together as he processed what Shikamaru was saying, “I’m not-- No, I _am_ in love with him. I won’t lie to you because I respect you enough to tell it to you straight, Shika. But corruption is what happened when we let Tsunade take advantage of us through fear and manipulation-- not with Sasuke!” 

Naruto’s eyes flashed with anger as he studied the man’s face. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. 

“We both knew what we were walking into when we signed those contracts,” Shikamaru’s voice was quiet. 

“Forget it,” Naruto shook his head, “I just thought you’d want something more, Shika. I just thought you were fed up with this shit-- fed up with being Tsunade’s bitch, too!”

Naruto reached for his coat, and his chair squealed loudly against the tiled floor as he got to his feet. He looked down at the dark haired man, and his cheeks flushed with hurt and anger, but something in his stomach churned. 

“I don’t want this anymore, and I know you don’t want this either,” Naruto’s voice wavered as he looked into Shikamaru’s eyes, “I’m leaving. And I want you to come with me,”

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair again and his gaze fell to his coffee cup, his eyebrows furrowed. Naruto watched his face as the gears in Shikamaru’s head spun. 

“You’ve been nothing but good to me, Shika,” Naruto’s anger faded as he reached out and cupped the man’s chin, tilting his head up, “So when I tell you that I think you deserve nothing less than the whole world… I mean it with every fiber of my being.” 

Naruto’s soft voice was full of sincerity and warmth. His eyes were gentle as they looked into Shikamaru’s. The dark haired man’s lips parted, but his words never came. Naruto’s eyes fell to the floor. Silence. And then Naruto’s hand fell away, and he turned to leave the shop. Shikamaru bit his lip, and his grip on the cup in his hand tightened as he watched the blonde pull his coat on and walk out of the café only to disappear into the snowstorm outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke paced around his office as he waited for Itachi to pick up his phone. The call went to voicemail. He felt his anger flare. Redial. Ringing. Once. Twice. A few more times. And then, much to Sasuke’s deepest dismay, voicemail. He pushed redial again and received the same outcome. He calmly set his phone down before he inhaled deeply, and brought his fingers to his temples. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Pick up the fucking phone, Itachi, God damn it!” He muttered as he picked his phone back up. Another redial. Another set of useless ringing. Voicemail. Sasuke groaned in frustration, and his grip tightened around his phone. His arm came up, but before he could throw his phone across the room, he stopped himself. _Get a grip. Impulsivity is lack of control._

He sighed deeply and reached for the bottle of whiskey on his desk. He walked past the glass as he began to pace again, sipping the alcohol straight from the bottle instead. He racked his brain, trying to think about what Itachi would be doing right now. 

There was a knock at the door, and then it swung open. Naruto. He smiled softly at the raven, and Sasuke’s anger quickly dissipated. It was replaced with amusement as his eyes wandered over the blonde’s shivering body, flushed cheeks, and rosy nose. 

“Kitsune,” 

“Cold,” Naruto mumbled as he walked over to the raven whose arms were already open for him to step into, “Need warmth,”

Sasuke laughed softly and he kissed Naruto’s forehead. And for a moment, his stress and anxiety were pushed to the side as he held his little fox. He buried his nose in Naruto’s wet, cold hair and he inhaled deeply. His usual, comforting scent was tinged with the sweet, nutty aroma of coffee. Naruto pressed against him, and he buried his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck. He kissed his pale, warm skin softly. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke’s chest warmed and his eyes fell shut as his body relaxed in the blonde’s embrace. _I love you, more._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gaara’s feet propped up against the ottoman as he leaned back in the shop’s armchair. Sasuke crossed his legs. His arm came up to the armrest, and he rested his cheek against his knuckles. They sat outside of the dressing room of the empty establishment, waiting for Naruto to step out. Gaara’s eyes wandered over to the tailor who was smiling at him sweetly as she folded her measuring tape. He gave her a cheeky grin, and she blushed as she glanced away. 

Naruto stepped out of the fitting room, his face twisted with annoyance. This was the eighth tuxedo he had tried on for the men, and he was growing impatient. Sasuke’s eyes wandered over the blonde’s body. He raised his hand and made a swirling motion with his finger. Naruto rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he slowly turned for them. Gaara grinned. 

“I like this one,” 

“You’ve liked every single one, Demon,” Sasuke smirked and he motioned for Naruto to get back in the fitting room. Naruto groaned, throwing his head back with frustration as he trudged back in. 

“I can’t help it, they all look good,” Gaara laughed, “Or perhaps the model himself just makes everything look flawless,” 

“This is the last time, Sasuke!” Naruto shouted from inside of the room, and Sasuke laughed, “I mean it!”

“He said that five outfit changes ago,” Gaara whispered as he shook his head. 

“Shut up, Gaara! I can hear you!” 

“Make me!” 

“Don’t provoke the crazy,” Sasuke muttered quietly as he shot the redhead a scolding look. Gaara threw his head back as he laughed louder. 

Naruto stepped out of the room a moment later, and Sasuke’s head lifted off of his hand. Gaara’s eyebrows lifted as his eyes quickly looked over the blonde. Naruto was dressed in a burnt orange tuxedo with black lapels and pocket handkerchief. His straight cut trousers fit just right. The white dress shirt underneath wasn’t fully buttoned, and the man’s smooth, bronzed skin glowed against the dark orange and white hues. Sasuke nodded. 

“Yeah,” His voice was strained as his eyes slowly consumed the delicious sight, “Yeah, that’s the one,” 

“Definitely,” Gaara breathed out as he slowly nodded, “That’s definitely the one,”

“Thank God,” Naruto muttered as he glared at the men, “I’m fucking starving!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke stepped into Naruto’s dimly lit apartment, and his eyes wandered around the small space. He took in the sight of the living room. A couch and a reclining chair. A regular sized television. A coffee table. A rug. A few pieces of furniture didn’t match, and they were worn out. Well used. The other side of the apartment was an open kitchen with dark wood cabinets and a little dining table with four chairs. There was a hallway, and Sasuke assumed it would lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. The cozy apartment made something deep in the raven’s body stir with yearning. It was all so normal. So ordinary. So comfortable. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Naruto smirked as he studied Sasuke’s face, “It’s not much, but it’s home,” 

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s… everything,” He sighed softly, and his jaw clenched. _Everything I want._

“My room is down the hall on the right. You can put the tux in there,” Naruto motioned to the garment bag that Sasuke held in his hand, “I’m gonna make dinner,” 

Naruto took off his coat and he tossed it onto the couch as he walked towards the kitchen. Sasuke watched as the blonde rolled up his sleeves and began to wash his hands at the sink. Something in his chest clenched and he had to quickly look away. He forced his legs to move towards the bedroom. The apartment smelled like Naruto, and Sasuke inhaled deeply. Briefly, he wished he could turn the sweet scent into a candle. 

When he got to the door on the right side of the hall, he stepped inside. He flicked the light switch, and his eyes roamed to take in everything around him. A queen sized bed, unmade. A dresser, a bedside table, a desk. There were pictures and post-it notes hung on a small bulletin board above the desk, and Sasuke slowly walked over to them. The notes had varying handwritings, as if written by different people. 

“Iruka says nothing is impossible, but Naruto does nothing all fucking day. Conclusion: Naruto can fuck the unfuckable. ” One of the notes read. Signed by a Kiba. 

“I love you! Don’t forget to drink water and eat a vegetable today!” Signed by a Temari. 

“Always remember, two in the pink, one in the stink!” Signed by ‘your secret admirer.’ With a different colored pen, someone else scratched in (it looked like Kiba’s handwriting), “Konohamaru-- respectfully, get your virgin ass TF out!” 

Sasuke laughed softly at that one. He looked up to see a picture of Naruto and a tan, brown haired man. The man had a large, horizontal scar on his nose, and his smile was genuine and pleasant. He had his hand buried in Naruto’s hair, as if he was trying to push the blonde away. Naruto’s tongue was pressed against the older man’s cheek, and his sparkling blue eyes looked to the camera with mischief and humor. Sasuke smiled. There was another picture of Naruto with a group of people. A blonde woman, a chubby man, a teenage kid, and a man with fang tattoos on his cheeks. They were all gathered around in what looked like a park, holding beer bottles and throwing up hand gestures like peace signs and middle fingers. 

Sasuke’s stomach twisted, and his eyebrows furrowed as he sighed. The feeling of longing seemed to intensify. He was reminded of that night at the rainbow bridge, and stomach sank. There wasn’t room for normal in his life. He sighed heavily and forced himself to turn away from the life he deeply desired. He walked over to the closet, and swung the door open to hang up the garment bag. In the distance, Sasuke heard music being played. 

When he poked his head into the kitchen, his smile slowly spread across his face. Naruto was dancing around the kitchen, singing loudly. He turned around to see Sasuke, and his big, goofy grin seemed to grow goofier and wider. He picked up a wooden spoon, and slid across the floor, his socks propelling him forward as he belted out the lyrics. 

“He's a bad boy with a tainted heart!” Naruto reached up and pointed to Sasuke as he sang into the spoon, “And even _I_ know this ain't smart!” 

Sasuke grinned, shaking his head.

“Here comes the chorus, baby!” Naruto leaned forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the warm kitchen.

“But mama, I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational-- it's _physical!”_ Naruto laughed as he sang along, and he began to dance again. Really, _really_ badly. 

“Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,” Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke’s chin, looking into those black eyes, “All reason aside, I just can't deny-- I love the guy!” 

Sasuke threw his head back in laughter, his cheeks flushing lightly at the lyrics and Naruto’s stupid dance moves. Naruto threw the spoon aside and grabbed both of Sasuke’s hands, forcing him to dance along. The raven was reluctant at first, but he eventually gave in and began to sing along as the chorus hit again. Naruto laughed and nodded encouragingly. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde, hard. Naruto’s arms came up to wrap around his neck. _Perfect_. 

That night would be seared into Sasuke’s memory for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: Criminal by Britney Spears 
> 
> Totally the song that inspired this fic.


	34. Naruto's Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm not even gonna hold you up, bro. 
> 
> This chapter is basically porn. It does not move the storyline forward at all. I originally meant for this to be a small smut scene and then continue with the plot because I know some of y'all are eager to know what happens next, but then I was like, "Okay but what if..." 
> 
> So had to do it to 'em. Tomorrow's chapter will continue the plot, but for my most perverted readers (You know who you are), enjoy this one >:)

“How do I do this?” Naruto walked out of Sasuke’s bathroom and into the bedroom, holding up a grey tie. 

Sasuke tightened his own tie around his neck. He turned away from his reflection in the mirror to face the blonde. Naruto’s suit was steel grey, and his dress shirt was black and unbuttoned. Sasuke’s eyes landed on the man’s exposed skin. There were bruises and bite marks that danced along his tan collarbone and down his broad chest. Signs that the raven’s lips were there, marking and claiming his territory just last night. Sasuke smirked. 

“Come here, little fox,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet as his eyes traveled down the rest of the blonde's body. 

Naruto walked over to the man, holding out the tie with one hand and buttoning up the rest of the shirt with his other hand. Sasuke took the tie and wrapped it around Naruto’s neck just under the upturned collar, and his hands began to work the tie. Naruto’s eyes were on Sasuke’s face as the raven worked. 

“You’re beautiful,” Naruto smiled. 

“I know,” Sasuke smirked, “It makes up half of my personality,” 

Naruto laughed, “What’s the other half?” 

“Cold blooded murderer,” Sasuke calmly spoke the words as he tightened the tie around Naruto’s neck, and fixed the collar of the dress shirt. He smoothed everything down, taking his time and letting his hands linger on Naruto’s chest. 

“Well,” Naruto glanced down at Sasuke’s hands, “I’d let you murder me any time,” 

“It’s weird how many times I’ve been told that,” Sasuke whispered to himself as he flicked a piece of lint off of the man’s shirt. He looked up at Naruto, who was biting his lip. 

“Am I done? Or do you wanna feel me up some more?” 

“You’re almost done,” Sasuke slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out something bunched up and black, “You need to complete the outfit with this,”

Naruto reached up and took the fabric and his cheeks flushed when he realized what it was, “Um… I think I’m good, thanks,” 

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto tried to put the lace panties back into his hand. 

“I’m not asking,” Sasuke’s eyes glimmered with satisfaction and mischief, “I’m reaping my reward,” 

“What?” Naruto’s eyebrows scrunched together, “What reward?”

“I pinned you first, Kitsune. You knew the rules when you agreed,” This time Sasuke’s smirk was impish, and his voice was tinged with smugness “You do everything I say for a whole night. No backing out, no hesitation, no questions asked,”

Naruto’s lips fell open and he blinked. He shook his head, incredulous, “You want me to wear these to your employer’s dinner? Are you fucking-- “

“You do everything I say for a whole night. No backing out, no hesitation, no questions asked,” Sasuke repeated, and he raised an eyebrow as he looked into the blonde’s eyes. His tone was challenging now, “Are you backing out of the deal?”

Naruto’s face burned a deeper red shade, and his eyes scorched with defiance and anger now, “Fuck no! I just-- ” 

Sasuke jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom, his voice was stern now, and his face was cold and indifferent, “Run along, little fox. Don’t make me late to this dinner,” 

Naruto glared at him and his jaw clenched. He spun around and walked into the bathroom. He shot the raven one last look of disapproval before he slammed the door shut. Sasuke’s blank expression broke as he brought his hand up to his mouth to smother the sound of his laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“These are the designs you’ll be wearing for us,” The woman slid a pile of pictures towards Sasuke. Naruto watched as Sasuke flipped through the pile. 

“No,” Sasuke’s voice was cool and low as he took a few pictures out of the pile, “I’m not wearing these,” 

“Oh, okay, that’s fine,” The woman moved to add a few more pictures into the pile, “We can give you these instead,” 

“Hm,” Sasuke looked bored as he tossed those photos aside as well. He shuffled through more photographs and selected the ones he could tolerate, “I’ll wear these,” 

The woman blinked and looked down at the pile that had been significantly thinned out, “Um, okay, well let’s see what else I have for you,” She reached for her briefcase and began to move some things around. 

Sasuke nodded. He knew he was being difficult, but he was intrigued by the woman’s persistence. All of his American employers were like this-- stubborn. They didn’t often take no for an answer, and he found that he liked to push their buttons, frustrating them just enough but never throwing them off the side completely. 

Naruto was sitting on the other side of the table. He was slouched in his seat, and the bowl of complimentary candy was in his lap. He was picking out all of the orange pieces and eating them. His eyes were defiant as they met Sasuke’s. The blonde flicked a candy wrapper over his shoulder and reached into the bowl again. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Naruto’s blatant disregard and disrespect. Naruto smirked, and then, to really push it, he brought his legs up onto the table and crossed them at the ankles. Sasuke’s face was emotionless, but Naruto saw the man’s jaw clench. 

The woman looked up at Naruto. Her eyes fell to the candy wrappers on the floor and his feet on the table, and she blushed lightly, “Sir, do you mind… um...?” 

Naruto didn’t look at her as he grinned, “No, ma’am, I don’t mind at all,” And he held the bowl out to her, “You can have some as well,” 

“That’s not what I meant,” She held up a finger as her face grew a deeper shade of red, “I-- “

“What?” Naruto’s eyes were defiant as he glared at Sasuke and played dumb, “Oh, sure, which one would you like?” 

He turned to the woman and rummaged through the bowl, “You look like someone who likes the green apple flavor. Take this,” 

The woman blinked, and then, as if resigned, she reached out and took the candy. Sasuke’s arm came up to rest on the table, and he pressed his fist to his mouth as he glared at Naruto. The blonde chuckled softly, amused with the raven’s reaction. 

“Would you like one, as well, _Mr. Uchiha?_ ” He let the last two words drip from his lips sweetly, and then he tilted his chin up to regard the man with half lidded, devious eyes. His little chuckle sounded like a smug “he he he."

“No, thank you,” Sasuke’s was dangerously low as he slowly shook his head, and the sound sent a pleasant, arousing shiver down Naruto’s spine. The blonde chuckled softly again as he brought another piece of candy to his lips, making a show of letting his tongue swirl over it before he began to suck on it. He winked, and Sasuke’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, barely noticeable but enough to satisfy Naruto. 

“Alright, Mr. Uchiha, I think you’ll be pleased with these. They’re similar to the styles you’ve picked out,” The woman placed a few more photographs in front of Sasuke and he forcibly tore his gaze away from Naruto’s mouth. 

“These are good,” Sasuke didn’t even glance at them. He needed to hurry this along. 

“Alright! Let’s talk about money so we can eat!” The woman grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m glad we were able to work all of this out, sir,” The woman smiled sweetly, and Sasuke returned a polite smile, “I can’t wait to have you at our event in Paris!” 

“I look forward to it,” 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was still smiling politely as the woman walked the men out of the room and down the hall. The blonde had been especially obnoxious during dinner, but Sasuke had stopped reacting, and it stopped being fun, quickly. 

“I’ll send you a follow up email, soon. It was nice to see you, Mr. Uchiha,” The woman shook his hand before she turned and walked back towards the office, completely avoiding Naruto’s smug gaze. 

The men walked into the elevator and Sasuke pressed the ground floor button. Naruto sighed heavily and leaned against the handrail on the far side of the elevator car. He had an expression of indifference and boredom on his face. He looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, inspecting the twinkling lights, fancy and luxurious, as he hummed softly. 

As soon as the doors closed, Sasuke’s hand shot out and wrapped around Naruto’s throat. He pressed the blonde against the wall. Naruto’s eyes widened with surprise, and then he quickly recovered. His teasing, sly smile spread across his face as he looked up at the raven. Sasuke’s face was composed but his black eyes pierced straight through Naruto. 

“ _Oh._ Did I hit a nerve, baby?” Naruto’s voice was a little breathless as he reached up to wrap his fingers around Sasuke’s wrist. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t speak. His jaw was clenched so hard the muscles there sharpened his jawline significantly. Naruto watched the man’s eyes fall to his lips. The blonde’s teeth grazed his lower lip as he gave a breathy chuckle, and Sasuke’s eyes darkened. He looked up, and their gazes locked. Naruto’s sparkling eyes held a glint of mischief, and he pressed his body against Sasuke while his thumb rubbed the pulse point on his pale wrist slowly. Sasuke’s grip tightened around Naruto’s throat, and the blonde’s eyes fell shut as his soft, pink lips parted with a shaky gasp. 

Sasuke squeezed, just enough to watch those whiskered cheeks flush a nice red shade, and then he leaned forward to whisper against Naruto’s ear, letting his lips brush against the skin. 

“Not at all, little fox,” He smirked and pulled his hand away.

He stepped away and straightened out his tie and jacket just as the elevator doors slid open with the chime of a bell. Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets casually, and walked out of the elevator. Naruto quickly straightened himself out as well as he glared at the raven haired man who walked through the lobby with a calm, collected smile and an easy swagger. The blonde pushed off of the wall and jogged to catch up with the jerk that left him flustered and blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was quiet but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. And with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Naruto’s thigh, Sasuke didn’t seem angry anymore. Naruto searched the man’s face to find that he just seemed like he was lost in thought. His pale fingers switched from absentmindedly tracing light patterns across Naruto’s leg to squeezing his thigh gently. 

When they got back to Sasuke’s house, they climbed up the stairs towards the bedroom. They didn’t speak, but that wasn’t unusual. Naruto hated talking near the active listening devices. Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto’s ass as they got to the last stair. Naruto laughed and swatted his hand away. They were already shedding their suit jackets as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom to change. 

“You should wear suits more often,” Sasuke murmured as his eyes raked over the blonde again. Naruto chuckled softly and shook his head. Suits were too restricting. 

They walked into the bedroom and Sasuke shut the door before he grabbed Naruto’s wrist and dragged him backwards into his arms. His hand came up to the side of Naruto’s neck and their lips collided in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned softly as he felt Sasuke’s tongue sweep over his lower lip before he bit down on it and tugged. He parted his lips, and their tongues brushed before Sasuke closed his lips around that, too, and sucked lightly. That sent a jolt of arousal through the blonde and his hands flew up to the raven’s hair. 

Sasuke’s hand came up and he loosened Naruto’s tie, his fingers worked to slide the fabric off. Then he turned the blonde around, pressing Naruto against the wall with his hips. The blonde sighed softly as he felt Sasuke’s erection against his ass, and the raven’s lips on his neck. It was then that Sasuke quickly reached for Naruto’s wrists and pulled them around his back. In one fast, fluid motion, he bound the man’s wrists together with the tie. Naruto gasped, his eyebrows furrowed in a startled expression. He looked over his shoulder at the raven, who smirked back at him. 

“What are you-- “ 

“Don’t speak,” Sasuke turned Naruto back around and shoved him onto the bed. Naruto’s hands were now pressed and restrained between his back and the mattress. 

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed along Naruto’s jawline slowly. He let his lips press and linger against the heated, flushed skin as his hand worked quickly to undo the buttons of the blonde's dress shirt. Naruto tilted his head back, sighing softly as he felt Sasuke’s tongue drag up his Adam’s apple, and then come back down as the raven bit into his throat and sucked on the flesh roughly. 

Sasuke’s hand moved lower to unbuckle the blonde’s belt, unbutton his trousers, and slide them off quickly. He pulled his mouth away to look down at the black, lace panties. Naruto’s eyes fell shut and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. The raven smirked as he reached down and trailed his fingers over the waistband, marveling at the way Naruto’s erection pressed against the tight, stretched fabric, scarcely contained. 

“Fuck,” Naruto muttered, “Stop staring, you pervert,” 

Sasuke chuckled softly and shook his head, “Mmm, if my memory serves me right…” 

Sasuke turned Naruto over onto his stomach and he grinned when he looked down to see the cute, orange bow that sat nestled on the waistband, just above the dip of Naruto’s ass. 

“Look at your cute little bow,” Sasuke teased, his voice tinged with smugness, “You look so pretty, Kitsune,”

“Teme!” Naruto buried his face into the mattress in humiliation, “Shut up!”

Sasuke admired the way the lace stretched across the tan skin. He reached down and smacked Naruto’s ass hard, and the blonde winced. He smacked the other cheek, biting his lip as the hand print lingered briefly. _Perfect._ He quickly unbuckled his belt and whipped it off. 

“We need to talk about your manners, little fox,” Sasuke’s voice was low now as he folded the belt in half and straightened out, “Rather, a lack thereof,”

Naruto lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at the raven. His eyes fell to the belt in his hands, and they widened slightly. Sasuke slowly trailed the leather over Naruto’s ass. The blonde swallowed thickly, and he bit his lip. 

“Your behavior today was abysmal,” Sasuke tilted is head to the side, and their eyes locked, “But you knew that already, Kitsune,”

“I-- “

The movement of Sasuke’s hand was almost a blur as the belt lashed out and the leather bit into Naruto’s ass, hard and fast. The blonde gasped at the pain, but he didn’t have time to recover as Sasuke was once again moving. The belt fell onto his other cheek with a loud slap, and Naruto groaned, his forehead pressed against the mattress. The lace panties did nothing to buffer the impact. The raven looked down at the quickly reddening skin and he smirked. 

“What is it, little fox?” Sasuke turned the belt in his hand so the metal of the buckle ran against the man’s flesh, “No apology for your actions?” 

The blonde shivered as he felt the cold metal trail over his hot, hurting skin. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes defiant as he looked at Sasuke. His jaw clenched. 

“Apologize,” Sasuke whispered, but he saw the stubbornness in Naruto's expression, and it sent a hot spark of arousal into his pelvis. 

“Make me,” Naruto’s voice was rough and low as he challenged the raven. 

Sasuke lifted a delicate brow, his expression cold and hardened now. The shift in the man’s energy sent a tidal wave of arousal through Naruto’s body. He recognized the ice in Sasuke’s expression, and it brought him back to the night in Gaara’s nightclub. Sasuke raised his arm, and Naruto braced himself. The belt came down swiftly, painfully licking his skin. Sasuke brought his hand up, and then lashed out again. The metal smacked against Naruto’s flesh, and he cried out in pain. The belt came down a few more times, and Naruto buried his face in the bedsheets, his eyes watering as he felt the leather and metal dig into him ruthlessly. 

“Fuck,” He screamed, shuddering against the bed, “Sasuke!” 

Sasuke smirked, and he paused for a second, waiting for an apology. When it didn’t come, he lashed out again. Once. Then Twice. Sasuke put his back into it for the third lash. When the metal made contact with the blonde's ass this time, it tore the skin. Naruto must have felt it a little more intensely, because his body curled into the bed, and he let out a pained scream that was a bit louder than before. 

“Agh! Fuck! Stop!” 

Sasuke grinned and he stopped, waiting for the blonde to settle down. Naruto let out a shaky breath. 

“Let me hear it, Kitsune,” Sasuke leaned down slightly, his voice calm and low-- a striking contrast to Naruto’s demeanor. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto’s voice was muffled against the bed. 

“Louder,”

“Fuck!,” Naruto lifted his head and he glared back at the raven, “I’m sorry!” 

“Good boy,” Sasuke laughed softly and dropped the belt. He leaned down a bit lower and his lips softly kissed the welted skin, His hand rubbed over Naruto’s ass soothingly, and the blonde sighed softly. Sasuke’s wet, gentle kisses against the hurting flesh was enough to make Naruto quietly moan with pleasure. 

Once the blonde seemed relaxed enough, Sasuke flipped him over and sat between his legs. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto’s lips, and the blonde eagerly returned the kiss. Because his hands were still tied, he used his legs to wrap around Sasuke and pull him closer against his body. Their erections brushed, and Naruto slowly moved his hips against the raven. Sasuke reached between them and his hand palmed against Naruto’s dick. The blonde’s lips pulled away and his head fell back against the bed. 

Sasuke sat up and settled comfortably, leaving Naruto’s legs draped on either side of his torso, over his lap. He let his hand rub against the lace a bit harder. Naruto’s lips parted, and he sighed softly. Sasuke moved his hand a little faster on the shaft, and he reached up with his other hand to massage the tip with his palm as he watched Naruto’s eyebrows lift, the pleasure written plainly across his face. He was beautiful. 

“God…” Naruto breathed out as he arched his hips, and he looked down at what Sasuke was doing. “Your hands...so fucking perfect…”

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s chest began to rise and fall a little quicker, and his body gradually began to tense. He moved his hands quickly to build up the tension in Naruto’s core. 

“Just tell me when you’re going to come. I don’t want to stain these pants,” Sasuke smirked as he lied, and Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck you,” He tried and failed to sound angry, and his words came out in a shaky moan as his body shuddered with pleasure. 

Sasuke squeezed the man’s tip, pressing his thumb against the slit and letting the soft lace work against the sensitive area. Naruto’s abs clenched and strained, and he groaned louder. His hips moved eagerly against Sasuke’s hand. 

“I’m- “ Naruto gasped as Sasuke squeezed again, harder, “I’m gonna-- “

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled his hands away, and Naruto’s eyes flew open. 

“No, no, no. What are you-- no! I was so _close_ , I was so fucking-- “ Naruto whimpered as his hips rose higher to chase Sasuke’s hands, “Don’t-- “

Sasuke scratched his nose as he looked down at the blonde innocently, ‘Sorry, my nose itches, I couldn’t help it,” 

Naruto’s voice was incredulous, and he seemed genuinely upset, “Your nose itches?! At a time like this?!” 

“Sorry, Kitsune,” And Sasuke quickly stifled the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him, keeping his face innocent, “Let’s try again,”

Sasuke’s hands came back to Naruto’s dick and the blonde breathed out in relief as the raven began to stroke him again. Sasuke bit his lip as he hooked his fingers through the waistband of the panties and tugged them lower to release Naruto’s throbbing, dripping member. He leaned down and kissed the tip softly, making Naruto shudder. Sasuke’s tongue darted out to collect the pre-come in his mouth as his strokes quickened. Naruto groaned at the sensation of Sasuke’s tongue. He shuddered with pleasure. The raven sucked on the tip softly, letting his tongue swirl along the slit. 

“Oh, fuck,” Naruto breathed out, and once again his body tensed and his hips jerked up for more, “That feels so fucking nice,” 

Sasuke pulled his mouth away slightly to exhale softly against the wet skin, and Naruto’s body shuddered violently. The raven watched as Naruto began to pant, his moans falling from his lips uncontrollably. 

“Shit, I’m-- “ Naruto began to rock his hips urgently against Sasuke’s hand, “I’m-- _oh_ , so close,” 

Sasuke smirked and he pulled his hands away again. Naruto’s body froze, and he groaned as another orgasm was snatched away from him. His body shuddered and squirmed with frustration.

“Sasuke! No, why--” His eyes flew open again and he glared at the raven, “What the fuck!?” 

Sasuke pointed towards the window, “Sorry, I saw a squirrel run past, I got distracted,” 

“I-- What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Naruto began to squirm away, his hands struggling against the restraint of his tie, “ _You saw a fucking squirrel!?_ ” 

Sasuke blinked innocently, and it took everything in his being to suppress the urge to laugh, “I just _really_ like squirrels,” He reached down and rubbed Naruto’s thighs soothingly, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll focus,”

Naruto glared at him silently, but he stopped squirming. His breathing slowed down a bit. Sasuke licked his palm, and he brought his hand around Naruto’s aching member. He began slowly again, and gradually increased his speed when Naruto sighed. He kept his eyes on the blonde’s body, analyzing the movements and watching the tension build up. He leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth again, and he let his tongue swirl as he sucked, lightly and then harder as he squeezed the shaft. Naruto groaned loudly and his back arched. The movements of his hips became desperate now. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Sasuke’s other hand come down to squeeze and massage his balls lightly. 

This time, Naruto didn’t warn him, but Sasuke was well acquainted with the blonde’s body to know all the signs. He took his little fox right to the edge, and when Naruto’s body tensed and his moans came continuously without interruption, Sasuke once again lifted his hands and leaned away. 

“Fucking hell-- you bastard!” Naruto shouted angrily, and his body fell to the mattress. He glared at the raven with a murderous glint in his eye, “Untie me!” 

“Why?” Sasuke grinned, cocking his head to the side. He didn’t make up an excuse this time.

“So I can kick your fucking ass!” Naruto growled as he began to struggle against the fabric of the tie. 

“Alright, _alright,_ don’t get your panties in a twist!” Sasuke held the man down as he laughed at his own joke, “Calm down, Kitsune,” 

Naruto glared at him, but when Sasuke’s hand wrapped around his dick again, his anger wavered and was replaced with pure desperation. Sasuke held Naruto’s hips against the mattress and this time, when he wrapped his mouth around the twitching, dripping member, he slowly lowered his head to take in more. He looked up at Naruto through his lashes, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Naruto’s groan was deep and loud as he felt his dick become encased in the heat of Sasuke’s eager, hungry mouth. Sasuke began to suck and bob his head, and Naruto’s hips pushed up against Sasuke’s hands, aching for more than what Sasuke was offering. 

“ _Oh_ , please,” He breathed out, his voice breathless, “Sasuke-- “

His breath hitched when he felt Sasuke’s teeth graze his flesh and the pain and pleasure mixed beautifully, setting Naruto’s body on fire. His moans were loud and sweet, and Sasuke relished every sound. The raven moved quicker, and he let Naruto’s dick hit the back of his throat eagerly and skillfully. 

“Oh, fuck, please-- don’t stop, I--” Naruto plead with the man as he felt the tension in his core become unbearable. 

Sasuke lifted his head and he leaned away once more, and Naruto screamed out with unbridled frustration. 

“FUCK! PLEASE! SASUKE!” Naruto’s voice cracked, and his body shuddered, “Just let me come! Please!”

Sasuke threw his head back as he laughed. His cheeks flushed with joy and excitement, and when he looked down at Naruto, the blonde whimpered. 

“Say please one more time,” Sasuke grinned as he teased his little fox, “Let me hear you mean it, baby,”

Naruto shoved his pride aside, and his voice was a breathless, hoarse whisper, “Please, Sasuke,”

“Please what?” 

“Please let me come,” Naruto’s blue eyes sparkled with an intense, aching hunger, and his tone was begging Sasuke earnestly to satisfy it. 

The raven bit his lip, and he nodded slowly, “You’re such a good boy, Kitsune,” He leaned down to kiss Naruto’s lips softly, and then he brought his fingers to the blonde’s mouth, “lift your legs,” 

Naruto did as he was told, bending his knees up to his chest as he sucked on Sasuke’s fingers, letting his saliva coat them generously. Sasuke pulled the panties off with his other hand, and he pulled his hand away from Naruto’s lips only to stuff the black, laced fabric into his mouth instead. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed when Sasuke’s wet, hot finger pressed against his entrance. 

“Relax,” Sasuke murmured as he looked down into Naruto’s beautiful eyes, “Breathe, little fox,”

Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose, and he slowly exhaled the same way. He forced himself to relax his eager body, and tilted his head back into the pillows. Sasuke smirked. 

“Good,” Sasuke pressed his fingers against the hole and pushed them inside hard and fast to tear a sharp gasp and groan out of Naruto. 

The blonde winced with pain. Sasuke felt his erection twitch at the sight. He shoved his fingers deeper, and he watched as Naruto desperately tried to regulate his breathing again, his eyes falling shut and his chest heaving. God, it looked so fucking _hot_. His fingers brushed against the sweet spot, and Naruto moaned as an intense pang of pleasure shot through his body. He looked up into Sasuke’s eyes, and the raven’s smile faltered. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat as another wave of arousal washed over him. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Kitsune,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet now as he watched those blue eyes fill with bliss while he thrust his hand faster. 

Sasuke curled his fingers, and he pressed against the man’s prostate harder. Naruto’s eyes rolled back, and his groan was long and drawn out against the gag. _Oh my God._ Sasuke licked his lips, as he watched Naruto’s body respond to his touches. His heart skipped and then pounded in his ears as he felt Naruto’s warm, shuddering body desperately clench around his fingers. The blonde’s hips moved with the raven’s hard, fast pace. 

“How are you so fucking perfect?” Sasuke breathed out, his arousal was almost unbearable now, and it took all of his self control to resist the urge to plunge into his little fox and ravage that firm, tight body. 

The raven pushed in a third finger, and he groaned softly as he watched Naruto stretch to take them in. The blonde’s body shudder violently, and Sasuke watched the man tense up again. His chest was heaving, and there were beads of sweat slowly dripping down his temple and onto his jaw. Fuck, he looked so _good_. Naruto urgently moved his hips against the raven’s hand, his body begging for a release. And Sasuke intended to give it to him tenfold. 

Naruto’s moans were loud, continuous, muffled against the panties bunched up in his mouth, but still resonating around the room and falling deliciously onto Sasuke’s ears. The raven reached up with his other hand, intending to help along Naruto’s orgasm, but it wasn’t needed. The tension in Naruto’s core spilled over, ripping a scream from his throat only to be suppressed against the gag. He came completely undone, spilling his hot, heavy load onto his own stomach. The orgasm felt like it was drawn out for years, and Naruto’s vision became spotty-- blurring as his body tried to adjust to the intense climax. 

Sasuke didn’t stop or slow down. He kept going, and this time, he did wrap his hand around Naruto’s member. The raven began to stroke the blonde roughly, and Naruto’s body jerked. His eyes flew open. Sasuke was ruthless. He smirked and sped up his strokes. Naruto’s body squirmed. It was too much. It was too intense, His body was quivering, and his heightened senses became quickly overwhelmed. His screams pierced through the cloth and he tried to move away. 

“What’s the matter, Fox?” Sasuke persisted, laughing at the man’s pain, “Is this more than you bargained for?” 

Naruto’s legs flailed, and he pressed his feet against the raven’s chest, desperately trying to push him away. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto’s entrance, and reached out to snatch the panties out of his mouth. 

“Sasuke-- It’s too much!” Naruto pleaded, and Sasuke relentlessly stroked and squeezed the man’s shaft harder, “Please! _OH!_ AGH!" 

“Aww, what’s the matter, baby? I thought you liked a challenge,” Sasuke laughed viciously. 

“PLEASE! FUCK, I CAN’T--”

Sasuke pulled his hand away and the blonde’s frantic movements came to a stop. His eyes fell shut, and he slumped against the bed. He was shaking as he tried to regain some kind of a grip. Sasuke leaned down, and Naruto suffocated in the man's hungry, heated kiss. The blonde groaned and wrapped his legs around Sasuke, finding comfort in the arms of the man that put him through the wringer-- mentally and physically-- time and time again. Fuck, he loved him so much. He wanted nothing more than to consume Sasuke, absorb and take everything in the man's being, everything he was.

"God, Sasuke, you drive me crazy," He whispered into the raven's mouth. 

“Yeah? Want to go another round?” Sasuke's taunt was a low, sultry sound that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. 

“Fuck you,” Naruto laughed and shook his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we're going back to our regularly scheduled program. Hehehe!


	35. Fear Is the Heart of Love

The wood’s appearance was curled, meaning the tree was grown with the grain at a slight incline, with a spiral-like pattern circling the trunk. It was a dark oak. Solid. The edges of the door led Shikamaru to believe that it was reinforced with a steel interior. That seemed about right. Naruto’s neighborhood had a high crime rate. Shikamaru closed his eyes. The door was ingrained in his memory now because he had been standing outside of Naruto’s apartment for thirty minutes. 

He clenched his fist. The man’s body, usually laid back and calm, was now rigid and uneasy. He inhaled. Opened his eyes. The image of blonde hair, whiskered cheeks, and pink lips flooded his mind. Shikamaru raised his arm, but just before his knuckles touched the surface of the door, he paused. Again. For the fourth time that morning. His eyes once again fell shut as he tried to orient his thoughts, his emotions. Shikamaru tried to make sense of the chaos that raged inside of his head. Usually, thinking was so easy. Second nature. And he would do it so _well_. But as he stood in that spot-- outside of the door of the man he had unintentionally allowed to grip his heart-- thinking was so _foreign_. And knowledge-- the one thing that was almost always guaranteed to bring the man comfort-- was absent. Shikamaru had never felt so... _lost_. 

His hand fell away. He rubbed the back of his neck. His weight shifted to the right side of his body in an asymmetrical stance. He felt himself grow frustrated, and before he could stop himself again, his hand came up and his knuckles hit the wood in a sharp knock. He exhaled, loudly. And his eyes wandered towards the elevator, towards the exit. His body turned towards it. He still had time. He could leave. He could forget the whole thing. But he didn’t make another move. He didn’t _want_ to. 

The door swung open, and Naruto peered up at him. Shikamaru turned his head, and he looked into the man’s eyes. Eyes that promised strength, adventure, excitement, warmth. Eyes that reminded Shikamaru of an ocean-- deep depths, endless secrets. Eyes that steadied him, anchored him, held him-- _found him_. Naruto’s handsome, tan face seemed to be illuminated by a soft, hazy glow. He smiled at Shikamaru. A small, gentle smile that made his eyes curve in just the right way. Instantly, Shikamaru was breathless. 

“ _Every_ fiber of your being, Naru?” Shikamaru’s voice was a desperate puff of air, hanging in the space between them. 

Naruto blinked, and then those beautiful eyes filled with realization as he thought of his words in the café. His smile grew as he nodded slowly. 

“Every single one, Shika,” 

The sound of Naruto’s voice washed over the dark haired man like a tidal wave, and as it spread over the man’s body, the wave took the tension with it. Shikamaru sighed softly, and his eyes fell shut once more. He felt a warm hand cup his cheek, and when he allowed himself to look up, he was greeted with Naruto’s brightest, goofiest grin. 

“Come with me,” He asked again. 

And this time, Shikamaru didn’t hesitate. He didn’t allow himself to think. He looked into the man’s face and found freedom, found hope, found the courage to jump out of the comfort zone and into the arms of the unknown. Shikamaru nodded slowly, and his throat constricted. _I’d follow you to the ends of the earth._

Naruto’s face beamed, and Shikamaru felt the man’s joyful energy radiate between them-- loud and fierce. 

“I have so much to tell you,” Naruto’s whisper flowed through the air and settled into Shikamaru’s ears like a sweet invitation. A tan hand fell to Shikamaru’s wrist, and the dark haired man allowed himself to be pulled-- no, _plunged--_ into the brilliant, chaotic, convoluted world of Naruto Uzumaki. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sasuke sat at his desk, and his hand hovered over Itachi’s contact on his phone. More missed calls. He didn’t even know what to say when he was prompted to leave a message by the automated voice in his speaker. His lips parted, but the words didn’t come. Not out loud, anyway. He wondered, briefly, if Itachi was even alive. And then he shook the thought of his head. Itachi was too smart, and even though he left Sasuke and his father, he was still there long enough to learn how to fend for himself. Still long enough to know how to handle a gun, how to evade the police, how to stay out of sight and thrive below the radar.

Sasuke’s head began to hurt. He touched the red button to end the call. His stomach sank as he thought of his father’s words. Taking over the business would have to be Itachi’s last card. His final move. There would have been no other way to get his younger brother out of this life. Sasuke groaned and buried his face into his hands. _I didn’t want your help. I didn’t want you to do this. I didn’t want you anywhere near any of this._

A quiet knock on the door pushed Sasuke back into the present. He looked up as the door was slowly pushed open. Naruto poked his head past the door, and he looked up at Sasuke. 

“Hey,” Naruto smiled at the sight of his favorite person, “Are you busy?” 

_Yes, but never too busy for you_. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. His guilt, anger and dark thoughts dissipated quickly in the presence of the blonde. Wasn’t that funny? How someone could have such a profound effect on another person? Sasuke motioned for the blonde to come inside. 

“There’s someone I want you to officially meet,” Naruto spoke as he stepped into the room. 

Attached to Naruto’s hand was another man. Tall, handsome, bored. He wore a baggy sweater that exposed one of his shoulders. He wore a white tank top underneath, and the strap hugged the bare skin. The sleeves of the man’s sweater were rolled up. His hair was tossed into a messy, lazy bun at the top of his head. His skinny jeans were ripped and his sneakers were scuffed. There was effortless attractiveness about the man. 

Sasuke immediately recognized him, and it made something stir in his stomach. He remembered the way this man held Naruto in the night club, the way they had touched each other. Remembered the man’s flushed face, his parted lips, his shuddering orgasm against Naruto’s body. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed and dark eyes fell to Naruto’s fingers wrapped around the man’s wrist. Sasuke wondered if he should use a gun or a knife to commit the murder. Maybe he could spice things up this time. Drown the dark haired man in his bathtub. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto grinned up at him, and his hand fell away from the other man’s wrist as he stepped towards him, “This is Shikamaru. Our man on the inside,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This one fits your hand better,” Gaara spoke quietly as he pushed a dagger into Naruto’s grip, “And it’s lighter, easier for you to swing. You have a lot of energy. You bounce around. Your body is built to stay active, stay moving. This one won’t weigh you down,” 

They were standing in Sasuke’s home gym, and there were multiple knives, swords, machetes, crossbows, bayonets, tomahawks, and boomerangs scattered on the mat before them. In order for this to work, they needed weapons that allowed them to quietly execute the plan without raising alarms. On the other side of the room, Sasuke was releasing his pent up frustration into a punching bag. His grunts echoed. 

“You know,” Naruto smiled, “You’re really thoughtful and observant for a blood thirsty, trigger happy murderer,” 

Gaara laughed softly. The sound was hoarse. His kohl-lined eyes met the blonde’s, and he shook his head. 

“Sounds exactly like what a hunter _should_ be, doesn’t it?” and then Gaara paused, his face full of amusement now, “You’re really calm for someone who knows he’s standing near a killer,”

“I fell in love with one,” Naruto shrugged as he spoke. And then his fierce, ocean eyes met Gaara’s, and his voice fell to a defiant whisper, “You don’t scare me, Gaara,” 

Gaara felt his stomach flutter at the blonde’s words, and his breath quietly caught in his throat when their gazes locked. Gaara looked away, unable to handle the emotions the man had unknowingly released inside of him. His jaw clenched. He scared almost everyone else.

Naruto looked down at the Kunai knife in his hand, and he spun it slowly to inspect the sharp edges and the open ring at the bottom. It was just the right weight. Not too heavy, not too light. Gaara was right. It felt natural, balanced. He let his finger slip into the ring, and he twirled the knife through the air before he let it hit the palm of his hand, and tightened his grip on the hilt. Perfect fit. Naruto smirked. 

Sasuke walked over, shedding his gloves as his eyes roamed over the weapons on the floor. He sighed heavily and knelt to the ground as he reached for a crossbow. Gaara reached down and took a machete. Their eyes met, and the redhead grinned. 

“I think you’re my favorite accomplice, Sasuke,” 

Sasuke’s voice was low, “I’m your _only_ accomplice,” 

“Because I haven’t killed you,” Gaara shrugged, “Take pride in that,” 

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Sasuke smirked. 

“No?” Gaara tilted his chin up. His smile was chilling.

“No,” Sasuke replied with the confidence of a man who had no doubts in his mind. He got to his feet, and he pulled the crossbow into a cocked position, his hands moving with experience and skill. 

“We’ll have to sort that out when all of this over,” Gaara twirled the machete in his hand, and his eyes flashed with lust.

“I look forward to it, demon,” Sasuke slung the crossbow over his shoulder. 

Their gazes met, and their eyes darkened. They both laughed quietly. Naruto’s eyes flickered between the two men and he bit his lip. The exchange between the raven and redhead sent a small jolt of heat into his body. 

“How did my life come to this?” Naruto muttered to himself as he shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quiet sounds of the bed sheets rustling filled the otherwise silent room as Naruto tossed and turned. Sasuke lay perfectly still, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark-- the moonlight that came in from the window was the only source of light. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up. He threw a pillow across the room, and it hit the far wall before sliding down to meet the floor below. 

Sasuke reached up to the lamp on the bedside table and flicked it on. Naruto’s head turned, his eyes slightly widening. _Did I wake him?_ The blonde looked into Sasuke’s eyes, and he found the same restlessness that dwelled inside of his own body. The raven reached for him, and Naruto was pulled into Sasuke’s strong, warm embrace. A kiss fell on a blonde head of hair. 

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke’s neck, letting the scent of soap and shampoo bring a soft, comforting haze into his mind. They didn’t need to speak. They both knew what was keeping them up. The ball would be held the next night. 

Sasuke sighed quietly, “You don’t have to be there, Kitsune,”

“What?” Naruto looked up at him, his brows furrowing. 

“You don’t have to be there,” Sasuke repeated, “I can do this alone. You shouldn’t get caught up in this. Let me put you on a plane. I’ll send you someplace warm, safe. You can wait for me there,” 

“You’ve thought about this,” Naruto shook his head as he laughed, “You just needed to find the right moment to spring the idea on me,” 

“I don’t want you in danger, Kitsune,” Sasuke looked down at him. 

“If you think I’m going to let you do this alone, you-- “

“I need you to say yes, Naruto,” Sasuke pulled away, and he sat up to get a better look at the blonde. Naruto was startled to see a glimmer of fear in the man’s eyes, “I need you to let me take care of you. Just let me send you away. I’ll handle this and--” 

“No,” Naruto replied simply as he sat up, too, “I can take care of myself. I don’t need to be protected or saved. I don’t need-- ,” 

“I know, Naruto, and _fuck--_ I love that about you, but this isn’t the time to be stubborn. You- “

“I’m not going anywhere, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was sharp now, and it silenced the raven. 

A hush fell over the men. Sasuke’s face twisted into a pained expression. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” He spoke softly, and his hand came up to cup the blonde's cheek, “I’ll come back. I’ll always come back for you. Nothing could stop me from that. I’d crawl out of my own fucking grave and come home to you, Naruto,” 

Sasuke leaned forward, and he pressed his forehead to the blonde’s. Naruto shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. Sasuke’s chest filled with dread and pain. His heart ached as he looked into the gentle, glistening eyes of the man that he loved more than anyone or anything. He wanted so badly to wrap him up in his arms, gather all of the light and the warmth and the love that spilled from him, and run far, far away from this wretched life. 

“Please,” Sasuke’s voice cracked, “Naruto, _please,_ ” 

“I am not going anywhere without you, Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice was quiet but firm as reached up and wrapped his arms around the raven. He kissed the top of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke’s hands gripped the back of Naruto’s shirt, and he pulled him close. Naruto smiled softly, "It’s you and me now. It’s us. And I refuse to let you go without a fight,"

Sasuke, despite himself, laughed softly as he heard Naruto use his own words against him. _Fuck._


	36. Get the Ball Rolling

Sasuke’s pillow looked like it had been stained with tendrils of ink as his hair splayed across the white fabric. His face was framed on either side by his straight, silky bangs, and the black hair against the pale skin created a striking contrast that served to make the man appear a bit ghostlike. His eyes were closed, and his long, thick lashes rested just above his sharp cheekbones. His scarlet lips were slightly parted, and his breaths were shallow and slow. He looked so peaceful-- so hauntingly beautiful. 

Usually, Sasuke woke up before Naruto, and the blonde always fell asleep before the raven. It was not often that Naruto got to see Sasuke in this state. There were no walls guarding his expressions, no cocky smirks, no clenched jaw, no intimidating gaze, no sneers or frowns or rolling eyes. It was Sasuke. Just Sasuke. Vulnerable and relaxed and calm. It made Naruto feel like he was peering into the man’s soul, and the sight almost felt like it was forbidden-- sacred. Something that only a few people could glimpse. 

Naruto reached out and lightly trailed his fingers along the man’s lips. They were soft and velvety, like red rose petals. And yet, those same delicate lips, so sweet in taste and skilled in love, could ignite wild, roaring fires and chill the spines of men twice his size. Tan, slender fingers came up to brush Sasuke’s hair out of his face. Obsidian fluttered open and peered into sapphire. The raven’s smile came slowly as he fell out of his sleepy haze and into the present. 

Sasuke’s eyes wandered over the beaming, whiskered face of his lover, admiring the way the sunlight pouring in from the window illuminated his bright eyes. Naruto’s hands gently cupped the raven’s cheeks, and the blonde leaned forward to kiss the other man’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his smile. Sasuke reached for his fox, pulling him in close, and their bodies settled into each other, filling the gaps and molding the overlaps. Sasuke kissed Naruto’s throat, his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his temple. Their foreheads pressed together and their gazes locked. 

_ Hello, little fox.  _

_ Good morning, Sasuke.  _

Sasuke’s hands fell to Naruto’s bottom, and he pushed the blonde against his hips. Their lips were brought together with a wave of desire, and when they linked, hushed whispers of their love flowed and flickered softly through their bodies. Their kisses were gentle and unhurried, as if both men were memorizing the feel and taste of the other’s mouth. Their hands roamed, and fingers tangled with hair, and hips rolled and bumped in deliberate, undemanding motions. A small flame ignited between the men, and it rose and grew steadily-- a blurry, slow burn that spread over their bodies and gradually consumed them.

Their breaths fell into a synchronized rhythm and their heart beats created a melody. Their moans and sighs produced a tender song of deep affection and yearning. Their touches had never been so light, so languid, so easy and yet so fervent, so passionate, so charged. Their pleasure came effortlessly, their arousal blazed and smoldered in loops. And when they shed their clothes, and their heated, flushed skin pressed and molded and melted, their moans sounded like sweet, divine prayers as they worshipped every movement, every thrust, every stroke. The intense climax sent the men floating, breathless and sated, into the heaven the sinners created for themselves. Words weren’t needed. Communication was exchanged with the contact of warm, buzzing flesh. Phrases of love were absent, as the love they felt poured from their lips in other ways. 

They lay relaxed afterwards, and Sasuke’s head burrowed into the other man’s throat as he inhaled his scent, tasted the faint saltiness of his glistening, tanned skin, and kissed the vulnerable, velvety flesh. Naruto laughed softly and the sugared noise swept over his lover like a tidal wave of bliss. 

It was perfect, that moment. But it was… only a moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke watched Naruto pull on his sweatpants. He sat on the edge of the bed, admiring the way Naruto’s muscles rippled with his movements. His eyes followed the scars on the man’s chest and abdomen. Scars that Sasuke put there himself on a particularly torturous night in his basement. He hated seeing them, but Naruto told the raven they didn’t bother him because they reminded the blonde of Sasuke’s love. The raven smirked and shook his head.  _ My sweet, crazy little fox.  _ Naruto looked up at him, and almost as if he had read Sasuke’s thoughts, he grinned brightly. He walked over to sit on the raven’s lap, and Sasuke smiled as he leaned down and kissed the scars softly. 

“Go out with me,” Sasuke looked up at him, “Let’s get breakfast,” 

“Like a date?” 

“If you want to call it that,” Sasuke shrugged, “It won’t be exciting for an adrenaline junkie, but I-- “

“It’s a date,” Naruto laughed and reached up to stroke the raven’s hair back to kiss his forehead, “But I only have one change of clothes, and it’s a tux. So, I’ll have to wear sweatpants, which means you’ll have to wear sweatpants too because I’m not going to be bumming it alone. Also, I don’t want fancy or expensive. I just want a fucking bagel,” 

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, “I don’t care either way,” 

“Alright,” Naruto climbed off his lap and held his hand out for Sasuke to take, “Let’s go eat,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What can I get for you?” 

“Toasted blueberry bagel, whipped cream cheese. A medium caramel latte, extra dose of caramel, extra shot of espresso,” Naruto turned to Sasuke, who listened to the blonde’s order with furrowed brows and alarmed eyes, “What do you want, jerk?” 

“I don’t think you  _ need  _ an extra shot of espresso,” Sasuke mumbled as he glanced up at the menu, “I’ll just have a large black coffee. No sugar, no cream. And the salad. Thank you,” 

When they got their food, they sat at a small picnic table outside of the shop. Sasuke was wearing a baseball cap pulled low over his face, and a sweater with the hood pulled up in order to keep his presence on the low key. He wore sweatpants, and it made Naruto’s eyes wander downward very, very frequently. The blonde watched as Sasuke opened up the container of salad and began to separate the cherry tomatoes from everything else. 

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked curiously. 

“Eating, dobe,” Sasuke answered quietly.

“Just...the tomatoes?” 

Sasuke looked up as he popped one of the tomatoes into his mouth. He nodded and smirked. 

“...why?” Naruto whispered and leaned in, as if expecting Sasuke to tell him an exciting secret about cherry tomatoes. 

“I like them,” Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, “Itachi and my father used to grow tomatoes for my mom. She loved them. She used to make them into soup. My father wasn't too fond of eating them raw like the rest of us would, but he did eat the soup with us. Tomatoes became a sort of comfort food for my family,” 

Naruto smiled as he imagined little Sasuke, Itachi and their mother eating raw tomatoes together, “That sounds really nice. Do you-- “

“Excuse me,” A woman’s voice caused both men to look up. Sasuke’s smile faltered as he glared at the woman who stood beaming down at him, “Are you Sasuke Uchiha?” 

“No,” He replied flatly. 

“Okay, I know you are though,” She squealed excitedly and held up her phone. In her other hand she held a black marker, “Can I please have a photo with you?! PLEASE!” 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched but he didn’t answer. And without his consent, the woman turned slightly, held up her phone and took a selfie style photograph with the man who looked like he was on the verge of committing a murder. Naruto blinked. And then the woman shoved the marker into Sasuke’s hand. 

“Can you sign something for me?” She bit her lip. Her hands were shaking with excitement. Sasuke sighed heavily and he reached for a napkin, “No, no, not that!” 

And then she unzipped her coat, lifted her shirt and exposed her bare chest to the raven. Sasuke didn’t even blink, but Naruto’s mouth fell open.  _ What the fuck?! _ The blonde quickly averted his gaze as his cheeks flushed with anger. 

“Make it out to Tenten, please!” 

Sasuke, unfazed by the woman's behavior, reached up and wrote on one of the her bare breasts, _'Tenten-- you’re annoying,'_ and then his hand scribbled his signature right under her nipple that grew hard against the cold air around them. He smirked humorlessly when the woman looked down at it and grinned. She squealed again and quickly dropped her shirt. 

“Thank you so much! I’m sorry for the interruption-- actually I’m not! I just had to--” 

“Leave,” Sasuke’s voice was low now, and he was already turning away from the woman. He capped the marker and set it down on the table. She blinked and her cheeks flushed. 

“Oh  _ God _ , you’re so sexy!” She giggled at the man’s blatantly rude behavior as if it made her that much more attracted to him. When she finally did leave, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder to watch her walk away. He was surprised at the audacity the woman had. 

“Anyway,” Sasuke reached for another tomato, his demeanor casual again, “What were you saying?” 

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and the raven raised his eyebrows questioningly to see the look on Naruto's face. 

“What’s wrong, Kitsune?” 

Naruto spluttered as he gestured towards the woman, “What the fuck was _that?!”_

Sasuke blinked, registering what the blonde was upset about, and then he burst into laughter so hard, his face flushed a nice pink shade. Naruto glared at him and shook his head, but eventually even the blonde couldn’t help but laugh along. 

“Are you jealous, little fox?” Sasuke shook his head, as if the idea of Naruto being disturbed by what happened was nothing short of ridiculous. 

“I’m not jealous!” Naruto cried out, trying to stifle his laughter. Sasuke reached out and took Naruto’s phone that lay on the table between them. 

“It’s okay, little fox. You can have a picture as well,” Sasuke stood and walked around the table to Naruto’s side. He sat on the bench beside him, lifted the phone, and grinned-- a beautiful, wide smile that exposed his dazzling teeth and made his eyes crinkle at the edges. Naruto’s cheeks flushed as he turned his head to look at Sasuke, and the raven snapped the picture at that moment. And then, he turned his head as well to kiss his little fox on the lips, and he snapped a picture of that too. 

“There,” Sasuke laughed and put the phone in Naruto’s hand, “Now you can be a groupie, too. Isn't that exciting?"

“Shut up, teme!” Naruto shook his head, but he felt his stomach flutter at the sound of Sasuke’s amused laughter. God, it was so beautiful. 

Sasuke’s eyes flickered around their surroundings as he grabbed the marker the woman left behind. When he found that no one else was around, he grinned mischievously at Naruto before he ducked under the table. 

“What are you doing?!” Naruto gasped as he felt the man’s cold hands tug on his pants. Naruto peeked down at Sasuke who was pushing his boxers up to expose the blonde's inner thigh. His other hand came up to bring the marker to his mouth, and he pulled off the cap with his teeth. 

“Hold still, Kitsune. Don’t want to mess it up,” Sasuke muttered around the cap as he brought his hand down and signed his autograph on Naruto's skin. 

Naruto threw his head back in a fit of giggles as he felt Sasuke continue to write on him. And then, those giggles turned into a squeak of surprise when he felt the raven’s hot mouth fall to his flesh. The blonde tried to squirm away, but Sasuke was persistent. 

“Sasuke, not here!” Naruto tried to push the man’s head away, but the raven’s tongue was already roaming, “Damn it! You’re such a fuc--  _ oh! _ ” 

The marker flew through the air as the raven tossed it aside, and then both of Sasuke’s hands held Naruto's hips down. Naruto stopped resisting, and he buried his face in his hands as he laughed. 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Gaara’s hand reached out to Kabuto, and the butler placed a pair of pliers into his palm. The redhead leaned down and connected the wires of the explosive that lay hidden in Sasuke’s foyer, just near the entrance of his home. The bombs were merely a precaution-- it was better to have a plan B in case things go south. Gaara reached out again, and Kabuto took the pliers to replace them with the plastic cover of the case the bomb sat in. He quickly punched in the numbers on the keypad to set the detonation timer to five minutes, and then slid the cover on top. When he straightened out, Gaara smiled at Kabuto. 

“Look at us. We make such a good team. All this in less than an hour,” Gaara put his equipment into his toolbox as he spoke. He was careful not to explicitly say it near the listening devices, but the men had spent the morning planting ten different bombs around the house.

“Great teamwork,” Kabuto pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. 

“Still playing hard to get?” Gaara muttered as he shook his head and slid his gloves off. He didn't look up as he spoke, “Because I thought after getting fucked on the bathroom counter, your attitude would have lightened up,” 

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he shrugged. He began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, “I don’t recall that happening, sir. My apologies,”

Gaara smirked and picked up his toolbox, and he looked up to see Kabuto walking stiffly, "You don't _recall_ it? You can't even walk straight!" 

Kabuto rolled his eyes. He should ask for a raise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me what I’m looking at,” Tsunade’s hazel eyes pierced into the monitors that lined the wall of the surveillance van disguised as a floral shop delivery service. 

“This is the drone footage along the top here,” Shikamaru’s bored voice filled the back of the van as he motioned with his hand, “These down here-- Security feed to the Uchiha manor. This one-- blueprints to the manor, thorough layout to the house--”

“Will we be able to move in without being completely blind, Nara?!” Tsunade demanded, “That’s all I want to know!” 

“Yes,” Shikamaru lied, “I’ll be here to guide your men through it,” 

“Good,” Tsunade straightened out, “Move this van closer to the manor. If anything goes wrong, there are police cruisers around the block that move when you move. They’ll serve to keep you safe,” 

_ Or they’ll serve as a fucking obstacle to our escape plan _ . Shikamaru’s jaw clenched and he nodded at the woman. 

“Naruto has one of these, as well. He should already be inside. Stay in touch,” She put the comms unit in his hand, and put her own in her ear as she exited the van. 

Shikamaru turned to the monitors in front of him and disconnected Tsunade and Naruto’s feed. She wouldn’t be able to hear his and Naruto’s side of the conversation until Shikamaru allowed it. He sighed heavily, his eyelids drooping as he leaned back in his chair. He felt his gun press against the small of his back as he shifted in his chair.  _ Here we go.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke stood watching his guests pour into the ballroom dressed in ball gowns, feathers, heels, tuxedos, and masks representing various animals. They carried suitcases of different sizes, all full of cold, hard cash for the auction. No plastic or bank account transactions. The guests were frisked for any weapons at the door, and sent into the house only when they were clear. 

“Sasuke Uchiha,” A man stepped forward. The lower half of his face was covered with a mask, and on his head he wore wolf ears that blended with his silver hair seamlessly. When he smiled at the raven, his eyes curled like little half-moon crescents, “How is my favorite Uchiha?” 

“Kakashi, I’m  _ not  _ your favorite,” Sasuke smirked, “We all know you’d prefer the Harvard University student,” 

“To keep up my reputation as a good role model, yes, Itachi is my favorite. We are quite close as friends but...” and Kakashi leaned forward to whisper near Sasuke’s ear, “But I've always liked the black sheep of the family,” 

“Then you’d still prefer Itachi, because he’s the odd man out in the Uchiha household,” Sasuke chuckled softly, and the older, silver haired man reached out and ruffled the raven's hair fondly. 

Another guest walked over, and when Kakashi laid eyes on the woman, he stepped away, “Pardon me, Sasuke. I have to go see something… over there...”

Sasuke internally groaned as he watched Kakashi awkwardly leave and Kurenai step up. She reached up and trailed her fingers along the Sasuke’s jawline. 

“You’re a raven,” She mused as she took in the sight of Sasuke’s black tuxedo laced with hints of purple in the fabric. The mask he wore covered the top portion of his face, and she was glad to see his perfect lips were still exposed, “I like it,” 

“And you’re a cat,” Sasuke smirked humorlessly as he raked his eyes over the woman dressed in cat ears and a furry, black cat mask. Her neckline revealed too much cleavage, and the slit at the front of the long, flowing dress allowed her pale legs and thighs to make an appearance as well. 

“It’s fitting,” She purred as she ran her laced gloves over the man’s torso, “Because I’m more than willing to hunt and devour you, sweet little bird,” 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. Images of the woman laying naked beneath him flooded his mind, and his stomach churned in disgust as he remembered all of her sexual demands and kinky desires. And then he thought of Itachi, who had ever loved and touched one woman in his life. Sasuke’s stomach twisted with rage and guilt as he looked into Kurenai’s eyes. He would kill her himself the moment he had the chance. Sasuke stepped back calmly, and he smiled politely. 

“Please,” His voice was low as he motioned her towards an open door, “Satisfy that hunger in the dining room with some refreshments. And if you’re still hungry, I’m sure you’ll be pleased with what’s on the menu tonight,” 

Her lips, painted the color of blood, twisted into a chilling smile, “I’m sure I’ll be pleased in more ways than one, tonight,” 

Her long, black dress trailed after her and her heels clicked on the dark marble of his floors when she turned to leave. Before he had time to recover after that interaction, Sasuke was once again greeted by another guest. This went on for a while. Handshakes and shallow hugs. Cheek kisses and the exchange of small talk and pleasantries. It was almost exhausting pretending to care about Fugaku’s clients. 

“Excuse me, sir,” A male’s voice broke through his irritation, and he turned around. 

**_Sir?_ ** The word fell out of the man’s sweet lips and sent a spark into the raven. Sasuke’s lips immediately and involuntarily broke into a dazzling grin as he drank in the delicious sight of the blonde standing before him. The top half of Naruto’s face was obscured by an orange fox mask that ended with a snout and whiskers. He wore the burnt orange tuxedo, and in his hand he held some fabric that was slightly hidden behind the coattails of his jacket. The blonde cocked his head to the side, and he held up the bow tie. 

“Could you help me with this?” 

Sasuke laughed softly and walked towards Naruto. He took the tie from his hand and he began to work. Naruto reached up and touched the raven’s small beak, and then the feathers that extended into Sasuke’s wild, black hair. 

“You look beautiful,” Naruto spoke softly as he admired Sasuke. 

“I get the feeling we’ve already done this before,” Sasuke smirked. He tightened the bow tie and fixed Naruto’s collar. And then he leaned forward and kissed the fox’s snout. He whispered now, “You look... like you should be in my mouth,”

“Oh, you haven’t even seen the best part,” Naruto whispered back, and then he tilted his head up and grinned, exposing porcelain fangs that blended seamlessly with the rest of his teeth. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, and he groaned softly. 

“Fuck,” He bit his lip and reached up to cup Naruto’s cheek, his thumb pressed against the soft, pink upper lip and lifted it slightly higher to get a better look, “Have mercy…”

Naruto laughed softly, and he leaned in to plant an open mouthed kiss just below the raven’s jaw. He swirled his tongue over the flesh, and then he slowly let the fangs graze over the man’s skin. Sasuke shivered lightly and his eyes fell shut as his arousal flared.  _ Oh, fuck, please... _

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and the men were snapped out of their own world and plunged back into the real one. Naruto pulled away, much to Sasuke’s dismay. Standing before them was a redhead dressed in a tan suit sprinkled with a navy blue pattern, and on the top of his head were little black ears. When Gaara grinned, the mask around his eyes made him look like a devious little raccoon. 

“Am I interrupting something? You’re not planning on dry humping here, too, are you?” 

Naruto’s cheeks flushed, but Sasuke only smirked as he casually slipped his hands into his pockets. Gaara closed the distance between them, and he reached up to slip the explosives' detonator into the inside pocket of Sasuke’s jacket. Naruto reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small white pouch. He took out two of the Kotetsu’s communication devices and handed each of the men one before he slid his own into his ear. 

“These lights...” Gaara’s glacier blue eyes looked around the brightly lit ballroom to inspect the guests who were now idly chatting and laughing amongst themselves. On the stage there was a live band getting ready to play, and some of the guests were heading for the dance floor. 

“Lights out after the auction,” Sasuke nodded, already knowing where Gaara was headed, “My father should be here soon to lead everyone into the courtyard for that,” 

Naruto reached into his other pocket and brought Tsunade’s comms unit to his other ear, “I’m gonna check in with Shika,” 

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde’s lips softly. Naruto smiled and reached for the device in his ear. He activated it, and stepped away from the other two men. Sasuke watched as the blonde walked away.

“Talk to me, Shika. What’s the weather like, there?” The blonde’s voice was warm and amused as he walked away. 

Naruto disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke looked around and his stomach sank when he turned his head to see Asuma leaning against the wall, staring directly at him. In his mouth was an unlit cigarette, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Sasuke watched Asuma's eyes follow Naruto and then came back to the raven. He straightened out and began to walk towards Sasuke. 

“Go with Naruto,” Sasuke muttered to Gaara as he watched the man approach him. When he turned to Gaara, and their eyes met, the redhead understood that what Sasuke actually meant was ‘ _ protect Naruto.’ _ Gaara nodded. He turned and walked away as well. 

“Have I been replaced?” Asume spoke as he approached Sasuke, and at the sound of his voice, the raven’s stomach lurched. The man reached up and ran a calloused thumb along Sasuke’s lower lip, “Have you forgotten who this mouth belongs to?” 

Sasuke’s anger flared, but he kept his face composed. He allowed his lips to curve into a small smile, and he tilted his head forward to brush a soft kiss over Asuma’s thumb. The man’s eyes followed the movement, and then he looked up to see Sasuke looking up at him through thick, black lashes. Asuma’s eyes darkened, and Sasuke reached up to wrap his fingers around the man’s wrist. 

“I’ve forgotten,” Sasuke’s voice was low when he leaned forward, inches away from Asuma’s lips, “Remind me where this mouth belongs, ‘Suma,” 

And with that, Asuma was hard and flushed in the cheeks. His lust flared as he watched Sasuke step forward and press against his erection. He nodded eagerly and allowed the raven to lead him towards the exit. Sasuke smiled seductively over his shoulder at the man who followed him down the hallway and into the raven’s library, lit with a single candle. Sasuke shut the door and walked over to the desk to pull out the swivel chair for the man. He stood behind it and patted the headrest of the chair gently. 

“Take a seat, Asuma,” Sasuke murmured, and he looked into the man’s eyes with a half lidded gaze. Asuma smirked as he stepped forward and sat down. 

As soon as the man was facing away from him, Sasuke’s smile faltered and he sneered at the man in disgust. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of the man’s neck while his pale hands traveled down Asuma’s chest. Asuma’s eyes fell shut and he relaxed against the chair. Sasuke’s hands trailed lower, and he searched the man’s body for any kind of weapon that his security team might have missed. Asuma enjoyed the touches. The raven craned his head further and kissed the man’s throat. Asuma hummed with pleasure, and Sasuke’s hands fell to the man’s waistband and then his thighs. No weapons.

Sasuke reached up and gripped the man’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head back further. Asuma chuckled softly, a hint of surprise in his tone as the touches shifted from slow and gentle into something harsh. 

“Still like it rough, baby?” 

“Always,” Sasuke’s hand came down to grip the hilt of his dagger, and then, in one swift movement, he brought the blade to the man’s throat and watched as the jagged edge pierced into the man’s skin. He slit Asuma’s throat. 

The man fell forward with a gurgling noise, and Sasuke pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off of his blade before he returned the dagger to the sheath at his waistband, hidden under his jacket. Sasuke watched as the man’s blood pooled around him on the wooden floor. The raven smiled, satisfied with the knowledge that this sick, vile man would never lay a finger on his brother. 

“At least you died hard, Asuma,” He chuckled softly and headed towards the door, “The rest won’t be as lucky,” 


	37. Landing

Itachi climbed out of his car, his tuxedo’s jacket gripped in one hand and with the other he straightened his bow tie. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the front of the mansion before his eyes lifted skyward. Mentally, he took note of the amount of drones that were visible in the sky. Three. Circled in a specific pattern. His eyes fell to the street again, and they landed on a florist's van nearby. He recalled seeing two more inconspicuous vans that were parked a block over . He slipped his jacket on and began to walk towards the house. When he got to the entrance of the house, he slipped his feathered, crow mask on and stepped inside. 

“Name?” Hugo didn’t even look up, and his voice sounded exhausted. 

“Have you forgotten my name, Hugo?” Itachi smiled at the man politely, and at the sound of his name, Hugo looked up. 

The man smiled fondly at Itachi, “How could I forget the name of the man who was generous enough to help feed my children?” 

Itachi smiled a bit wider. He had met Hugo in a shop one Christmas Eve and noticed the man struggling to pay for his groceries. Itachi had paid for the man’s groceries, and then carried them to Hugo’s car. He offered Hugo a job at the manor, and the rest was history. Hugo never forgot the kind deeds. 

“Uchiha, Itachi,” The eldest son spoke with humor in his tone and gestured to the clipboard in Hugo’s hand, “I’m sure I’m on the list,” 

“Well…” Hugo’s smile faltered and he glanced away from the man, “Actually the only list you’re on is the ‘do not grant admission’ list. Your brother has asked that I deny you entry, sir,” 

Itachi blinked and eyebrows furrowed. _Sasuke knows._ Itachi’s gaze fell away from the man, and Hugo frowned. _Why hasn’t Sasuke reached out to me? Surely, he would be upset. But is he_ **_so_ ** _upset he cannot bring himself to speak to me?_

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hugo shook his head as he perceived the expression on Itachi's face as one of discontent rather than apprehension, “I wish I could-- “

“It’s okay, Hugo,” Itachi smiled again and held out his hand for the man to shake, “I appreciate your commitment to Sasuke. I'll be on my way, then. Have a wonderful night,” 

“You, too, sir,” Hugo blinked, and his smile reappeared. He shook Itachi’s hand, and then the Uchiha turned and left the house gracefully. 

Itachi began to walk towards the gate. He waited until he heard Hugo shut the door behind him before he turned right back around and walked briskly towards the side of the house. His eyes searched for a security camera he knew would be located just above-- there. Itachi ducked behind a nearby bush, and he waited for the camera to oscillate towards him. After a full minute with no movement from the camera, Itachi smirked. Sasuke turned off the security systems. _Smart move, kid. One less thing for them to hack into._ But that meant that Sasuke would have guards patrolling the perimeters at a set time interval. 

Itachi’s head turned just as one of Sasuke’s men rounded the corner. Itachi squinted, and the moonlight caught the metal of a gun attached to the guard’s waist. It was almost hidden behind the man’s jacket. Itachi crouched lower and he waited for the man to disappear behind the other side of the mansion before he straightened out. 

Itachi quickly whipped off his jacket and his bow tie, and he tossed them into the bushes. He kept his mask on, but he tore away his vest. As his hands worked to remove the uncomfortable articles of clothing, his eyes scanned the side of the house. They landed on the balcony he knew was connected to Sasuke’s bedroom. Itachi began to stretch as he mentally and physically braced himself. He was a star athlete and a fit, agile man, but even he had to prepare to scale the tall wall. He bounced on his toes as he unbuttoned his shirt. And then, he lunged forward and sprinted at full speed towards the first floor window. 

Itachi’s hands came up quickly and he launched himself off the floor. He gripped the top of the windowsill and propelled himself upwards, his body working quickly with the momentum of his actions. When he gripped the edge of the balcony’s ledge, he threw his body upwards, and with a strained, quiet grunt, he climbed over the handrail and fell to the floor of the balcony. His chest heaved as he inhaled deeply. He looked down to see another guard approaching. He quickly reached for his mask and yanked it off. His fingers worked quickly to remove the metal wire that lined the edges of the mask. He tossed the mask aside and twisted the metal to fit his needs. He crouched near the balcony door and began to use the sturdy wire to pick the lock. 

Below the balcony, he heard the footsteps grow closer. The guard needed to only tilt his head up slightly to see the raven haired man. Itachi held his breath, and when he heard the click of a lock, he reached up to slowly, _slowly_ , slide the glass door open. Once it was open wide enough, Itachi slipped into the room, and he shut the glass door closed again. 

Itachi let out a heavy sigh and he straightened up to his feet. He glanced around Sasuke’s bedroom quickly, and when his eyes found the image of his family positioned beside his brother’s bed, he felt his stomach sink. Itachi walked over to the family portrait on the bedside table and he flipped it so it faced downward. 

Itachi’s hand came up, and he glanced at the watch on his wrist. He was late. Very late. They should be done with the auction by now. Itachi slipped out of the bedroom, and into the candle lit hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The live band in the ballroom played, and the sweet music filled the entire house through speakers that allowed surround sound in every room. There were only a few couples dancing in the ballroom, and the rest of the guests were milling around the dark mansion. 

“Dance with me,” Gaara muttered as he pulled the blonde to the middle of the dance floor, “Just until Sasuke gets back,”

“Where did he disappear to, anyway?” Naruto allowed Gaara to wrap his arm around his waist and take his other hand. They began to sway to the music. 

“He’s taking care of something,” Gaara kept it vague as his eyes roamed around the ballroom, They were both quiet for a moment. Neither of them made eye contact. They looked everywhere but at each other. Gaara seemed to be deep in thought, and Naruto didn’t want to disturb him. 

When the silence broke, it was the redhead who spoke first. 

“Have you ever...” Gaara’s voice was low now, and he was staring at Naruto’s shoulder. He seemed to be hesitant with how he phrased or finished the sentence. 

Naruto looked up at the man, and his eyebrows rose, “Have I ever what?” 

“Taken a life?” Gaara whispered as their gazes met. 

Naruto paused, and he searched the man’s eyes for... He found nothing. Naruto didn’t know what he was looking for, but whatever it was, it wasn’t there at that moment. Gaara’s gaze was cold and empty. 

“No,” Naruto whispered back, and he smirked, “I’m not a murderer,”

“That may change tonight,” Gaara’s head tilted. Those glacier blue eyes seemed to be piercing into Naruto’s soul, “Are you okay with that, Naruto?” 

“How could anyone be okay with that?’ Naruto spoke the response, but then realized he was speaking to someone who was, in fact, okay with that. 

“The same way you’re okay with Sasuke killing a man in a nightclub right in front of you,” Gaara’s eyes flashed with amusement as he watched Naruto’s face fall, “Is it only okay if you’re not the one behind the trigger?” 

Gaara was fully entertained now, and his lips curled into a menacing smile as he watched the blonde struggle with his internal conflict. He saw Naruto’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, and then the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. Gaara tilted his chin downward, and he wondered if Naruto would back out of the plan. But when Naruto looked up again, Gaara was surprised to see fierce determination and defiance on the man’s face. 

“I’ll do what I need to do to get Sasuke out of this mess,” Naruto’s voice was calm when he spoke, “And if that means killing a criminal or two, then…”

Naruto shrugged as his gaze shifted away from Gaara, and he let the sentence trail off. He didn’t need to finish it. The redhead could hear the certainty in the blonde’s tone. 

“You sound so sure of yourself, but you won’t know until you’re in the shit,” Gaara laughed softly. 

“I said what I said, Gaara,” Naruto shook his head. 

The men fell silent, and they stared at each other intently. Neither of them had anything else to say. Gaara’s eyes wandered over Naruto’s shoulder and he smiled. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke approaching them. 

“May I?” Sasuke held his hand out, and Gaara nodded. The redhead placed Naruto’s hand into the raven’s extended one, and Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms, “Hello, little fox,” 

Sasuke smelled like blood. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck as Gaara walked towards the server carrying glasses full of champagne. 

“Where’d you go?” The blonde asked. He reached up and slid Sasuke’s mask off. He missed the raven’s face. Naruto smiled to see Sasuke’s eyes accentuated with winged eyeliner, sharp and precise. _Hot._

“The library,” Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss Naruto’s lips softly. 

“You two ready?” Gaara asked when he closed the distance between him and the couple again. He chugged the rest of the champagne and placed it on the tray of another server walking by. 

“Want to make it interesting?” Sasuke pulled away and he began to strip off his jacket. Naruto slid his own off as well.

“Of course,” Gaara replied as he began to loosen his tie and strip his outer layers. The men began to walk towards the exit of the ballroom. 

Kabuto walked over and he took the jackets from the men. Gaara swung the door of a nearby closet open, and he picked up his machete. Sasuke’s head swiveled around the hallway before he turned his attention to the crossbow that was being thrust into his arms. 

“Kill count,” The raven smirked as he slung the crossbow over his shoulder, “the man with the most kills by the end of the night wins,” 

“What’s the reward?” Gaara asked. He watched Naruto place his mask on the shelf in the closet and pick up his kunai knife. 

“What do you want, Demon?” 

“Threesome,” Gaara shrugged nonchalantly, but his answer came too quickly. 

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance. The blonde laughed, and the raven smirked. Neither of them rejected the request though, and Gaara’s smile grew wider. 

“What do you two want?”

“Two?” Naruto’s eyebrows rose as he shook his head, and he twirled his kunai on his finger, “I’m on team Naruto. And if I win, I want your Maserati, and Sasuke’s ass,” 

Sasuke’s lips parted and he looked incredulous for a moment, “That’s-- leave my ass alone, for fuck's-- “

“The man has spoken, Sasuke,” Gaara cut him off quickly as Naruto threw his head back in laughter, “What do _you_ want, Uchiha?” 

“Fine,” Sasuke’s jaw clenched as he thought for a moment, “Naruto in a french maid costume--" Naruto stopped laughing quickly, " --and Gaara, I want your Maserati as well,” 

“What, why? Just buy your own!” 

“So I can give it to my fox, of course,” Sasuke reached out and poked Naruto’s forehead with two fingers. The blonde grinned. 

“Alright,” Gaara sighed, “I’ll cover the west wing, you two can take the east and work your way towards me,” 

The men reached up and activated their communication units, and then they split into two groups. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, who followed him down the dim hallway. The raven smirked. 

“So, you’ve got one down already?” Naruto asked, and he began to walk faster, heading towards the end of the long hallway. 

“Are you in a hurry, fox?” 

“Not at all, Sasuke,” Naruto chuckled softly, and then he glanced over his shoulder at the raven again before he began to sprint. Sasuke’s laughter rang out and reverberated down the hallway as he ran after Naruto. The blonde was a lot faster, though. 

Naruto saw movements from the corner of his eye, and he ducked inside the room that had caught his eye. Inside, there was a couple, and they were dancing along to the music that flooded the room. They looked up at the blonde and the woman’s eyes wandered down his body. 

“Hello,” Kurenai purred as she looked down at Naruto’s heaving chest, his flushed cheeks, and then into the man’s bright blue eyes, “Are you lost, handsome?” 

“Not at all,” Naruto grinned just as Sasuke skidded to a stop outside of the door and stepped inside as well. 

“Perfect,” Kurenai’s eyes darkened as she took in the sight of the raven, “Just the man I’ve been wanting to see,” 

“Yeah, I’ve been looking for you, too,” Sasuke smirked, and he leveled the crossbow and took aim at the woman. 

Kurenai’s hands came up on either side of her shoulders, and she lifted a brow at the raven, “What do you think you’re doing, Sasuke?” 

“Taking out the trash,” Sasuke’s quiet laugh sent a chill down the spine of the woman, and then he squeezed the trigger and the arrow shot straight through the woman’s throat. The man who stood beside her let out a startled shout, and he stepped back from her body that lay sprawled out on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed in fear as he looked up at Sasuke. 

“What is the meaning of this, Sasuke!?” the man cried out loudly in alarm. Sasuke simply held up an index finger to his lips in a silencing motion. 

Naruto’s fist clenched and he swung his arm back, and when he threw it forward, it connected with the man’s jaw and sent him reeling backwards. His body stumbled, and his eyes fluttered shut. He fell to the floor in a slump-- instantly knocked out. 

“Not bad, little fox,” Sasuke murmured, “But he’s not dead,” 

“I know,” Naruto breathed out and he looked down at the man, “I just didn’t want him to feel it…”

Sasuke blinked, and he felt his stomach flutter at the blonde’s words. How was Naruto sweet even as he was about to commit murder? Sasuke smiled and walked up to stand behind Naruto. The blonde slowly knelt beside the man, and Sasuke crouched behind the blonde as well. The raven watched as Naruto slowly lifted his knife. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his jaw was clenched. Naruto’s body was tense. 

Sasuke reached up, and he wrapped his hand around the fist that gripped the knife. He felt Naruto’s hand trembling, and he tightened his hold. The blonde swallowed thickly. His breath caught in his throat as the raven guided Naruto’s hand lower, towards the man’s throat. Sasuke leaned forward to whisper into the blonde’s ear. 

“Breathe, Kitsune,” 

Naruto exhaled sharply as his lips parted. He turned his head to look into Sasuke’s eyes. The raven’s gaze pierced through him. Naruto swallowed again, and he tried to take in another breath, but it was difficult. His throat constricted. Sasuke slowly brought the blade of the knife to the man’s flesh, and Naruto looked down again. The blonde seemed to have fallen into a trance, although his body, pressed against Sasuke’s chest, was still quivering. 

“Sasuke, I…” Naruto’s voice was muted, and it wavered slightly, “I don’t…”

And then the blonde began to pull away slightly. Naruto’s body started to twist slowly, as if he was weighed down by boulders. Sasuke’s other arm came up and wrapped around the blonde’s waist, holding him in place. The raven’s jaw clenched.

“Sasuke-- “ Naruto shook his head, “I-- I don’t--” 

Sasuke shook his head as well and he pressed the blonde against his body firmly to restrain his movements. Naruto stopped resisting, and he turned his head to look into Sasuke’s eyes again. His breathing was heavy now, and his bright blue eyes were wide. 

“Is this fear, Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice was low when he spoke, and his warm breath fell softly on Naruto’s lips. 

“No,” 

That was not a lie. Naruto was not afraid. He was worried. He was watching his sanity slip from his grasp like smoke seeping through his fingers. He wasn’t afraid to take a life, and _that_ was what made his heart pound in his ears. That was what made his hands tremble, and his body shake. The knowledge that he could do this, and he could do it… so _easily_. 

“It’s like jumping off a plane, little fox” Sasuke smirked lightly, “You just have to jump for me. Can you do that?” 

Naruto’s lips parted, and his eyes searched the raven’s face. The blonde slowly nodded. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto softly, and he murmured into the blonde’s lips. 

_“Then jump.”_

And that is when the adrenaline kicked in. Naruto’s head turned to look down at the man once more. Sasuke felt the blonde's hand become steady in his own grasp, and he watched as his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. Naruto’s eyes flashed with a glint of madness, and the raven could have sworn he saw the exact moment the last of Naruto’s sanity escaped him. 

Naruto’s heart pounded harder, but his head cleared. His thoughts dissipated, His hesitations faded, his conscience abandoned him, and his body rushed and lifted with the high of the thrill. Sasuke pulled his hand away, and Naruto’s hand moved without the raven’s influence. His movement was quick, and the blade pierced the skin easily.

Naruto slit the man’s throat, and when he pulled his hand away, he watched the blood pour out of the wound. Naruto tilted his head, fascinated. He was no longer falling off the ledge of sanity for Sasuke Uchiha. He landed. Naruto's laughter filled the room. A hysterical, frantic laughter that made the blonde's body shudder. It resonated and bounced against the walls only to fall back to the ears of the men huddled on the floor. And then, just as suddenly as it had flowed from Naruto's lips, it stopped. 

“One,” Naruto whispered his body count, and a chill ran down Sasuke’s spine.


	38. Fugaku Uchiha: Original Gangster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happening in this one, so keep up, whores.

Sasuke stood in the corner of the room, reloading his crossbow. When he made sure everything was snug and secure, he threw his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and straightened out. He looked up to see Naruto still standing above the man he killed. Sasuke couldn’t see the blonde’s face, but his stance was rigid, and his body language seemed… off. 

Sasuke walked over to stand beside Naruto, and he grabbed the blonde’s shoulder to turn him to the side. Naruto looked up at him, his face laden with emotions that Sasuke couldn’t even begin to try to understand. Emotions, Sasuke found, are not his forte. 

“He’s dead,” Naruto whispered. The adrenaline was long gone now, and all that was left was a shocked blonde man who seemed like he was having trouble reconnecting to reality. 

“Yes, he is,” Sasuke nodded. He watched as those blue eyes pulled away from his and fell to stare blankly at the raven’s shoulder. 

“I killed him,” It wasn’t a question, but Sasuke felt the need to answer, anyway. 

“Yes, you did,” Sasuke’s voice was gentle now, and his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the blonde link everything together. 

Naruto’s head turned and his eyes were falling towards the man again, but before he could look at the body, Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto’s face. 

“Look at me. Look at me, Kitsune,” Sasuke waited until his little fox looked up at him before he began to speak again, “That man...that woman. They were horrible people, Naruto. Almost all of these people here tonight...absolutely fucking terrible people, okay?” 

Naruto blinked, and Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was even hearing him. Sasuke sighed softly as he stroked those smooth, whiskered cheeks. 

“He was involved with human trafficking,” Sasuke shook his head, “He pays my father to supply him with the drugs that he gives the men, women, and children he captures and uses for his own personal, financial gains. He was not a good man, Naruto. Do you hear me?” 

Naruto nodded slowly, and Sasuke smiled slightly at the response, even though it was silent, “Good. You’ve done the world a favor, getting rid of someone like that. And I don’t kill innocents, Naruto. If we come across an innocent, we’ll spare them. Gaara knows these people, too. He knows which ones to avoid as well. We’ll let them walk right out of this house, unharmed and untouched, okay? I promise,” 

Naruto nodded again, and he swallowed thickly. Sasuke pulled the man into his arms and he kissed the top of his head. He sighed softly when he felt Naruto’s rigid body began to relax against him. 

“How are you feeling, little fox?” 

“Better,” Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck softly. He allowed himself to be held for a moment, and he breathed in the scent of Sasuke’s hair, “I knew they were criminals, it’s just-- it’s nice to know how bad it was. Makes me feel a little better about…” 

“About what?” 

“About not caring,” Naruto whispered. 

“...okay,” Sasuke nodded slowly, and he tried to keep his voice neutral. He ran his hand soothingly through Naruto’s blonde locks, “If you need a break, just let--” 

“I don’t need a break,” Naruto pulled away, and he reached down to pick up his kunai knife that had fallen from his hand earlier.

Sasuke reached out and cupped the blonde’s chin, and he tilted it up to look into Naruto’s face. He searched the man’s striking blue eyes. Sasuke wondered, briefly, if he had lost his sweet fox. He wondered if the last of Naruto was swept away with that man’s blood. The raven bit his lip, and his eyebrows furrowed again as he felt his chest clench. But then, Naruto’s lips curled into that sweet, gentle smile, and his blue eyes curved with it in just the right way. He reached up and stroked Sasuke’s hair back to plant a kiss on the raven’s forehead. Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears of relief, and he quickly blinked them away.

“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, and the familiar, beautiful words embraced Sasuke’s body in a strong, warm hug. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close and tight, and he murmured, so very quietly, into the blonde’s ear-- words tinged with the deepest sincerity and low enough for only Naruto to hear. 

“I love you more than words can ever express, little fox,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi walked along the halls silently for a long time, looking for any signs of life. It was strange. He knew there were several people invited and yet, he had not run into anyone. The music seemed to be resonating all around the house from hidden speakers. It was loud, and the man’s ears strained to hear anything beyond the music. Itachi peered into a bedroom, and his eyes adjusted to see in the dark. The candle was blown out in this room, and th only source of light was the moonlight that spilled into the window faintly. That was odd. He walked inside and tripped on-- Itachi looked down to see a woman’s shoe, and his eyes trailed up her leg and onto her torso and then landed on her neck. 

“Oh!” Itachi leapt back, his eyes widening and his stomach heaving as he took in the sight of the woman with the slit throat. He turned away quickly, “Shit!” 

He quickly stumbled out of the room, and his arm shot out to brace himself against the wall. His eyes fell shut, and he gave himself a moment to recollect himself. It wasn’t the first dead body he had seen, but he had not expected to find one in one of Sasuke’s guest rooms, just...laying there. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He began to walk down the hallway again, his head and eyes turning and scanning his surroundings more cautiously, now. 

When he poked his head into another room of the house, he braced himself before stepping inside. Three bodies. Strewn about the room in bloody, messy heaps. Itachi’s hand came up to his stomach, and he felt the room spin slightly. He inspected the arrows that protruded from two of those bodies and he shook his head. These guests-- they were being _hunted_. 

Itachi quickly left that room as well. He began to run towards the staircase that would lead him towards the front of the house. He needed to find someone, _anyone_ , alive. He knew his father was here. He knew Sasuke was here. Where were they?! He rounded a corner and bumped into a man who was walking around with a book in his hand. The man reached out to steady him, his hands were firm and gentle. 

“Itachi?” Kakashi’s eyes curved as he smiled beneath his mask, “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Kakashi--” Itachi blinked and his head whipped around to check their surroundings before he turned to the man in front of him again, “You need to leave. You need to get out,” 

“What? Are you okay?” The silver haired man blinked, his voice was tinged with confusion and worry for the eldest son. He looked at Itachi, taking in the man’s unbuttoned dress shirt, his disheveled hair, and slightly flushed cheeks. 

“You need to leave _now!”_ Itachi grabbed the man’s arm and he began to rush towards the staircase. 

“Itachi,” Kakashi’s voice was calm now, and he reached out to steady the dark haired man, “It’s okay. I know the way to the exit. I will walk myself out,” 

Itachi stopped and looked back at the man, “Are you armed?” 

“No, but I’m skilled,” Kakashi smiled again and he pulled himself out of Itachi’s grasp, “I’ll be okay. Go,” 

“Kakashi--” Itachi needed to find his father. He needed to find Sasuke, “As soon as possible, Kakashi. Leave quickly, and don’t come back,” 

Kakashi nodded and he turned to run towards the staircase. Itachi watched the man disappear into the darkness, and his hand fumbled for the phone inside of his pocket. He dialed Sasuke’s number, but he knew it would be fruitless. Itachi began to walk briskly towards the stairs as well. He had been trying to get a hold of Sasuke for weeks now, and his brother had been ignoring his calls and sending him straight to voice-- Itachi skidded to a stop as everything fell into place. 

Sasuke _knows._ Why would his brother, who was so adamant about keeping Itachi out of this, _not_ call him the moment he found out? Sasuke would be angry. He would want to confront him. He would want to force him to back out. He would _not_ ignore him. Sasuke would not easily or quietly surrender control to him. Itachi’s eyebrows furrowed, and his heart leapt into his throat. _Father._ He kept them apart. The simplest strategy-- divide and conquer. Of course. _Of course!_ That has always been his favorite strategy, financially, professionally, personally. He was so good at dividing threats and handling them one on one. And he managed to do exactly that for weeks with his sons. Because he knew, he knew any form of communication would only bring everything tumbling down around him. If Itachi had told Sasuke about Fugaku’s intent to kill Naruto, Sasuke would not have taken kindly to that information. And Sasuke and Itachi would have come together to take down Fugaku. And now… Now Itachi and Sasuke were apart, just as their father would have wanted. And Fugaku… Fugaku was out there, plotting. 

Itachi’s legs propelled him forward again, and he sprinted through the house now, his actions desperate as he stuck his head inside of the rooms he passed. Itachi knew something was wrong the moment he was denied entry, but he didn’t exactly know what to expect. He only knew he had to get inside. And now, as his thoughts began to connect and his anxiety began to grow, all he knew was that he had to find Fugaku. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fugaku and his men made their way to the foyer, their footsteps muffled by music. When the Uchiha laid eyes on Kabuto, who was coming from the ballroom, he called out to him. The bespectacled man turned to look at him over his shoulder and his body seemed to deflate. Kabuto was carrying tuxedo jackets in his arms, and he was walking towards the coat rack near the entrance of the house before Fugaku stopped him. 

“Good evening, sir,” Kabuto spoke loud enough to be heard over the music. Fugaku nodded his greeting. 

“Have you seen Sasuke?” 

“No, sir,” Kabuto replied as he closed the distance between himself and the coat rack. 

“You haven’t seen him, and yet you hold my son’s jacket in your arms,” Fugaku’s smirk was chilling. He watched as the silver haired man looked down at what he was carrying, and the realization fell over his face as if he had forgotten whose jacket he had been carrying. When Kabuto looked up again, he smiled politely. Their gazes met. 

“That’s correct, sir,”

“A bold faced lie,” Fugaku chuckled without humor, and his eyes flashed with anger, “Need I remind you that before you worked for Sasuke, you were one of _my_ men?”

“No need for that reminder, sir. I haven't forgotten,” Kabuto casually lifted Sasuke’s jacket and made a move to hang it on the coat rack, but just as he reached out, a device fell out of the jacket pocket and clattered to the floor. Kabuto glanced down and his eyes widened, ever so slightly. Unfortunately, Fugaku’s eyes caught the small reaction, and he bent over to pick up the detonator. 

“What’s this?” Fugaku asked as he inspected the device. 

“I'm not sure, sir,” Kabuto answered, his voice even and calm. 

Fugaku looked into the man’s eyes, and his head tilted to the side. He stepped towards Kabuto. The Uchiha’s voice was calm and even as well, but Kabuto could see the blatant anger in the man’s expression now, “Lie again,” 

A dare. Kabuto’s body stiffened but he maintained eye contact with the crime lord. Fugaku’s face twisted into a sneer, outraged with the man’s defiance. 

“Rethink your loyalty if you wish to keep me from carving out those useless eyes of yours, Kabuto” Fugaku spoke, and a chill ran down the silver haired man’s spine. Fugaku held the detonator up to Kabuto’s face, “What is this for?” 

“I don’t know, sir,” But despite his best efforts, Kabuto’s voice wavered in the slightest way, and before he could blink, Fugaku’s arm shot out. The man’s grip around Kabuto’s throat was vice-like. In a flash, the device fell to the ground and Fugaku was snatching off Kabuto’s glasses. The silver haired man cried out and struggled against the Uchiha’s grip, but it was futile. 

“You’ve forgotten what I’m capable of, Kabuto,” Fugaku spoke quietly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He brought the knife to the man's eye, and Kabuto’s screams filled the air as he felt the blade press into his eyeball, “You’ve forgotten that before there was a Sasuke, there was a Fugaku. And you’ve forgotten which one to truly fear,” 

Kabuto’s body squirmed, and Fugaku’s men moved in to hold him still. Fugaku’s hand came over Kabuto's mouth to muffle his screams as he carved along the man’s waterline, letting the blood pour down the man’s face. Kabuto kicked harder, his body shook with fear, and pain and panic. Fugaku grew impatient, and instead of following through with his original intent, he pulled the knife away and stabbed it into the man’s eye instead. Another muffled scream pierced through the music, and Fugaku laughed in the man’s face. 

“Do you wish to keep your other eye?” He reached up and pulled the knife out slowly, “Or are you smart enough to realize you’re backing the wrong horse?” 

Kabuto groaned in pain and he nodded his head frantically, his blood spurred from the wound heavily now.

“Good,” Fugaku slowly moved his hand away, and he spit out his command as if he was speaking to a dog, “Speak,” 

“Explosives,” Kabuto’s broken voice was a sob, hoarse with tormenting pain, “Planted in the house,” 

“Interesting,” Fugaku turned away and he wiped the blood on his blade on his trouser pants. He leaned down and picked up the device, slipping it into his jacket pocket before he walked away. He smirked as he muttered to himself, “He was never a boring kid, Sasuke. I’ll give him that much,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto swung his leg and the back of heel made contact with Jiraiya’s jaw, sending the man stumbling backward. The moment the older man’s balance was lost, Naruto’s fist came down hard to land on the man’s jaw and sent him reeling downwards. In one swift movement, Naruto pinned the man to the ground, using his knee to press between the man’s shoulder blades. The blonde gripped the man’s hair, tilted his head back, and he ran his knife over the column of the Jiraiya's exposed throat. 

He let go of the white hair and looked away from the blood that was pooling around the man’s body. _Prostitution ring. He’s a criminal. He uses and beats women._ Naruto let out a shaky breath, and he got to his feet in time to see Sasuke snap the neck of another man in the corner of the room. 

“Twenty seven,” Sasuke breathed out. 

“Thirty three,” Gaara’s voice crackled in their ears. 

“If you don’t get your numbers up soon, Sasuke, we may have to actually sleep with this psychopath,” Naruto muttered as he inspected the blade of his kunai. Gaara laughed. 

“Me?” Sasuke looked up and smirked, “What happened to _Team Naruto_? Are you backing out of the game?” 

“Backing out? Sasuke, I was never even in it,” Naruto laughed softly and shook his head, “We all knew that. Team Naruto is a joke. I have four kills. I’ve just been mostly knocking them out and handing them over to you. I’m more of a cheerleader than anything,” 

Sasuke chuckled softly, “I've always wanted to fuck a cheerleader. Gaara, where are you now?” 

“Gym,” 

“We’re closing in,” Sasuke nodded, and he turned to Naruto, “Do you need a break?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick,” Naruto walked towards the door. 

“I’ll come with you,” Sasuke stepped forward, and Naruto’s eyebrows rose as he laughed softly. 

“Kinky,” Gaara’s chuckled breathlessly, as if he was in the middle of a fight. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Naruto held out his hand to stop the raven from following him, “I just gotta take a piss,” 

“Yeah but--” 

“Sasuke, stop babysitting me,” Naruto shook his head and he stepped out of the door, “We’re the ones running around killing people. And unless Gaara decides he’s sick of being curved and rejected, I think I’ll be fine,” 

“No shame in my game,” Gaara grunted, and then, “Thirty four,” 

“Just hurry back, okay?” Sasuke’s jaw clenched, and his eyes followed the blonde man as he disappeared into the dark hallway. He almost went after him, but he forced himself to calm down. His stomach twisted with anxiety. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto twirled his knife idly, and his eyes flickered along the dimly lit path to the nearest restroom. He moved quickly and quietly. Sasuke seemed uneasy, and it wouldn’t do to keep him waiting. He rounded a corner, and stopped in his tracks as he watched Fugaku and his henchmen step into view, walking towards him. Fugau looked up, and dark eyes met darkened blue ones. 

Fugaku’s lips curled into a smile as he took in the sight, “Hello, Naruto,” 

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat. How did he know his name? The blonde’s eyes flickered to the men behind Fugaku. Three. Naruto’s grip on his kunai knife tightened. He wasn't dumb enough to think he could take them on alone, though. Fugaku's pace picked up, and the men behind him moved towards the blonde fast. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto whispered as he began to walk backward quickly, hoping the device in his ear would pick up on his low voice. Fugaku saw the blonde’s lips move. 

“No greeting? Where are your manners?” Fugaku was close now, and he reached past his jacket only for his hand to emerge with a revolver, “Put the knife down. Don’t speak,” 

Naruto froze, and when he didn’t comply with the man’s orders, Fugaku reached out and snatched the knife away. 

“If you so much as utter a single syllable, I will not only rip you to shreds, but I’ll make sure Sasuke watches me do it,” Fugaku’s voice was low as he sneered. 

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, and the henchmen walked around Fugaku to grab his arms and bring him to his knees before the Uchiha. Fugaku’s eyes searched the blonde’s face, and then he reached out and his finger slid along Naruto’s ear. When it stumbled upon the comms unit, he growled with anger as he tore it away. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s body lunged forward as he desperately screamed into the device being snatched away from him. Fugaku’s hand shot out, and the hilt of his gun connected with the blonde’s temple, sending a bright, white spark flashing across Naruto’s vision. 

“Get him out of here, quickly,” Fugaku nodded to his men and they dragged a thrashing, squirming Naruto away. A hand fell over the blonde’s mouth to muffle his shouts.

“How could Sasuke tolerate such an annoying piece of shit?” Fugaku sneered and shook his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay /NOW/ the shit has hit the fan. Proceed to panic, thank you.


	39. A Choice

“Sasuke!” 

Naruto’s scream, filled with panic and desperation, pierced Sasuke’s eardrum and sent a strong, overwhelming jolt of fear through the raven. He froze, his eyes widening with alarm and heart hammering in his chest. Sasuke's blood rushed to his ears, and he dropped the crossbow in his hand. His body, momentarily, malfunctioned. When it finally connected with his brain again, Sasuke bolted out of the door. 

“Naruto?!” The raven ran down the hall blindly, his eyes barely adjusting to the darkness, “Naruto! What happened? Where are you?!” 

Sasuke’s panic spiked when he didn’t get a reply, and he felt his stomach twist with dread.  _ Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck! Where’d he go?! _

“Gaara!” Sasuke screamed out the redhead’s name in desperation. 

“Already on my way, Sas,” Gaara’s voice was breathless. 

Sasuke ran in the direction of the bathroom, but as he neared the entrance of it and found no Naruto in sight, his heart pounded faster and his fear almost consumed his being. 

“Naruto?!” He called out again, his head swiveling, “NARUTO!” 

Sasuke continued to run along the halls, peering into the rooms he passed quickly. His body hit something solid, and he stumbled sideways. Firm, strong hands reached out and grabbed him before he fell over. 

“Sasuke!” Itachi breathed out, heavy relief in the man’s tone. He quickly pulled his younger brother into his arms in a tight embrace before he pushed him back at arms length and raked his eyes over Sasuke’s body, looking for any signs of injury. 

“Itachi--!” Sasuke looked up with a mixture of bewilderment and confusion, “What are you-- Why are you  _ here?!  _ For the love of-- Fuck! Never mind-- just move!”

“Sasuke--” 

“Move!” 

And then both men spoke at once. 

“Our father is going to kill Naruto!”  “Naruto is missing, I have to find him!”

“What?!” Sasuke’s voice rose a few decibels in only a split second. 

“Father’s been trying to kill Naruto!” Itachi spoke the words fast, and he grabbed Sasuke’s wrist. He didn’t have to hear Sasuke’s part again-- it wasn’t as surprising. The brothers took off running in the opposite direction from which they both came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto squirmed and dragged his feet on the ground, but the men holding him were twice his size. His shouts were useless, but the blonde cried out all the same, hoping someone would hear him struggling. Naruto looked up to see Fugaku leading the way-- they were headed towards Sasuke’s office. Naruto’s jaw clenched, and he stopped struggling as he forced himself to think about his next move. The man holding his upper arm leered down at him, and Naruto’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“What’s wrong? Did you get tired of being a pain in the ass?” 

“Fuck you!” Naruto screamed against the hand that muffled his voice. The man threw his head back in laughter. _ As soon as I get the chance, I’m gonna shove my foot up so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting my shoe for the next-- _ and then, Naruto had an idea. 

The blonde began to squirm and struggle again, and the man stopped laughing and gripped his arm tighter. As Naruto’s upper body thrashed about, his feet worked to take off one of his shoes. He left it behind, letting the men drag him away from it. And when they moved further along, his other shoe came off as well, pointing in the direction he was being dragged off to. Just outside of Sasuke’s office, Naruto finally managed to get his sock off, and he kicked it off just before they shoved him inside and slammed the door shut behind him. 

Fugaku turned around and glared at the blonde. The men pushed Naruto down onto the floor, and the blonde groaned as his chin hit the surface hard. He looked up at Fugaku, his eyes defiant as he sat up. Fugaku’s eyes roamed the blonde’s body, and they stopped at his feet. 

“Where is this idiot’s shoes?!” He looked up at his men, and they blinked back at him in confusion. 

“I don’t wear shoes when I’m fucking your son,” Naruto smirked at the older man, hoping to distract him from the topic of his shoes, “He prefers easy access to... _ everything,”  _

Naruto watched Fugaku’s face twist in disgust. It must have hit a nerve because the older Uchiha leaned forward and slapped Naruto across the face so hard, white flecks of light crossed his vision again. Naruto groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Fuck.  _

“Disrespect and vulgarity will not be taken lightly, Naruto,” The man hissed, his eyes narrowing. Naruto looked up at Fugaku again, and the older man sneered, “But then again, I suppose a lack of a father figure will do that to a boy-- ill-mannered and uncivilized. A shame,”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed with anger, and he spoke through gritted teeth, “ _ Respectfully _ , Fugaku-- go fuck yourself,” 

The man’s jaw clenched and he looked up at his henchmen, nodding once before turning away to sit at Sasuke’s desk. The men dragged Naruto back to his feet, and one of them balled his fist and threw a solid punch. Naruto gasped for breath as he felt the blow land on his torso and knock the wind out of him. The blonde doubled over as another punch came, and then another that landed firmly on his jaw. Naruto fell to his hands and knees, blinking rapidly to regain some kind of orientation. 

Fugaku looked down at Naruto, amusement written in his eyes, “Had enough?” 

“Please,” Naruto breathed out, and Fugaku smirked. But when Naruto looked up, he had a grin on his face, and those sparkling blue eyes flashed fiercely. The blonde laughed, and when he spoke, his voice was low, “I’ve had  _ foreplay  _ rougher than this,” 

Fugaku tilted his head up, regarding Naruto with newfound intrigue, “I wonder if that’s why Sasuke puts up with you,” Fugaku chuckled softly and motioned for his men to continue, “You provide my boy with entertainment, huh?” 

“Bastard!” Naruto choked out as the men began to kick him. Hard, swift hits that fell on his ribs and his head. The blonde lashed out to defend himself, but the third man simply pinned him down as the other two delivered the painful blows to his body. 

“So I’ve been told,” Fugaku poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip before he pulled his revolver out again. He spun the chamber, and then clicked it into place when he was satisfied with the number of bullets inside, “Are you ready to die, Naruto?” 

When the men stopped, they pulled the blonde back to his feet and dragged him over to Fugaku. He fell to his knees in front of the older man again, his hands restrained on either side of his body as the men held him by the wrists. Naruto looked up, blood trickling from his mouth and eyes half lidded, he laughed softly at the Uchiha’s words. 

“Am I ready to _ die?” _ The blonde shook his head as his laughter steadily grew louder. It sounded almost maniacal. Naruto’s voice was rough when he stopped laughing long enough to speak, “Death doesn’t scare me, Fugaku Uchiha. It  _ excites  _ me _ ,” _

Fugaku looked down at the man’s face, taking in the sight of Naruto’s fanged grin, the glint of madness in his eyes, the blood that streamed down his chin and neck. The older man tilted his head forward as his dark eyes narrowed. The blonde’s face twisted with hatred as he glared back at him. And then, Naruto tilted his head up and spit out the blood that was pooling in his mouth into the man’s face. Fugaku inhaled deeply through his nose, his face burning with anger now as he reached up to wipe his face. Naruto’s head hung as he felt his head spin again, his vision momentarily blurring. 

“You’ve fucked up, now, Naruto,” Fugaku’s voice was dangerously low, and he pressed the barrel of the gun beneath Naruto’s chin, pushing it upwards to tilt the blonde’s head up once again. Their gazes locked, and Naruto sneered. 

“Coward,” Naruto whispered, his piercing blue eyes flashed with rage, “Put the gun down. Handle it like a man,” 

Fugaku smirked. He nodded to his men, and they stepped away from the blonde. Naruto’s hands shot out in front of him as he once again felt his head throb with pain. He steadied himself on all fours. Fugaku looked down at Naruto’s hands on the marble floor in front of him, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw what was wrapped around the man’s third finger. The Uchiha clan ring glimmered in the soft light of the candle, and the older man’s rage finally boiled over completely with the feeling of betrayal.

“Get up,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi and Sasuke sprinted along the corridors of the dark mansion, both of them now panting for air. Their leg muscles strained as they pushed themselves with nothing but pure fear and desperation. Sasuke stumbled and tripped as his foot caught onto something, and Itachi’s hand shot out to grab his brother’s arm and yank him back up quickly. Their eyes fell to the object Sasuke tripped on, and the younger brother’s eyes widened. 

“His shoe!” Sasuke cried out. Their heads whipped around, and they scanned for any other sign of Naruto’s presence. It was too dark to see properly. They began to wander the area until Itachi called his brother over when he found the other shoe. 

“This way, Sasuke!” 

They bounded along the hallway, their eyes straining. 

“The office!” Sasuke shouted as he realized where Naruto was trying to lead him. Sure enough, he got to the door of his office and found the Naruto's sock just near the threshold of the doorway. His hand twisted the door knob quickly, and he burst through the door. 

“STOP!” Sasuke screamed in horror as he watched Fugaku press the blade of a knife to Naruto’s throat. He stepped inside quickly, but he was forcefully shoved away by the arms of the burly henchmen. Fugaku looked up in time to see Itachi burst into the room a few beats behind. The brothers exchanged a single, brief look, and then they lunged forward together-- fists clenched and swinging. 

Naruto’s hand shot out and he shoved the older man’s hand away, quickly stumbling backwards and away from Fugaku. He leaned against the far wall, where his body-- beaten and bloody-- collapsed. He fell to the floor, dazed and in pain. He looked up to see Sasuke slam a man to the ground. Itachi hovered over the second man, his fists coming down mercilessly and repeatedly onto his face. The third man was heading for Sasuke, his hands reaching out to grab the raven from behind. 

“Behind you, Sasuke!” Naruto shouted as he tried to get to his feet, but his body shuddered with pain and he winced. It was at that moment that Gaara shot through the door, and tackled the third man. Naruto’s eyes fell shut.  _ Oh, thank fuck! _

Fugaku reached for the straps at his waistband and pulled out two revolvers, “That’s enough!” His voice pierced through the air sharply, causing all of the men in the room to snap their heads up. The room fell silent. Fugaku took aim at his sons, his voice calm and even as he spoke again, “Get up,”

The brothers, and Gaara, got to their feet. Fugaku gestured for them to move over to the other side of the room. The men exchanged glances, but they moved slowly and deliberately to where Fugaku directed them. The henchmen stood up as well, brushing themselves off. 

“That’s better,” Fugaku nodded slowly. His eyes fell to his younger son. His voice took on an authoritative tone, “Sasuke, come,” 

Sasuke’s face was composed and cold, his eyes distant as he stepped towards his father. Fugaku tucked away a single revolver, and his hand came back up holding the knife from earlier. He tossed it at the raven’s feet. Sasuke blinked, and his eyes flickered from the knife to his father. 

“Pick it up,” Fugaku’s voice wavered with the slightest hint of anger. Sasuke slowly bent over to pick up the knife, and when he looked up at his father and their gazes locked, Fugaku’s other hand reached for his other revolver again. The older man aimed one gun at Itachi, and then the other at Naruto. 

“You’ve turned your back on me,” Fugaku spoke, and his words spilled out of his mouth and ran along Sasuke’s spine chillingly, “Now you have a choice to make. Your own flesh and blood-- your brother...” Fugaku tilted his chin up to gesture at Itachi, “Or this... _scum_ ,” Fugaku tilted his head to the side to motion towards Naruto. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed as he sputtered, “W-what?! What are you-- ”

“Pick one _to kill_ , Sasuke!" Fugakur snarled, and his face was now flushed with fury, "And do it quickly or I’ll make the choice for you,”


	40. Lost

Sasuke’s gaze fell to the floor as his heart hammered in his chest. He felt the air leave his lungs but for the life of him, he couldn’t breathe it back in properly. His hand began to tremble around the hilt of the knife. 

_ This is your fault.  _

The thought echoed inside of his head, and he felt his eyes sting with tears as he let the words sink into the nooks and crannies of his brain. Slowly, Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet his older brother’s expectant one. Itachi smiled sadly at him. 

“It’s okay,” Itachi whispered as he nodded slowly. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes with nothing but love and acceptance, “Come to me, Sasuke,” 

Sasuke shook his head, his voice low when he spoke, “Why Itachi? Why didn’t you just let me handle it? Why didn’t you just--” 

“Forgive me, Sasuke,” Itachi spoke with a calm voice, and Sasuke felt his chest clench, “I did this because you deserve so much more than this life. You deserve kindness, and love, and happiness. And I did what I could to give you that, to prolong that…” Itachi looked at Naruto, and he smiled at the blonde fondly before he began to walk towards his brother. He reached out and cupped the back of his younger brother’s head. He pulled him forward, and their foreheads pressed together. Itachi looked into his brother’s eyes, “Forgive me for leaving you because I was selfish. Forgive me because I love you, and I always will, Sasuke,” 

Sasuke’s tears fell, and he shook his head slowly, “Itachi…” 

And suddenly, Itachi was pulling away. The older brother turned abruptly towards his father, and he lunged forward unexpectedly. Fugaku cried out in alarm as one of the revolvers was knocked out of his hand and he was slammed to the ground. Father and son struggled, and a gun shot pierced the air. Itachi’s fist came down to his father's temple in a solid, hard punch that stunned him for a moment. The older brother pried the other gun out of his father’s hand, and slid it across the marble floor to Sasuke before Fugaku’s men swarmed around him, and wrestled him to the ground. Gaara rushed forward and snatched the other revolver-- and then everything happened all at once. 

Sirens blared in the distance, and spotlights coming from drones fell onto the mansion, and illuminated the window of the office. There was a shadow figure that swung down from a rope attached to a drone, a loud crash as the glass of the window was shattered by the figure’s feet smashing against it, allowing the man to spring through the opening and land gracefully in front of Fugaku. A fierce gust of cold wind swept through the room, and the sirens grew louder as they came closer. Fugaku jumped to his feet, and the shadowy figure moved with one swift motion to kick the man across the face and send him reeling back. The blue and red lights illuminated the room to send flashing images of a spiky ponytail, ripped jeans, and scuffed Converse sneakers. 

Shikamaru raised his gun and shot one of the henchmen’s kneecaps, sending the man tumbling over. He quickly shifted and ducked as another henchmen lunged for him. Sasuke and Gaara leapt into action as they were finally knocked out of their stunned states. Gaara shot the other henchman that came at Shikamaru with fists swinging. Sasuke snatched the other gun from the ground and took out the third, and final henchman as Shikamaru ran over to Naruto and yanked him up to his feet. 

“You’re late!” Naruto shouted as he grabbed onto Shikamaru’s shoulder to stop himself from falling over again. 

“Now is really not the time, man,” Shikamaru muttered as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist and began to lead him towards the door. 

“Stop!” Gaara shouted suddenly, and everyone’s head turned toward the sound of alarm and desperation. The redhead was reaching for something in Fugaku’s hand. 

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you all with me,” Fugaku smirked as he tossed the activated detonator aside before he sprinted out of the room and disappeared into the darkened hallway. 

Gaara looked up at the others in the room, “RUN!” 

Sasuke turned to his brother, who was still lying on the floor. Itachi’s eyes were closed, and his face was twisted with a pained grimace. Gaara and Shikamaru hurried Naruto out of the room, but Sasuke ran to his brother. 

“We have to move, Itachi, get up,” Sasuke reached for his brother, and when Itachi shifted, the raven’s eyes fell to his brother’s chest. Deep scarlet bled through Itachi's white dress shirt. Sasuke’s eyes widened in fear as he quickly reached out to stop the bleeding. 

“Sasuke--” Itachi coughed, and the man’s eyebrows furrowed in pain. 

“Get up, Itachi, please,” Sasuke’s voice cracked as he tried to lift his brother up, but Itachi’s hands were shoving him away, “We have to go, please-- just let me help you up, Itachi-- GET UP!” 

“I’ll only..” Itachi’s body grew heavy now, and he was sinking to the floor again as his blood pooled around his body. His voice was hoarse, barely audible, “...weigh you down. Go- please.” 

Sasuke shook his head, and he shot to his feet as he began to drag his brother out of the room. Itachi’s body stopped responding to his brother's touches when he neared the doorway. Sasuke’s body jolted with panic. 

“Naruto-- Gaara!” Sasuke screamed, “ _ Someone _ , help me move him!” 

Sasuke looked down at Itachi’s face, and he saw his pained grimace begin to soften as his facial features relaxed. Fear gripped Sasuke’s body, and his tears rolled down his cheeks as he reached out to put his hand over the gunshot wound, pressing down hard. 

“No, no, no, Itachi, wake up-- wake up, please!” Sasuke’s voice was a sob, and then he turned his head towards the door, and his scream was blood curdling, “HELP!” 

  
  


The others came rushing back into the office to find Sasuke on his knees and covered in his brother’s blood. Naruto stumbled forward, and he reached down to help lift Itachi, but his body, still suffering from the recent, brutal beating, collapsed again. Naruto groaned with frustration and pain. Shikamaru lifted the blonde to his feet again, shaking his head. 

Gaara pushed forward as well, his eyes wide with panic, and he immediately moved to help Sasuke. They lifted Itachi and Gaara wrapped his arm around the older brother’s waist, and then brought Itachi’s arm to wrap around his shoulder. Sasuke took the other arm. They all quickly began to walk down the hallway towards the staircase.

Sasuke looked to his brother’s face again, blank and unconscious, and his dread morphed into anger. Suddenly, he was overcome with a deep, powerful hatred that left the man’s cheeks flushed red and his hands trembling. Sasuke looked to Gaara. 

“Can you carry him alone?” Sasuke’s voice was low. 

“I--” Gaara blinked when he looked up to see the wrath in Sasuke’s eyes, “Yes, I can carry him,” 

“Take him,” Sasuke pulled away as he shifted Itachi’s weight to Gaara. He glanced up to see Shikamaru and Naruto walking further ahead. Naruto was gradually losing consciousness and his steps dragged, “Take care of Naruto, Gaara. Get them out of here-- far away from the house!”

“Sasuke--” 

“I have to finish this, Gaara,” Sasuke began to walk backwards in the direction Fugaku disappeared, his hand tightened around the revolver, “We can never be safe if he’s still out there--” Sasuke turned and he began to sprint, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll come back! GET THEM OUT!” 

At the sound of the raven’s shout, Naruto looked over his shoulder, but before he could speak, before he could process, before he could object-- his vision blackened, and his body gave up. The blonde stumbled, and he fell to the ground in an unconscious slump. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It’s cold.  _

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He took in his surroundings. They were outside. Shikamaru was kneeling by his side, a look of concentration on his face. His torso was bare. The dark haired man was wrapping his shirt around a bleeding wound on Naruto’s upper arm. The blonde sat up, gently pushing Shikamaru away as his eyes roamed. Gaara was sitting nearby, Itachi’s body in his arms, his hand pressed to the gunshot wound at the man’s chest. But the redhead’s eyes were fixated on something in the distance, a look of worry and fear written on his face. His facial features were illuminated by the lights of police cars, and his lips moved as he counted seconds. 

The men were tucked away in the farthest, darkest corner of the front yard of the mansion, hidden under the cover of the shrubs and bushes. The mansion was being quickly infiltrated by Special Assault Teams-- units of men dressed in body armor and armed heavily with various weapons. The drones above were now hovering over the house as well, and the sirens blared loudly. 

  
  


“Gaara,” Naruto called out to the redhead, “Where’s Sasuke?” 

Gaara turned his head slowly to look into Naruto’s eyes. Silence. 

“Gaara! Where’s Sasuke?!” Naruto’s voice trembled, and his body filled with dread at the look on the redhead’s face. 

Gaara shook his head slowly, but he didn't reply. 

"Where is he, Gaara?!" Naruto shouted, his voice rising with panic. 

Gaara’s lips stopped moving, stopped counting, and his glacier blue eyes filled with tears. He turned his head to look back at the manor, and Naruto followed the man’s gaze. Suddenly, the earth beneath them began to rumble and shake, and a sound thundered and pierced the ears of the men like the anguished screams of God himself. The booming explosions of the bombs lit up the night sky, and the heat that accompanied them spread over the surrounding area. Naruto’s hand flew up to shield his face, and his eyes squeezed shut. Screams filled the air-- voices of the men and women who were standing near the mansion when the bombs detonated. 

Naruto looked up, and his own scream fell out of his lips-- a scream so full of hurt, so full of horror, so full of pain that it rattled the blonde’s body. He shot to his feet, sprinting towards the burning building. 

“SASUKE!” 

Shikamaru’s arms wrapped around Naruto’s waist, and he held the man back, “Naruto-- stop!” 

“NO! NO NO NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!” 

Naruto’s screams tore at his throat, and his body fought to be released, fought to be with the man he loved-- inside of that burning, crumbling house that he had left his heart inside. His body began to shake violently, and his screams turned into broken, heaving sobs. 

"SASUKE-- PLEASE! LET GO!" Naruto struggled as everything in his being shattered into a million pieces, "NOOOO!"

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” Shikamaru dragged the man backwards, his own heart breaking at the pain in Naruto’s voice “I’m so sorry,” 


	41. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: The last scene may have some characteristics of nonconsensual sex (It's not rape, but it's rough and it's meant to make the reader slightly uncomfortable). 
> 
> If this sort of thing triggers you, please just stop reading. I'm sorry in advance!

Tsunade looked down at the three pieces of evidence Shikamaru placed on her desk. A pen with a voice recording that was pretty much a confession. A filing folder that contained information about illegal, international firearm trades (provided by Gaara himself before he traveled back home). And photographs (that Shikamaru told Naruto he would delete, but hasn’t) that contain the details of illegal financial transactions that point to money laundering, and mysterious sums of money pouring into Fugaku’s accounts. Shikamaru’s dark gaze watched the blonde woman. He knew the evidence was solid enough for her to _at least_ obtain an arrest warrant for Fugaku Uchiha. He was practically spoon feeding her. 

“Nara, these--” 

“I don’t want to hear anything about ethics and morals and your duty,” Shikamaru shook his head as he leaned forward, placing his palms against the surface of her wooden desk, “I want you to sign onto this deal. I want you to set Naruto and I free. I want you to take this evidence that we gathered for you, and find Fugaku!” 

“Watch your tone, Nara,” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed, “I could have you arrested here and now, without hesitation. Know your place,”

Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed with frustration, “Do the right thing, Tsunade,” 

Tsunade looked into the man’s eyes, and when she saw the pain and the exhaustion that lingered within those dark depths, she sighed softly. Her heart softened. She looked down at the contract that Shikamaru had placed on her desk. 

“We did our jobs. We brought you the information you need to take Fugaku Uchiha down. And we lost...” His voice was low now, “We lost ourselves in the process,” 

Tsunade looked up at him again, and this time his eyes were cast downward. His jaw was clenched. Tsunade frowned. She knew he was thinking about Naruto. 

“How is he?” Tsunade’s voice was gentle now. A beat of silence. 

“I haven’t seen him for a while,” Shikamaru straightened out, and he avoided the woman’s eyes. 

“A while?” 

“Two months,” 

Tsunade watched the man reach up and rub the back of his neck. His body sagged with fatigue. She slowly picked up her pen and signed the dotted line of the contract, and when she was done, she sighed heavily. 

“Sakura says Naruto hasn’t been allowing anyone to see him. He’s become completely unresponsive. He hasn’t left his apartment, and he won’t answer his phone,” She looked up at Shikamaru, who was staring at her signature on the paper now, “I guess… I’m really just wondering why you haven’t been checking up on him…”

Shikamaru looked up at the woman, but he didn’t provide her with any answers. He didn’t owe her anything. He reached down and picked up the contract, “We’re done here?”

“Yes,” Tsunade nodded slowly, “Enjoy your freedom, Nara,” 

Shikamaru shook his head, and he turned his back on the woman. He muttered beneath his breath as he walked out, “Fuck you, Tsunade,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi stood outside of Naruto’s door with an aching heart and a lump in his throat. It was the first place he wanted to go after getting out of the hospital. He was guided there by his heart, but he didn’t know what he was meant to do when he got there. He didn’t know what he was even going to say. He sighed a heavy, deep sigh that seemed to be emitted from the deepest depths of his being. Slowly, he reached up and knocked on the door. He waited. And he waited. And then he waited some more. Another knock. He knew Naruto was home. Another long, _so very long_ , wait. 

Slowly, the door creaked open. And then Naruto’s blonde hair emerged as he poked his head out of the entryway. Naruto lifted his head and he looked up at Itachi. Their gazes met, and the pain within their eyes echoed and reverberated through the space between the two men. Naruto’s face was blank, and he didn’t speak. Itachi couldn’t find words that would express his sorrow, or his deep regret. So they stood there like that, silently staring.

It was Naruto who moved first. He reached out to Itachi, and the Uchiha stepped forward to allow the blonde to touch him. Naruto’s hand cupped the man’s cheek, and his thumb slowly stroked his skin. And then his hand moved up, and he ran his fingers through the man’s long, black hair. Naruto’s touches were gentle and light, as if he were afraid he would shatter Itachi if he pressed too hard. When their eyes met again, Itachi’s tears filled his eyes. He knew Naruto was seeing parts of Sasuke within him, and his heart broke for the blonde all over again. 

“I’ve missed his eyes the most,” Naruto’s voice was low and hoarse, as if he hadn’t spoken in weeks. The blonde reached up with both hands and held Itachi’s face, “Thank you for allowing me to see them again,” 

Itachi’s tears fell, and Naruto’s thumbs wiped them away. 

“I’m so sorry, Naruto,” Itachi’s own voice was a soft whisper full of grief. 

Naruto pulled his hands away, and the warmth that he brought Itachi was taken away as well. Naruto stepped back, and his hand landed on the doorknob. The blonde took one last look at those dark, beautiful eyes before he quietly shut the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto’s bedroom was dark. It always was these days. The curtains stayed drawn, the lights were never on, and the blonde wouldn’t have it any other way. He laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, counting the blades of the fan that hung from it. _One, two, three, four, five… five._ Five blades. Naruto reached up and pulled the collar of Sasuke’s blue sweater up to his nose. He inhaled deeply. The comforting scent pushed away the haze that he fell into. He tried not to think about the fact that the scent was slowly fading, and even _that_ would be taken away from him, soon. 

His other hand moved slowly. His thumb twirled Sasuke’s ring around his finger. Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and once again, images of Sasuke filled his mind. His smile. His laughter. His eyes. He longed for the raven. Longed for the way he used to touch him, used to kiss him, used to love him. And even as he thought of all of this, he couldn’t cry. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t be angry. He couldn’t break things, couldn’t bring himself to care about anyone or anything around him. Naruto was drowning in a world that wasn't worth living in anymore. He was so broken-- so fucking _numb_. 

There was a knock at the door. It was a quiet, hesitant one. Naruto blinked slowly. After a moment, another knock. This one was a little more determined. Naruto turned his head towards his bedroom door. A third, more persistent knocking. Naruto waited for the person to leave. There was a sound of a doorknob jiggling, and then silence. Naruto turned his head to stare at the ceiling again. _One, two, three, four, five._ Five blades on a ceiling fan that didn't spin. There was a familiar noise of his apartment door being swung open and then closed. The sound of footsteps echoed in the quiet, small space of his dwelling. Naruto blinked at the thought of an intruder simply walking into his space _._ He turned his head to look to the bedroom door again. _Maybe they’ll be kind enough to kill me._

His bedroom door slowly creaked open, and the shadow of a man appeared at the entryway. A hand reached up and flicked the lights on, and Naruto’s eyes squeezed shut against the sudden brightness. 

“Sup. Hope you don’t mind-- I picked your lock,” Shikamaru muttered as he stepped into the room. Naruto looked up at him before he turned away to face the wall. Shikamaru’s jaw clenched. The dark haired man took in the sight around him. The room was a mess, Naruto’s appearance was a mess, and there was an odor in the room that suggested that hygiene was not a priority.

“Get up. Get in the shower,” Shikamaru spoke in a firm voice now, “I brought ramen. We’re going to eat together,” 

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. Shikamaru had never talked to him in this way before. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the man who stood with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. 

“ _Now_ , Naruto,” 

Naruto slowly sat up, and he searched Shikamaru’s face. There was nothing in the man’s expression that suggested leniency. Naruto sighed softly, and for a moment he wanted to lay back down and shut the world out again. But Shikamaru’s eyes pierced into him, and the man didn’t deserve to be ignored. He had done so much for the blonde. Naruto sluggishly got out of bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor. 

“I’ll wait in the kitchen,” Shikamaru’s voice was still stern, but it was slightly tinged with relief. Naruto picked up his towel and trudged towards the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru stood in Naruto’s kitchen, heating up the ramen on the stove. He looked up when he heard the blonde coming in. Naruto’s hair was tousled and damp, like he had lazily run his towel through it. He was shirtless, and he wore baggy sweatpants. His movements were unhurried, depressed. Shikamaru sighed softly. This man was not Naruto. 

The blonde sat down at the dining table, his eyes cast downward. Shikamaru poured ramen into a bowl and placed it in front of the blonde. Naruto looked up at him, and their gazes locked. Blue eyes that once sparkled with energy and life were now dull and glazed over. Naruto’s face was emotionless and blank. 

“Where have you been?” 

The question was quiet and raspy coming from Naruto’s lips. Four words that made Shikamaru feel like absolute shit. The dark haired man looked away, and he swallowed thickly. 

“Getting your freedom,” Shikamaru reached into his pocket and placed the folded contract in front of Naruto as well. The blonde looked down at it for a moment, and then his eyes fell away. His freedom meant nothing to him now. Everything meant nothing, now. 

A silence filled the kitchen. Shikamaru walked back over to the stove and he began to pour a bowl for himself as well. He heard Naruto move, and when he turned around, the blonde was standing a foot away. Naruto’s eyes searched Shikamaru’s face intently, and Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed. It felt as if the blonde was peering into the man’s soul. Shikamaru put the bowl down on the counter, avoiding Naruto’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Naru,” Shikamaru murmured. _I’m sorry I abandoned you._

Naruto shook his head slowly. People kept apologizing to him. It did nothing for him. There was no comfort behind these words. They merely filled the silence, filled the air and the void with meaningless noises. Naruto reached up and cupped Shikamaru’s chin, forcing the man to look at him. When their eyes met again, Shikamaru felt his stomach sink. 

“I didn’t know how to face you… I didn’t know how to make it okay, again,” Shikamaru’s voice wavered, “I couldn’t...bear to see you in pain knowing that I can’t make you feel better. And it’s stupid, I know, but I just needed--” 

Naruto stepped forward, and his hands cupped Shikamaru’s face. The dark haired man stopped speaking. The blonde leaned in, and his lips brushed against Shikamaru’s softly. There was a pause as the blonde pulled back, and Shikamaru watched as Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed. It was the first sign of emotion Shikamaru had seen from him that night. Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and he leaned in again. Their lips came together in a gentle, testing kiss. Shikamaru’s stomach fluttered as Naruto leaned into him. There was another pause, and then Naruto’s hand came down to the back of Shikamaru’s neck, and their kiss deepened. 

Shikamaru felt himself being pushed against the counter as Naruto’s kisses became more intense. The blonde’s tongue forced its way into Shikamaru’s mouth, and his hands roamed and groped his body. Naruto’s touches became more urgent, more _demanding_. And then the kiss came harder, harsher-- his teeth sank into Shikamaru roughly and when his lips began to travel down the Nara’s neck, the bites were painful. Shikamaru gasped softly as he felt Naruto tug on his hair and tilt his head back forcefully to get easier access to his neck and throat. 

Tan, strong hands began to remove Shikamaru’s clothes and the dark haired man groaned in pain as Naruto’s fingers dug into him, his nails tore at his skin and his teeth drew blood from his shoulder with rough, relentless biting and sucking. Shikamaru began to pull away, to push Naruto’s hands off of him, but the blonde was persistent. And when those glistening blue eyes looked up at him, Shikamaru felt his chest clench. Those eyes carried the burden of a mountain, and pain so endless, so dark-- Shikamaru stopped resisting. He let Naruto pull him to the floor and tug his pants off. 

“Agh!” Shikamaru cried out when he felt Naruto roughly drag his nails down his sides. The blonde’s nails pierced into his flesh there, too, and he felt himself get dragged down towards Naruto’s pelvis. Shikamaru’s eyes fell shut, and when he felt his legs being spread, his face flushed. 

Naruto gave him no warning. He gave him no time to adjust. He gave him no comfort. The blonde pressed inside of him, and Shikamaru’s lips parted as he squeezed his eyes shut. He cried out in a pained, breathless way, but Naruto wasn't mentally present. He moved quickly, roughly. And he tore into Shikamaru mercilessly. He took, and he took, and he took. And Shikamaru yielded and gave him everything he demanded. Shikamaru’s entire body ached and burned. His eyes filled with tears that fell down his cheeks continuously as Naruto thrusted into him repeatedly-- his movements were animalistic, savage-like. The pain consumed Shikamaru entirely, and his anguished cries died in his throat as he forced himself into silence. He gripped onto Naruto’s shoulder as the blonde ravaged his body, taking more than Shikamaru could ever give him. 

Naruto’s member found and pushed against Shikamaru’s prostate continuously, and his body shuddered with a forced, painful orgasm. He cried out again, trembling as he felt the blonde pick up speed. The overstimulation sent an intense, excruciating fire through his body. 

“Naru--” He gasped as Naruto’s nails tore at the skin on his hips every time he dragged Shikamaru down to meet his agonizing thrusts, “Please! Naruto!” 

Shikamaru’s grip tightened around Naruto's shoulder as he tried to move, but he squirmed uselessly. Naruto didn’t slow down. He didn’t listen. He was too far gone, now. Too engulfed in the heat of Shikamaru’s body. Too dazed, too overwhelmed. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his eyes were shut. And when he was finished, the blonde cried out and grabbed Shikamaru’s thighs roughly as he rode out his orgasm. Shikamaru’s scream pierced the air and it was only then that Naruto looked up at the dark haired man. 

His sparkling blue eyes widened with alarm as he took in the sight of Shikamaru shaking beneath him. His tear streaked face sent a pang of guilt and pain into the blonde’s chest. He quickly pulled out. 

“I’m sorry, Shika--” Naruto reached down and gathered the man into his arms, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I was--” 

“It’s okay,” Shikamaru’s voice was small as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, “It’s okay, we’re okay--” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you--”

“I know, Naruto, It’s oka-” Shikamaru looked up as he heard Naruto’s breaths stutter and hitch. Naruto’s chest was heaving, and his eyes were on Shikamaru’s torn flesh, watching the man’s blood stream slowly from the wounds he created. 

“I just..” Naruto’s face fell, and for the first time since that fateful night, his tears began to stream down his face again. 

Shikamaru shook his head and he pulled Naruto into his arms again. The blonde buried his face into Shikamaru’s neck, and his choked, broken sobs fell onto the man’s ears and sent sorrow through Shikamaru’s body. He reached up and stroked Naruto’s hair soothingly. His own eyes filled with tears again. 

“I’m so sorry--” Naruto’s body shuddered against him, “I just needed to _feel_ something. I just needed to fucking **_feel_ ** like I was still alive. I just needed to know I was still **_here!_ ** ” ****

  
“You’re here,” Shikamaru pulled away to look into Naruto’s eyes, and he grabbed the man's face, “I’m here for you, Naruto. Use me-- Feel _me._ It's okay. It's going to be okay," 


	42. Where is home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide contemplation.

A couple of weeks later, Naruto found himself walking along the Rainbow Bridge. In one hand he carried a brown paper bag. In the other, he clutched his phone. He looked down at the picture on his lock screen. Sasuke’s beautiful grin, wide and dazzling, seemed to illuminate the world around him despite the late hour of the night. It was the picture taken on their date. Naruto’s eyes fell shut, and the memory flooded back into his mind. 

_“What the fuck was that?!”_

_Sasuke burst into laughter. Naruto laughed along._

_“Are you jealous, little fox?”_

_“I’m not jealous!”_

_“It’s okay, little fox. You can have a picture as well,”_

_Sasuke sat on the bench beside him, lifted the phone, and grinned. Naruto’s head turned to look at Sasuke. The camera’s shutter clicked. He turned his head to kiss Naruto. Another picture snapped._

_“There. Now you can be a groupie, too. Isn't that exciting?"_

Tears sprang to Naruto’s eyes, and he looked down at the picture again with a small smile on his lips. He shook his head as he whispered to himself, “Shut up, teme,” 

Naruto tucked his phone back into his pocket as he approached the observation deck of the bridge. He set his bag down on the floor and pulled out his French fries and his milkshake. Naruto dipped a fry into the shake and brought it to his lips. 

_“What the fuck are you doing?!”_

_“Eating, dobe.”_

_“You do not dip McDonald’s fries in ketchup! You’re ruining the French fry experience!”_

_Sasuke smirked. He reached for another packet of ketchup to squeeze a bit onto his fries before he shoved them into his mouth again._

_“You’re an animal,”_

_“This is how normal people eat, you idiot,” Sasuke chuckled softly._

Naruto put the fry in his mouth and he chewed it slowly as he looked out into the distance at the spot where he and Sasuke sat on the hood of his car that night. His tears fell. The blonde sniffled softly and he looked up at the Tokyo skyline, and his eyes fell onto Club Mochi. He thought of the moment he first laid eyes on Sasuke. So confident, so bold...a god who walked amongst mortals. Naruto chuckled softly as he recalled the way he used to avoid the raven’s eyes-- his gaze was so intense, so overwhelming, that at one point in time it felt like a physical burden to Naruto. And now... Now those eyes were the only ones that he yearned for. 

Naruto leaned on the handrail of the bridge and he looked down into the bay below. Deep depths. Crashing, lolling waves. The water called to him. 

_“What’s happening?”_

_“You said you wanted me,”_

_“...Yes.”_

_“All of me?”_

_“All of you,”_

_“And what will I receive in return?”_

_“Me. All of me, Sasuke.”_

_“All of you. Your heart. Your body. Your love. All of it?”_

_“Yes, Sasuke,”_

**_“Then jump.”_ **

Naruto set his food down slowly. He climbed up on the handrail slowly. His legs swung over the side, and he looked down at the water that screamed his name now. A cold wind blew, and his hair whipped around his face swiftly. The reflection of the rainbow lights of the bridge danced on the surface of the water. He shivered against another cold gust of wind. 

_“I’m not going anywhere, Sasuke,”_

_“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll come back. I’ll always come back for you. Nothing could stop me from that. I’d crawl out of my own fucking grave and come home to you, Naruto,”_

Naruto bit his lip as the tears fell harder. He shook his head angrily, “Except you _didn’t_ come back, Sasuke. You didn’t fucking come back and you--,” A broken sob, “You took everything I ever had-- **_everything-_ **\- with you!” 

The blonde’s sobs became gut wrenching, heaving-- physically exhausting. _What am I supposed to do now? How do I continue to live in a world where you don’t live?_

When his sobs subsided, and he could breathe properly again, Naruto looked back down at the water below. Slowly, he got to his feet. The muscles in his calves flexed and burned slightly as he tried to maintain his balance on the ledge. The wind that had been blowing hard and bitter, was now a mere, gentle breeze, as if the universe dared not push the blonde any further. Dared not sway him off the edge. As if it understood the pain in his heart, the absence of his sanity, the exhaustion that dwelled so deep in the man's body, and it dared not give him the final blow. 

Naruto looked up at the horizon. The sun would begin to rise soon. He wondered if he should wait. He wondered if he should wait to see the sun rise over Tokyo one last time. He wondered if he should wait to see the spot, _their spot_ , illuminated in the sunlight once more before he jumped. He wondered if he should wait… for Sasuke to crawl out of his fucking grave and come home to him. The waves below whispered their invitation, and Naruto’s gaze fell to the water again. And yet, everything in his being told him not to jump. _Go home, Naruto._ The blonde’s eyes fell shut as he breathed in a shuddering breath.

Home. Where is home? 

_Go home, Naruto._

Naruto sighed. His aching chest deflated as the air in his body rushed out of his lips. Slowly, he climbed off the ledge and back onto the observation deck. He leaned down and picked up his milkshake and fries. Then, he took one last look over the edge before he turned his back on it, and began to walk back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It briefly rained during his walk home, but Naruto didn’t mind. Catching a cold was the least of his worries. After a while the rain let up, and he sat on the curb of the sidewalk he had been walking on to watch the sunrise. The golden rays of light shimmered brightly in the sky, and for a moment, Naruto was glad he didn’t jump. He was glad he got to see it. When his eyes were satisfied, and his thirst for beauty was quenched, the blonde got to his feet and continued walking. As time passed, the city around him came alive. People walked alongside him on the sidewalk, others sat on benches, sipping their morning coffee. He heard their voices, saw their faces, smelled their scents as they passed him. They lived. These people were alive, and they were living. 

  
  
  


Naruto walked down the hallway of his apartment building, and he dug into his pocket for his keys as he took a sip of his shake. When he approached his door, he reached down and inserted his key into the lock. When he twisted, he was slightly surprised to see that the door was already unlocked. Perhaps he was getting sloppy when it came to his own safety. But then again... that wasn’t something new for Naruto. Safety was never quite his style anyway. 

When he stepped inside, he tossed his keys into a nearby bowl. Slowly, he took his shoes off. A heavy, fatigued sigh fell from his lips. Suddenly, there was a small sound of fabric rustling, and his tired, worn out couch squeaked as if someone had either sat down or stood up. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed and he quickly reached up to flick the lights on. When he looked up, his heart jumped into his throat. His blood rushed into his ears, and his eyes widened in alarm. The milkshake he was holding fell from his grasp and spilled onto the floor in front of him. 

  
  


“Hello, little fox,”

"Good morning, Sasuke," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hozier- Work song 
> 
> I think if Sasuke had a song that fit his love for Naruto, it would be that song. 
> 
> Someone asked me what I listened to when I wrote this chapter, and I thought that was a cute question, so put my answer here. 
> 
> Anyway, I love you! Thanks for reading my work, slut! 
> 
> I will be writing another SasuNaru fic soon, so if you're still here, check it out :)
> 
> When I upload my first chapter for my next fic, i'll posit on my story @written_with_swords on Instagram


End file.
